Dark Repercussions
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: Harry has found out that the light has been keeping A LOT of secrets from him that push him over the edge. He returns to Hogwarts after the death of his godfather seemingly unaware of the light's manipulations but in the shadows the notorious assassin Sang Lys has arose. Dark!Powerful!Evil!OOC!Harry OOC!VoldemortAndOthers. LightBashing, Dumbles,Ron,Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape. ****Will contain slash and heterosexual relations.** If you don't't like that stuff turn back now. 

**I don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes with spelling, grammar or anything else I'm sorry:( **

**Chapter 1:**

Striding through the dark halls Sang Lys smirked as everything stilled in thick fear. Midnight black cloak billowed behind him shadowed hood covering his head only showing a coal black mask that occupied the top half of his face with a blood red lily covering the left eye, avada green eyes pierced through showing power; freezing terror in to your very soul. Although heavily cloaked it was easy to tell that the body was lithe, sharp and deadly. Throwing open the great doors the figure glided up the center of the room with grace rarely shown.

"Ah Sang Lys, just in time." A chilled voice rang out and Sang Lys gave a crisp nod. Sang Lys was known for his eventful torture sessions and no mercy when he came after you he gave no signs and left no evidence, he was someone who interested Lord Voldemort greatly and that's why they were working together. The Lord and the assassin left via side door to a study Sang Lys threw up locking and silencing spells with a flick of his wand dropping himself down in front of the desk kicking his feet up showing his black basilisk hide boots. He let out an undignified sigh causing the dark lord raised an eyebrow now he had removed his snake like Voldemort guise.

"Trouble young assassin?" Voldemort asked with a smirk Harry pulled of his mask and threw the lord a withering look.

"One would think being a trained assassin I would have some patients but apparently spending time with you has made me have a very low tolerance for fools." Running his hands threw his midnight black hair that stood out against his snowy skin his full red lips curled in to a sneer of disgust.

"Soon I think I will end up killing the mudblood or the blood traitors, it makes me laugh how they think I'm going to fight the pathetic battles for them as they sit back and spend my money."

_**Flashback:**_

_**Harry was walking in the dark corridors of Hogwarts under his cloak trying to clear his head when 3 very familiar voices came in to his hearing range.**_

_**"Now that Black has been dealt with the boy is in the perfect position to be molded for death in the upcoming battle." Dumbledore said in a low voice Harry's interest perked 'what was going on?' Hermione's voice interrupted his musings.**_

_**"Are you sure that Harry won't catch on that Sirius was set up for death?" She asked worriedly and Harry's breath hitched that couldn't be true could it?**_

_**"I'm sure as long as you keep him ignorant we can marry him to young Ginevra and when he dies in battle all his money even the stuff he doesn't know about will go to her." Dumbledore replied matter of factly by now harry was fuming.**_

_**"What is the estimated fortune Potter holds and what about us will we still be paid monthly?" Ron questioned intently.**_

_**"Potter is the richest person in the whole wizarding world as he doesn't know that his mother was a pureblood with a lot of money and an heir to two of the founders same with his father and yes Mr. Weasley you will still get your monthly 5,000 galleons as long as you and Miss Granger continue your excellent spying and dumbing him down as his so called relatives are doing a fine job of beating him in to submission that is all that is required of you. The only thing left to do is remove Lupin from the equation but that will wait until he has a tragic accident."**_

_**"Ok sir as Potter is coming to the order this year when will out private meeting be with all the trusted members?" Hermione simpered the sound made harry feel sick, he listened to them arrange their meetings and watched as they split. Harry decided there an then that he was going to unleash the hell he kept bottled up and bring everyone who stood against him down, they would pay a steep price and wouldn't know until it was too late; summer was going to be interesting.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

"Is keeping up the perfect ignorant Gryffindor act a problem?" Mocked the Dark Lord Harry hissed in agitation.

"Well you have been gathering yourself a name taking out high standing members of society I believe it's time for you to be announced to the elite and the lower ranks. Especially when you took out Umbridge I must say even I was impressed." Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded taking out his tongue bar he held it out.

"Make this in to a portkey and ill activate it with a parcel password to come here." Voldemort hissed 'portus' and tapped the bar with his wand and it glowed vibrant blue. Screwing it back in to his tongue, grinning viciously at the Lords repulsed look, Sang Lys slipped on his mask and strode towards the door turning back he said.

"For my opening ill bring you the heart and eye of Emmeline Vance." And apperated to Sirius bedroom of no 12, as the new owner of No. 12 he had the ability of coming and going and practicing magics all he pleased. Since 3rd year Harry had been training himself secretly in all magics, muggle weapons, martial arts and gymnastics until now he was the perfect weapon: silent and deadly. Ever since he had overheard the dear headmaster he called in a favor with dobby and had been training in a non-aging time room in the ROR so had advanced to the level of skill as the Dark Lord with expert knowledge of torture. After years of being dominated and controlled by everyone Sang Lys had a fetish for dominating people in all ways: Sexual was his favorite, owning them, controlling them just to destroy them. Pulling up the hidden slot of the wardrobe Harry stowed his Sang Lys attire away and sealed it with his personal password in parceltongue. Sitting heavily on the bed thinking of the upcoming day, it was going to be a hard day shopping with the scum, he had changed the way he dressed and he was 'getting his eyes fixed' even though he had already had it done. One thing he was going to do was pick up was a snake, he wanted one so he would have it; he made sure he always got what he wanted now. He was glad that the Dark Lord decided on tomorrow or there may have been some suspicious deaths, Harry was rudely pulled out of the violent deaths he was planning by the mudblood's know-it-all grating voice.

"Harry you have to come out, I know Sirius death was hard on you but staying cooped up in his old room is not good." Harry was up and had wrenched the door open before she finished her sentence.

"Have you thought for a second that it may actually be helping me Hermione? Well next time come back when you have something decent so to say, now leave and don't come back till tomorrow. Even if you do I won't answer; goodbye." Harry hissed venomously slamming the door he threw up the post powerful locking silencing and repelling wards he could manage so now even Dumbledore himself would not get the door down. He checked the time and realized if he didn't get moving he wouldn't be able to have any fun, donning his cloak Sang Lys strapped all of his weapons to his body and headed out to take his anger out on some poor unfortunately order member.

Apperating to a dark desolate hill top Harry slipped on his mask and headed to the hidden cottage just behind the trees. Sang Lys entered silently. Creeping up the stairs he went to the only bedroom smirking at the peacefully sleeping body, he flicked his wand slamming her in to the wall and she woke with a scream of pain.

"Evening Miss Vance." Sang Lys called cheerfully walking over to her and sticking her to the wall.

"W-w-who are you?" She stuttered and Harry stood right in front of her pulling back his hood so she could see his infamous mask.

"Sang Lys." She breathed terrified and San Lys grinned maliciously.

"Oh good I am known, now why don't you be a good little girly and tell me all the safe houses for the order?" Harry asked sweetly.

"I won't tell you anything." She hissed.

"I was hoping you would show some backbone it makes it so much more fun." Casting a quick 'Crucio' he held it for 30 seconds and raised an eyebrow but Emmeline just spat on the ground at his feet Sang Lys smirked and took out his sharpest knife. He cut off he pajamas so she hung exposed he ran the tip of the knife down her body then slowly cut around her left nipple until it hung loosely by a thread of skin she bit her lip to stop from crying out but had no such luck when he did it to the right.

"I still won't tell you." She gasped drawing in ragged breaths Sang Lys shrugged and proceeded to slice off different parts of flesh, her screams washing over him relieving some of his pent up tension. Running his fingers in the blood streaming down her body Sang Lys sighed in pleasure,

"Anything to tell me yet?" He questioned but she shook her head so he pulled her from the wall and stuck her down bent over. Sang Lys proceeded to take her roughly slicing her back with every thrust causing her to scream in pain, when she hit her peak he continued to pound in to her until he had finished making a final deep gash along her breast. Kneeling beside the now quivering bloody mess Sang Lys put the knife against her newly deep tearing.

"P-please I'll tell you what you want just stop." She cried Sang Lys ran his tongue along her ear.

"How many safe houses are there and who do they belong to." He breathed in to her ear causing her to shiver and cringe away.

"There are 11 including HQ but I only know who 6 belong to, there the burrow, shell cottage and Murials house all from the Weasley's. Dedalius Dingles house in north London, here and Lupin cottage in Kent but his is forced he didn't want his cottage to be used but Dumbledore made him so his is used the least."

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" Sang Lys asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Now who is involved in the private order meetings with Weasley and Granger?" She shook her head and Harry sighed throwing water over her he then rubbed salt in to the open cuts relaxing to her shrieks.

"F-f-fine Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger, Me, Moody, Dingle and Snape, that's all I know I swear." She wailed pathetically he rolled her over and straddled her waist. Leaning down her brutally cut out her eye grinning in to her screams and pleas, dragging the knife until it rested above the place of her heart Sang Lys withdrew a small mallet and chisel as he was cutting through the flesh she passed out but Sang Lys awoke her with a quick 'Enervate'. He ripped her chest open and chiseled her ribs pulling them out and scattering them on the floor, he plunged his hand in to her now open chest ripping out her heart laughing manically as Emmeline Vance gave one last piercing scream and was still. Sang Lys conjured up an ornate black box with a blood red lily on the lid and place the eye and the heart inside, using her blood he wrote;

Silent and deadly

I come in the night,

I'm taking out your forces

And leaving a fright!

I know you

You know me,

The light ain't so light

Now darkness is free.

Sang Lys placed a blood red lily above his message and signed it underneath with elegant script, picking up the box Sang Lys headed out a happy person as he drew his hood to cover his mask. Moving silently through the tress he found a stream and washed the blood off of his cloak, casting a quick drying charm he threw it back on and apperated back to No.12. Hiding his Sang Lys guise in his hidden compartment Harry check the time and was surprised to see it was 2:30am, removing the wards surrounding the door he snuck in to the kitchen to grab some food and headed back to Sirius' room. Harry wolfed down his sandwich put his pajamas on and went to sleep looking forward to the evening that fast approached.

**PM me or ask in a review if you have any questions or ideas**

**R&R please tell me what you think i hope you like the new version )**

**Jessiikaa***


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape. ****Will contain slash and heterosexual relations.** If you don't't like that stuff turn back now. 

parcletongue

**Chapter 2:**

Harry sighed and he trudged down Diagon Ally with the weasels and mudblood, the day was dragging and he could feel his temper growing as they entered Madam Malkins, Harry went straight over to the dark green and black robes.

"Harry what are you doing that's Slytherin colour?" Ron shook his head and went over to a nasty maroon and gold robe that in Harry's opinion looked like someone sicked on it. Ignoring Ron, by thinking about painful ways to kill him slowly, Harry picked up some robes and got sized up for new school ones. After he had fixed the damaged inflicted by his loving family he had grew to an impressive height and physique unfortunately with the training he had done his body was even more impressive so he was forced to wear a glamour concealing his height and lowering the physical side plus his eyes stood out to much in their natural colour so he had a glamour on those as well to keep then emerald green. Paying for everything Harry waited outside to go to Flourish and Blotts', in the shop he noticed to very distinguished blonde heads and smirked letting a bit on Sang Lys out _pretty_ he thought as he went to gather his book list. He walked passed the 2 Malfoy's and they sneered at him so he smirked and raised an eyebrow elegantly walking towards the counter, he noticed the flash on confusion in both sets of icy steel eyes at the gesture and his smirk grew. Harry looked around and saw that everyone was too busy looking around to be guarding him so he snuck out of the store well aware of the Malfoy's following him 'discreetly'. Walking in to pet store Harry shook his head as walked to the snake tanks and saw a flash of blonde from the other side of the store, a beautiful black snake 6ft long with emerald green eyes caught Harry's attention so he walked over to the tank.

"Here we go again sssome other dense human comes over to ssstair at me." The snake hissed and rolled his eyes Harry just laughed.

"Well I don't know about dense but I have come to look at you, you're simply beautiful." Harry replied and grinned when the snake looked at him in obvious shock.

"A speaker?" Harry nodded.

"Would you like to come with me that tank can't be too comfy and I can even give you a chance to use your venom if you have any?"

"yes I will come and venom please I am a Magical Black Mamba one of the most venomous snakes in the world and I will grow over 8ft long, as long as there rats master I will be happy using the venom is a bonus" Harry reached into the tank letting the snake slide up his arm and wrap its self around his torso and settled her head in the crook of Harrys neck so she was hidden walking to the counter Harry threw a pouch of gold on it.

"I'm taking the mamba." Harry said blandly and went to walk out when the clerk stopped him.

"Says who?" The man sneered Harry turned back confused and saw in the corner of his eye Malfoy Jr smirking so he went back the counter.

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked sweetly.

"A nobody who thinks they can come in and demand a snake." The clerk spat Harry grinned and flicked his fringe out the way revealing his scar, the man's eyes went wide.

"M-mr Potter sir o-of course you can have the snake, y-y-you don't even need to pay for it. Here t-take your gold back sir." The man pushed the gold back in to Harrys hand and bowed his head in awe, Harry shrugged and walked out the store throwing a vicious grin at Malfoy on the way out. Hurrying back to the book store he was relieved to see he wasn't missed, the rest of the shopping passed quickly he stocked up on potions because he got an O on his OWL and they went to get his eyes 'fixed' before heading home. Harry went straight up to Sirius' (Now his) room and dumped his stuff quickly apperating back to the Ally to pick up his pre-ordered dark arts books from Knockturn before apperating back. He cast a few spells charming to books to look like Quidditch and unimportant subjects unless told what the book was, he pack everything in to his trunk then took the first DA book (Dark Arts: Painful Curses and Hexes) sat down and started to read. He was impressed, there was a few he already knew but he majority were new and he would have to find someone to experiment on; half way through the book his new snake decided to make its presents known.

"Master I want to thank you for taking me." She hissed gratefully Harry smiled his first true warm smile in a while.

"It's fine, I've decided to call you Poison I think it's appropriate."

"Thank you master I like it, I think I'm going to stay in my earlier position." Poison slid back down to her hidden place.

"I am going out later in my guise as Sang Lys I'll explain after but I need you to stay hidden at all times until I say its ok to come out." Harry felt Poison nod against him and settle back to finish the book at 7:30 he went down for his dinner, he ate silently nodding at appropriate places when people insisted in involving him in useless conversation and as soon as he finished he washed up his plate and went to leave when something popped in to his head.

"When's Lupin going to be here?" Harry asked in a flat monotone keeping his face blank.

"He will be here for the meeting tomorrow and with the guard to take you to the station the morning." Harry nodded and went to leave.

"Harry dear are you sure you're ok, we're all here if you need anything." Mrs. Weasley asked kindly Harry internally sneered but kept his face blank and gave a curt nod walking straight up to his room. Stopping on the way up at a locked door on the 3rd floor Harry wondered what was in there he knew that no one had managed to get in there it was the only room they couldn't get in to, placing his hand on the handle he said clearly.

"I Harry James Potter head of the Black house request access to this room." The handle glowed a brilliant gold and the door swung open, Harry walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked around and was shocked to see a substantial library, books on everything from basic household charms to the darkest of arts. Grinning, Harry took out a book called; Blood: What you can do with it. It was filled with uses of different bloods in potions to spells that can make blood boil. An ornate clock on the far wall showed Harry it was 8:15, Sang Lys was due at Voldemort's lair at 10:30 so Harry sat back and read a few books. At 10 he left the room locking it to everyone but him he headed up his room to jump in the shower, drying his hear so it fell smoothly to his shoulders Harry removed his glamour so his eyes so they returned to their original AK green colour and his build went back to 5ft 10" well-muscled but lithe. He put on black skinny jeans with a black button shirt letting poison slide up his arm and around his torso to settle in the crook of his neck, throwing up the wards he slipped on his cloak and mask and portkeyed to Voldemort's manor. Striding through the halls silently Sang Lys paused when he came to the meeting room smirking 'Big entrance' he thought as he threw open the grand double doors, multiple curses came his was so he threw up a bubble like shield so they all bounced off. Sang Lys saw the Dark lord roll his eyes and grinned under his hood, walking up the center of the room slowly Sang Lys stood next to the throne and drew multiple gasps. Sang Lys drew back his hood revealing his infamous mask the death eaters paled and stepped back 'Sang Lys' was breathed throughout the room causing Harry to grin maliciously.

"My faithful followers as you can see we have a new member, I'm sure you have all heard of the assassin Sang Lys!" There was a murmur of 'yes my lord" "He has joined me as an equal and you will address him as Master Sang Lys or Master for short. If you fail us he will take pleasure in the punishment even more so than myself." The Dark Lord hissed menacingly causing the death eaters to pale even more, Voldemort gathered information and dished out orders during the meeting and Harry stood back listening impressed by the sheer numbers and co-ordination between them.

"Elite stay the rest dismissed." Voldemort barked and they piled out quickly, once the final DE left shutting the doors the elite removed the masks showing Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Rodolphus and Rasbastian Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Aresson Nott and Severus Snape. Turning to the Dark Lord Sang Lys produced the box with the eye and heart in,

"I bring gifts." He said in an icy voice handing over the box, "The heart and eye of Emmeline Vance as promised."

"Well done, any information or did you get carried away playing?" The Dark Lord asked mockingly Sang Lys grinned viciously causing the elite to step back minutely.

"Well I did have fun; she had pretty screams and even let me write in her blood to sign my name!" Sang Lys answered sweetly. "But of course I got information out of her, she just needed some... Ah _convincing_." Voldemort chuckled making him seem more sinister some of the elite looked a little worried at what the convincing involved.

"Lucius anything too report?"

"No my Lord only I saw Potter acting suspiciously sneaking out of Flourish and Blotts he bought something in the animal store and he used his fame to get a deal out of it." Sang Lys smirked and Voldemort raised an eyebrow (he had dropped the Voldemort guise).

"It seems the golden boy is up to something." Voldemort's observed Sang Lys hissed under his breath angrily causing the Dark Lord to smirk.

"Nott? Dolohov?"

"Nothing my lord." They said in uniform.

"Severus what is that old fool up to?"

"The same as usual, there is a meeting tomorrow before Potter goes back to school and Dumbledore is getting frustrated with the boy because he locks himself in the mutts room and has it warded so tight that even Dumbledore can't break it." The Dark Lord nodded.

"We will have another meeting after the order meeting tomorrow I want you all here at 10pm the latest." Voldemort ordered. "Severus I want you to suggest they check on Vance tomorrow claim you've heard that our new assassin has gone after her. Make sure Dumbledore knows that Sang Lys is with us or the assassin here will be unhappy and will have to have a new toy to play with." The Dark Lord left the threat open but everyone knew what it enthralled. Sang Lys stepped down from the throne platform slowly each movement poised and dangerous, he walked slowly around each or the elite pausing when he reached Lucius.

"I do like to play." He hissed in to Lucius' ear causing the older man to shiver in pleasure, 'so he likes being played with I can use that wonder if Tom would give?' Sang Lys thought as he moved round to Severus and breathed in the man's ear.

"And I need a new toy." Walking back up to the throne Sang Lys smiled. "My my my you do have some pretty people the perfect toys for me." Tilting his head to the side innocently. "Can I have one?" The Dark Lord shook his head making Sang Lys pout.

"But I want a pretty new toy." Sang Lys whined sounding like a spoilt child.

"No you cannot have one of my elite." Sang Lys huffed and crossed his arms. "Unless they fail me of course." Clapping his hands Sang Lys strolled gracefully back to his position leaning elegantly against the throne grinning like a sadistic Cheshire cat. Voldemort waved out the elite and rose out of his throne leading to the study through the side door. Throwing up the security spells again Sang Lys whipped of his mask still grinning, kicking up his feet again Harry relaxed back in to the chair the Dark Lord rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Couldn't resist a flair for the dramatics I see." He sighed.

"Me? I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry replied seriously before snickering, Lord Voldemort shook his head.

"Pretty people?" Sang Lys nodded.

"I wanna new toy." He sulked.

"Well I might let you play with Lucius if you have good information." The Lord stated Harry grinned manically. Looking in to Voldemort's eyes Harry brought the memory of Emmeline Vance forward pushing it in to the Lords mind and they sat back and watched.

"Were you in a particularly angry mood?" The Dark Lord asked with a smirk Sang Lys shrugged.

"I had to deal with a know-it-all mudblood telling what to do and then I had shopping with the poor to look forward to the next day. Sue me for taking out my anger." Harry said blandly.

"That memory proves your dramatic streak but your mark I am impressed with. I might let you play tomorrow, see how I feel." He said, Harry smirked 'good' he thought.

"Where's Nagini? I brought her a friend." Sang Lys Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"I assume this is what you were doing when Lucius spotted you?" Sang Lys nodded.

"Poison come out my beauty" Harry hissed opening his cloak letting the large snake poke her head out and curl round his neck.

"Yes master?"

"Nagini come!" Voldemort hissed to his familiar.

"Another speaker master?" Poison asked Harry nodded as Nagini slithered in and up her master's chair.

"Master you called?"

"Sang Lys has brought you a friend her name is Poison."

"Go have fun Poison, Nagini will show you around I'll be back tomorrow girl." Harry watched as Nagini and Poison slid of together, Sang Lys rose placing his mask back on his face.

"I'll be back tomorrow with same time as Snape and I'll try and get in to the private meeting," Voldemort nodded and Harry apperated away.

**PM me or ask in a review if you have any questions or ideas**

**R&R please tell me what you think i hope you like the new version )**

**Jessiikaa***


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape. ****Will contain slash and heterosexual relations.** If you don't't like that stuff turn back now. 

parcletongue

**Chapter 3:**

The day before school dragged by far too slow for Harry. When it was finally time for the order meeting Harry was physically biting his tongue to stop himself from snapping or making comments. Walking in to the kitchen he checked he had his invisibility cloak on him whilst trying to ignore Ron unsuccessfully.

"It's about time they let us in these meetings don't you thinks mate." Harry nodded and internally groaned when Ron opened his mouth to speak again luckily Remus spotted him and ushered him over nodding to the twins as he past and thanking Merlin as Ron and Hermione had to go on the opposite side of the room

"Thank god your here I thought I was going to hurt someone." Harry breathed Remus raised an eyebrow and Harry shook his head.

"We need to talk after this it's important." Harry continued in a voice low enough that only Remus werewolf hearing would catch and was pleased to see Remus nodded discretely, Dumbledore stood up when everyone had entered.

"Welcome everyone, first off Tom has been quiet the main problem is the assassin Sang Lys who has been taking out some major names including: Thickness, Runcorn and Umbridge. He is coming to be known throughout the country for his brutal torture ways, the assassin is especially fond or sexual tortures." There were multiple gasps throughout the room.

"Remus, how is it coming with the werewolves?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"It's not Albus I've tried everything in my power and none of them seem to be coming around. Voldemort (shuddered went around the room) is offering them more than we can ever." Harry was looking at Remus curiously because he was lying to Dumbledore 'I'll have to ask' Harry thought.

"That's unfortunate." Dumbledore said pensively. "Severus?" Harry perked up from his thoughts.

"Bad news the assassin Sang Lys had joined the Dark Lord." Snape paused as people paled and gasped. "He was introduced last night and spoke to the elite."

"What's he like." Asked Mrs. Weasley tentively Snape sneered.

"He is mad; the Dark Lord said that if we fail him then we are to be at Sang Lys' mercy as a new toy. Sang Lys said the Dark Lord had 'Pretty people' and that he wanted a new toy and he loved to play." Nearly everyone in the room was staring open mouthed at Snape and majority were looking ill, the only people who didn't look disturbed were Snape, the twins, Dumbledore, Remus and Harry who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"That's just..." Granger left the sentence hanging.

"Also there are rumors that Sang Lys has gone after Emmeline Vance." There was a chorus of 'no's' after Snape said this,

"What does he look like?"

"He wears a coal black mask with a blood red lily covering his left eye, he always had it on and his hood up on his black cloak you can just tell he has midnight black hair, pale skin and AK green eyes that seem to glow." Harry saw Dumbles eyes flick towards him and forced a look of puzzled concern on his face.

Dumbledore rounded of the meeting by sending people to check on Vance's safe house and dismissing everyone apart from Granger, Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Dingle and Snape. Harry walked out with the rest pulling Lupin to the side he whispered,

"Go up to Sirius' old room tap the door and say 'Marauders take care of their own', sit in there until I come up lock the door behind you and please trust me." Harry looked at him imploringly and Remus nodded. Throwing on the cloak and hiding his presents Harry slipped back in to the kitchen before the door closed. Harry watched silently as Dumbledore put up silencers.

"Right the first thing is we can put the plan to get rid of the werewolf in to action soon, he is obviously not helping and to have complete control of Potter he has to go. I cannot make the same mistake twice look at how Riddle turned out and that blasted boy has been a thorn in my side ever since." Everyone in the room nodded.

"We've been trying to talk to him but he has become prone to have temper fits and today he rushed straight over to the wolf blanking us again only acknowledging the twins." Weasley scowled Granger continued. "I went up to get him out of that room and he took my head off."

"Yes and all he's doing is sulking and trying to make people feel sorry for him, I mean we made sure he had as little contact with Black as possible so I dunno what his problem is." Ron sighed.

"Well I think he is selfish, he knows he has to finish this war so he should be doing something about it." Granger huffed and it took all of Harrys practiced control not to hex her, painfully.

"Well you are back at school tomorrow so you had better try harder I want weekly updates and keep him naive as possible." Dumbledore ordered and like to puppies in Harrys opinion they nodded, turning to Snape he spoke again.

"I would like you to work on a temporary magic dampening potion and if the rumor of Emmeline is correct we will be changing to the main safe house the one that only we know about as it is likely she may have cracked under the torture so all files and 'dead' people on Toms hit list will be moved to Godric's Hollow to the cottage." Snape nodded.

"The rumors are true Albus Sang Lys handed a box to the Dark Lord with her heart and eye in it." Dumbledore grimaced.

"If that is the case we will know tomorrow, Alastair who have you been tracking?"

"Dolohov is my next target trying to take out the inner circle." The rest of the meeting was just a cover of what had already happened; Harry snuck back out of the kitchen with Granger and Weasley heading straight to his room. He was pleased to see Remus was sat on his bed reading smiling slightly Harry came in throwing up his wards and sat down.

"How have you been?" Looking at Remus properly he realized his 'uncle' looked terrible, Remus sighed.

"I'm ok I guess." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Moony you look like shit so cut the crap." Harry said flatly and Remus smiled sheepishly but Harry didn't stop there.

"Why did you lie to Dumbledore about the werewolves?" Remus' head snapped up.

"How did you know?" Harry just looked at him as if to say 'are you kidding me' the older man sighed.

"It's hard to explain cub, just I'm tired. Dumbledore has changed and it's not for the better. I know you trust him but I don't, not any more. I overheard some things and they don't add up, now with Siri gone I'm worried about you Har." Harry shook his head.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked and Remus nodded. Harry went on to explain everything he had heard and what had been going on but didn't tell him about Sang Lys yet, Remus was pacing and growling.

"That old fool, I didn't think he would go this far and doesn't he know that after what happened with Voldemort that he shouldn't meddle, but no apparently not well it's too late now he has to be stopped so he can't do it again he's messed up to many lives." Remus stopped seemingly remembering Harry was in the room.

"What do you want me to do cub?" Harry looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Harry got the 'are you kidding me' look back at him. Harry went to speak but Remus interrupted him

"So Sang Lys who's the next victim." He asked with a raised brow Harry gaped openly he started to speak but words were not coming out.

"If you're looking for how I know, one I can smell your knives and the blood mainly Vance's on them in the room. Two, Sang Lys means blood lily, and three you were trying desperately not to laugh as Snape gave his report. Add that to the fact you story is missing gaps; so I repeat what do you want me to do?" Remus asked, when speech had returned he finally managed squeak out.

"Well there plotting to 'get rid of you' so I can make you disappear and offer you a safe haven." Harry said in a rush he looked at the clock and yelped.

"I have somewhere to be and I don't particularly want you to die so you're coming with me." Harry said as he threw him a cloak and a plain black mask. He slipped in to is Sang Lys attire grabbing Remus' arm he port keyed to the lair walking the long way to the study.

"Stay here and do not take of that mask no matter what, it's unlikely but if anyone comes in and asks you just say Master Sang Lys put me here."

"Ok cub I hope Tom doesn't mind me reading his books, go play." Remus muttered as he wondered towards the book cases. Sang Lys shook his head and headed back to the meeting room throwing open the doors he walked up to stand next to the Dark Lord.

"It is nice of you to join us." He hissed clearly irritated Sang Lys shrugged.

"Severus report."

"The wolves are completely loyal to you, none of them are moving to the order. (Voldemort nodded.) They have all heard of Sang Lys (Said assassin cleared his throat) Master Sang Lys and were very afraid when I told them he had joined our cause my Lord." Severus explained with his head bowed submissively.

"Also they know to check on Vance, Dumbledore is getting angry because Potter isn't in his pocket as much."

"Is that all?" Voldemort demanded Snape gave a sharp nod. Sang Lys tilted his head to the side and held up a hand to stop Voldemort from talking to which the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. Walking slowly with illegal grace Sang Lys made his was over to Snape circling like a vulture around fresh meat.

"I have just got a new toy." Sang Lys hissed happily.

"Oh." Voldemort asked in a whisper.

"Severus here is lying."

**SNAPE**

Sang Lys stalked towards me with unnatural grace walking around me until he was by my ear.

"I have just got a new toy." He hissed gleefully I started to worry the Dark Lord said he would give us to the assassin if we failed but he couldn't know. The Dark Lord looked at me.

"Oh." He whispered to calm for my liking, I kept my eyes down but I was internally panicking.

"Severus here is lying." I checked my shields they were up fully as usual, how could he possibly know.

"Severus?" The Dark Lords voice was barely audible but it was deadly calm.

"I do not know what you mean master Sang Lys." I stated in a low steady voice.

"So you didn't have a second meeting with the old man?" Sang Lys asked mockingly and I cursed in my head how the hell did he know about that, well at least he doesn't know what went on in there.

"It was unimportant." I said.

"I think I will be the one to decide that." The Dark Lord hissed venomously and hit me with a _Crucio_.

"There was no-" I was cut off by the crazy assassin who was practically bouncing.

"Digging yourself a grave." He sang happily I looked up questioningly.

"So you're telling us that Dumbles isn't planning to get rid of his only wolf? He doesn't want Potter to turn out like our Lord with his meddling so he's having his so called friends spy on him? He isn't moving the main safe house to the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow with all important files and the alive but 'dead' people that our Lord wants dead or that Dumbles wants you to create a potion and finally that Moody's next target is Dolohov because he's trying to diminish the elite?" Sang Lys listed everything off and I paled; I was a dead man. I was on the floor writhing in pain before I could think, screaming out in agony of the 'Crucio.' I didn't hear. The Dark Lord cut the curse.

"As much as I want to kill you right now, I can't." The Lord hissed my head snapped up.

"Sang Lys, meet your new toy."

If regained any colour as I rose to my feet I just lost it the assassin's main method was purely sexual and I had no doubt that I would be subjected to things along those lines.

**End .**

"Sang Lys meet your new toy." Sang Lys face lit up as Snape paled even further, he now resembled a sheet of paper. Sang Lys walked over and stop in front of Snape, tilting his head to the side innocently and said in a sweet childlike voice.

"Can I play now?"

At the Dark Lords nod Sang Lys moved lightning quick dropping Snape to his knees arms tied tightly behind his back, conjuring a cane he ran it down Snape's face then went on to circle the knelt man flicking the cane sharply on random body parts.

"Who am I?" Demanded the assassin as he continued to circle.

"Sang Lys." Was the answer he got whipping the can across Snape's face causing a sharp in intake of breath.

"Wrong answer. Now I ask again, who am I?"

"Master Sang Lys." Running the cane down the man's body Sang Lys said sweetly.

"Correct now that wasn't so hard was it Snape." When there wasn't a reply he whipped him again.

"Was it Snape?"

"No." Hit him again.

"No Master."

"Good next question, why are you being punished?"

"Because I lied Master." Stroking Snape with his cane Sang Lys said mockingly.

"There's a good boy your learning." He continued.

"Last one for now. Who do you belong to now?" It was said in a deadly whisper but everyone heard clearly.

"You Master." Sang Lys hit him across the face again but harder drawing blood causing the usually composed man to whimper.

"Who do you belong to say it louder." Sang Lys yelled.

"You Master." Snape shouted, Sang Lys whipped his face again spraying blood with impact and getting a cry of pain.

"Say it louder, who do you belong to, I want everyone to know you belong to me! Scream my name." The assassin demanded he heard a sharp intake of breath from Lucius and smirked.

"I belong to you Master Sang Lys." Severus screamed Sang Lys hit him a last time with enough force to send Snape to the floor with a yell. Banishing the cane he grabbed the fallen man by his hair dragging him up to his feet.

"Yes you do belong to me and would do well to remember that. I am everywhere, I can find out anything and if you run I will find you. I own you and now you're going to take my mark." Taking out his wand and a knife, Sang Lys cut the man's robes on the right shoulder making sure to break skin getting a gasp. Placing the tip of his wand below the right collar bone he closed his eyes and focused his magic, a small grunt signaled it had worked, a blood red lily bloomed to Snape's neck, 'Sang Lys' elegantly written underneath.

"Dumbledore will know nothing of this you will keep coming when you feel the Lords mark burn unless I tell you not to and even in the unlikely event that I die the mark is permanent so you will always be mine. One last time, who do you belong to?"

"Master Sang Lys." Running his nose along Snape's jaw line through the blood Sang Lys grinned viciously.

"Mine." Sang Lys stepped back and looked around he saw a scared looking elite except for Lucius who was looking flustered with his fists clenched in his robes and a pink tint on his pale skin, turning to look at the Dark Lord he looked amused Sang Lys smirked and strolled over to Lucius.

"Lucius." He hissed in the blonde's ear causing a shiver.

"Did you like that Lucius, did you like my show?" Sang Lys purred running his tongue along the older man's ear causing him to shudder in pleasure.

"Do you want to be owned Lucius?" He breathed, licking the man's neck and then blowing on it getting the man to whimper.

"Do you want a master?" Sang Lys kissed then bit his neck and latched on causing a small moan to escape the prestigious blonde before he clamped his mouth shut, releasing him Sang Lys blew on the pink/red mark that he made. He bit Lucius' ear lobe and lightly ran his teeth across his jaw stopping just below the man's lips, Sang Lys stepped back making the slightly quivering man to groan near silently.

"Don't worry Lucius I'll be back." With that the assassin turned and strode back to his place perching on the arm of the throne. The Dark Lord was smirking in clear amusement dismissed his elite everyone apart from Severus left; Lucius practically ran from the room.

"You may go Snape just remember I will know and that was just the warm up." The potions master turned and left quickly not looking back.

**PM me or ask in a review if you have any questions or ideas**

**R&R please tell me what you think i hope you like the new version )**

**Jessiikaa***


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape. ****Will contain slash and heterosexual relations.** If you don't't like that stuff turn back now. 

parcletongue

**Chapter 4:**

"Have fun did you?" Sang Lys grinned,

"That obvious?" He laughed; the dark lord rose and walked towards the study.

"Well I would say yes as you licked my head death eater in to a mess and whipped one in to submission." Voldemort stated sarcastically Sang Lys shrugged.

"I like to do my best, oh and don't draw your wand and go Crucio'ing anyone I brought a guest." The dark lord raised an eyebrow they went in to the study to see and masked figure with his feet up on the desk absorbed in a book.

"I see you're comfortable." Voldemort drawled.

"Hmmm." The man hummed completely not paying attention Sang Lys bit his lip to stop his laugh at the look on Toms face.

"Are you going to move?" Said as more of a demand than question.

"Yeah one minute, I'm reading." Remus muttered waving Voldemort off, Harry lost it then and burst out laughing as the dark lord gaped at Remus. Remus looked at Harry who was on the floor laughing then to Voldemort who was staring at him with his arms folded he went to go back to his book when he realized what he had saw and leapt up dropping the book on the desk, causing Harry to laugh harder.

"Uh Har remember how you didn't want me to die." Remus hissed keeping his eyes on Voldemort's every move.

"Oh my god that was so funny." Gasped Sang Lys standing back up.

"One minute I'm reading, best line ever said to Tom." Said person threw him a look.

"Uh sorry about that." Remus said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah uncle Moony you finished my night." Snickered Harry and Remus scowled.

"Oh yeah _Master_! Who do I belong to?" Moony mimicked.

"Hey!" Sang Lys exclaimed,

"Scream my name, I want everyone to know who you belong to." Sang Lys punched him in the arm and Remus yelped.

"Careful cub that hurt I'm getting old." Remus mock-groaned. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please you're a wolf; you're like a walking muscle."

"I know but it's funny." The wolf snickered and got a whack around the head Voldemort cleared his throat.

"Well sorry to interrupt this lovely exchange but I believe introductions are in order." He said in a board tone but was clearly amused.

"Awh is the ickle dark lord tommy getting bored." Harry asked innocently and got a blasting hex thrown his way that he batted away with his hand.

"Brat." The dark lord sighed rubbing his temples.

"Yup but I'm also pretty amazing." Sang Lys grinned causing Voldemort to roll his eyes.

"Anyway Tom Vilkas, Vilkas Tom." Sang Lys explained motioning to each person.

"Harry, must you call me that." Whined Voldemort Harry just said 'Golden Boy' causing Tom to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Vilkas cub?"

"Hell yeah, it means wolf in Lithuanian." Remus nodded then stopped,

"How in Merlin's name do you know Lithuanian?" Harry looked at him.

"I don't actually know." Shaking his head Sang Lys took of his mask and shook out his rapidly growing hair it was reaching his back now. Remus followed and they all sat down.

"I'm guessing this is the wolf the old fool was going to get rid of?" Asked the dark lord at the nod he got the feared wizard got up and approached Remus who automatically stood.

"The man looks like crap." The dark lord said.

"Gee thanks, makes me feel great." Remus muttered sarcastically.

"What's he been doing for the past few years Har?"

"Being sent out on useless missions, teaching, being a werewolf on wolfs bane potion."

"Hmmm." Voldemort took out his wand and started chanting tapping Remus body, when he had finished the wolf was surrounded by a bright light. The light faded and behind it left a man who looks 10 years younger and healthier, a man who was 36 but looked 32 instead of 48, a man who looked down right gorgeous.

"Sweet merlin." Harry breathed totally amazed; Tom conjured up a mirror and passed it to the confused wolf.

"Sweet mother of Circe." He gasped. "Thank you." The dark lord was looking very smug.

"Back to tonight's evens before our very own Dark Lords head swells much more." Harry said and received another blasting hex.

"I would like to know what went on after you had a little fun with Severus." Remus said, Harry went to speak but was beaten to it.

"After he had marked Severus he went on to lick Lucius Malfoy in to a whimpering mess leading to him practically running out the room." Voldemort smirked.

"I would pay to see that." Remus sighed happily Harry shrugged.

"It was so not my fault, the man was practically begging to be dominated and like I said before he's pretty. Anyway the main reason Vilkas is here is that if Dumbles is targeting him he needs to be hidden and I was going to go out 'Take him out' as a personal message to Potter, adding Vilkas to my team and have him live here near the library." Sang Lys finished with a smirked, the three of them discussed the final details of the 'take out' and San Lys got up to leave.

"This is a two way mirror, I have the other it saves you coming here all the time if I give you a mission or you have something you want to do." The Dark Lord said handing him a silver locked the size of an egg.

"Thanks, but you do know I'm going to wake you up at stupid times just because I can and shout in it just annoy you right." Sang Lys replied grinning as he place the locket around his neck.

"Unfortunately yes I am aware, but please refrain from doing so too often." The older man sighed as he only got a grin.

"Poison come."Sang Lys hissed Remus jumped as a beautiful large black snake slithered in winding up Harry's torso settling her head in the hollow of his neck.

"I'm changing my look tonight for school tomorrow so you'll be in for a surprise next time I'm here." Harry ginned then became serious, slipping in to Sang Lys he continued. "I hold you personally responsible for my uncle's safety, if anything happens to him while he's here just imagine Sang Lys coming after your forces instead of the order."

"I don't take well to threats." Voldemort stated Sang Lys shrugged.

"I don't take kindly to my remaining family being hurt so I suppose everything will be good." The dark lord nodded, he may be the most feared wizard but if Sang Lys came after his forces the war would end quickly.

"I bid thee farewell." Harry did an exaggerated bow and swept from the room mask in place looking as scary and deadly as Sang Lys was.

Landing straight in his room Harry packed his Sang Lys guise in a password box and packed the box in his trunk. Heading in to his bathroom Harry took out a box of hair highlighter, applying it to his hair he watched as streaks of his long hair turned vibrant green contrasting wickedly with his raven hair. He washed it off dried it off and hopped in to bed, tomorrow they were all in for a big shock.

Waking up at 7 he rushed downstairs with his hair covered grabbed some toast and dashed back up bashing in to Ron on the way. Munching on the toast Harry smirked today would be interesting; he went to the wardrobe and drew out the outfit especially for today. Jumping in the shower he had a nice rinse he dried and put on: skin tight black skinny jeans, white muscle tee with an emerald green and black check shirt slipping on black plimsols Harry went in to the bathroom applying light kohl around his eyes to highlight the green he added a lick of mascara to flick up his eyelashes and a strawberry balm on his lips. He stepped back from the mirror he admired himself; he looked good even with his glamour on.

"Harry we're leaving now come on." Mrs. Weasley shrieked up the stairs grinning Harry grabbed his trunk (with poison in) Hedwig's cage (she'd flown on ahead) and headed out when he reached the bottom of the stairs everyone stopped and stared.

"Harry?" Ron questioned.

"What on earth are you wearing and your hair? What would Sirius think about this change Harry?" By this part of Grangers screaming Harry had tuned her out and walked to the door.

"Are we going?" Harry sighed the order shook themselves out of there stupor.

"Remus seems to be missing but we don't have time to sort that out now." Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"Remus is missing since when?" Harry questioned 'man he was good at acting'.

"He was supposed to come this morning but no one has heard of him, I'm sure he's fine." The adults grabbed on to the students, Mrs. Weasley with Ron, Granger with Shacklebolt, Ginny with Moody and Harry with Tonks apperating to the platform. As so as he was released Harry pulled his trunk to the end of the train, people stopped and openly gaped at him but he ignored it all he jumped on the train and went to the snake territory. He found an empty compartment and pulled out a black hooded cloak a DA book and Poison letting her take her custom place before throwing on the cloak pulling the hood up and shrinking his trunk. Harry put the trunk in his pocket sat down and kicked up his feet; he was engrossed in the book when the compartment door slid open revealing Draco Malfoy Pansy Parkinson Blaise Zabini Theodore Nott Vincent Crabbe Gregory Goyal and Millicent Bullstrode.

"These seats taken?" Malfoy asked, underneath his hood Harry grinned he shook his head and retracted his feet so he was sat in a ball but still comfortable. They plied in getting comfy and placing their trunks in the racks Harry knew it was only a matter of minutes until the questions, he was proved correct when Draco looked over.

"So who are you?" He asked not rudely Harry was still grinning under his hood.

"I'm in your year, you figure it out." Harry replied evenly, "But before we continue this I need to ask someone a few questions." They looked confused but he threw a silencer around himself opened the locket and enlarged it.

"TOM!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What? No need to yell Merlin child." The man in the mirror scolded Harry just shrugged.

"I managed to get away from them on the train I hid in the snake pit but am currently sat with DE spawn shall I tell them I joined the dark?" Harry questioned.

"Of course your going to need to get away from you spies Merlin knows what will happen if we left you to it." the man muttered the ending earning him a 'Hey' from the teen.

"Can I tell them how high up I am or if I'm Sang Lys?"

"Tell them you're high up as you have an issue with domination but not about Sang Lys."

"I do not have an issue with domination." Harry practically screamed indignantly.

"Um cub you kinda do." Remus appeared over Voldemort's shoulder.

"Fine be that way, see if I talk to you." Harry huffed and shut off the mirror placing it back around his neck and banishing the silence muttering about know-it-all dark lords and interfering werewolves.

"What house are you in?" Parkinson Harry sighed they were not going to like this.

"Gryffindor." Silence then-

"WHAT!" A collective shout throughout and Harry rubbed his ears.

"Oookay no need to deafen me." Harry muttered.

"What's a lion doing in the snake pit?" Pansy sneered.

"Hiding in my rightful place where no-one would think to look." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Rightful place?" Blaise joined the conversation now.

"Yup I was supposed to be in Slytherin but I begged the hat to put me in Gryffindor, Mistake I'll tell you."

"Who are you hiding from and your opinion of the Golden Trio?" Theodore's turn.

"Granger is a know-it-all mudblood who needs to learn her place and learn when to simply shut the fuck up. Weasley needs to take his head out of his ass, get some more money and grow the hell up. Potters different, he wears a mask that no-one sees through he keeps a lot hidden like magical ability and personality who he really is. As for whom I'm hiding from weasel and mudblood."

"Why did you beg to be put in the lion's den?" Millicent's asked with a shudder Harry smirked he knew this was going to give him away.

"I had met an obnoxious blonde who was bragging about being in Slytherin whilst sneering at the first person to ever show me kindness and second the 2 people I met before I got sorted told me how Slytherin was the evil house and it was all dark then said blonde decided to come in and insult my first friend." Harry said all this looking directly at Draco even though the blonde could not see his face.

"Potter?" He gasped Harry drew back his hood grinning.

"At your service." Harry mock bowed flicking back his hair and he rose causing Poison to become aggravated.

"What is your issue, here I am trying to sleep when you come along and move me from my comfortable position and now I will have to come out and stretch."

"Such a drama-snake."Harry hissed rolling his eyes as he opened his cloak and let the 6ft snake unravel and slide down on to the seat.

"Don't mind Poison she's just huffy because I moved." When he didn't get a reply he looked up to see everyone was mixed between gaping at him or the very large snake.

"You've changed, a lot. Nice hair very Slytherin." Theo commented.

"Have you gone dark?" Malfoy asked but he was still eying the snake wearily the question roused everyone else's attention.

"Of course I've gone dark."

"What made you see the 'light'" Malfoy asked.

"Apart from being put in a place where I'm beaten for breathing and called by the name freak, finding out my so called friends have been stealing my money for the order and being paid out of it to spy on me and also having my dogfather and uncle set up for death with one succeeding. I have a sadistic side; I like to kill people." Harry explained flatly witch resulting the teens staring at him wide-eyed.

"That would turn someone dark." Blaise said weakly the others nodded apart from Pansy who seemed unsure.

"Well you can't be that high up as we haven't even been marked yet, I bet the Dark Lord barely knows it you." She huffed snootily Harry smiled chillingly.

"Doubt me do you Parkinson fine I'll prove that I'm the Dark Lords right hand man."

"Sure you are." The girl sneered.

"I'll even show you he lets me get away with whatever I like." Harry continued.

"Whatever the Dark Lord forgives nothing, it must be perfect you can't prove anything." Harry's grin widened.

"You're fault." He pulled out his locked and enlarged the mirror again.

"TOM!" He yelled in to the mirror Voldemort appeared again.

"I swear you call me that one more time and I'll Crucio you as soon as you arrive." The dark lord shouted.

"Awh did I hit a nerve." Harry snickered.

"Brat."

"Yup but you like me so I'm aloud."

"Well take that as a lucky card for you, now what do you want I am a busy man I have raids to plan."

"What! You should be thanking me you hate paper work according to you it's not in job description of being a dark lord."

"No it's not now what do you want?"

"Well I explained and some people do not believe my position so I am here to ask you what I should do about it, but then I had a genius plan."

"Well."

"Can I come get Nagini for a couple of hours?"

"My familiar?" Harry nodded eagerly unaware of the astounded audience he had.

"Let me get this straight you want to come to my manor, pick up my familiar and go back to the train."

"Pretty much yep."

Silence

"Fine."

"Thank you thank you thank you." with that the mirror shut off. Harry got up threw his hood back on and said.

"Be right back." hissing the password to the portkey (Sang Lys) he disappeared landing in the Dark Lords study, he cheerfully waved to the man (who rolled his eyes at the teen) as he walked by to gather Nagini.

"I'll bring her back tonight. Thanks." He apperated back to the train he landed in his space with the snake wrapped round his middle.

"I cannot believe you went and got the Dark Lords familiar, better yet I can't believe he let you." Draco said Harry looked at Pansy who was looking at him in awe.

"Screw that he called the Dark Lord Tom and is not dead." Pansy breathed.

"He hates that and its funny when he throws blasting hexes and crucio's at me and well Nagini keeps Poison company but with this damn glamour on I will struggle carrying them both of them, lemme try. Poison Nagini come beauties." Harry took off his cloak completely and let both snakes wind their way around settling their heads on each collar bone.

"Well this may be a tad awkward but it with my robes on it should be ok."

"This is gunna be amusing to watch as were eating." Snickered Blaise.

"Gee thanks for that." Harry said sarcastically.

"Why do where a glamour?" Nott asked curiously.

"To hide my eyes, height and physique, it would give away my position if I would walk round school in my normal appearance because in the DE's I have a different name and no one knows apart from Voldemort (flinch) and Vilkas, the elite doesn't know who I really am either but know my eyes and build and as our potions master is an elite who may be a spy it wouldn't be good to alert him, just in case he goes to Dumbles."

"Uncle Sev might be the spy, are you crazy?" Malfoy screamed.

"Nope he was holding valuable info but he is being punished." Harrys grin was ferial as he said this.

"Who's your alias name?" Pansy asked.

"No can do you gotta work it out yourself but anything said in this compartment today you won't be able to repeat anyway."

"WHAT!"

"I put a secrecy ward up so when you leave you can't repeat anything just in case you know." Harry shrugged.

"A secrecy ward I've never even heard of it." Millie said confused.

"No you wouldn't have I made it." Harry replied evenly

"Definitely changed Potter," Blaise muttered.

"Potter are you suicidal or a masochist?" Malfoy asked.

"No why?" Harry replied confused.

"I just realized you said its funny when the Dark Lord throws blasting hexes and crucio's at you?" The blonde exclaimed and Harry grinned.

"It is, remember I said I wear a mask and hide my abilities and stuff, well I said its funny when he throws them he has yet to hit me." This caused more gaping and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look throw a curse you know not including AK and I'll show you what I mean. Zabini and Nott you may want to raise a strong shield just in case and don't worry the carriage is warded." Harry explained Malfoy got up leveling his wand he called, "Sectumsempra!" the sickly curse rushed towards Harry who looked bored as he flicked it away with his hand.

"Again."

"Incendio." This time the flame curse came and Harry caught it in his hand and crushed it causing jaws to hit the floor.

"Wow." Millicent breathed and nods went around Harry opened his mouth to speak but froze.

"Shit weasle and mudblood are coming." Harry pulled out his trunk opened it and fished out his invisibility cloak.

"I would say don't say anything about me but you can't so don't look in this direction." With that Harry threw on the cloak and disappeared under it just in time as Weasley pulled open the door.

"Where is he Malfoy?" Ron demanded. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow 'just like his father' Harry thought.

"Who weasle?" The blonde sneered.

"P-Harry." He sneered back.

"Tell me why I would nowhere Potter is you're the shadows now please remove yourselves."

"We've checked the train and we can't find him so you must know." The red head scoffed.

"I don't now leave." Malfoy replied icily 'Like his father, pretty to.' Harry thought.

"We'll get you for this Malfoy." Ron spat and slammed the door closed stomping away.

"I associated with that for 5 years; well at least Voldemort was right I do have some issues. I need to take this glamour off for a bit." Harry murmured more to himself that anything, running his hand across his body Harry sighed as he felt the magic melt away, revealing his toned lithe body 5ft 9" height and AK green eyes that shone with power.

"That's better,how's that Poison? Nagini?" 

"A lot better master thanks."

"Much better master Sang Lys."

Everyone was staring at him again and he caught Malfoy's eye and the blonde paled drastically as he looked in to Harry's eyes.

"I-I know who y-you are." He stuttered Harry mentally cursed then thanked his brains for creating the ward, so he just raised a brow.

"My father told me about a new person in right hand to the Lord, loves torture sexually being his favourite but he doesn't see it as torture he sees it as playing and the Lord promised him a new toy if one of the elite messed up and it was Sev. This person has his own mark but the detail my father stressed was the AK green eyes the glowed with power." Harry crossed his arms he knew he was definitely figured out now.

"The assassin Sang Lys." Malfoy breathed the Slytherin's gasped turning towards him and Harry smirked viciously.

"Well well Malfoy jr figured it out, daddy will be proud unless he's too busy to talk that is." Harry had slipped in to Sang Lys now. He moved so he was sat directly in front of Draco.

"I wonder if it's in the genes or is it just the elder Malfoy likes this." Sang Lys looked directly in to Draco's eyes playing the memory of what he did to Snape no one in the compartment seemed to breath, pulling out Sang Lys was pleased to see the younger blonde flushed gripping the seat hard.

"So it is in the genes then." Sang Lys said softly he showed the teen the memory of giving Lucius a bite and grinned evilly when Malfoy bit down on his lip to stop from making a noise.

"This year is going to be better." Harry said happily looking around the compartment he saw pale faces and one flushed.

"It's time to change." Harry sighed he clicked his fingers and his glamour was back and his uniform was on with the snakes settled, he folded his invisibility cloak in his pocket. By the time everyone was ready the train had pulled up,

"I trust no one will give me identity away by acting different?" Harry asked coldly.

"Of course not."

"Good or you might end up as one of my new toys and I do love to play." Harry said sweetly with a chilling smile that caused the occupants to shudder with one last glance Harry hopped of the train walking gracefully towards the carriages.

"Hey Nev, Luna."

"Hi Harry." The chorused, the three of them jumped in to the nearest carriage and settled.

"I like the new look its nice." Luna said dreamily.

"Thanks, it's a shame others don't think that." Harry sighed.

"Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked and Harry nodded.

"I don't know how you deal with them all the time Har especially with Ron's obvious jealousy." Neville shook his head.

"Hermione is too closed minded to be a good friend I think if it's not in a book it's not right and that will be her downfall." Luna continued.

"I know and this year is going to be different no hiding abilities this year with that I doubt they will be around me a lot I found out stuff these holidays and it's changed me." Harry explained. "And you to guys no hiding who you really are." He got nodded replies and they sat discussing there holidays Harry conveniently left out most of the details of his until he was convinced they were on his side. It wouldn't take long Harry thought as they piled in to the great hall he headed to the Gryffindor table with Neville and they sat down. Harry barely kept his disgust in when Ron and Hermione sat down and Neville didn't look happy but hid it quickly.

"Harry where were you we looked for you but you vanished." Granger hissed.

"I was sat in a compartment just like everyone else."

"We looked in all of them and you weren't there so where were you." She demanded.

"Does it matter I was on the train have you ever thought I might've not wanted to be found? Now shut up scolding me and demanding like I'm a small child that needs to be baby sat, I would like to go to bed without a head ache thank you very much." Harry spat venomously.

"Don't speak to her like that, she was just asking we were worried and you usually tell us were you would be." Ron said angrily. Harry laughed humorlessly.

"Oh yeah so worried it took you till the last hour to notice I wasn't there, and I'm so sorry I don't tell you everything in my life Ron but don't you think that's a little hypocritical for you to expect that?" Harry scoffed just as angrily.

"We were worried and we do tell you everything." Ron said. Harry scoffed again.

"Of course you do so tell me when did you start shagging?" Harry asked loudly drawing attention to them.

"H-h-how did you know that." Hermione stuttered red faced.

"Oh I get it you thought just because I was in my room I didn't pay attention, please I would be dead if I didn't have great sense and notice things others didn't. Now of you don't mind I would like to end this conversation because I have better things to talk about than your great friendship to me thanks." With that Harry turned to Neville who was trying valiantly not to laugh at the shocked faces of majority of Gryffindor table Harry raised an eyebrow at him and he caved, bursting out laughing which Harry joined in to. They calmed down as Prof. McGonagall came in for the sorting placing the hat on the stool it burst in to song:

_I may just be a hat_

_But I know more than anyone_

_We had a beacon of hope_

_The eptomome of light_

_To see us through these dark times_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_For lies have been heard_

_With betrayals impure_

_It doesn't matter where you're sorted_

_Be it brave Gryffindor_

_Smart Ravenclaw_

_Loyal Huffelpuff_

_Or sneaky Slytherin_

_Stick to your friendships no matter what_

_For the one who has been used and abused_

_More than anyone _

_Strikes back with a vengeance_

_Striking down all thought they thought true_

_It's too late now the deeds have been done_

_My warning to those who sold out a friend _

_The lies in the light beware they know_

_This year may well be your end._

The hall was silent and Harry was gaping at the hat who winked at him discreetly, the hat was singing about him how on earth that bloody thing got its information Merlin only knows. He was brought out of his thoughts when the hall burst in to applause, shaking his head he tuned out the sorting as Ainsbrough Jenny went to Ravenclaw. Harry sat thinking about how true the message from the hat was, he internally groaned as Dumbledore got up with his fake grandfatherly smile and it took all his self-control not sneer or scoff at the man.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts I have 2 words; dig in." The hall broke in to applause as the feast appeared, Harry grabbed a bit of what he liked and wolfed it down he didn't realize he was so hungry, he and Neville had a small conversation about their OWL's he had received an O in herbology and potions E's in DADA charms transfiguration and CoMC A's in astronomy and history failing only divination with a D. Harry himself got O's in DADA potions charms and transfiguration E's in herbology astronomy and CoMC and failed history and divination, so they were set to do the same subjects. They both had a laugh at Ron's appalling grades as he only passed 4 things with E's and A's (DADA charms CoMC and transfiguration) Harry shifted uncomfortably because of the snakes and caught Blaise chuckling at his predicament, he conjured up parchment and a quill and wrote _'your evil for laughing you know. H.' _Harry them made it appear directly in front of the dark Italian who laughed harder and harry got a message back. _'Yeah but it's funny because you can't do anything about it_. _B._'

_'Sure about that?.H.' _and smiled mischievously when the teens head snapped up to look at him questioningly, under his breath Harry hissed.

"Poison go over to the Slytherin table and slide up Blaise leg and come back but I'm going to charm you invisible ok, don't touch anyone else"

"Yes master."

Muttering the incantation he discreetly let the snake go all the while grinning at Blaise, Harry kept his eyes locked until the Slytherin stiffened signaling that Poison had arrived, Harry started laughing quietly to himself Neville looked at him funny.

"I'll explain later." Nev nodded.

_'That. Was. Evil.B.' _Harry grinned and nodded letting Poison slide back in to her position without anyone noticing.

The feast came to an end and the headmaster rose again much to Harrys chagrin.

"A few start of term notices before we head to bed, I would like to introduce the new DADA Professor Tonks." the was medium applause Harry was shocked to see Tonks dull brown hair and plain brown eyes she looked depressed and Harry had a feeling it was because of a certain missing werewolf

"Also I would like to remind students that the forbidden forest is in fact forbidden and in these darks times we must stick together fight for what's right and help each other out. The dark will win if you are not true to your words, right now off to bed chop chop."

"What's the password?" Harry asked Hermione stiffly.

"Belladonna." He nodded and rushed off Dumbledore's words had royally pissed him off. Using all of his shortcuts and passage ways he was at Gryffindor tower in record timing muttering 'belladonna' to the fat lady he rushed up to his bed, whipping of his robes he donned his Sang Lys guise secured his hangings so no-one could touch them he enlarged his trunk taking out the map he locked his trunk and headed out under his invisibility cloak going straight for the second floor. Opening the COS was easy, he called for some stairs and went down closing it on the way. As soon as he was in the main chamber he portkeyed out knowing he was outside the old man's radar. Landing in the study again he released Nagini who slid down and curled up in front of the fire along with Poison who followed her, Sang Lys walked throw the halls of Riddle manor with his cloak billowing behind him striding quickly towards the dueling room. He set up 10 dummied and let go of his frustrations, slashing through the expert dummies like they were first years until he realized this was not helping so he released his magic letting it explode out blowing out the windows destroying all the dummies and imploding a whole wall. Hurried footsteps signaled Voldemort and Vilkas had heard they both came through the doors and froze.

"What in the name of Merlin have you done." The dark lord yelled being the first to stop gaping at the missing wall.

"Dumbledore, with a side of weasle and mudblood." Growled Sang Lys.

"Cub what happened?" Remus asked gently.

"I hid from them on the train and got a freakin' earful of 'where were you we were worried you should tell us' and then the hat decides this year it's going to sing about me and then the saint headmaster finishes his great speech with in these dark times we need to stick together, the dark will win if we're not true to our words. I mean who the fuck is he kidding, him and his fake grandfatherly smile. How I fell for that god only knows I must have had some serious issues." Harry ranted until he slumped down taking deep breaths.

"That man is a fool and will be disposed of this year but first of all I have a wall missing and several windows I mean seriously what the bloody hell did you do I get angry but that had never happened." Voldemort exclaimed.

"I let my magic out." The 2 men's jaws dropped.

"Why are you not tired? You should be on the floor from magical exhaustion." Tom demanded, Harry shrugged.

"I've never been normal, come on we need to fix the wall and 'take out' Remus." The three of them fixed the wall and windows and Harry and Remus got a body from the dungeons and apperated to Remus cottage.

"Right we need to gather all your sentimental belonging because we can replace everything else I'm loaded plus we need to get you a Vilkas guise." Remus just nodded he had given up arguing with the teen, in the cottage they packed up all photos and the rare/hand-written books, placed the body on the bed and torched the house with Remus order medallion in there as he wouldn't need it. Sang Lys threw up his mark and message:

_Your numbers are falling _

_I'm killing them off._

_You don't seem to care_

_You just scoff_

_Faking your kindness_

_Feigning you smile_

_It won't last long_

_I'll see you in a while._

They disaperated away both masked figures walked through the manor to a second floor bedroom. The bedroom was large with a dark wood double bed with matching dark wood furniture in the corner were 2 large book cases filled with books, Remus put away his stuff and they headed back to the study.

"How did it go?" The dark lord asked.

"Easy we torched it and sent my mark up and a delightful message." Sang Lys shrugged.

"The only thing we need to do now is get me a Vilkas guise." Remus explained.

"I was thinking black mask with silver outline and a black cloak with silver stitching." The older men nodded.

"So cub let's see the new look." Harry took of his cloak showing his tight clothes and dark colours but it was the hair that drew attention, now reaching his collar bones streaked with vibrant green streaks flowing through it.

"Nice I bet you caused a stir." Remus snickered.

"Oh yes it was kinda funny." Harry laughed.

"What happened with the Slytherin's?" Voldemort asked.

"Well I'm thanking my lucky starts I'm smart." Harry huffed, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I had to take off my glamour for a bit because if I wear it for too long it flickers and gets uncomfortable and I looked at Malfoy Jr and he figured it out with info from Lucius." Harry sighed.

"So who knows?"

"Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyal, Parkinson, and Bullstrode. But thanks to my genius they can't say anything to anyone even each other." Sang Lys grinned mischievously.

"What did you do?" The Dark Lord sighed.

"I found out that wanting to be played with and dominated is a Malfoy gene not just a Lucius thing, created a secrecy ward stopping them from speaking about me with anything to do with me being dark or Sang Lys etc. and threatened them to not treat me different openly."

"So it works then." Sang Lys nodded.

"Poison come beauty it's time to leave" Harry let the snake wrap around his torso.

"Until next time fine sirs when I bring you information I bid thee good day." and Sang Lys disappeared in a swish of black cloak.

"Am I the only one marginally concerned about what happened today?" Remus asked Voldemort.

"Nope I just pray that he can get away fast enough or he may wipe out Hogwarts unintentionally."

"True but am I the only one who is questioning his exit,"

"Yes you are." Remus shrugged.

"Ok then I bid thee farewell." And he swept from the room leaving behind an amused wizard.

**PM me or ask in a review if you have any questions or ideas**

**R&R please tell me what you think i hope you like the new version )**

**Jessiikaa***


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape. ****Will contain slash and heterosexual relations.** If you don't't like that stuff turn back now. 

parcletongue

**Chapter 5:**

Sneaking back in to school was too easy, luckily for him the Gryffindor common room was empty so he went straight up to dormitories changing under the safety of his cloak. Harry stowed away his Sang Lys guise and locked it safely in his trunk with his invisibility cloak and the marauders map, settling for sleep he sighed it was going to be a long day. Harry was awake dressed by 7 the next morning he woke Ron but left before the red head could engage him in conversation, Harry walked down to breakfast with Neville leaving Poison asleep in his bed. When Ron and Hermione finally arrived both Neville and Harry had finished eating and Prof. McGonagall was handing out time tables.

"Why didn't you wait mate?" Ron asked grumpily

"Because I did want breakfast this morning and when I woke you it was 7:30 and I was hungry." Neville rolled his eyes at Harry who shook his head looking at his timetable he grinned.

"So Nev you up for giving Snape a heart attack?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh I think we can manage that." He replied mischievously.

"What have you got?" Hermione asked.

"Double potions followed by charms then transfiguration, you?"

"Same but I can't believe you got in to potions did Dumbledore have a word with Snape to let you in?" She questioned Harry gaped at her while Neville gave her a look of disbelief.

"No Hermione I didn't I got an O thank you and so did Neville, thanks for the vote in confidence." Harry hissed, fuming he got up and stormed out the hall with Neville following shaking his head. The two boys walked up to the tower gathered there books and walked to the dungeons in silence.

"Harry I say we go all out." Neville whispered as they drew closer to the classroom.

"Ok your on, I'm working with you I may end up hexing Hermione, I cannot believe she thought I would go to Dumbledore to get me in to potions" Harry exclaimed, Neville just patted Harrys shoulder sympathetically. Hermione approached.

"Harry I'm-" Harry cut her off.

"Don't talk to me Hermione I can't believe you, do you even know me." She went to speak again but Snape threw open the door and ushered them in, Harry had never been so happy to see the man.

"This is NEWT potions and I will not take blunders and mistakes, if you are here you got an O in your OWL some of you I question that but unfortunately it is true." Here he threw Harry and Neville pointed looks, the two Gryffindor's exchanges hidden smirks; people were in for a shock.

"We have a double period so you will be attempting the draught of living death you only have time for 2 attempts so just in case I've laid out parchment and if you fail you will write a 2 ft. essay on where you went wrong. Well what are you waiting for GO." Snape barked out in his usual snarky manor Harry imagined whipping him in to submission again and grinned as he went got his ingredients.

"Right Nev, are we going for shocks or full blown heart attacks?" Harry muttered as they reached the cupboard together, Neville grinned.

"Full blown heart attack they deserve it." The boys went back to their cauldrons and made a show off putting their books away.

"Potter Longbottom what do you think you are doing?" Snape demanded as he swooped down on them.

"Well we were going to make the potion before you interrupted us. Sir." Neville said as he lit his fire, Harry shoved his fist in his mouth as he lit his fire to stop from laughing.

"10 points for you insolence Longbottom and to make the potion you need the instructions."

"No I don't believe we do sir." Neville said defiantly.

"10 points for defiance and if you two think you're so brilliant you fail this and you both will have a week's detention." With that he swept away snapping at the rest of the class who were staring at Neville wide-eyed. Harry and Neville worked silently throughout the potion never missing a step completing it perfectly bottling it up in several phials placing one on Snape's desk and the rest in their bags banishing the rest they sat and spoke in low voices until the class was dismissed. A quickk lunch then walking up to charms Harry and Neville were still laughing at the shocked faces of the potions class.

"We will have to do that more often, their faces." Neville gasped.

"Snape's face when you said he interrupted us was something I would pay to see again." Harry coughed out. In charms Harry sat with Neville ignoring the looks thrown his way when he got the spells correct faster than Hermione who was glaring daggers at him, like it was his fault. In transfiguration when Prof. McGonagall congratulated Harry on his O Ron and Hermione were practically spitting with rage and jealousy, they were starting animagi Harry already had his form (Black phoenix mistaken light animals because there in the phoenix family but there dark and violent.) but didn't mention it quite yet. At dinner Harry carried on ignoring his 'best friends' continuing to speak to Neville when Prof. McGonagall came over.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley you are needed in the Headmasters office straight after dinner please." Muttering a quick goodbye to Neville Harry ran to the tower using his shortcuts to dump his bag and fish out his invisibility cloak, stuffing it in his pocket he stroked Poison and headed to the Headmasters office to do the tedious task of guessing the password.

"Lemon drop?" No luck.

"Acid pops."

"Ice mice."

Harry continued this until he finally yelled,

"Oh I don't know Liquorish wand!" And the gargoyle leapt aside revealing the moving staircase Harry hurried up and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Harry rearranged his face and pushed open the door, nodding politely to everyone in the room.

"Where are Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?" Harry shrugged and took a seat looking around he feigned interest.

"Where's Lupin?" Harry asked.

"We will wait for- ah here they are." Dumbledore smiled as Weasley and Granger entered the room.

"Sorry headmaster it's usually Harry that guesses the password." Ron said stiffly throwing Harry the evil eye as if it was his fault Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Today we have some unfortunate news; we have found the remains of Emmeline Vance." Dumbledore said gravely causing gasps Harry's eyes widened in anticipation about his art work.

"What do you mean remains Headmaster." Molly asked tentively, Dumbledore sighed 'this was it' thought harry.

"It was a horrific sight; she had been brutally raped with multiple knife wounds. Her eye and heart were removed whilst she was alive and her ribs were scattered through the room. This was indeed the work of the assassin Sang Lys." Dumbledore explained sadly and Harry relished in the description of his work it was a pretty good one he thought.

"How do we know it was Sang Lys?" Moody demanded Harry was internally indignant of course it was his work it was genius.

"Sang Lys left a message written in blood and signed it, it seems the assassin has a mark." Harry fought hard not to grin when Snape's right shoulder twitched he decided to warm the mark alerting his toy that he was around, biting his tongue when Snape's eyes widened slightly and he rolled his shoulder.

"What was the message and what is the mark." Dedalugis Dingle piped in.

"The mark is a blood red lily with black vines and creepers. The message was a Poem it read: Silent and deadly, I come in the night I'm taking out your forces and leaving and fright. I know you, you know me, the light aint so light Now darkness is free."

"What does it mean Albus?"

"I do not know but we will work hard to find out exactly who this monster is and destroy him." There were fierce nods throughout the room.

"Headmaster where is Remus?" Tonks asked softly, Harry noted the metamorph cared for the werewolf a great deal, the aged Headmaster sighed.

"I'm afraid the assassin was at work again."

"What, what happened now?" Harry yelled worried Dumbledore eyed Harry uneasily.

"We found Remus cottage burned to the ground with the remains of his body left everything else destroyed, with his mark and another message."

"NO!" Harry and Tonks screamed in despair, Harry dragged his knees up to his chest and fake sobbed in to his hands but he couldn't manage tears as he was trying not to laugh as he knew exactly where his uncle was, so there was only one thing for it gritting his teeth Harry cast a strong stinging hex to his groin bringing instant tears to his eyes making them stream down his face.

"What was the message?" Tonks demanded.

"your numbers are falling, I'm killing them off you don't seem to care you just scoff faking your kindness feigning you smile it won't last long I'll see you in a while."

"Why, why didn't you protect him?" Harry yelled letting the tears flow.

"Harry it was an unexpected hit I-." But he was cut off.

"Unexpected! We have wands you could of warded or even fidilius'd his house but no the last member of my family lost to your bloody order, all of them gone and I'm sick of it." With that he got up wrenched open the door and slammed it shut, snickering in his hand and thanking his lucky stars he didn't limp or wince when he left the room. Harry threw on his cloak and waited silently for the meeting to finish. When the door opened Harry slipped in and went to a dark corner he was surprised to see Snape wasn't in the room.

"Well the good news is that we don't have to dirty our hands removing the wolf from our problem." Dumbledore said somewhat happily.

"That's good but I wonder sir if this will push him away?" Hermione queried.

"It shouldn't once he comes around a realizes he has no one but you two he will be fine plus the fake prophecy that both Potter and Riddle believe in he knows that he must fight. When he dies it will be for the greater good and you both will be known for you outstanding devotion for the boy-who-live. The prophecy was faked to rid ourselves of Voldemort with some worthy sacrifices I had young Severus overhear it deliberately, now we have still got the boy but we can use this to our advantage." Dumbledore explained. Harry was mad, scratch that he was fuming his parents died because of Dumbledore's games for the greater good; the man just signed his death.

"Even with him knowing the fake prophecy, his reaction today shows he might not be that submissive anymore." Moody bit out.

"How has he been today?"

"In potions however much I want to I couldn't fault him, both him and Longbottom made a perfect draught of living death without instructions." Hermione ground out.

"In charms and transfiguration he was perfect again McGonagall even congratulated him on his perfect O." Ron spat.

"He even completed the spells first." Granger said angrily.

"I want to know where he got all this talent from, are you sure the magical bind you placed on him hasn't failed." Harry needed to get out and fast, they had a bind on his magic.

"No of course it hasn't failed I put it on myself." Dumbledore snapped.

"Well we will have to dumb down his studies, bring him in to Quidditch things like that." Hermione stated matter of factly.

"I will see you both next week after the order meeting again but we will have to mix these meeting up or he will notice." Harry snuck out with Weasley running back to the tower with a quick passageway be threw off his cloak and hissed the password. Dashing up to his dorm dropping the glamour he threw on his Sang Lys guise with tight navy jeans black shirt and his black basilisk books donned the invisibility cloak again and ran back out using the map he saw Snape was in his office. Stowing away the map and cloak Sang Lys knocked on the door.

"Enter." Snape snapped from the other side Sang Lys smirked viciously this would be a stress reliever, throwing open the door making sure it slammed shut behind him.

"What th-." The potion masters yell died in his throat as he saw who it was and paled. Throwing up extra wards Sang Lys glided over to the potions master who stood up behind his desk of his desk.

"What were you going to say Snape?" Sang Lys asked.

"Nothing." He muttered, Sang Lys snapped forward jumping the desk agilely kicking out the man's legs so he fell hard to his knees.

"Well it seems we haven't learned from before." Sang Lys said slowly conjuring a cane again and striking the man's face.

"Now again, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing master." Snape ground out and got another whip.

"Do you remember who you belong to Snape?"

"Yes." The knelt man hissed causing a sharper smack and a sharp intake of breath.

"Don't push my limits I've had a troublesome day. Do you remember who you belong too?"

"Yes master."

"Good, tell me who you belong to."

"You." Hit him again harder drawing blood.

"Not what I'm looking for."

"I belong to you master."

"Correct. Why do you belong to me?"

"Because I lied." This time Sang Lys knocked the man down making him cry out then dragged him back by his hair, yanking his head back Sang Lys lent down and hissed in Severus' ear.

"I am not in the mood for teaching today Snape and your trying my patients. The dark lord gave you to me as a toy and currently I'm not having much fun. Now why do you belong to me?"

"Because I lied master."

"And now we've finally got there you should remember just who you belong to." Sang Lys spat venomously whacking him for good measure, banishing the cane the assassin pulled the potions master on to the chair then continued to walk around him, stopping directly in front of him.

"I had a brilliant idea I think you would look better in different clothes." Sang Lys transfigured the man's robes in to dark jeans dark green tee and black books, underneath the baggy robes Harry admitted to himself Snape looked good; he had a toned body and well-muscled arms.

"Wow I was right you do look good." Harry licked his lips walking forward swaying his hips he straddled the man placing his hands on Snape's tense shoulders.

"Loosen up you'll enjoy it more." Sang Lys breathed in the man's ear causing a shudder, grinning Harry went on to massage the man's shoulders loosening him and gaining a satisfied groan from the older man. Sang Lys ran the tip of his tongue along Snape's ear, trailing kisses along his jaw until he reached his lips. Kissing the man fully Sang Lys forced his tongue in to Snape's mouth, digging his nails in to the man's shoulder and grinding his hip making the older man moan in unwilling pleasure. Kissing down his jaw and sucking on Severus neck grinding harder getting another moan but louder.

"Do you like that Severus?" Sang Lys breathed.

"Do you like how that feels."

"Yes master." Snape gasped out.

"Good." and the assassin bit down on Snape's neck marking the man again and then forcing his tongue back in his mouth. Getting up Sang Lys trailed kisses and licks down the potion masters neck slowly dragging his teeth along his jaw and nipping his ear.

"Don't forget this was still just a warm up." Sang Lys grinned and span on his heal gracefully leaving, strolling up the corridor and throwing on his invisibility cloak Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower. As he checked the map he cursed Ron and Hermione were sat in the common room as Harry was not in the mood for them so he went to the COS and apperated out to privet drive stowing the cloak away Sang Lys took out his wand and proceeded to blow up all the cars brining people out where he just sliced them down with a flick of his wand. 7 aurors appeared making Sang Lys laugh manically; he engaged them in a fierce dual taking out 4 and injuring the others. Sang Lys threw his mark in the air with a glowing red message underneath:

_Closer and closer _

_But I'm still outta reach_

_I came and I went_

_And yet you don't teach_

_The boys not so hidden_

_I found his family you see_

_So much for protection_

_You'll never stop me._

With one last manic grin Sang Lys apperated away landing in the center of London, he caused 4 explosions and went about cursing and spraying blood. Throwing up his second mark and message:

_I've come out to play_

_You've angered me_

_They disrupted my fun_

_I had to leave you see_

_Now the blood will spill_

_People will die_

_You'll know it's me_

_Just look in the sky. _

Disapperating to Godrics Hollow Sang Lys threw out curse after curse, destroying the peaceful village cutting through many witches and wizards releasing all of his anger and sorrow. Some order members arrived and Sang Lys blasted through them throwing up a 3rd mark and message directly above the graveyard of Lily and James:

_You take out your own,_

_When they don't play your game_

_Now I'm helping_

_It's just the same_

_Your lies are twisted_

_Your reasons are fake_

_You betrayed your own_

_Now a monster is awake_

Sang Lys waved cheerfully as aurors appeared just as he disaperated landing in Hogsmead, ripping through the town eagerly letting the screams run through him making him feel alive. Sang Lys ploughed through the people streaming on the street getting sprayed in blood and loving every minute of it grinning wildly as the order turned up. Throwing a blasting hex at Moody, cutting curse at Shacklebolt and AK'ing Podmore, Sang Lys threw up his final mark and message:

_Death at your doorstep_

_I'm closing in_

_Your betrayal caused this_

_Dark will win_

_You should have kept to the truth_

_But you didn't you lied_

_Secrets are spilling _

_You better hide. _

Grabbing two unconscious witches Sang Lys apperated to Riddle manor just as Dumbledore arrived at the scene. He dragged the woman to the dungeons shackling them to the wall and taking there wands, Sang Lys made his way up to the study where he heard Remus and Voldemort discussing upcoming raids. He walked in ending there chat when they caught sight of him dickered in blood so great it was dripping from him.

"What on earth happened to you?" Remus asked.

"Check the paper tomorrow and you will see, I vented my anger." Sang Lys sighed happily.

"What happened now you were only here yesterday taking out my wall." The dark Lord demanded.

"Another order meeting and let's just say the fact that I didn't kill the old fool is something to be proud off." Harry growled as he took of his mask and wiped the blood of which was running down his face.

"That bad?" Voldemort asked with a raised brow.

"If I didn't already want Dumbledore dead it would be written in stone now."

"What was said cub?" Vilkas questioned.

"We should go to the dueling room for this because you to will not be happy." Harry led the way up and set up 12 dummies, spinning around he took a deep breath but shook his head.

"Come on Har it can't be that bad." Remus said and Harrys face went dark.

"Oh yeah how about finding out that I have a bind on my magic?"

"What!"

"Yep placed on me by the great Albus Dumbledore."

"The coot is insane." Voldemort yelled.

"Well it gets worse."

"What's worse than that that could have killed you if he blocked to much your magic would have imploded." Remus yelped Harry gave a hollow laugh.

"Try me finding out today that my whole life is a lie that prophecy was fake. Made by Dumbledore to get rid of Tom with some _worthy sacrifices_ as he put it and now they're using my survival to their advantage." Harry spat rage building again his magic was leaking out dangerously but he wasn't the only one; Remus' usual soft brown eyes were glowing amber bringing out the wolf making him snarl in pure rage. Voldemort wasn't fairing much better, blood red eyes flashing shining like rubies both there magics were flaring.

"He. Did. What." Tom hissed fuming.

"Worthy sacrifices." Remus snarled. They both drew there wands stepping in line with Harry throwing curse after curse, hex after hex at the dummies.

"That fool, I want to lock him in with me on a fool moon see what he thinks of sacrifices then." Remus growled.

"I would love to do much more than that." Harry hissed.

"What about Severus? Did he know about this?" The Dark Lord demanded.

"No that's what surprised me he wasn't in this meeting so I don't think he does know."

"Well we need to find out if he does know because he was the one who told me about it."

"WHAT!" Remus cried.

"Oh so that's what the fool meant he said he had Snape overhear it deliberately."

"When we kill him it will be painful." Voldemort spat, Vilkas and Sang Lys agreed forcefully.

"On a more cheerful note uncle Rem you're officially dead." Harry mentioned.

"Oh the joy." Remus called sarcastically.

"Well my acting skills were something else." Harry laughed.

"Throwing on the waterworks for this old wolf did you." Remus sniggered.

"If only it was that easy."

"Wasn't it? Usually your acting skills are amazing." The dark lord complimented.

"I couldn't bring the tears but I knew I must, th-there was -no other way."

"What did you do?"

"I was for a good cause I needed the tears and I tried every trick I knew."

"What! What did you do?" Remus asked frantically. Harry looked down closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Strong stinging hex to the groin." He whispered falling to the floor dramatically; both men winced looking at him as if he had grown second head and third arm.

"Are you mad?" Voldemort questioned in disbelief Harry shook his head slowly grimacing.

"Cub," Remus began slowly sounding as if he was in pain. "Stinging hex mild or strong to that area should NEVER happen especially self-giving." He put a lot of emphasis on the 'never'

"I know but it brought the necessary tears and I managed to walk out without wincing or limping. Anyway what's between you and a lovely metamorph by the name of Tonks then Moony?" Remus went pale.

"Shit Tonks." The wolf cursed.

"What about her?" Voldemort asked.

"She's like my little sister I was he rock when Sirius went, she hates Dumbledore and the order and was only there because of me I don't know what she will do now she's kinda unstable." He explained.

"Damn she's teaching this year but I like her right let me sort it." Harry muttered walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" Tom called after the retreating figure.

"To release my pent up frustrations, shower and go back to school." Was the shouted reply then silence.

"Torture some people who got in the way then."

"Pretty much, back to planning raids?"

"I suppose, one would think that there wouldn't be so much paper work to do but no that's all I seem to get." The Dark Lord sighed as he and Vilkas made their way back to the study.

**PM me or ask in a review if you have any questions or ideas**

**R&R please tell me what you think i hope you like the new version )**

**Jessiikaa***


	6. AN

AN:

Thanks for all of the review guy but I've decided to wait fot the next chapter until i get 25+ reviews so if you want more let me know :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape. ****Will contain slash and heterosexual relations.** If you don't like that stuff turn back now.

parcletongue

**Chapter 6:**

Down in the dungeons Harry was trying out some new methods of torture. He had chained one woman to the floor naked and woke her up, Sang Lys pulled out a bottle.

"This is a bottle of muggle acid; it burns through pretty much anything." He said happily. Spilling drops on her bare flesh Sang Lys grinned in to her screams, he poured some in her open mouth and watched fascinated as it burnt through her tongue and the back of her throat causing her to spit out her own tongue and blood. Sang Lys carved in to the coughing spitting screaming witch opening up her flesh. Using 'reducto' Sang Lye broke the witch's legs arms and ribs them with 'diffindo' he cut of her limbs when she finally died of blood loss. Waking up the second he took her harshly ripping in to her mercilessly making her scream out in pleasure/pain. Sang Lys continued to pound into her after she hit her peak, pulling out he threw to the floor letting her bleed from the brutal rape. Tying her back to the wall Sang Lys left sealing the door, striding up to one of the many bathrooms Harry called an elf and ordered his clothed to be ready in 20 minutes, he hopped in the shower washing out the blood in his hair and of his body having a relaxing soak. By the time he got out his clothes robe and mask were laid out in mint condition, getting changed fast Sang Lys made his way back to the study.

"Feeling better now?" Tom asked without looking up from his papers.

"Much, your elves are really good by the way and I cannot wait for the paper tomorrow." Harry replied happily.

"What did you do to poor Severus tonight then Har?" Remus snickered.

"I had to drum in the lesson again it seems he forgot in the last 2 days then I had my way leaving him in a worst state than Malfoy sr." Harry told them dreamily basking in the memories.

"Oh don't touch the cell being used its part of my torture. Now unfortunately I have to leave, I'll mirror you about my plan on Tonks and mirror me when you're calling a meeting."

"Ok and I'll keep you informed with Vilkas' training."

"Training?"

"I decided as you wanted him to be safe I would train him to the highest standard in all magics and you can work on the arts and weapons."

"Ok sounds good and if I'm not here for the rest of the week I will be here Friday so we can remove my magical bind." Voldemort nodded.

"Bye cub."

"See ya!" And the assassin was gone.

In Hogwarts, Harry went straight to the Room of Requirement walking past the wall 3 times he thought about a room to sleep in. Stepping in Harry was impressed, there was a large dark wood king sized bed and the rooms décor was cool blues and greens. Closing his eyes and concentrating his uniform and a set of pajamas appeared, grinning he changed and settled down to sleep and he slept soundly that night having dreams of the reactions tomorrow. Before he left the room in the morning Harry made sure his glamour was up and secure, changing it slightly to give him a paler tired look. Harry checked the map on the way back to the tower and was relieved to see Ron and Hermione were still asleep making it easy for Harry to dash upstairs and stow away his Sang Lys gear.

"Poison where are you?" Harry hissed quietly, careful not to wake anyone.

"Here master I made sure I wasn't seen."

"Good precious I'll get some chicken to eat."

"Thanks master."

"Dobby." Harry called quietly.

"Dobby was called sir."

"Can you bring me a bowl of chicken please?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir anything for you." The small elf popped away, reappearing quickly with a small bowl of chicken.

"Thanks Dobby, I really appreciate it." And the elf disappeared with a loud crack causing Neville to wake with a start.

"What, who, where." He squeaked whirling around wildly then tumbling out of his bed making Harry burst out in giggles.

"Nev are you ok." Harry gasped between giggles.

"Ugh ow I don't like waking up this way. What was that?" The fallen boy groaned.

"That was Dobby leaving he brought me a bowl of chicken." Harry explained.

"Why on earth would you want chicken at 6:30 in the morning Har?"

"I-uh. Umm can you keep a secret?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"I guess not. Poison come."  Harry held his arms up as the great snake slithered up winding around his torso settling in her place. Harry walked over to Neville slowly showing the large beautiful snake.

"Wow Harry she's gorgeous." Neville breathed. Harry grinned.

"Thanks."

"Can I touch her?" Nev asked uncertainly.

"Neville is safe ok you can show yourself to him and only him in school at the moment ok."

"Ok Master I will go to him and note his scent."

"She's going to make a note of your scent ok so just hold still." Neville nodded. Poison slid down Harrys arm and on to the other boy winding herself around him in the same style she did on her master.

"I like him." She hissed happily sliding back down back to Harry's bed curling up in the charmed warm sheets, Harry placed the bowl of chicken next to her warning her not to get used to being fed chicken.

"She likes you." Harry said causing Neville to beam happily. The two teens made their way to an early breakfast, planning what they would do in lessons when Ron and Hermione rushed over.

"Harry where have you been we've been so worried." Hermione said. Harry brought up his sad demeanor and thought about the pain of the stinging hex making his eyes water.

"I needed to be alone, I went to the RoR and I must of fallen asleep I'm sorry." Harry muttered despairingly lowering his head so they wouldn't see his smirk.

"Oh Harry! Don't worry we know this must be so hard but were her for you."

"Yeah mate." Ron put in.

"Thanks guys just give me a bit of time; I'll let you know if I'm going off somewhere next time." They both nodded as they started eating they breakfast the owls swooped in bringing the mail and paper. A sudden hush broke out on the hall as students and teachers alike caught the headline:

_**Assassin Sang Lys leaves ministry in a mess!**_

Underneath was a picture of a haunting lily with vines and creepers above a glowing written message.

_**Last night the notorious cloaked assassin, Sang Lys, went on a mass killing spree muggle and magical with aurors not even getting a hit on him. After creating a name for himself by taking out some of the ministries top Employees using brutal torture the feared man ripped through central London, little whinging Surry, Godrics Hollow and Hogsmead killing close to a hundred and injuring 45. Many now are refusing to say his name just like you-know-who preferring to call him 'The assassin or Cloaked killer' After he made his presents known by causing explosions and striking down civilians he threw his very own mark and terrifying messing in to the air. There seems to be a personal message though as he wrote 'The boys not safe, I found his family you see.' in the rumored area of where the boy-who-lived resides then he hit Godrics Hollow, where Lily and James Potter tragically lost their lives in the attack by He-who-must-not-be-named, throwing a mark and message directly above there gravestones stating 'Now a monster is free'. What happens now? Is there someone else out to get our hero? How will Mr. Potter react to nearly losing his only family? What will he think about the message about his parent's graves? With rumors that Sang Lys has joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names all we can do now is hope the assassin will be caught and brought to justice before anyone else gets hurt.**_

_**P.3. For the full messages left by Sang Lys.**_

_**P.4. On the deaths of James and Lily Potter.**_

_**P.5. Who has be taken out by the assassin and the methods used.**_

"This is sick." Hermione whispered horrified amongst the shouts and exclaims throughout the great hall, all of the teachers were looking grave minus Snape who looked pale and Tonks who looked as if she couldn't care less.

"Who could be such a monster?" Ron demanded and had mutterings or agreement. Harry noticed Neville kept quiet.

"What about your family and your parent's grave' Harry, doesn't it sicken you?" Harry shook his head.

"There are no words for people like that in the world."

"It's vile I feel sorry for you mate." Ron said in a would be sympathetic voice.

"What does he mean in the message he left above my parents graves?" Harry asked worriedly, he noticed Ron and Hermione exchanged quick uneasy glance before covering it up.

"I dunno mate who knows what a sicko like that means." Ron said quickly.

"It's obvious he's trying to mess with your mind Harry." Hermione stated Harry just nodded.

The rest of week flew by with Harry and Neville blowing teachers away with their 'new found talent'. Harry kept in daily contact with Tom and Remus (They were both astounded with his work as Sang Lys and Tom sent the DE's out as a celebration of his work) but he had yet to make any progress with Tonks. He was finding it increasingly difficult to put up with his shadows ended up paying Snape a visit. Playing with him again and making sure the lesson was learned, Harry was pleased to see that the potions master knew who he belonged to and how to address his master. The order meetings were plain after the attack had died down with nothing interesting being discussed in the private meetings. Voldemort didn't call another meeting until half way through Harrys third week at school and he still hadn't made any gain with Tonks, he was at a loss but now he had to shake off his 'friends'.

"Guys I'm going out for a bit just want some peace." Harry said quietly.

"Ok Harry we understand." Granger replied gently. Harry went up to the dorms gathering his invisibility cloak map and the shrunken box that held his assassins attire, he put on tight black jeans, black muscle long sleeve tee with black leather fingerless gloves and his basilisk boots tossing on his school cloak over the top and gathering Poison. On his way out Ron and Hermione threw him pitying looks that angered him to no end. Quickly disappearing underneath the cloak, Harry found the first clear way to the second floor and dashed off. Removing his glamour and changing in the chamber her placed his school cloak map and invisibility in his Sang Lys box shrinking it down again and apperating away. Gliding up to the meeting room Sang Lys threw open the doors making the crowd part for him as they regarded him with fear with heads bowed submissively, 'Master Sang Lys' was murmured through the room as he took his place next to the dark lord.

"Now we are all in attendance." Voldemort threw Sang Lys a pointed look but he merely smirked and raised one shoulder.

"After the great work of our assassin I think it's time we hit Diagon ally confirming he is with us." This statement was met with cheers and claps.

"You will be called on the day of the hit plans will be handed out and we will live. Now go elite stay." The elite stepped forward removing there masks as the lower circles left.

"Nott, Dolohov?"

"Nothing my lord." Dolohov muttered,

"I have managed to place the imperius on the minister's assistant Percy Weasley my lord." Voldemort's eyes lit up and Sang Lys clapped happily.

"Well done Nott I'm most impressed." The Dark Lord said softly.

"Sang Lys?"

"This is most impressive Nott I do believe you deserve a reward."

"Thank you my lord, Master Sang Lys I am most honored I have impressed you both." The man said humbly.

"Sang Lys do you have any ideas we can award for this achievement."

"Why I believe I do." Sang Lys strode from the room and to the dungeons where the witch was, burning the corpse of the other he prowled over to the cowering figure dragging her across the floor by her hair.

"Walk now." He demanded pulling her up to her feet, tugging her down the corridor. Throwing her against a wall suddenly Sang Lys forced his tongue in her mouths and she screamed pulling back he grinned slapping her hard across her face.

"Now pretty girl you should be happy that your being upgraded from common whore to a gift to a very good death eater." yanking hard on her hair again causing her to fall to the floor hard, ignoring her cries and pleas Sang Lys just continued to drag the witch to the meeting room dumping her at Nott sr feet.

"There we go, she's all yours do what you wish but know this she was one of my personal toys so use it well." Sang Lys said as he made his way back to his place.

"Thank you master." Nott cried bowing to Sang Lys.

"Bella I want you to plan the raid on Diagon ally basing it on my plans I have already made." Voldemort instructed, Bellatrix eyes lit up.

"It would be an honor my Lord." She replied happily, Sang Lys stepped forward and she lowered her head slightly to show submission.

"She is one of your best fighters?" Sang Lys asked as he done his regular circling.

"She is, plus the most loyal I do believe." Voldemort stated Bella preened at the compliments.

"I wonder if you could do me a favour dear Bella?" Sang Lys questioned stopping in front of the only female death eater.

"What do you require master."

"I will be bringing another and she will need training to be able to be on my team, she will be masked her name will be Espia. I want her trained to the best of your ability when I bring her here."

"It would be my pleasure Master Sang Lys."

"Good."

"Lucius, Severus, anything new?" The Dark Lord inquired.

"No my Lord fudge is as ignorant as every to my bribery but has yet to pass the new werewolf laws." Lucius sighed.

"Nothing new my Lord Dumbledore is trying everything to get Potter securely back in his pocket and sending out everyone to gather information about Master Sang Lys." Voldemort nodded. Sang Lys went over to his toy.

"Severus I have a question. The first night I visited you in Hogwarts there was an order meeting before, why were you not in Dumbles private meeting?"

"I was not aware there was a private meeting Master." Sang Lys caressed the older man's face smirking as Lucius threw Severus a jealous look. Walking over to the aristocratic blonde with a hungry look in his eye Sang Lys grabbed Malfoy sr hair and pulled him in to a searing kiss. Sang Lys dominated the kiss and Lucius submitted easily, the assassin broke it of trailing kisses licks and bites along Lucius jaw and down his neck still with his fist in his hair.

"Do you want another master Lucius?" Sang Lys breathed then nibbled the elder's ear lobe gaining a small whimper.

"I can own you Malfoy." Biting down hard on his neck Sang Lys sucked on the pale skin causing a moan of sheer pleasure to escape Lucius, Sang Lys yanked back the older Malfoy's head by his hair making him hiss still in pleasure. Trailing more kisses licks and bite he stopped on Lucius adams apple listening to the man panting, smirking Sang Lys started sucking on the adams apple getting another louder moan more wanting. Pulling his head down sharply he drew Malfoy in to another dominating kiss making sure his tongue explored every part of the blonde's mouth.

"Sang Lys." Voldemort called amusement clear in his tone, the assassin broke off and looked at Lucius who was breathing hard, steeling grey eyes dark with lust and face flushed.

"Don't worry Lucius I haven't finished yet, just for today." Sang Lys murmured to the blonde releasing the man's hair and strolling back to his place.

"Dismissed." Sang Lys snickered as Lucius Malfoy practically apperated out of the room, Nott sr took his reward by levitating it out of the room behind him; he was still grinning.

"Snape before you leave there are things I wish to tell you. The meeting I mentioned earlier I found out quite a few interesting things you know of the prophecy?"

"Yes." He received a sharp slap.

"Still not ingrained is it? Try again, you have heard of the prophecy?"

"Yes Master." Snape ground out and got another slap.

"Now now don't be rude, you were the one who told the Lord of it?"

"Yes Master."

"So imagine my shock when I found out it was fake." This caused the potions masters head to snap up.

"What?" He received a slap.

"Don't speak out of turn, but yes it's fake created by Dumbledore to trick the Lord in to going after the Potters; did you know it was fake?"

"Of course not." Snape snapped Sang Lys lost his temper slightly by knocking him to the floor.

"You forget your place and who you belong to." Sang Lys hissed.

"I am your master through your mistakes, you belong to me now and you will treat me with the utmost respect. Who do you belong to?"

"You Master, I am sorry master that I forgot my place."

"Good, so you are sure that you did not know that it was a fake."

"No master I would never betray the lord like that." Sang Lys nodded.

"Leave." Snape walked quickly from the room.

"You know I'm going to start banning you from elite meeting." Voldemort commented as he rose and led the way the study, Sang Lys stared at him wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" He gasped, Voldemort smirked.

"Well if every time you see poor Lucius you're going to jump every time you see him the man will never be coherent and I can't stop him from coming so." Tom trailed of as they entered the study where Remus was sat reading again.

"But- but you can't do that!" Harry stuttered. Remus looked up.

"I can and I might."

"But he's pretty." Harry wailed falling in to the seat next to Moony.

"He may be but 15 minutes you had him 15 minutes. I'm surprised you didn't have him on his knees." Tom exclaimed.

"I was getting there but I was interrupted." Harry grumbled crossing his arms.

"What have you done now Har?"

"WHAT! Uncle Rem you're supposed to be on my side." Harry protested Remus just looked at him.

"I was only having a bit of fun jeez." Harry said raising his hands in surrender.

"Fun! Har the man nearly apperated from the room he moved that quick." Tom pointed out.

"Plus you said yourself you nearly had him on his knees and Merlin knows where that would of went."

"He tastes good." Harry tried both men shook his head.

"Fine I'll try not to attackk him next time." Harry sighed throwing his hands up in defeat.

"And in turn I won't ban you from the meetings." Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Moony I know what your Vilkas guise is going to be, charcoal mask styled and shaped like mine but with a silver outline and a charcoal grey cloak, when we go on missions and stuff your mark will be a copy of mine but in silver signed Vilkas."

"Ok cub but how do I make the mark."

"Well this is a piece of genius it's like the _Morsmordre _but different because I created it so you say the incantation with your specific colour for example." Harry took out his wand.

"_Monitionem lilium sanguinem._" He flicked his wand upwards and his mark in shocking blood red appeared.

"But if I were to cast your version I would say this, _Monitionem lilium argentum._" Repeating the wand movement an identical mark rose up but in eerie glowing silver

"Then to get the words underneath like I do it's nearly the same just _Monitionem lilium sanguinem signati Sang Lys._ It's easy because once you know it you don't need to say, I've compressed it so all you have to do is think of your guise name and the mark will appear but it adds affect if you say it out loud." Harry explained as they looked at the three marks 2 red one sliver but one with very elegant writing underneath.

"I'm impressed with that Har especially as its silent."

"Try it Moony." Remus flicked his wand up and the eerie silver lily rose up with the same elegant scripted writing underneath but Vilkas instead of Sang Lys.

"Nice."

"That's all well and good but I don't particularly want these hanging on my ceiling thanks." Tom said sarcastically.

"Right well to take it down its _Evanescunt omnes admonitio _and it takes down all marks within a mile." Harry said simply as the glowing lilies faded in to nothing.

"I want you back here Friday night." Voldemort said.

"Why?"

"To remove the bind, you're going to need the weekend to adjust."

"Ok, how's the training?" Harry asked.

"He is nearly done I'm going to test him out on Lucius at the next meeting so you have until then to run him on martial arts and weaponry."

"Martial arts I'm fine with it's the weapons that I'm not too good with."

"Well I need to get going, I'll come back next week after the order meeting with my weapons belt and we will go through it." Harry stated as he go up.

"Well fine sirs I bid the good day until the fifth day eve." And apperated out.

"That child is bazaar." Tom said.

"Oh so now you wonder about his exit." Remus muttered as he headed for the library.

"Well what do you expect with that!" Riddle exclaimed following, Remus just shook his head.

**PM me or ask in a review if you have any questions or ideas**

**R&R please tell me what you think i hope you like the new version :)**

**Jessiikaa***


	8. AN again sorry

AN:

Thanks for all of the review guys I read through all of my previous chapters and they were awful so i re-done them so please look back through and tell me what you think, I hope you think their a lot better.


	9. Chapter 7

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape. ****Will contain slash and heterosexual relations.** If you don't't like that stuff turn back now.

parcletongue

**Chapter 7:**

Checking the map when he landed in the chamber he changed and left at a run throwing over the invisibility cloak as he went. Falling through the portrait hole 5 minutes to curfew Harry collapsed in to a chair pretending to pant.

"Where have you been mate?" Ron asked.

"Quidditch -pant- pitch." Ron grinned and Hermione eyes shone, gullible fools Harry thought.

"Well I'm off to bed we me and Harry have potions first thing and it's bound to be a complex potion." Hermione sighed.

"There not that bad Hermione, I mean we did brew polyjuice in second year." Harry said.

"True. Where have you been getting all this talent from Harry it's amazing but unexpected."

"Well I finally took your advice Hermione, I studied hard and wen over all of the previous books and this years and everything comes easier." Harry gave her a small smiled, internally laughing at the lie she gave him it's obvious they're both jealous.

"Well good I'm glad you're taking your studies seriously." Hermione's eyes betrayed the truth and Harry had a difficult time not smirking.

"I'm going up as well you coming Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure mate be up in a bit." Harry shrugged and climbed the staircase locking his shrunken Sang Lys box safely in his trunk he dug out his hidden weapons belt and shrunk it down placing it with his Sang Lys stuff climbing in to bed Harry made up his mind; he was talking to Tonks tomorrow.

Potions, charms and herbology passed quickly and Harry noticed a lot of difference with Neville, more so than just the better skills, he was darker in a way. Finally defence rolled around and today they were mock dueling.

"Right the rules are not lasting damaging no unforgivables wands only, when I call you up go on the raised platform winners go to the right with the losers go to the left. First we will have Weasley and Abbot." Ron and Hannah's dual didn't last long he got he with a well-placed disarmer, next was Hermione and Dean with Hermione crushing him Harry tuned out until Neville was called to face Parkinson. There duel lasted the longest so far both were pretty powerful and they were exchanging spells for a good 10 minutes until Neville shielded then threw a stunner over his shoulder, catching the Slytherin of guard.

"Well done Nev." Harry grinned, Harry was up next and he was facing Nott. Harry smirked dropping in to his stance he was going to make short work of this and by the looks of things Theo knew it as well.

"I do not stand a chance." Nott said shaking his head, Harry grinned.

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Ready, GO!"

"Impedimenta, expeliarmus, incarcious, stupefy." Harry threw of the spells at his fastest as well as another silent stunner and disarmer, he was impressed Nott managed to block and dodge the spoken spells but didn't notice in time the silent ones and fell the whole duel lasted 30 seconds. Nott was enervated.

"Nice Potter nice." The snake smirked as Harry mock bowed.

"I do like to impress got an image to keep ya'kno." Theo nodded almost invisibly as he walked of the podium, the winners continued to duel until it was the final 4; Neville, Draco, Blaise and Harry. Draco and Blaise was good with the Italian falling to a silent stunner, Harry enjoyed his with Neville who has some pretty good talent but Harry got him with an incarcious, Blaise and Neville dueled for 3rd and 4th with Neville just winning as his stunner hit Blaise before Blaise's hit him. Finally it was Harry and Draco, they both knew who was going to with after all if you duel the dark lord and come out at an impasse you can beat a teen but the duel was fun. Harry played dirty by using a lot of prank spells but as soon as Malfoy caught on he threw some of his own and after a nicely placed disarmer from Harry, declaring him the winner, the boys walked away looking quite funny. Harry had pink hair and where his green streaks were they were luminous orange, his robes were canary yellow and his shoes were flashing different colours. Draco wasn't fairing any better, his usually perfect hair was a mess and Weasley red, his robes were the Gryffindor red and gold and his skin was blue.

"Potter, how the hell do I get rid of this."

"Ah yeah about that." Harry began sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Malfoy demanded.

"They ain't gunna wear off for a few days."

"Define 'few'."

"3."

"Three days!" The former blonde yelled.

"Well I can sort the skin and the robes it's the hair that's gunna stick."

"Well its bloody good your hair is stuck like that as well isn't it." Malfoy growled. After fixing majority of the damage the two teens grabbed their bags and left, Harry froze.

"Damn need to speak to Tonks." He cursed and span round heading back to the class thanking his stars she didn't have a class. He walked back in shutting and locking the door throwing up his most powerful wards and a truth spell and scanning the room for listening spells luckily he found none.

"Harry nice show out there today but what are you doing?" Tonks was looking confused.

"Thanks. I wanted to know how loyal you are to the order honestly and don't worries I swear I won't judge if you say you want to run off and join Voldemort."

"Well if I'm being totally honest I was only in there this year because of Remus, he's like an older brother; my rock. I was thinking about leaving because now he's been taken out by that assassin I don't care. The order is twisted now, certain things are happening and I don't like it and now Remus is dead and I have no one, it might be worth me joining the dark at least I would have a use and not be lied to. I'm sorry Harry I know your all for the light but I can't continue like this." Tonks looked shocked at what came out but Harry wasn't.

"What if I told you Remus wasn't dead but hidden safe because old Dumbles was going to take him out so he could stay in control of me?"

"WHAT!"

"Oh yes I heard it from the horse's mouth, he also set up Sirius and my parents death and has a magical bind on me." Harry explained.

"That bastard!" Tonks yelled. "What can I do to help extract your revenge?"

"Well I thought you would never ask. I'm Sang Lys welcome to my team." Harry held out his hand grinning.

"Your Sang Lys! Nice work my friend nice work." Tonks smirked.

"Well make sure your free Friday night." Harry said as he walked to the door.

"Why where are we going?" Tonks questioned.

"We are going to get you a trainer for the dark arts so you can be on my team and see Remus. By the way you name from now on is Espia." With that he left making sure she couldn't breathe a work even if she wanted to. On Thursday evening he snuck out of school and went deep in to knockturn ally, there was a little shop that sold made and sold personalized masks and cloaks; he got his there. Sang Lys strode in to the shop walking straight to the counter pulling on his hood slightly to show his infamous mask as the clerk came out.

"Ah Master Sang Lys you have returned it is an honor to have been the one to make your famous mask." The assassin smirked.

"I do appreciate it greatly and now I need 2 more masks and cloaks, no doubt I will be back but for now I need 2 more cut like mine both black but one with a silver outline the other a purple outline I want the same spells as mine voice distort, charmed stick and make sure there the only ones to take it off. I doubt it will be a problem as mine was perfect, cloaks I want both black but with purple stitching and silver stitching like mine with large hoods the same spells shadows and basic shields. Preferably if I could take them with me today would be ideal and you know I pay well, I will return in an hour or so?" Sang Lys ordered, and the clerk nodded eagerly.

"It will be done sir." Sang Lys left going deeper in to the ally entering a hidden shop, it was possibly the best shop he had ever found filled with weapons of all kinds.

"Ah Master Sang Lys I wondered if you would be back." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Indeed, I have a large order today and I want them today. I want 3 colt 45's black and a 9mm black with ammo silencers and chuck in a couple of blanks, 3 ka-bars black and 12 throwing knives same as last time silver I also want 2 of the weapons belts I had as well as the 2 daggers I got this time one set deep red handle with purple end the other charcoal grey and silver. How long?" Sang Lys inquired.

"Take it with you now Master Sang Lys."

"Great." The assassin pulled out a large pouch of gold and threw it to the still hidden man shrinking his purchases he left walking back and stopping in one more store.

"Can I help you?"

"I need 2 pairs of black basilisk hide boots with silencing spells in place, a woman's size 5 and a men's size 10. Also 2 wand holster, 2 wrist knife holders and 4 ankle knife holders all basilisk and all anti summon and anti-detect preferably tonight." The shop assistant rushed round gathering everything, Sang Lys shrunk it down and paid leaving a nice tip. Heading back to the mask store he went in and found the mask and cloaks beautifully boxed up.

"I will see you again I am sure." Sang Lys said as he handed over the gold apperating back to school via the chamber he hurried back through the corridors under the cloak changing as he went, in his dorms he stashed his purchases in with his Sang Lys stuff and jumped in to bed. Opening his mirrorr once he made sure his hangings were safe and warded he called for the dark lord.

"It's 2:30am." Voldemort stated.

"I know I just got in."

"What in Merlin's name were you doing?"

"Shopping." Harry said simply.

"Right, of course how stupid of me." The Dark Lord muttered tiredly.

"I know."

"Brat." Harry grinned.

"I thought I would let you know that tomorrow I bring guest and I want you to have Bella there."

"So you got through to Tonks then."

"Of course, never doubt the master now I'm going to sleep like a sane person, Merlin knows what you're doing up." Tom just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Until tomorrow." and shut of the mirror. Harry replaced it around his neck and settled down, tomorrow was going to be fun.

Harry's lessons passed quickly, he was starting to get a little jittery and it was showing.

"Will you please sit still Harry what is up with you?" Hermione snapped when Harry began pacing again.

"Sorry I need to get out, I'll be back later." Harry said going to gather his stuff. He picked up the shrunken box checking everything was packed placing Poison on Neville's bed with a note asking the boy to look after her, Harry headed out throwing on the cloak as soon as the portrait closed. He walked quickly and quietly to Tonks' office, on the way he saw Luna walking down the corridor on her own bare foot and in short clothes.

"Hello Harry." She said looking at him; Harry whirled around and pulled of the cloak.

"Is it broke." He asked stupidly, making the girl giggle.

"No I sensed you coming and now you're off to see Prof. Tonks, I'll let you go." She moved over to him gliding with grace he had as Sang Lys and kissed him full on, naturally Harry deepened the kiss.

"We would be good together you know but not as a serious relationship, I can work with that." And she left, shaking out of his lust induced stupor Harry threw on the cloak and carried on to Tonks', He didn't knock just went in throwing up his strongest wards as he pulled of the cloak.

"Ready to hit the road Espia?"

"Of course, Harry?" Tonks raised an eyebrow and Harry looked down.

"Ah yeah 2 seconds." He pulled out his box and un-shrunk it, he placed the three weapons belts on the desk and loaded them taking of his glamour he place his knives on his wrist and ankles, wand on the right wrist and pulled on his boots over his skin tight jeans and knives. He strapped on the leather belt putting his ka-bar on the right with his 9mm, the colt 45 in the back with another knife and 2 knives on the left, he strapped his 2 daggers on his back magically and put his mask and cloak on. Sang Lys looked over to see a gaping Tonks.

"Oh wow, do I get some?" She asked eagerly causing the assassin to grin.

"Of course Espia your one of mine now." He loaded Tonks up in the same way as him minus the 9mm he transfigured he clothes in to black skinny jeans black vest and leather jacket, he handed her the boots that slid on and molded nicely to the shape of her legs. Finally he pulled of her new black cloak and mask which he placed on her.

"Now only you can remove these items, they are your Identity they are your security and they are your protection. I will tell you the rest when we get to your new home as such we need to get to your quarters and bring everything which is important everything else will be replaced I'm freakin' loaded." Walking silently down the corridor Sang Lys kept his eyes on the map and they reached the rooms safely Espia made short work of her important things.

"Right there's a tapestry opposite, the password it 'espion' it brings you out on the second floor, I'm going to trip the wards so go through and run to the girls bathroom I'll be there as soon as some one sees me." Espia nodded and left, Sang Lys destroyed the place making the wards go off as he cast an unforgivable throwing up his mark on the wall with a message:

_Another down _

_I'm still here_

_Your losing forces _

_But shed no tears_

_There just pieces _

_In your chess game_

_You say the dark is evil_

_But, the light's just the same._

Grinning Sang Lys took off just as the teachers came.

"You won't find her body not even a part." Sang Lys cackled as spells shot towards him, he span on the spot flinging on his invisibility cloak making it look like he disaperated.

"How did he manage to disaperate?" Dumbledore fumed Sang Lys smirked as he crept towards the tapestry muttering the password he snuck through leaving the teachers oblivious. He ran to the bathroom straight to the chamber.

"Espia come." They both entered the chamber and Sang Lys grabbed his newest team member and portkeyed to Riddle manor straight to the study.

"Tom, Vilkas?" Sang Lys called and was met with silence, shaking his head muttering about wolfs and their books, he made his way up to the library Espia following.

"Really must you always read?" Sang Lys questioned as they walked in to the library to see both me absorbed in books.

"Sang Lys your earlier than expected and who it this?" The dark lord asked.

"This is Espia the one I want Bella to train she is the newest member and I brought my full weapons and I'm here to suit up Vilkas with his full weapons and guise." Sang Lys stated as he walked over and pulled said man up.

"Do you mind?"

"No you're on my team now so you get the pleasure of listening to me." Sang Lys grinned as he transfigured the man's clothes on to similar on his except smoky jeans. He repeated the process of placing all the weapons on as well as the cloak and switched masks from the plain black to the black and silver. He made Vilkas and Espia stand next to each other.

"From now on you will be known to everyone outside this room as Espia and Vilkas members of my team. I will personally train you to handle the weapons and we will be the best of the best. This attire is your identity; it is your security and your protection. No-one not even myself can remove the cloak and the mask, it must be done by yourself even if your placed under the strongest imperius it will not come off you must be in your mind to do so. No doubt there will be more members of the team soon and they will also receive training, Espia you will be trained by Bellatrix she will not know who you are only you are on my team, she will train you to the best of her fighting abilities in the dark arts as you don't need anything else; that will start tomorrow. Tonight we will be using the weapons and after we will be removing the magical bind the headmaster kindly put on me." Harry explained he turned to the Dark Lord who was watching intently.

"Coming? I want to see what you've done with Vilkas." Voldemort nodded and led the way to the training room. Sang Lys conjured up 3 target boards and 3 human like dummies,

"I know you know how to use a knife." He said holding up his ka-bar. "I use it mainly for torture as it doesn't throw well and if someone is close enough for you to stab in a fight they are too close." The two nodded.

"I strapped 6 steel knives to you these are for this." Quick as lighting Sang Lys flung 3 knives at the target hitting dead center on all.

"The daggers are back up, how there strapped is so you can reach back instantly and fling them if you're out of knives. More than likely you will never use them but you can't be too careful, I've learned never to rely on just my magic hence the weapons and extensive martial arts; though the arts help in dueling because it helps you dodge. Finally we have my favourite guns." Sang Lys eye lit up and he had a crazy glint. He whipped out the colt 45 and with silencer and fired 2 times at the dummy hitting it between the eyes and heart.

"Instant death just more painful." Sang Lys said happily.

"Just how painful are they?" Espia asked and the two men nodded in silent asking, in a flash Sang Lys fired 3 more times hitting each of them in the arm making sure to miss anything vital, there were 2 cries of pain and a sharp intake of breath.

"That painful." Sang Lys extracted the bullets and heeled them.

"We will also work on pain." Sang Lys grinned evilly as he got 2 groans. For the rest of the night they worked on knife throwing Vilkas having the upper hand with his honed senses but neither was as bad as he was when he started. By the time they called it quits they were both hitting close center, Bella came in just as they were finishing.

"I was summoned my lord Master Sang Lys." She said as she bowed to each man.

"Ah yes Bella you are the Lords best and I have brought the one I want you to train. Her name is Espia, I want you to teach her every piece of dark arts you know and make her as good as fighter as yourself do that and you shall see yourself greatly rewarded."

"Yes Master."

"Espia, with Bella she will train you to her level good luck as she will be working on your pain thresh hold as she is the only one as well as myself who can with stand the Lords cruciatus without crying out. Bella bring her with you at the next meeting as I will be introducing them."

"Ok Master Sang Lys." The two women left leaving Sang Lys, Vilkas and Voldemort to head to the study, the assassin threw himself down removing his mask after locking the door.

"Nice Har, I like it." Remus stated copying his leader.

"It was rather impressive." Voldemort said as he sat gracefully at his desk rolling his eyes as Harry kicked up his feet.

"Not bad yourself Rem, good skills on the knives once you mastered that the guns will be easy."

"So who is she?" Remus questioned and Harry gaped.

"Did you not see her face?"

"No, we kept on out masks and she didn't see mine because you magically switched them and the masks distort our voices."

"Oh crap well we won't see her until the next DE meeting witch isn't scheduled until 3 weeks' time when we go to raid Diagon. Well it's a bit late now but that was Tonks." Remus froze wide-eyed.

"That. Was Tonks."

"Yep we had a good chat and she was thinking about joining the dark as it was but I saw her potential so I wanted her in my team." Harry explained.

"Well now she will be trained by one of the best now show we get the bind off, I know how but I don't know how much has been blocked your already incredibly powerful now as your able to do little bits of wandless magic like batting away spells and catching them but you can't use it as well as myself." The Dark Lord mused; he made a sweeping motion clearing the room pushing everything to the walls. Harry stood in the middle of the room.

"More than likely you will pass out with the power flux so I've put a cushioning charm on the floor." Harry nodded and laid down even with the charm he wasn't falling over. Voldemort began chanting and Remus gasped as Harry was surrounded by an AK green pulsing glow, when the dark lord finished the light flared blinding them when it died down Harry led still eyes closed.

"Well we will have to wait until his body adjusts." Tom sighed.

"How much was blocked?"

"By the blinding light; a lot." Voldemort deadpanned.

"Ah who let the hippogriffs in?" Harry groaned stupidly, making Remus laugh and the dark lord chuckle. Harry got up and rolled his shoulders with his eyes closed.

"So how do you feel?" Tom asked, Harrys eyes snapped open and both men's breaths hitched.

"Whoa!" Remus breathed.

"Impossible." Tom gasped.

"What!" Harry demanded alarmed.

"Your eyes cub, there if possible brighter AK and actually swirling."

"Awesome!" Harry exclaimed. "I just hope my glamour covers them."

"Show us what you can do them!" Remus said and Harry looked him funny, shrugging to himself he thought about a drink and suddenly the whole desk was filled with every drink muggle and magical alcoholic and none; everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"Well that's new." Harry said his voice and octave higher than usual; the others nodded mutely clearing his throat Tom said,

"Drink anyone?" Making everyone laugh.

"Uh Har, what did you do?" Remus questioned.

"I only thought about a drink." Harry said shrugging.

"Your magic is fluxing, until it settles it will to impossible things but you will adapt I'm sure." Voldemort explained and Harry nodded.

"Try casting a simple spell." Harry raised his hand _Lumos _a blinding light erupted out of his hand.

"AHHHH NOX!" Harry yelled shocked, he pulled out his wand and muttered _Reducto_ pointing it at the door an ear shattering boom sounded out finding Harry on the floor and a whole where the wall used to be; debris scattered everywhere.

"My wand. Look. At. My. Wand." Harry gasped holding up a single singed red and gold feather and a splinter of wood.

"My wall again! What in Merlin's did you cast?" Voldemort snarled.

"It was a simple reducto, it wasn't even a blasting hex and now I don't have a wand." Harry yelled back.

"A reducto. A REDUCTO! Why the hell would you do that?"

"It wasn't my fault I didn't know how much power I had!" Harry exclaimed.

"Potter your conjured up a desk full of mixed drinks by thinking of a drink you blinded us with a lumos common sense tells you no to something like that." The Dark Lord growled.

"Yeah well the wall can be fixed." Harry huffed.

"How, it will take ages." Voldemort demanded.

"Oh I dunno _Reparo_." Harry said sarcastically waving his hand at the damage Tom and Harry stopped there arguing to gape at the wall; fixed and perfect again.

"Well that sorts that out now Harry, what were you saying about your wand?" Remus decided to butt in now grinning. Harry held up the feather and wood.

"This is my wand." He stated deadpanned.

"I think you need a new one." Remus pointed out.

"Well I'll be off to get me a wand see ya." And he apperated out straight to Knockturn ally. Slipping on his mask and securing his hood Sang Lys went deep in to the ally again stepping in to a shop that looked closed, an old man came out from the back he was slightly hunched.

"Master Sang Lys an honor to meet you sir." The assassin just nodded.

"I need a wand my other exploded after I had a power intake."

"Of course come this way I will constructed a wand from scratch." Sang Lys followed the man through and was led over to an empty desk.

"Right to gather the correct wood you need to say 'vocare lignum quod est ius meo virgae'."

"Vocare lignum quod est ius meo virgae." Sang Lys said and 2 woods appeared on the table.

"Next 'vocare core augendae me'a!" Again Sang Lys copied the phrase and 3 items appeared on the table.

"Right now some extremely powerful wizards can have a gemstone at the hilt of their wands, Ollivanders don't do them but I find it helps, the phrase is 'vocare gemma pares potestatem'." For the final time Harry repeated the phrase and an emerald appeared next to the wood.

"I am most impressed Master Sang Lys basilisk venom soaked ebony and alder wood with the near extinct black phoenix the only dark one of the phoenix family (Harry smirked that explained his animagus) Hungarian horntail heartstring and thestral hair freely given such a strange mix but ultimately powerful. Plus with an emerald gemstone this may be the strongest wand I have ever made." The elderly man expressed his awe; he bowed out of the room with the materials 15 minutes later he returned. He held out a beautiful deep brown wand 12 1/2 inches, Sang Lys grasped it and warmth stronger than his holy wand spread through him he waved in a long sweeping motion bringing AK green sparks erupting from the time.

"Thank you this is truly amazing." Sang Lys happily handed over a pouch of gold and left apperating back to the chamber, he switched clothes and went to the RoR spending the night.

**PM me or ask in a review if you have any questions or ideas,**

**I'm holding the next chapter up for ransom guys i want reviews and lots of them so if you want chapter 8 then you're gunna have to tell me!**

**Hope you like chapter 7,**

**Jessiikaa***


	10. Chapter 8

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape. ****Will contain slash and heterosexual relations.** If you don't't like that stuff turn back now.

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good Christmas and as my late present to all my lovely followers, here it is finally, chapter 8 is up and its the longest chapter yet! I want to say a MASSIVE thanks to Pheonixs1518 for the ideas and I hope everyone likes it.**

**A/N2: I have also changed the summery as you probably have noticed because I didn't think the previous one was all that good.:)**

parcletongue

**Chapter 8:**

Running back to the tower in the morning he threw his stuff in his truck securing it with all his passwords and jumped in the shower, thanking Neville for his snake sitting skills he hurried down to catch the last of breakfast. Today he was wearing dark green skinny jeans white top and grey shoes under a casual robe and cloak, as soon as he stepped over to the table he was ambushed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny 'I wondered when she was going to make her move' Harry thought grimly.

"Oh Harry we were so worried about you, with the Sang Lys attack." Ginny simpered Harry just held in a grimaced instead he looked shocked.

"Sang Lys attack! What? when? where?" The three of them looked at him as if he was insane.

"Last night, here in the castle! Where the hell have you been mate?" Ron exclaimed.

"RoR again, if you ask it just right you can have anything. I decided I wanted to relax by the pool last night so that's what I did, I made sure I couldn't be disturbed and I woke up late that's why I just got here." Harry told them, Ginny rubbed his thigh.

"Don't worry Harry." She tried to purr him his ear hand getting higher, try being it merely sounded as if she had a cold.

"Uh Gin what are you doing?" Harry asked uneasily.

"Don't worry no one can see."

"Uh yeah I can't do this I'm sorta seeing someone." Harry said making sure to talk to Luna to back his story.

"What!" Came his three shocked replies.

"Who." Gin demanded looking furious, just as Luna walked over.

"Who what Ginny." Luna asked as she sat down on Harry's lap much to the boys amusement.

"I wouldn't do that some slut already has her claws in him." Ginny hissed Luna raised an eyebrow in a very Slytherin gesture Harry internally applauded.

"Oh I didn't realize you had such high opinions of me Gin." Luna said icily, oh how Harry loved Luna at that point.

"You're seeing him." Hermione shrieked attracting the attention of half the hall.

"Gee thanks Hermione let the hall know." Harry bit out standing up and dropping his toast.

"Sorry just lost my appetite." He strode from the hall pulling Luna with him in the entrance hall Luna kissed him again with Harry deepening it.

"I only came to say good morning and I get insulted by that gold digging bitch." Luna said all traces of her usual dreamy self gone, Harry knew she put most of it on, Harry grinned.

"Well I'm glad you came over when you did she decided to make it today when she starts touching me, I was going to fill you in to back me up but you came over." Harry shuddered.

"I'm off but I'll see you later." After another searing kiss she glided of, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and walked off to the dungeons. Coming up to the Slytherin common room Harry said the override password that got you in to all common rooms and snuck in. Slowly creeping up to the dorms Harry walked to the 6th yr. and was surprised to see they had individual rooms, lightly tapping on Malfoy's door he heard shuffling from inside and the door swung open.

"Who-" Harry cut him off.

"How many people do you know with invisibility cloaks Malfoy?"

"Potter!"

"Yes now please let me in I'm bored." Malfoy stepped aside and let Harry in, shutting the door Harry threw up his strongest wards along with the secrecy one.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here?" Malfoy demanded and he threw himself on to his bed, Harry looked around the room it was nice it had a chair and desk but Harry snapped his fingers and a black leather sink in chair appeared and he jumped in sitting cross legged.

"I'm a trained assassin who sneaks up to kill people; I can get in to Slytherin common room." Harry said as if it was the weather, Malfoy merely shook his head.

"Ok fine what the bloody hell you doing here, it may just be me but I remember we have been enemies for the past 5 years after you turned down my friendship first year."

"Ahh don't remind me of the grievous error I made at 11 but you could of been a little nicer and as true as that all is I thought we could rectify that seeing as we are on the same side and believe it or not we have a lot in common." Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh and I'm bored."

"Sure why not, nice attack last night by the way."

"Well I do try my best, do you know any cleaning spells for the best materials" Harry asked looking at his thigh with distaste.

"Why."

"Weaslette touched, well stroked my leg."

"Why on earth would you let her do that?" Malfoy exclaimed looking at Harry as if he had an extra head.

"It wasn't my fault she was coming on to me." Harry wailed putting his head in his hands.

"Coming on to you." Malfoy whispered horrified and Harry nodded dismally.

"She was pissed when she found out I'm 'seeing' someone." Harry snickered,

"She called the girl I was seeing a slut to Luna when I just happen to be seeing Luna."

"Luna Lovegood? The crazy girl." Malfoy asked incredulously.

"The crazy act is about as fake as me this year and let me tell you that girl is hot besides its nothing legit she is more of a possession."

"Anyone else who has a mask as thick as yours." Harry grinned.

"Nev."

"Longbottom?"

"Yup haven't you notice he's excelling."

"Yeah you both nearly gave Sev a heart attack." Draco chuckled.

"I made up for that I think." Harry grinned viciously as his eyes glazed over while Malfoy shook his head he loved his godfather but he couldn't believe Sev would betray the dark lord so whatever punishment he got was deserved. For the next couple of hours the teens got on like a house of fire talking about unimportant things like Quidditch and school to the war and his work as Sang Lys. Harry got a mischievous look on his face and Draco was immediately on his guard whatever he was thinking couldn't be good.

"Why are you looking like that it's completely freaky?" Draco asked him eyeing the assassin wearily Harry just grinned.

"Is Blaise around?" Harry questioned the blonde who looked surprised but nodded.

"2 doors down, why?" Harry's answering smile didn't comfort him in the slightest the assassin rose elegantly and vanished his chair.

"I think I will be creating some _entertainment_ for myself." Harry stalked out of the room and Draco shuddered at what entertainment consisted of; he didn't know whether to be envious or worried.

Harry dropped his glamour and glided to Blaise' room he felt the wards around the door and smirked he unpicked them and slipped inside throwing up the tightest wards her knew, Harry melted in to the shadows before Blaise noticed him. The dark Italian was immersed in a book but the way the light hit him made Harry lick his lips hungrily, Sang Lys could see Blaise moaning underneath as he dominated him and he wanted that; Sang Lys always got what he wanted. He stepped out of the shadows silently and lent against the wall with his arms crossed, with all his working out from his martial arts without his glamour Harry had a hell of a body; hell he even looked good with the glamour on.

"Zabini." Harry called making Blaise jump out of his skin and fire of a particularly nasty bone breaker Harry was impressed with the reflexes and caught the oncoming curse with his right hand.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here?" Blaise snapped Harry merely raised an eyebrow pushing himself of the wall Blaise took in Harry's appearance and his eyes widened before darkening with lust.

"Blaise I am an assassin." Harry said as if it explained everything and it did but Blaise shook his head.

"What are you doing here especially as Sang Lys." Blaise rephrased Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted some fun and you looked like someone who could give me just what I wanted." Harry explained his voice taking on a seductive tone Blaise swallowed.

"What makes you think I could give you what you wanted?" Blaise asked somewhat nervously Harry smirked and stalked forward like a predator to its prey, eyes darkening slightly when he saw Blaise hit the wall, he stopped in front of the Italian placing his hands on the wall caging him in.

"I know you can give me what I wanted." Harry breathed huskily causing Blaise to shudder.

"I- I think you have the wrong person." He managed to stutter out Harry shook his head, looking directly in to the Slytherin's eyes he released his magic letting it flow making it feel enticing.

"I think I have the perfect person." Blaise' eyes dilated but he still shook his head.

"I won't be one of your toys." Harry smirked and leaned in.

"Are you sure." Harry asked breathing in to Blaise's ear, the Italian shuddered and Harry licked the shell of his ear.

"I- I," Harry licked his neck and dragged his teeth along Blaise' jaw.

"You know you want it." Harry told him grinding against him causing friction Blaise moaned and Harry smirked.

"Do you want it?" Sang Lys was coming out to play now.

"I-," Sang Lys latched on to Blaise' neck and sucked hard also grinding their erections together Blaise' groan became desperate.

"Please." He whimpered and Sang Lys smirked in success.

"What do you want?"

"Anything please."

"Tell me what you want." Sang Lys demanded grinding again.

"Fuck me." Blaise gasped out and Sang Lys grinned, he crushed their lips together. Sang Lys demanded entrance with his tongue to explore Blaise' mouth and dominated the kiss, he pulled Blaise over to the bed and pushed him down so he was bent over. Sang Lys vanished Blaise' clothes and grabbed his erection pulling and stroking relishing in the moans and pants coming from Blaise, he slicked his fingers wandlessly and pushed one in continuing the hand job he was giving. He added another making Blaise hiss but when Harry made a scissoring motion the snake arched as Harry hit his sweet spot. Sang Lys slipped in a third finger stretching the muscle then pulled out Blaise whimpered at the loss, Harry vanished his clothes and thrust in in one quick motion, when Blaise had relaxed Sang Lys started moving. Sang Lys picked up pace slamming in to him hitting Blaise' prostate again and again Blaise was moaning in pleasure which made Sang Lys speed up turned on by the needy sounds.

"Harder," Sang Lys slowed down and Blaise whimpered in need.

"Harder what?" Sang Lys hissed fisting his hand in the teens hair.

"Please harder." Sang Lys smirked and sped up relishing in Blaise' moans.

"I'm gunna c-," Blaise panted but Sang Lys gripped the base of the snakes straining member.

"You won't cum until I say you can." Sang Lys growled as he continued to pound in to the other teen, Blaise was nearly keening in need making Sang Lys smirk.

"Please I need to cum." Blaise gasped out Sang Lys scratched all down his back as he thrust in.

"Beg, beg for your release."

"Please I need it please."

"I'm you Master now beg me, you have to want it." Sang Lys grunted as Blaise whimpered.

"Please Master let me cum." Sang Lys released the teens cock and Blaise exploded screaming out arching up, his walls clamping down on Harry who followed suit yelling out in release; he pulled out after regaining his breath. Placing the tip of his finger just behind Blaise' left ear he placed a mini lily there marking him as owned.

"You belong to me now." Sang Lys breathed in his ear Blaise just nodded too worn out to speak, Sang Lys smirked cast some cleaning spells and got dressed he slipped out of the room going back to Malfoy's.

"I need my cloak as I don't want to have to kill all the Slytherin's." Harry explained to the raised eyebrow.

"Have fun?" The blonde asked.

"Indeed." Harry ginned and disappeared under the cloak, it was only 4:30 so he went to the RoR walking past the wall three times he thought clearly about wanting a room where he could practice all magic without being detected. Walking in he was met by a shocking sight, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood wands draw but what caught Harry was the spell that came out of Neville's mouth.

"Crucio." Harry reacted instantly.

"_Aurea praesidio_." A golden shield engulfed Luna just as the curse him rendering the torture useless, both heads snapped round.

"Harry!"

"It isn't what it looks like." Neville said hastily.

"No, then prey tell me what is going on before _I_ start throwing curses." Harry hissed motioning over Luna, no one touched or harmed what was his; Luna ran to his side.

"Don't worry Harry I said he could cast it on me come on we will explain." Harry closed his eyes and thought up some chairs; pulling Luna down on to him he kicked his feet up on the table and looked towards Neville.

"Well." Harry drawled.

"Right." Neville took a deep breath. "Well after last year at the ministry I decided that no one stands a chance at living unless we actually learn everything so I started learning the dark arts along with everything else. But as I started learning I started thinking about the light and dark and it's not that different it's like Sang Lys said in his message last night everyone says the dark is evil but what makes the light any different? Everyone concentrates on the killings happening on the dark and the bad stuff like what happened to our parents but no one mentions when the light kills they kill death eaters and dark wizards who have families and people who care for them everyone assumes that because they kill there these unfeeling people well it's not true. The light is so twisted these days you don't know whether you're coming or going they look at me and scoff thinking I'm nothing important and if they find out you like the dark arts or are a killer your shunned, I mean who cares if I like killing people, who cares if I like bloodshed and torture as long as I get the job done and you can't accept that then I'm sorry." Neville ranted pacing back and forth arms flailing.

"What's your take on this Luna?" Harry asked keeping in his laughter.

"I feel the same and Neville unfortunately I have a much more sadistic side, I heard that Sang Lys cut out Emmeline Vance's eye and heart and I liked it." She said matter of factly.

"Also the lights not the same and Daddy agrees."

"So let me get this straight 2 of the people who went with me to the ministry to fight dark are now practicing dark arts and like killing people as well as bloodshed."

"Well when you put it like that it sounds worse but yes." Neville sighed, shoulders slumping.

"How much do you know and what do you know?" Harry questioned.

"Not much compared to the death eaters but a lot more that saint Granger were self-teaching so it's a slow process were both advanced in muggle fighting and got the basics on knife throwing." Luna said.

"You really don't like Hermione do you?"

"No she's a narrow minded cow."

"So what do you plan on doing when the light find out?" Harry wondered.

"Well if were shunned from the light for being dark I'm sure we can find a place in the dark, this is war and we will use the side which is actually making a difference and currently it's leaning towards the dark." Neville stated with steely determination.

"Well that makes my life easier then."

"What?" Harry grinned.

"There's a lot you don't know about the light." Harry growled angered by the mere thought, they looked at him questioningly so he explained everything that he had found out from the using to the fake prophecy all of Dumbledore's manipulations and the deaths he caused.

"That that that ugh there are no words." Neville growled.

"Oh I know but I'm thinking, Voldemort went after my parents on the info of the fake prophecy your parents were attacked on the same night by orders of him but he was acting on the prophecy." Harry picked Luna up and placed her on the chair as he got up pacing and muttering.

"Yeah so?" Neville asked confused.

"Voldemort ordered that attack on the prophecy, you're the other child of the prophecy born as the 7th month dies of parents who have thrice defied him." Neville nodded still not getting it.

"Voldemort thought me or you were a threat to him because of the prophecy, he came for me and sent his best and most loyal after you, Dumbledore created that prophecy to lure Voldemort out." Neville's eyes widened and he let out a string of curses.

"Dumbledore's the reason we both have no parents." Neville hissed and Harry nodded grimly.

"So what are you going to do Harry knowing you you've already got or using a plan." Luna said.

"What would you do?"

"I would seek revenge; make myself everything they didn't want me to be." Neville said and Harry smirked.

"Could say that."

"I would embrace everything I had been hiding and then go to the opposite side." Luna stated, Harry grinned rather viciously.

"Could say that."

"Come on Harry tell us." Neville whined,

"If you think about it you will know I'm sure Luna already knows."

"Caligo Master and I like shades of blue." Luna bowed with a wicked smirk that looked unusually at home on her face, Neville's head snapped round.

"Sang Lys!" Neville breathed, Harry clicked his fingers and removed his glamour.

"Let's train."

* * *

Harry drew up a list of the stuff they needed to cover and when they were going to train, it was immense but both of them got determined looks and nodded, he told them that they would be using the time room he used or they would never get everything done and anything they could do on their own should be done but it must be discrete. They kicked of that night and got so in to it that they completely missed dinner and didn't return to their common rooms until well past 12, Harry and Neville collapsed in to bed straight away so when they were woken at 6am by the other boys neither of them appreciated it.

"Why the hell do you choose today to get up early?" Harry snarled practically falling in to the shower, he checked his glamour was carefully placed and threw on his uniform stalking out grumbling to himself. It didn't take Neville long to catch up and he looked about as cheerful as Harry felt, they walked in silence to the great hall and only when Harry had consumed enough coffee to fuel the entire year was he in a respectable mood, by then the rest of the school had started to arrive. Harry's eyes zeroed in on the 6th year Slytherin's and he could not contain the full blown grin that found its way on to his face as Blaise came in walking extremely stiffly, said boy's eyes were darting everywhere and when he finally looked in his direction, Harry couldn't help but smirk when Blaise wouldn't meet his eye. Just because he had a sadistic side Harry made the tiny mark burn as a reminder then he shot the boy a flash of pleasure from the previous day, Harry lucked his lip hungrily when Blaise shuddered.

Over at the Slytherin table Blaise was containing his wince when he sat down, he had never felt so thoroughly fucked in his life, it felt so good but he was feeling it today and he couldn't help the tiny hiss that escaped him when he reached over for some juice. Draco who had been watching his friend carefully didn't miss the stiffness or the hiss but he didn't want to ask him what was wrong, especially in front of everyone so he put it to the back of his mind for now. They were eating quietly when Blaise turned his head and Draco caught the distinct red lily that was showing through the well placed hair. Draco choked on his drink drawing attention to himself but he didn't care, he was too busy staring at Blaise wide eyed, Blaise looked confused before going completely stiff and scratching the mark. The blonde got up and walked out with a look towards Blaise that said 'follow me now', as he was walking out he looked towards Harry who was smirking and rubbing behind his left ear. Blaise caught up with Draco but wouldn't meet the blonde's eye and kept shifting uncomfortably until Draco sighed.

"Let me see." Blaise pulled back his hair revealing the blood red lily behind his left ear.

"You've been slag tagged." Draco said bluntly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Blaise snarled a bit too harshly but Draco understood.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked him but Blaise' shoulders slumped.

"There's nothing I can do."

"So you're going to be his walking whore?" Draco snapped.

"I have no choice besides it's not that bad." Blaise told him, Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Not that bad?" Draco said slowly as if to say Blaise was insane.

"It felt so good Dray so unbelievably good, and it's done now."

"So you're just going to let him come and go as he pleases?" Draco questioned incredulously Blaise sighed and shrugged.

"What choice do I have, I belong to him now."

"Yes you do." A chilling voice rang out both span around in time to see Harry gliding down the corridor without his glamour, he stopped next to Blaise who's head dropped in submission, Harry smirked it was a good idea to put the minor submission charm in to the mark.

"I see you're admiring Blaise' new label."

"Admiring wouldn't be quite the word I would use." Draco replied bitingly, Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Why not, I personally think it looks rather good."

"You would."

"Of course, I like to see what belongs to me." Harry said licking the mark enticing a shudder from the dark haired teen, Draco's eyes widened at the notion.

"Most would believe it an honor that I would take the time to keep them as toys, usually I would use them then torture them to death I find it appealing but I can see use in Blaise." Harry told them with a chilling look on his face making Draco step back.

"An honor." The blonde said weakly just then Luna danced her way down the corridor to Harry's side tucking herself under his arm.

"Of course it's an honor but Master why didn't I get a mark?" Harry frowned and tilted his head again.

"Did I not mark you? Huh well I can't be having that." Harry mused and pressed his finger behind her left ear.

"Thank you Master." With that she skipped off and Harry grinned.

"Are you sure she's not crazy?"

"Perfectly sure now Malfoy you don't have a problem with who your friend here belongs to do you?" Harry asked bringing his magic forward making his eyes glow and swirl, Malfoy Jr seemed to remember just who he was and went sheet white.

"O-of course not," Harry smiled showing his teeth in a threatening gesture.

"That's good, I wouldn't want to be the one to explain to daddy why he couldn't find your body." Harry said sweetly and he left re-applying his glamour leaving the two snakes with there thoughts.

* * *

For the next 3 weeks Harry worked Neville and Luna to the bone. They both had incredible skill and power so be brought them up to near his level, they could both last in an intense duel with all aspects included (knifes guns and wands) for 30 minutes before Harry had them down. They both could withstand his cruciatus without screaming throw knives and shoot to his standard, with all the enhanced training Harry had subjected them to their appearances had changed dramatically. Neville had become muscled and sharp instead of the rounded boy he used to be and Luna had toned up defining her curves nicely, Harry taught them how to perfect glamours so the outside world. Harry had a lot of fun with Luna who was quite adventurous with her sexual ways and seemed to take vindictive pleasure in flaunting their 'relationship' in front of Ginny. They both knew it was nothing in it as Luna belonged to Harry but as Luna liked to point out; Ginny didn't need to know that and it was funny to see her reaction every time Luna would walk over straddle Harry to kiss him senseless for 10 minutes. Harry was impressed to see how the girl could bend and she let him own her so everything was working fine. Harry had to make another trip to knockturn and purchase there stuff, Neville's cloak being black with red stitching and black mask with red out line and Luna's was black cloak and mask with blue outline/stitching. Harry done the same process of kitting them up, teaching them how to raise the mark and to sign it with their new alias'. During this time he had many trips in teaching Espia and Vilkas there weapons and making sure there martial arts were up to his standard but he had yet to see them duel.

"Welcome Caligo (Luna blue mark) and Cien (Neville red mark) to my team you will meet the others soon, I have a raid tonight but I'm not staying long or we all would be going." Sang Lys stated.

"Tonight I'm going to the muggle world to get ear pieces for us then we can communicate over distance without being caught, I will be back in an hour or so hide your guise and one of you looks after Poison for me."

"Yes Master." They replied in unison, in there alias' it was all business and Sang Lys was in charge but outside they all got on fine. Harry used his cloak to get to the chamber and port keyed over; he arrived early and went to the practice room where Espia, Vilkas, Bella and Tom were.

"Right I have 2 more for my team who have completed there training and can last with me at my best for 30 not as long as I want but that's better than most. Espia, Vilkas you're not going out tonight, I have something planned for later and when I go tonight I'm only hitting one causing a mess and throwing up my message, this is strictly DE tonight."

"Yes master." Sang Lys nodded.

"I'm also picking up some extra items for our kit so tomorrow at 6:30 you both will apperate to the CoS and will meet the new members and we will be planning our outing as such do not be late." Sang Lys ordered.

"Of course Master."

"Continue your usual routine I will see you tomorrow." With that he walked to the study to wait for the Dark Lord, he didn't have to wait long.

"So new members again?"

"Indeed it's surprising who isn't so light but when we hit it's going to be a magnificent sight." Sang Lys smirked.

"What do you have in mind for Bella's reward?" Sang Lys questioned.

"Well she has planned this raid well but I gave her limits I was thinking about letting her run free take who she wants so on."

"Good, I'm sure she will enjoy it! I want the Weasley twins unharmed and at all costs." Sang Lys stated as they rose to meet the DE's, the plans dished out and they all left, it was still early evening so it was quite busy. As soon as he landed Sang Lys relished in the screams and explosions, he chuckled at Bella making the most of her free rein. He threw a few spells basting his way through the ally laughing manically as people fled from him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the twins being apperated off and he grinned, using the portkeys he created to the sealed dungeons he threw them on the unconscious people. Grinning madly when the aurors and order came waving merrily he threw off his mark and message:

_The rumors are true_

_We came here to say_

_Believe what you heard_

_I've come out to play_

_I have joined the dark_

_It was easy to see_

_They were winning before_

_Now they have me! _

Signing it, Sang Lys apperated back to the manor dungeons where he marked all of the prisoners which were his, then he apperated to muggle London transfiguring his clothes to dark red jeans and a white top. He went straight to buy 7 wireless ear pieces for his team he charmed them to be connected to each team member, they would need only think of the person they wished to speak too so when they went out on missions they could speak and plan over distance, after he went to knockturn back in Sang Lys picking up 2 more sets of weapons sets then got 2 more cloaks and masks all black but one with green stitching/outline and the other with white. Heading back to school he switched clothed shrunk everything down and was in the great hall for when Ron Hermione and Ginny came down for dinner. Harry noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there and internally grinned, he hoped Bella had fun.

"Harry have you heard there's an attack on Diagon ally!" Hermione exclaimed frantically.

"No but I figured it was something big as Dumbledore isn't here, I hope everyone is alright." Harry sighed.

"The order will be fine just like always." Ron stated uncertainly, like he was trying to convince himself. Harry barely contained rolling his eyes, if Bella was using he free rein to her full advantage there was going to be a few injuries.

"I have homework to do." Harry huffed getting up.

"I'll see you in the common room yeah?" The three nodded as Harry walked off, in the tower he sat in his favourite chair and finished all of his homework as he wasn't hiding anymore he found it stupidly easy. Sighing, there wasn't much to do until everyone was asleep when he could go and find where the twins stood he wanted them on his team badly. For the rest of the night he held pointless conversations with his 'best friends' whilst trying not to vomit when Ginny laid it on thick, he played chess with Ron and discussed his studies with Hermione. At 11:30 he and Ron headed to bed feigning tiredness, he drew his hanging tight warding them as he changed back in to Sang Lys he was really getting tired of this but he couldn't act until he had the perfect team. Harry wanted the twins because they worked perfectly together and with him, they were already skilled to near his level which is why he was puzzled that they were caught so quickly. Donning the invisibility cloak and map Harry snuck out locking his curtains for what seemed like the thousandth time, port keying as soon as he was in the chamber; he strode purposely to the dungeons. The DE guard bowed as he entered the cells.

"I hope my marked cells have not been touched." Sang Lys said coldly.

"Of course not Master Sang Lys." They murmured he nodded walking to the furthest cell, he unlocked it and shut it behind him warding it against everything including his secrecy. Looking at the twins he was shocked to see both their heads bowed respectfully.

"Master Sang Lys." They said in unison, well this was going to be easier than he thought.

"Well you have respect it seems, I want you on my team." Sang Lys said flatly, both twins grinned.

"See George, I told you our little Harrykins wouldn't leave us behind."

"Right you are Fred, but I did think at one point he would think we were like the other betraying bastards." Harry gaped and felt his face to check his mask was still firmly there; it was and the twins snickered.

"Awhh Fred, I think we shocked him."

"Well George, I do believe that no-one was supposed to know it was him."

"Well I'm insulted brother! How could he think that we wouldn't recognize our own brother?" Both twins shook their heads sadly, Harry was bewildered but took of his mask.

"I don't even want to know how you knew, I've given up caring how you 2 know stuff but I want you on my team. Your trained by myself so I know you have the skills so what so you say?" Their faces broke out in to identical evil grins.

"It would be an honor master." They said in unison. Harry went through the same process of kitting them up and handing them there cloaks and masks (white mark Fred and George green mark.)

"Welcome Cruor (Fred) and Ensis (George) to the team." Sang Lys led them out of the cell and up to the library where Vilkas and Espia were sat.

"Espia, Vilkas." Sang Lys barked they both jumped up.

"Master." He nodded.

"Well as it's just us I think we can relax on the whole formalities but say hello to the last members of the team Ensis and Cruor. Guys this is Vilkas and Espia." Closing the door and throwing up a ward so that only the Dark Lord could enter he took of his mask and mask sitting down grinning as Tonks, Lupin, Fred and George took of their masks and hoods shocked to see the others in the room.

"Remus!"

"Fred!"

"George!"

"Tonks!"

"Guys as amusing as this is, I think Tom is on his way and I don't think he will appreciate the yelling." Harry laughed as the dark lord threw the door open and strode in stopping as he took in all the occupants of the room.

"Harry!" Tom whined as he sat down Remus and Harry snickered as the others gaped at Voldemort, they weren't used to seeing the cold, dark, evil lord so relaxed or out of his Voldemort guise.

"Awhh has poor Tommy had a hard day." Harry asked with a fake pout, he caught the cutting curse in his hand and tossed it back at the dark lord who merely crushed it. Everyone in the room looked wide-eyed at this obvious display of power and Harry's eyes lit up.

"Wanna duel." He asked Voldemort excitedly and the older man grinned, Harry walked over to a panel in the wall and tapped it with his wand, it slid open and he walked down the dark corridor which led out to the practice room.

"How on earth do you know about that?" Tom asked shocked, Harry grinned.

"I know everything." He said modestly making the older chuckle, Fred, George and Tonks were still looking shocked at Voldemort.

"Guys you don't have to look so shocked. No he doesn't look like a snake all the time just for the lower ranks and no he's not a murdering torturing psychopath all the time. And put your masks back on just in case." Harry told them smirking.

"Well you got to admit it is weird to see if all you have ever been told is this stuff." Tonks muttered.

"Come on Tom lets show 'em something to remember." Harry called grinning as he rushed to the platform.

"Deal, wands only no AK first one down same as usual yes?" Both fell in to elegant dueling positions as Remus came in the middle as invidulater.

"Ready, go!" He barely had time to move before the fits spell flew. It was silent in the aspect of no words were said, bright lights, flashes and bangs soared threw the air always missing there target. The duel lasted 45 minutes before Harry lost his wand but it didn't deter him he just used his wandless ability, catching the Dark Lord of guard when the man cast a _Crucio _that would of hit him square on but he threw up the shield he created; _Aurea praesidio _making a golden shield cover him like it did Luna back in the RoR. Using Voldemort's shock to his advantage he cast a quick _expeliarmus_ followed by _impedimenta _and _stupefy _ending the duel. He woke up the man up straddling his waist resting inches from his face when Voldemort's eyes snapped open.

"Whatcha doing down here Tom." Harry grinned as Tom groaned.

"I cannot believe I got taken down with a disarmer, temporary freeze and a stunner." The dark lord ran his hand through hair as he got up pushing Harry to the floor.

"I'll never live this down." He sighed dramatically; Remus patted him on the back sympathetically.

"In your defense Harry did throw up a shield that blocked a Crucio wandlessly and as blocking the unforgivables is supposed to be impossible." Remus stated with a pointed look at Harry who shrugged.

"Come on uncle Remy, nothings impossible and if you must know I created it."

"That was awesome." The twins yelled and Tonks nodded.

"I do try but the best part was the shock on Tom's face." Harry laughed as the Dark Lord jab his wand sending a blasting hex at the assassins head.

"Next time we should make a rule of no personal creations." Remus said with a grin, both Harry and Tom looked at him horrified.

"Why would even suggest such a thing?" Harry asked shocked.

"There would be no duel, I would estimate 3/4 of the spells used today were personal." Remus rolled his eyes as the twins and Tonks looked at the lord in awe.

"You have created that many spells." Tonks gasped then pales as she realised she just butted in to _the _dark lords conversation.

"Um s-sorry," She muttered looking down, Tom smirked before rearranging his face to a cold mask of fury bearing down on Tonks.

"How dare you interrupt my conversation with your needless questions, of course I have created many spells," Tom hissed and Tonks went sheet white,

"I am the Dark Lord, you dare doubt me?" Tonks squeaked in fear.

"N-n-no, I-I Just-," That was as far as she got before Remus and Harry lost it and burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin, you squeaked I mean you actually squeaked in fear." Harry gasped out clutching his sides.

"That was brilliant, you should have seen your face." Remus snickered wiping away tears, Tonks looked bewildered then she looked at Tom who was grinning and his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"That's so unfair." Tonks whined when she realised she'd been had, she huffed and crossed her arm petulantly which made Tom chuckle.

"I had to make sure I was still terrifying, can't have my reputation fading out." Tom told her with a smirk, Harry grinned.

"I have to go as I have planning to do and as there is a full meeting at the CoS tomorrow I need to tell the last members of the team." Harry said as he got up, turning to the dark lord he threw him a dazzling smile causing the man to groan.

"What do you want now?"

"One room for the twins, they can't go back until the end of this or the order will get suspicious."

"Fine." Voldemort sighed, Harry smiled winningly.

"I don't know where people got the idea you were a murderous raving lunatic you see quite kind and docile to me." Harry ducked dodged and ran as an onslaught of curses flew at him.

"Brat." Voldemort yelled after him.

**Happy 2013 people! I hope you like it, its my favourite chapter yet! Please, please, please review to let me know what you think, I want to know the thoughts of the final team and if you have any ideas or thoughts on what you want to see happen next or who Sang Lys should target next then PM or review. I have solid internet now so I can get back to you, Thanks :)**

**Jessiikaa***


	11. Chapter 9

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape. ****Will contain slash and heterosexual relations.** If you don't't like that stuff turn back now.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy there brilliant :)**

parcletongue

_Ear piece speech_

**Chapter 9:**

Harry finally caught up with Luna at 5 in the evening where he told her to meet him and Nev in the second floor girl's bathroom at 6 dressed ready; she nodded and skipped of after kissing him. Harry changed and snuck out with Neville under the cloak; Luna was already there so Harry wasted no time in in leading them down to the CoS

"We need to clear this place, make it decent for meeting." Sang Lys ordered at the two immediately go to work on clearing the debris caused from second year, cleaning and making it look decent so instead of looking like the dreary wet moldy chamber it used to it now looked like a grand hall. At exactly 6:30 there were 4 cracks and 4 cloaked figures appeared in the middle of the chamber, Neville and Luna fell in line and they waited silently to be addressed.

"Welcome, first things first; introductions. Vilkas is silver, Espia is purple, Caligo is blue, Ensis is green, Cruor is white, and Cien is red. To the outside apart from the Dark Lord these are your names, we work as a team and tonight we are going on an expedition of some sorts." This statement caused some mutterings.

"It's a test of sorts to see if you can stomach my work. You all know what I'm known for and I will not have my reputation shattered because someone can't handle me cutting out someone's heart." Sang Lys stated bluntly, he was pleased to see that no-one turned a hair at that statement. Harry drew out the ear pieces and set them up on each member of his team connecting them to the same channel. He walked to the end of the chamber and muttered in to it.

"Can you hear me?" He got 6 startled yes' in reply, walking back towards them he smiled.

"These will be our way to communicate on missions, I've charmed them so you have to think of who you want to speak to and if you want to speak to everyone just think all, unless you consciously think of speaking to any off us we wont here so your private conversations will remain private, now we are going back to the manor straight to the dungeons." Sang Lys went to his marked cells, he moved all of his prisoners in to the large end cell looking at his team he raised an eyebrow.

"Do your worst." Sang Lys watched impressed as they carved, slashed, cut, sliced and hexed the prisoners. Sang Lys grinned as multiple screams echoed around the cell he span around when he was sprayed in blood, Ensis and Cruor were violently pulling out a man's intestine grinning manically. Shaking his head at their antics, its surprising what people can hide behind masks of pure goodness. Sang Lys turned his attention to the rest, Vilkas was using a nasty cutting curse, Espia was shattering bones, Cien was peeling of skin but it was Caligo who shocked Sang Lys the most. The usually dreamy girl had a sadistic smirk on her face; she was splattering blood everywhere as she sliced in to her captive who was screaming loudly until Caligo cut out her tongue.

"Stop." Sang Lys ordered.

"Well done, I must say I'm impressed. Tomorrow at midnight we're meeting in the chamber, we will hit the safe houses I know of any order members will be captured immediately and after you've finished with your house you will throw up your mark and a message which I will give tomorrow."

"Yes Master Sang Lys." The assassin nodded,

"After tomorrow no doubt we will be introduced to the DE's and them formally introduced to the inner circle, I always have fun with them." Sang Lys sighed wistfully leading to the study waving his hand on the way cleaning them all.

"Evening." He said as soon as he walked in throwing himself down and kicking up his feet.

"Have you got your full team now?" Voldemort asked looking up from his papers Sang Lys grinned,

"Yes and they even passed the test, Introduce your selves formally." He looked at his team. Vilkas stepped forward first

"Vilkas formally known as Remus Lupin."

"Espia formally known as Nymphadora Tonks."

"Caligo formally known as Luna Lovegood."

"Cien formally known as Neville Longbottom."

"Ensis formally known as George Weasley."

"Cruor formally known as Fred Weasley."

Each one stepped forward as they said their names and Tom blinked a few times at the names before shaking his head.

"You wern't exaggerating when you said not everyone is as light as they seem."

"Of course not! We're going out tomorrow hitting the safe houses and bringing any prisoners here, I want a show for the elite before you I introduce them." The dark lord nodded.

"So I will scheduled a meeting next week you will introduce them to my elite then." Sang Lys agreed with a smirk.

"You are dismissed, keep you ear pieces in glamour them if you have to, I'll call you if your needed if not tomorrow in the chamber. Caligo, Cien use the passage in to Honeydukes to get back in to school and Do. Not. Get. Caught." His team nodded and dispersed leaving Harry with the dark lord.

"Let it out." Harry said removing his mask that dark lord looked at him and Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh fine, this is killing me." The man sighed throwing up his hands.

"Why I have this much paper work Merlin only knows I mean what is this!" Harry smirked.

"Hm well I'm glad I don't have to it." Voldemort threw him a dirty look.

"How was the raid after I left?"

"Good, a few injured but nothing severe, 2 captured and Bella ran wild." Tom shook his head fondly.

"I can imagine it was funny to see the paper when they discovered I had in fact joined you."

"Indeed. When was the last time you met with your toy?" Voldemort asked.

"Not since I had Bella train Espia, why?"

"Well I want to know where his loyalties lie now he knows about the prophecy."

"Well I may have to visit in the next week." Sang Lys gave a devilish smirk.

"Can I trust you to behave at the next meeting?"

"I am making no promises especially it's the first time my team will see me full on." Harry's facial expression said there was no way in hell he was going to behave, making Tom sigh as Harry got up.

"Check the papers in 2 days and if you want to see my teams work before our... Show, check my cells." And he was gone.

Back in school Harry was bored. He had kept up with his homework read all of his books practiced all the spells in them he had already thought about the plans for tomorrow and his prized firebolt had never been returned. Speaking in to his hidden ear piece thinking to all,

_Who's busy?_ - H

_I'm free. _- T

_Thank lord I am so bored and I think I'm going to kill something just for something to do, any ideas Tonks? _- H

_Well Har I'm thinking prank._ - T

_Prank what about prank _- R

Oh hey uncle Moony, I'm bored and need something to do. - H

_Moony as in the marauder? _- F&G

_Thanks cub, are you forgetting that I live with the-aaaaahh._ Vilkas line when dead.

_Tonks are you anywhere near him? _- H

_"Nope but there's a few bangs from Vilkas' room." She snickered._

_"Well for a prank how about changing the snakes hair and robes red and gold and the lions green and silver." _ - T

_"Tonks you are a genius."_ With that Harry ran off to the RoR, he had some potions to brew. It took 2 hours to brew enough potions for everyone in each house and he made his way quickly to the kitchens convincing Dobby to dose the pumpkin juice tomorrow at breakfast, it was time activated and would change 10 minutes before the end of breakfast and having him promise not to tell anyone. Back at the tower he played chess with Ron again as well as listening to Espia and Vilkas argue about sleeping arrangements (Vilkas was trying to convince Espia to swap rooms for the night she said no.) after he had lost for the 4th time he muttered something about sleep and went to bed. Neville was there as well so they both closed the curtains and spoke throw the ear pieces.

_Vilkas give it up Espia is not switching rooms!_ - Harry

_I don't know why your laughing this is your fault _- Remus

_I wouldn't say that!_ - Harry

_I do! Why oh why would you use my marauder name when you have the marauder worshippers connected to these things which are pretty amazing if I say so but you could have just thought to me! _- Remus

_Well in my defense I didn't mean for it to happen_ - Harry

_Well now I'm hidden _- Remus

_Don't worry about it they might forget _-Harry

_Har how could you think that? -_ Fred

_Do you think so lowly of us? _- George

_Positive encouragement we can't have him hiding all night _- Harry

_Well you could _- Neville

_Cien! _- Remus

_Sorry Vilkas but I'm just pointing out the truth _- Neville

_This conversation is amusing to wake up to_ - Luna

_Hi Caligo -_ Everyone

_Hey all of you _- Luna

_It's a shame Ensis and Cruor can't come to school anymore they would be impressed at what's going down tomorrow_ - Harry

_What have you done cub? - R_

_Did you use my idea - T_

_Yeah I did I think we need to get a pencieve for this - H_

_Well I don't think any of us are in the right place to go out and get a pencieve Har - R_

_I know that I'll go now - H_

_Ooo can I come I'm bored - N_

_Sure! Caligo? - H_

_Second floor bathroom? - L_

_See you in 10, Oh and if you want a laugh before we go out tomorrow come at like 11:45 - H_

_Got it - All_

_Oh and Guys try not to think of speaking to everyone so we don't have to listen. - H_

Neville crept out and secured his hangings sneaking over to Harry getting under the cloak so he could change. They both crept to the bathroom where they met Caligo and jumped in to the CoS. Apperating straight out they landed at the top of Knockturn ally, sneaking down Harry led them to Borgin and Burkes where he had seen a large pencieve last time he was here. The others were browsing whilst Sang Lys bought the pencieve, Caligo decided she wanted a book and Cien didn't find anything. They wandered the ally picking up a few books and other trinkets before they apperated back and headed for bed. Harry was roughly shaken in the morning to get up.

"Wassamatter." He muttered sleepily.

"Har it's 7 get up for _breakfast_." Neville said putting emphasis on the 'breakfast' Harry shot up and ran to the shower, throwing on his uniform he threw open Ron's curtains and dumped water on his causing him to scream and fall out of bed; Harry and Neville burst out laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ron roared.

"Morning mate I think some of the rain got in." Harry said innocently pointing to the thundering storm which had blew up in the night.

"Ha ha." He grumbled making his way to the bathroom. Still snickering Harry and Neville went to the common room finding Hermione.

"What are you two laughing at?"

"The rain got Ron." Harry laughed causing Neville to laugh harder, at that moment Ron came down the stairs grumbling.

"That wasen't funny Harry."

"I know I'm sorry." Harry said lips twitching, they walked down to breakfast talking about random things. Harry made sure he ate the same as Ron but had milk instead of the Pumkin juice, he looked up from drinking and promptly spat it out as he burst out laughing. Majority of the Slytherins had started to change, there hair was red and gold and there uniform matched. The hall erupteding in laughter as they saw them and it got worse as the Gryffindor's started changing green and silver with matching uniform. Out of the 'trio' Ron was the only one to get dosed but to his disgruntlement but Harry pointed out that Malfoy was also sporting red and gold and he cheered up. Harry was barely paying attention in any of his lessons and he paid for it in potions, he was thinking of the plan when he put in the wrong ingredient the only notice he got was the intense bubbling of the cauldron he curse loudly and just got up a shield as it exploded with a loud bang. Of course this caused Snape to swoop down like a bat 'damn them robes' Harry internally cursed.

"Potter, incompetent as ever not paying attention because class is obviously too good for the Gryffindor Golden Boy you could of gotten people killed but it doesn't matter as your above us. 50 points from your house and a week's worth of detention starting tonight 7pm do not be late, be thankful it's not more." Snape spat banishing the mess with a wave of his wand and spinning away leaving Harry furious, so furious that his glamour started to flicker.

"Harry!" Neville hissed eyes flicking around the room.

"What."

"Glamour." Neville breathed, indicating to his eyes which were now there natural swirling AK green. Harry slammed his eyes shut cursing under his breath.

"I can't do anything without dropping the whole thing what the hell am I supposed to do now." Neville was just about to respond when the bell went; Harry has never been so happy to hear that sound and physically ran from the room eyes strictly on the floor with Nev close on his heels. They both kept running until they got to the dorms when Harry dropped the whole glamour and reapplied it letting out a breath of relief.

"That was close, if you hadn't of noticed and I would of looked at Snape my cover would of been blown." Harry said shaking his head.

"I just can't believe you actually held it together after what he said usually you would have thrown a curse." Harry nodded, they dropped their bags and went down to dinner cursing Snape as they sat down they noticed a new arrival at the head table Kingsley Shacklebolt where Tonks previously sat. At the end of dinner Dumbledore rose,

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, you will be pleased to know that we have found a replacement for Professor Tonks let me introduce you to Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt senior auror." The was a scattering of applause and they were dismissed, Harry had an hour before he had to grace Snape's company so he went to find Luna in the crowd pulling her to the RoR just asking for a bed. He was in there and his lips on hers before the door shut. Flicking his wrist toward the room he removed his glamour and their clothes as he trailed licks and bites down her throat, lifting up her thigh she complied by wrapping her legs round his waist. They were locked in a rough battle of tongues with Harry dominating just as he slid in unprepared luckily she was already so wet, he fucked her hard up against the wall drawing moans and screams of pleasure to rip from Luna's throat she finally threw back her head with a shriek of 'master' as she released, hearing that sent him over the edge and came inside of her. Harry slid out still hard and threw her on to the bed climbing on top her started again but this time entered from the back answering her every cry of harder deeper, faster. Flipping her over Harry pulled her legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper, pumping furiously until he came again with Luna with a shout collapsing down next to her panting.

"Well I hope that worked." She said as she got her breathing under control picking herself up and cleaning off with a few muttered spells.

"Mhhm wonderfully." Harry replied waving his hand so he was clean and the glamour back up throwing on his clothes just as Luna finished her shoes.

"You can go now." He told her.

"I'll see you later." She called happily from the door as she disappeared through it, Harry left making his way to the dungeons. Harry got to Snape's classroom at five past seven; knocking on the door he got a bark of 'enter'.

"Potter you're late."

"I got caught up."

"So you thought you would be late, how arrogant of you thinking the great Harry Potter is above the rules." Snape sneered. Harry took a deep breath mentally calming himself, there was just something about that man that could rile him up.

"Well as you're so above the rules Potter you will be scrubbing cauldrons until I release you no magic got it."

"Yes." Harry muttered.

"I believe I am your superior so yes what?" Harry was counting to 10 in his head planning the treatment of his toy in front of him.

"Yes sir." Harry ground out.

"Don't be rude." Snape said snidely clearly enjoying himself and it took a lot of Harry's self-control not to reveal himself there and then.

"Bring your wand and put it on my desk and get on with it." Snape snapped. Harry place his glamoured wand on the edge of the desk and started cleaning with his back towards Snape so he could use wandless magic to clean them in without touching them. It took him 2 hours of slow wandless magic before it was done (he didn't want to make it obvious.)

"Done." Snape merely raised an eyebrow.

"Sir." Harry spat out.

"Potter let me tell you now that I will not take that tone of voice you may be everyone else's favorite but you are not mine. Strutting about the castle with your over-inflated ego, your just like your father both thinking your better than everyone else." Snape sneered standing up.

"I don't strut around thinking I'm better than everyone." Harry yelled at the older man 'I know I'm better than everyone' but he added that in his head.

"Don't raise your voice at me just because I don't favour you and tell you how you really act. Don't like hearing that the mighty boy-who-lived isn't worshipped by everyone do you expect me on my knees bowing to you? You're pathetic and it's about time everyone else realized." Finally something in Harry snapped.

"It makes me laugh _sir_." Harry spat out the term like dirt. "That you say all of these things about me but yet you have no clue about me at all. Let me tell you now I am nothing and never will be anything like my father; my father was a fool and blindly followed like a lost sheep. I will give you whatever tone of voice I want with you because I hold no respect for you and never will, you claim that I'm hero worshipped and have an ego name me one time where I have used it myself good luck cause you will never find one. I would like to point out that you are working on very thin ice seeing as your throwing insults at me and have no idea what I am capable of and I can promise you now you will regret this conversation." Harry finished his rant and a low deadly hiss summoning his wand from the desk he stormed out the room, using every short cut he knew he got to Gryffindor tower in 5 Minutes storming in and getting his Sang Lys shrunken box where he now kept his invisibility cloak and map he stalked back out of the tower flicking on his earpiece.

_Everyone drop what you're doing and meet me in the chamber in 10 minutes full attire, I do not care what you're doing get here._

Harry got confirmations and strode quickly towards the second floor checking the map noticing Cien and Caligo were nearly at the bathroom cutting through a tapestry he entered the same time as them hissing the password and walking down. Sang Lys changed fast and placed on his mask just as 4 cracks sounded through the chamber.

"We are announcing your presences in my team and we were going to go at midnight but I'm pissed so were going now. I want Caligo in Surry, Vilkas around Grimauld torch it if you can, Ensis take Diggles safe house and I want Diggle, Cruor you hit central London, Espia take Jones and Cien take Muriel's house. Kill, maim, torture. Do whatever but bring back the order members take them straight to the dungeons at the manor but I want maximum damage and then you will place a little introduction message up under your mark you already know it. Clear?"

"Yes Master."

"Go." And they disaperated out. Sang Lys took a deep breath and disaperated himself landing in a quiet village. Sang Lys let all of his anger out and ripped through the village creating screams and cries as he burnt, sliced and crushed the fleeing people. The assassin had already destroyed half the village when the aurors came and he blasted them down creating portkeys with his knives he threw them with pin point precision embedding them in the still standing fighters transporting them away, laughing manically he threw up his latest message:

_Its death I smell_

_It's in the air_

_You could cut the tension_

_Along with despair_

_There losing morals_

_How can you fight?_

_The dark will succeed _

_And put out the light_

With one last explosion Sang Lys disaperated to a dull London street, he crept to an un-remote house and snuck in. Sang Lys knew that as soon as he crossed the thresh hold he would be under attract so he instantly hit the floor. He locked his target in a dual but got bored quickly so he threw a knife and summoned his opponent's wand just as he was whipped away by portkey. Gathering anything of value and any information he was able to find, Sang Lys headed back out he decided to have a bit more fun and blew up a few houses including torching the one he just came throwing up another mark and message

_I second the dark_

_But have my own team_

_I'll introduce you to them_

_And they will haunt your dreams_

_They will come out tonight_

_Hidden to all_

_Take out the target_

_With our own law_

Sang Lys apperated to the top of Big Ben and grinned, dotted around the sky in glowing eerie colours were his lily's and daunting messages from his team, the one that shone the most was Vilkas' silver:

_Let me introduce myself _

_Here today_

_My name is Vilkas_

_I'm out to say_

_I belong to Sang Lys_

_We're the best of the best_

_I'm part of his team_

_Just put us to the test_

He watched as Cruor's glowing white mark shot up, Sang Lys told his team to meet him in the dungeons in the manor outside their cell if they caught anyone and portkeyed to Riddle manor. His team was stationed outside a prison cell, each standing silently looking straight ahead.

"Report." He barked standing in the door way Vilkas stepped forward first.

"Most of Grimauld place and the surrounding areas are burning and no.12 is gone, I placed my mark directly above the wreckage and I caught an auror." Next was Caligo.

"Surry is in pieces and I caught an auror and a few muggles that got in the way"

"I grabbed all the files from Muriel's house and torched it." Cien said and Espia was next.

"I caught Jones; she's a bit worse for wear because she annoyed me."

"I grabbed a few muggles for test subjects."

"And I managed to get Diggle and the files then torch his house." The twins finished. Grinning Sang Lys walked to his cells on the end and where he stopped the blood flow of his captures he didn't want them to bleed out.

"Well done, your first full out raid was a complete success." Sang Lys told them happily, "Tomorrow you will introduced to the inner circle and we will be questioning our prisoners in front of the elite so bring you're 'A' game. Also you may be dueling but that's not a problem I will tell you the time when you're needed, dismissed." They all handed over the files and disaperated to where they needed to be and Sang Lys headed up to the dark lords study.

"Evening." He said as soon as he sat down.

"What on earth are you doing here?" The dark lord demanded. Sang Lys just grinned manically.

"Well let's just say my team is a success and you need to call and elite meeting ASAP tomorrow, plus I nearly killed Snape today."

"Tomorrows paper? And what did he do?"

"Hell yeah! And the bastard gave me detention then went of the rip in to me for 15 minutes." Sang Lys raged Voldemort just raised an eyebrow.

"He is in for it tomorrow." There was a sinister look in Sang Lys eye that almost made Voldemort feel sorry for the potions master. Almost.

_Vilkas come to the study.-H_

_On my way.-R_

Vilkas entered the study and stood tall, proud and still.

"It's ok Remy you can relax." Harry said kicking his feet up.

"Thank lord." Remus sighed as he sat down and took of his mask.

"I want you to go through all of the gathered files and sort through any useful information from the stuff we already know or is no use to us." Harry told him flinging the files at his uncle.

"Gee thanks cub." Remus muttered sarcastically.

"What time are you calling the elite as there is bound to be an order meeting tomorrow and I have to be there as all of the members that I trust are 'dead'?" Harry asked.

"10:30 that should be enough time for you to get the information out of his secret meeting after and I'll send the lower ranks out for a raid or 2 the day after." Tom said.

"Ok then my team will be present before me in the right hand shadows after the paper tomorrow I will announce who we have captured." Harry grinned getting up.

"Something tells me tomorrow is going to be interesting." Voldemort said and he got a smirk before the teen disaperated.

Harry decided that he really wasn't in the mood to deal with his shadows so he showered and changed before leaving the common room under his cloak, he was wandering the corridors aimlessly and he found himself outside the Slytherin common room. He entered silently moving up to Blaise' room and snuck in again he found the dark haired teen reading with his back to him, Harry stalked up behind him and licked his mark causing Blaise to freeze.

"Blaise," Harry murmured in his ear.

"Master,"

"I decided that I should tell you my rules they're quite simple but I can't have my toys disobedient can I?" Blaise shook his head and Harry caressed his cheek he opened up the connection to Luna as well as these rules applied to her.

"Number one; you will always follow my orders no matter what, I own you so you will not question me. Number two; you will always submit to me I am your master I control you. Number three; you will never under any circumstance allow another to touch you in any way without my say so you belong to me and me alone if anyone I haven't allowed touches you, you will both pay the consequences. I am very possessive and there is not a place where I can't find you, your mark shows my ownership. Number four; you will always be in pristine condition, if there is a mark, cut, bruise or scratch on you that I didn't put on you there will be hell to pay you are mine and no one is allowed to touch what is mine. Do you have any questions?"

"I have one question." Blaise began Harry nodded.

"What about my friends and family touching me?" Harry thought for a second.

"Family is fine unless there are marks and believe me I will know, friends however may cause problems."

"Why master?"

"Blaise you are very appealing and I don't want anyone touching what is mine, I will allow Draco and Theodore to touch you but anyone else I will know about and if those touches are more that friendly touches I will hurt them." Sang Lys' eyes went hard at the very thought of someone touching what was his in a sexual manor.

"Thank you master," Harry began kissing and biting down Blaise' neck gaining a groan of pleasure, Harry pulled Blaise up and pushed him roughly on to the bed.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you will be limping." Harry growled and proceeded to do just that, he slammed in to Blaise repeatedly and when Blaise' came he saw stars before collapsing Harry followed after. Harry muttered some cleaning spells then pulled Blaise in to a dominating kiss.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You master only you."

"Remember that." Harry threw on his clothes and slipped out leaving Blaise on the bed, he made his way back to the tower he spoke to Luna through the earpiece.

_Did you hear all of my rules?-H_

_Yes Master,-L_

_Good but I don't want anyone touching you at all.-H_

_Of course Master I only belong to you.-L._

Harry smirked as he entered the common room and headed to bed looking forward to tomorrow's headlines.

**Let me know what you think of chapter 9. Please review and tell me what you think or if you want certain things to happen, if you have some good ideas I will write them in so let me know! **

**Jessiikaa***


	12. Chapter 10

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape. ****Will contain slash and heterosexual relations.** If you don't't like that stuff turn back now.

**A/N: 100th review, you guys are brilliant! :)**

parcletongue

_Ear piece speech_

**Chapter 10:**

When Harry and Neville reached the great hall at breakfast they were greeted with utter silence. Everyone was bent over rapidly reading what Harry presumed was the _Daily Profit, _his suspicions were confirmed when he got to the Gryffindor table and a paper was shoved under his nose.

_**Night Terror!**_

_**Last night, the feared assassin Sang Lys was at work again spreading death and destruction throughout the west of the country. His vivid bloody lily shone out again signalling where he struck and the death count up 50+. But that is not the worst that occurred; whilst the cloaked killer ran wild 6 other areas were targeted. Towns and villages destroyed and left in runes as Sang Lys new elite team came out and announced themselves to the world around 9:30 last night. Sang Lys himself left a glowing message stating his team would be introduced then, Vilkas, Espia, Cien, Caligo, Ensis and Cruor shot the dreaded lily up in to the sky in different colours but with the same message:**_

_**Let me introduce myself **_

_**Here today**_

_**My name is -**_

_**I'm out to say**_

_**I belong to Sang Lys**_

_**We're the best of the best**_

_**I'm part of his team**_

_**Just put us to the test.**_

_**Tested they were as they came and went without so much as being seen by aurors and ministry officials. The overall rumoured death count is near 1000 and people are starting to ask how they are going to be safe if the only things the team of death can be recognised by are the lilies. Sang Lys has just proven again just why he is feared and with his new team he may be unstoppable, just last week in the attack on Diagon Ally Sang Lys appeared to show his support for the dark stating:**_

_**I have joined the dark**_

_**It was easy to see **_

_**They were winning before**_

_**Now they have me.**_

_**It's been reported that Sang Lys dresses in complete black with a blood coloured lily on a black mask and a survivor from the terrors of the previous night said livid AK green eyes could be seen flashing from the shadows of the hood. From the mess left behind the best we can hope is that somehow these people are caught one way or another and prey no more lilies whatever the colour shine out from the sky.**_

_**Rita Skeeter.**_

_**P.3 Colours and names of the team of death**_

_**P.5 Full messages from Sang Lys**_

_**P.7 Areas hit from last night's attack**_

_**P.9 Photos of the death lilies and the messages.**_

Harry was internally doing a happy dance, this was the best headline that could have come out and judging but the resounding silence people were terrified. He looked at Neville who was deliberately staring at the paper with unmoving eyes, Harry was about to leave when McGonagall came hurrying down between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table directly towards them.

"Potter, Granger and Weasley you headmasters office now lessons are cancelled today." She was pale and shaking slightly she looked at them before hurrying off; Harry got up and followed her out quickly with the other two following.

_Nice show ladies and gentlemen that headline was perfect the great hall was silenced, there is an emergency order meeting and classes are cancelled.-H_

_I think we have been noticed-R_

_I need to leave the hall I'm trying not to celebrate-N_

_I am gunna keep the connection open so you can hear what's going on in the meeting, I want you all to find someplace quiet and listen to everything-H_

_Yes master-All_

Harry was speaking in low tones so Ron and Hermione couldn't hear him, when they reached the head office the full order was in an uproar people were on hysterics at the paper.

"Silence." Dumbledore's amplified voice cracked through the panic he motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"This is grave news but we have much to discuss and we cannot do this if everyone is in disarray."

"Headmaster please what are we going to do? Aurors didn't even see them and he's with the dark we haven't a hope." Said an unknown witch on the left side of the room and there were mutters of agreement throughout Harry had to keep his face straight as his team were voicing their opinions to him.

"We can never give up hope or the dark will have already won, there are things we need to sort out as a lot of things happened last night."

"What else happened Albus surely the paper was enough?" Molly cried wringing her hands Dumbledore sighed.

"If only that were true Molly I'm afraid I have bad news, HQ was destroyed last night where the one names Vilkas' mark was placed and we also lost Jones, Dingle and Moody." There were cries of shock and horror around the room but Harry just sat there silent, to anyone else he looked as if he had gone in to shock but he was observing everything and taking note.

"What are we going to do Headmaster there has to be something?" Hermione cried desperately, "This can't go on."

"Hermione's right, he and his team need to be stopped." Ron agreed vigorously.

"You are both correct and I believe that if we take out Sang Lys the team will split at the seams and the dark will lose a key factor." People had perked up at this notion and Harry flinched minutely as said team yelled down the earpiece.

"We have a brief description of the assassin and we know his mark we need more, if it were possible I would say capture a team member but I do not think that is an option. I want all possible source of information, any death eaters that are spying I want found and pull anything you can gain." Dumbledore ordered the rest of the meeting was plans drawn up and a discussion of the events, when everything was winding down coming to an end Dumbledore looked toward him.

"You have been quiet Harry, don't you have any ideas or opinions." Harry looked towards the headmaster slowly and shook his head.

"We should have known something like this would happen." Harry stated in a dead sort of voice all remaining chatter died instantly, most looked confused and scared and some looked angry.

"How were we supposed to know what that crazed being would do?" Snape snapped at him and Harry's eyes flashed but he took a deep breath.

"I didn't say we should know what the assassin would do, I just said we should have suspected something big like this would happen."

"Indeed, so tell us Potter with your seemingly superior knowledge, why should we have known?" Snape sneered.

"Oh I don't know let me access my superior being one second, oh yes that's right; what day was it yesterday?" Harry spat out sarcastically, a few people were starting to look annoyed.

"What's so special about yesterday?" Someone called Hermione looked in deep thought before her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Harry your right we should has at least had our guard up."

"Will someone explain?" Another yelled.

"It was Halloween." Harry said as if it explained everything and for a few it did, Dumbledore and McGonagall closed their eyes, Ron slapped himself and even Snape seemed to understand.

"So, what's so special about Halloween?"

"There is an unfortunate occurrence that every Halloween something bad happens." McGonagall explained tiredly.

"Like what?" Harry was starting to get angry now it didn't take a genius to work out.

"Oh I dunno let's start with 15 years ago my parents were murdered in their own home and I was branded with my scar, skip forward to first year there was a troll attack, second year the chamber of secrets was opened, third year Siri broke in and slashed the fat lady, fourth year what a joy that was my name just happens to pop out of the goblet of fire, fifth year Umbridge oh and now look something happened again on Halloween so I am sorry it I am not blow away with surprise and I'm sorry I'm not cringing in horror at this but I think I have enough justification seeing the things I've seen." Harry bit out tugging at his hair most people were wide eyed at his mini speech but some were still annoyed.

"Harry you are right we should have suspected something in the very least, I understand why your agitated Harry it is always the same time of year for you isn't it dear boy." Dumbledore said softly Harry nodded rubbing his face.

"Sorry Headmaster but it's just so frustrating."

"I don't understand, what gives Potter the right to talk to us like he's seen so much he's 16 a boy it's not even a quarter of a lifetime." Some arrogant guy that Harry had seen somewhere in the ministry snapped and Harry laughed hollowly.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met?" Harry asked politely the man straightened up with a sneer.

"Marcus Johnson, auror, I have seen things that you couldn't even imagine and I still find what this monster did horrific." Harry hissed under his breath and gripped the arms of his chair tightly.

"Indeed Mr Johnson like you said I'm only 16 what horrors could I have seen." Harry tapped his chin in mock thought.

"Oh of course now I remember that it wasn't me that witnessed the return of Voldemort at 14." Johnson looked uneasy at the reminder but his sneer was back quickly.

"That may be but it is still a small thing in comparison."

"Yes of course so how big was the basilisk you killed at 12?" Harry asked seriously making nearly the entire room gasp.

"Impossible, why tell such lies boy!" Johnson yelled.

"Headmaster, would you care to validate my claim?" Harry questioned the old man who seemed to have aged a great deal.

"He is speaking the truth, he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and killed the 1000 year old basilisk to save young Miss Weasley's life." Shocked awed looks were seen throughout and Harry shrugged might as well say it all, I'm sick of them doubting me any way.

"Let's not forget saving the philosophers stone when I was 11 with Hermione and Ron where I face off against Voldemort and nearly died. Second year not only did I kill the basilisk me and Ron managed to escape a heard of hungry acromantula and clear Hagrid's name. Third year I found out my godfather was innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for, went back in time to help him escape with Hermione then proceeded to drive off 100 dementors single-handedly. Forth year there was the Quidditch world cup then my name comes out of the goblet so I had to battle dragons, fight grindylows and merpeople then get through a maze with everything except a real dementors in it only to be whisked away to be used in some weird ritual for the re-birth of Lord Voldemort then when I return with my friends dead body some crazy man tries to kill me again. Fifth year I had all the slander of the ministry, I had dementors sent after me in Surry and was expelled then I had an unfair disciplinary hearing where I was barely cleared. Of course Umbridge is at school making my life hell and not actually teaching us, the whole school hated me and I was repeatedly having 'I must not tell lies' carved in to the back of my hand for detention oh let's not forget the visions I was luckily being sent causing me to be unable to sleep without witnessing a murder or rape or some other crime that Voldemort does. Then I was forced in to occlumency lessons which helped a great deal not, of course in all of this I was also teaching a third of the school DADA whilst trying not to get caught then I get sent a fake vision end up in the ministry fighting for my life against several highly qualified DE's my godfather dies, Voldemort possess' me and the DE's get away even after me and my friends managed to disarm and stun the majority. So all in all Mr Johnson you are correct in my 16 years I haven't seen a lot." Nearly every person was gaping at the trio, mainly at Harry, in complete and utter shock.

"That can't be true it just can't be." Johnson muttered weakly.

"Believe him he is telling the complete truth." Dumbledore told them.

"Any normal person would be a mess."

"I don't feel anything anymore." Harry said flatly, "But back to the earlier discussion Headmaster." Harry looked pointedly at Dumbledore, he felt a lot better at getting that off of his chest even though he didn't need to prove himself to anyone let alone this pathetic order but he needed his cover.

"Everything is set you have your parts to play but the main thing is information anything you can get." Dumbledore concluded the order meeting and everyone filed out except the usual, Harry managed to fling on his cloak just outside the door to creep back in.

"I cannot believe he just told everyone what has happened to him." Ron hissed as soon as the silencers were replaced.

"I have been waiting for something like this, as everyone continually doubts him he was bound to snap to prove himself but this works in our favour because now everyone know what he is capable of the pressure to destroy Riddle will be greater."

"Headmaster he is yet to open up to us yet but he is breaking down by telling us where he is going and what he's doing."

"Very good, by Christmas he should be back to his normal self," Dumbledore said,

"We do however have a problem and that is 2 of our safe houses have been destroyed and Alistair's place has been completely stripped so the dark have a lot more information in the side now, however they're leaks are getting bigger as more and more spies are handing us little tit bits that we can link together."

"Headmaster do we have any other information about Sang Lys?"

"No I'm afraid we don't, all we have is a brief description."

"How are we on the death eater front?" Ron questioned.

"They are much easier to catch we've managed to round up quite a few of the lower ranks but the inner circle is near impossible because they are either mad or have high standing places in society." Dumbledore explained.

"Malfoy," Ron spat the name out like it was dirt, they spoke over the other meeting and some more about Harry when Dumbledore suddenly went in to thought.

"I would like you to keep checks of Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, they seem to be getting closer to Mr Potter and we don't want them causing any problems." Harry nearly snarled at that but kept it in knowing said people could hear the conversation.

"Severus, you seem awfully quiet something troubling you?"

"It is Potter headmaster there is something different about him and I don't know what." Damn it to hell Harry thought Snape was too good at his observations, he would have to go even more careful.

"Just keep an eye out Severus." The potions master nodded

"There is a meeting called especially for the elite today Albus at 8pm but nothing else has been said." Dumbledore looked pensive for a moment.

"If I'm not mistaken you will meet his team tonight." Snape nodded looking pale and with that Dumbledore dismissed them allowing Harry to sneak out and back to the common room before Ron and Hermione returned. He spent the day with his 'friends' doing nothing substantial what so ever but it was something that had to be done, when he finally had a minute to himself he spoke to his team.

_We are meeting with the elite tonight be in the chamber at 7:30-H_

_Yes Master-All_

Harry even made the effort to go down and sit with Ron and Hermione at dinner that night but by then end of it he was ready for murder, he honestly didn't realize how he could have put up with them both for all that time. At 7:15 he went up and changed bringing his box to the chamber as there were to many people in the common room to use the invisibility cloak, he left before Neville as not to arouse suspicion and snuck down to his hideout watching the map like a hawk.

* * *

Down in the chamber the team of death as they were now labeled was stood waiting for their Master to speak.

"Tonight we are meeting the elite as a team, we will reveal who we captured last night and we may put on a show. Of course I always play at meetings." Sang Lys grinned.

"Vilkas as my second in command that will be announced tonight and I think I have the perfect gift for you. Ensis, Cruor after tonight I'm putting your inventiveness to use. Vilkas and Espia are sorting through all the files we found and Cien and Caligo are my eyes and ears around school. When we get to the manor you are going to be in the shadows until I announce you." They all nodded in consent and apperated out. Sang Lys led them through to the meeting room and immersed them in the shadows ready for the meeting.

"I'll come in after everyone else." Harry told them, Vilkas rolled his eyes.

"Grand entrance I suppose." Sang Lys smirked and spun on his heel making his cloak swirl out behind him as he strode from the room.

Its wasn't long before the DE's were assembled Harry grinned to himself as he drew himself to his full height and slammed open the doors. He glided forward as him name was murmured in awe throughout, upon reaching the throne he span making his cloak wrap around him like a glove and pulled back his hood just enough to show off the mask and glowing green eyes.

"On time I see." Voldemort quipped Sang Lys grinned and did a mocking bow. Voldemort mentioned his teams work set up a few raids for the lower DE's and issued out a few punishments, he dismissed the lower ranks calling for the elite.

"I believe you saw our assassin and his teams work in the paper this morning." The Dark Lord asked after removing his snake like face and got nods of affirmative.

"I brought them to play today." Sang Lys said in his child like voice which sent chills through the elites spines, from the shadows Sang Lys' team emerged silently unnoticed by the elite.

"Master." They said in unison causing the entire inner circle to spin around in shock.

"We went out last night and caught some order members." Harry said happily.

"Vilkas forward, report." Harry barked suddenly. The silver decked figure stepped forward looking straight ahead.

"2 aurors captured, multiple muggles, Hestia Jones and Dedalius Diggle and I personally destroyed the HQ for the Order of the Phoenix." Vilkas stepped back after bowing to his Master." Sang Lys grinned at the shock of the elite.

"Vilkas is my second in command as Dumbledore." The name was spat out. "Thinks if he takes me out my team will fall apart." Said team bristled at the insinuation, Sang Lys strolled forward swaying his hip ever so slightly.

"Vilkas destroyed there HQ and I thought he deserved a reward." Sang Lys was directly in front of his toy now, placing a hand where his mark was placed Sang Lys ripped the robe and brought Snape to his knees. He placed his wand over the mark and changed the writing and colour to eerie silver with Vilkas, spinning to his second Sang Lys smirked viciously.

"Congratulations." Vilkas broke in to a shit eating grin before he bowed again.

"My Tacita Mortes did well last night but of course I myself was out for some fun." Sang Lys told the room as he made his way over to his favourite blonde.

"I had my little play." He breathed the last word directly in to Lucius' ear and continued back up to the throne.

"Then I successfully captured Mad-eye Moody." Gasps rang out after this statement and even Voldemort looks surprised.

"Ensis, Cruor, Cien, get the order members." The three seemed to melt in to the shadows as they left and no one could hear the door open or close. When they returned each had a levitated struggling person making Sang Lys break out in a spine chilling smile.

"An interrogation of sorts."

"Do put on a show." Voldemort hissed sitting forward.

"Of course but not me we know of my work. Espia, Caligo, Ensis and Cruor are going to be ah _convincing_ these lovely people to part with their knowledge." Sang Lys said sweetly.

"You're a sick bastard." Jones screamed and the reaction was instant, Espia flashed forward drawing a knife and her wand placing one on the prisoner's throat and the wand on jones' temple.

"Silence you will not speak to the Master like that." She snarled.

"Calm Espia let's not be too rash she's just a little out spoken, I'm sure Avery or Dolohov could teach her to behave." There was nothing friendly in the smile Sang Lys gave her and she went pale.

"Espia why don't you show the Lord and his elite one way we get information." Sang Lys asked sweetly. Espia started off with a light Crucio and threw some minor cutting spells.

"Are you going to talk or do we have to go to extremes?" Espia asked in a bored tone, Jones just spat on the floor making the purple assassin grin leveling her wand at the prisoner's leg she said.

"Exposso Premo!" There was a vile snapping cracking splintering sound that echoed throughout the whole room that made everyone bar Tom and Harry cringe, Hestia Jones let out a bloodcurdling scream as her leg bone was crushed.

"You sure you don't want to part with some information."

"N-no, never." Came the hoarse reply.

"Brilliant! Ardens Caro." The skin on Hestia's arms started going pink then darker and darker renewing the shrieks of pain as her skin and flesh burned away.

"Stop please stop." She screamed but Espia shook her head.

"I'll tell you anything please." Ending the curse Espia turned to her master and bowed, Sang Lys turned to Voldemort.

"Anything specific you wanted to know, she's deep in the ministry and the Order."

"Spy's in the lower ranks a few raids have been blocked and the laws that old fool is blocking." The dark lord said and Sang Lys turned to his pray.

"Well." Espia raised he wand again and Jones rattled off.

"There are 4 spies in the lower ranks that I know off Kennedy, Jones, Karson and Benson they have been meeting with members of the order on the sly to notify us about raids. Dumbledore is blocking the werewolf laws and trying to put in more restrictions and put in more allowance to make the Order somewhat legal and it looks like Fudge is going for it." She drew a gasping breath only to release it in a scream as she was crucio'd again but this time by the dark lord.

"Cor lapideum," Sang Lys said flicking his hand watching as the colour slowly left her face and she clawed at her chest crying out, her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the floor; dead.

"What was that spell." Tom asked looking on in interest.

"It is another or my creations; heart of stone." Sang Lys smirked.

"I'm assuming that Espia used some of your creations in her _convincing_."

"Of course,"

"Dolohov, Nott, you will track down the spy's in our ranks you have their names."

"Yes milord." They bowed.

"I think we will have Caligo next to find out the wards surrounding the safe houses that are hidden." Sang Lys beckoned the one in blue forward. She took out her knife and levitated Diggle up in the air using a quick 'Levicorpus.'

"Wards and protections now or later?" She told him but she only received a shake of the head. Caligo sliced off the man's robes leaving him bare apart from underwear which she left; she started with small nicks drawing dribbles of blood. When she has nearly 20 she pulled out her wand "Sal vulnera." Making Diggle cry out for the first time. Caligo stabbed him hard through both of his shoulder blades instantly quarterizing the arteries so he didn't bleed out, he screamed and she tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Speak?" Dingle spat directly in her face causing Sang Lys to hiss angrily, Caligo wiped her face lightly.

"You shouldn't have done that." She told him lifting her knife, Diggle sneered. She pulled back her arm and slammed the blade straight in to his groin creating an ear shattering scream of agony and making every man in the room wince. Many were looking on in sheer horror and Sang Lys and Voldemort were switching from being impressed to disturbed.

"That's a woman yes?" Tom asked lowly.

"Yes one I happen to be sleeping with." Sang Lys swallowed and Voldemort gave him a sympathetic look.

"Speak." Caligo barked pulling out the knife but pressing in her knuckles causing more cries.

"Th-there mostly f-f-fid-dilius'd but the Potter c-cottage is warded water t-tight by Dumbledore himself and the only p-person who could g-get p-p-ast it without him knowing is the P-Potter boy." Dingle stuttered blood and tears running down his face.

"Goodbye 'Duro'" Dingles whole body turned to stone and shattered as she released the spell as he hit the ground.

"I have to say I am impressed." The Dark Lord said softly and Sang Lys grinned and did a flourished bow.

"I think we should all have some fun, Cruor and Ensis are going to have there's with Moody and I have a few muggles that need to be tortured." Sang Lys said, turning to Bella he grinned. "Interested?" Her eyes lit up and she turned to her Lord and gave her best puppy dog eyes (which was pretty good Sang Lys noted) that she could only use in elite meetings as she was Toms favourite.

"Yes ok fine." He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose as she clapped happily. Sang Lys nodded to his team and Vilkas, Cien and Espia went to the dungeons bringing back the 12 muggles capture. It was a blood bath. One word of accent from there lord and Master and they pounced like carnivores to fresh meat. By the end of the screaming and cackling there was blood everywhere but the elite and the Tacita Mortes were buzzing.

"Go out have fun but if you get caught do not take of your mask and don't drink anything, you know how to alert me for trouble. Cruor, Ensis stay, Vilkas deal with your toy before you leave." Sang Lys dismissed his team.

"Master a message?" Caligo asked Sang Lys thought for a moment.

"_You want to destroy me_

_I'm seen as a threat _

_I came out to play_

_You aint seen nothing yet_

_Your efforts are futile_

_Just give up now_

_Take out the enemy?_

_I'll show you how!_ In you colours of course."

"You may go have some fun as well but if you're caught you die." Voldemort said simply and with multiple cracks they were all gone leaving Ensis, Cruor Vilkas and his toy Snape.

"I have." Vilkas cleared his throat. "Business to attend to." He flashed Sang Lys a chilling smile and dragged Snape out of the room.

"I think I may be feeling pity for my potions master." Tom said as he stood and walked to the side door, Sang Lys grinned.

"I don't the bastard deserves it, guys bring Moody's corpse." In the study Sang Lys kicked up his feet grinning.

"So what do you think?"

"Impressive but if I ever witness what Caligo did again I will have to ask you to remove her from future interrogations." Sang Lys winced.

"That girl has an issue."

"I'm surprised, you actually behaved today!" Harry raised a shoulder.

"I said I would behave at a meerting, there will be more." At that point the door swung open and the twins walked in carrying Moody's mangled body.

"Oh Lord and Master what devious plan-"

"Do you have for our beautiful master piece?" Harry grinned in a scary way.

"I think that in a few days Mad-eye may _drop_ in to the great hall with a message." Harry said lightly, the twins smirked.

"Where do you think these things up?" The Dark Lord asked with a shake of his head, Harry just smirked.

"Well I have had years to come up with these things." Harry said Voldemort tilted his head in accent.

"To our plans, I now have my perfect team, you have your elite I think we should take out Fudge, Scrimgeoer and Bones so we can have the ministry and I personally want Crouch; then Hogwarts is our only obstacle." Sang Lys told the Dark Lord who stilled in a moment of thought.

"We will wait, let them settle and that includes your little escapades." Sang Lys actually gaped at the dark lord.

"What! I have to go out!"

"Not if you want this plan to work." Harry shook his head wordlessly.

"As I was saying, we will wait and infiltrate the ministry silently. When we have enough people on the inside to place Lucius as minister then you start picking of the targets and finish with Fudge or Scrimgeoer so all the competition is gone of course it will be a vote in the wizengamot and that's where you come in with all the house's you are head off, you will need to look in to that fully in the yule holidays." Harry nodded then looked to the twins who were stood silently in the shadows.

"Gentlemen you have an assignment." The stepped forward.

"I want you to create something that can stop magic in the great hall but still allow the DE's and our team to use it. It's has to small that can be easily hidden." Harry told them.

"Tom has plenty of empty rooms for your experiments and I also want something like a muggle knock out gas but it has to be able to go through a bubble head and it can't be banished. Again make it so somehow us and the DE's are not affected."

"The second is easy as we may have me developing something like that anyway." Cruor flashed a grin as Ensis picked up.

"The first will need much more work but it shall be done." Harry nodded in dismissal and they melted out. Sang Lys stood up and stretched.

"I am going back to school to sleep for a long time."

"No going out and wreaking havoc?"

"Me? I have no idea what you speak off." Tom rolled his eyes as Harry grinned and apperated out.

* * *

Harry was impressed with his teams work when he saw yet another headline screaming about death and destruction. He dragged Neville from breakfast so they could take a very slow walk to potions.

"I'm impressed." Harry said as soon as they were alone.

"We do try." Neville grinned.

_We're practically grounded for the next few weeks guys_. Harry said this through the ear pieces and there were cries of outrage in reply.

_Everything will be explained when we next have a meeting just don't go out. _Harry replied leaving no room for argument.

_"Vilkas I believe Tom has everything sorted for full moon?"_

_"Yes its fine."_ Harry closed the connection to everyone and went back to talking to Neville.

"So how's this life treating you?"

"Brilliant, I love the freedom and not having to care." Neville had a dreamy look on his face and Harry snorted.

"Back to me Nev!" Harry snapped his fingers in front of Neville's face; Nev shoved him away with a laugh.

"Come on we have potions."

"Not gunna go psycho on him after last time?"

"No I think giving him to Vil was enough." Neville looked confused.

"Let's just say Rem has always had a thing for Snape." Neville grinned but wiped his face as they reached the potions room. The rest of the class gathered minutes after them and Snape in his usual fashion slammed the door open wordlessly pointing them in. Today there was something off with Snape Harry noted to Neville as they took their seats at the back of the class, the man's movement were stiff and when he sat behind his desk he winced minutely. Harry frown in puzzlement then out of no-where his eyes widened and he slapped his hand to his mouth to stop the laugh that tumbled up.

"Oh my god." He breathed to Neville.

"What?"

_Vilkas you played with you new toy last night_! Harry asked lowly so not to be heard over the brewing. There was silence before Vilkas cleared his throat over the ear piece.

_I have no idea what you mean._ He told his master and Harry grinned at the shit eating grin he could imagine on his 'uncles' face.

_Of course I'm not in his lesson right now_. Harry heard Vilkas clear his throat again before the line went dead.

"What was that about." Neville demanded.

"Look at Snape, Vilkas had a good time last night." Harry explained with a grin, Neville looked confused before he had the exact reaction as Harry.

"Oh my god." Both teens looked at Snape and had to hide their laughs as they continued there potions. Because of there continued laughing everytime Snape moved they both ended screwing up bad causing Snape to swoop over, Harry had to shove his fist in his mouth.

"What do you call this?" Snape asked in a deadly calm voice Harry, unluckily was to far in to his laughter fit that was building to recognise a warning.

"Potter answer me." Harry mutely shook his head with his hand still in his mouth.

"Sir, I don't think he can answer." Neville said in a choked voice.

"You can both come back tonight for this appaling mess." Snape snapped, and just as he was about to turn around Vilkas' voice sounded through the 2 teens ear piece.

_I doubt you'll have time Snape. _Harry and Neville lost control and burst out laughing making the whole class gasp in shock horror.

"Get. Out." They didn't need telling twice, they made it as far as the great hall before collapsing on the floor crying tears of laughter.

"Did you see his bruised wrist when he pointed to the door?" Neville gasped out and Harry sat up.

"No way!" Nev nodded and Harrys laugh started again. When they finally stumbled up to transfiguration they were laughed out but still had massive grins on there faces.

"Harry, what were you playing at! I cannot belive you laughed in Snapes face." Hemione yelled at him immediatly wiping the smile of his face.

"So what 'Mione its Snape." Harry said with a shrug.

"You can't laugh at a teacher." She told him indignatly.

"Lay of him 'Mione, like he said its only Snape." Ron walked over and Harry sent him the first real smile in weeks in thanks. Hermione huffed and flounced down in to her seat. Harry shrugged and settled down to listen to the next steps of the animagus transformation from McGonagall, he wasn't really paying attention and she noticed.

"Potter have you found your form?" She barked out and his head snapped up.

"Oh I've already completed my animagus transformation I done it last year." Harry told her she looked at him with raised eyebrows along with majority of the class.

"Excuse me if I find that hard to believe Potter as it takes a great deal to accomplish such feats."

"I have done it my form is a phoenix." Harry said Neville choked and Harry kicked him.

"Do you find something amusing Mr Longbottom?" McGonagall looked down on Neville with her custom stern glare.

"No professor just it's not surprising that Harry would have a phoenix form them being the lightest creatures in the world." This time it was Harry was trying not to laugh.

"Indeed, well Potter if you're certain you have finished your transformation would you care to show us?" Harry had the feeling she wanted him to decline but he shrugged and stood on his desk.

"What are you doing Potter?" She snapped alarmed.

"I prefer to change mid-air it saves the hassle of getting used to that change in feet." She went to speak but he launched himself of the desk and changed in to a beautiful black phoenix with AK green eyes, he soared around the room letting out a delighted trill; he hadn't flown in ages. He landed on his chair and changed back feeling a lot better and looked towards a shocked McGonagall.

"Congratulations Potter this is an impressive success, this shows me exactly why you got a perfect O, 50 points to Gryffindor." The rest of the lesson past swiftly Harry was free of homework until Christmas because of his success; Harry pulled Neville towards the great hall muttering to Ensis, Cruor and Caligo to meet them in the chamber at 7.

"Nice cover back there Nev," Harry said sarcastically Neville laughed.

"I just can't believe you of all people have a phoenix animagus it's the biggest contradiction possible, the only one that could top that would be if the Lord was a unicorn." Harry stopped and looked at Neville wide eyed then burst out laughing until tears streamed down his face, the sheer idiocy of that statement was hilarious and Harry imagined Voldemort turning in to a unicorn and it sent him in a new fit of giggles. (if you actually try and imagine it, its hilarious)

"That is possibly the funniest thing I have ever heard." Harry said seriously, "But my form isn't that surprising if you really think about it."

"Oh sorry Master Sang Lys I didn't realise you were the forerunner for the light." Neville muttered sarcastically and Harry grinned.

"I am a black phoenix; dark creatures hidden in the light." Harry explained Neville got a look of understanding then grinned.

"Well no other would suit you then." They ate lunch and headed to the afternoon lessons; charms and herbology. Harry was nearly bouncing at dinner and kept getting strange looks which he ignored he was too excited about his plan that he had for mad-eye and couldn't wait to put it in to action. A 7 they were down in the chamber sat on the furniture Harry saw fit to place there.

"I think tomorrow would be a good day for Mad eye to drop in with his message." Harry was grinning like a maniac and the others in the room sprouted looks similar.

"Oh genius master how is our master piece going to make his appearance?" The twins asked together. Harry laid out his plan to the 4 all the while grinning evilly when it was set they agreed to come back at midnight to put everything in place and Harry went to sleep that night extremely excited for the morning.

* * *

Harry and Neville were on edge when they made their way to the great hall with Ron and Hermione they looked calm to everyone else but they were waiting for the excitement to begin, Harry looked at his watch and grinned; this was it. The great hall doors slammed close silencing the hall and people began looking around frantically, suddenly a piercing scream echoed throughout the entire castle and Harry watched in fascination as Mad eyes body seemed to fall in slow motion. Students were pointing as it hit the floor with a thump between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and whispers broke out, Cho Change who was closest started to scream she took in the sight of Mad-eye ripped to pieces intestines hanging out and blood everywhere. The screams triggered the white and green marks of Cruor and Ensis to rise slowly above the body. Gasps rang out as the marks settled in the air glowing vividly in the hall finally the feared eerie blood red lily rose bigger and brighter than the others bringing screams of terror from the students. A distorted voice sounded silencing the screaming and crying, echoing in the hall bouncing of the walls making it seem as if it was everywhere and an invisible hand wrote in the same blood colour the message being spoken:

_Darkness is here_

_It's because of you_

_Deceit and betrayals_

_They're nothing new_

_Don't follow the light_

_Believe me I tried_

_Now it's too late_

_They lied._

Chaos erupted form everywhere and the teachers weren't fairing much better, they seemed to be taking it worse than the students finally Dumbledore release a firecracker.

"Prefects will lead their house back to their dormitories where they will stay until we have this issue sorted, lessons are once again cancelled and you will be notified to what is happening." Dumbledore motioned for the prefects to go on and it seemed to be a rush of who could get first but Harry went straight to the head table with a look of panic on his face.

"Sir i-is that mad-eye?" Harry stuttered while internally smirking as Dumbledore seemed to age before his eyes.

"I'm afraid it is Harry it seemed the notorious assassin has breached these walls again but this time he was not alone." Dumbledore sighed looking on gravely.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No dear boy I don't want you to have to witness the mess go back to your common room and stay alert." Harry nodded in defeat he really wanted to see the gory stuff the twins did. He turned around and broke in to a smirk walking away swiftly ready to empty this memory in to his pencieve.

**So the reactions of Sang Lys' Tacita Mortes was good, I decided that instead of Harry punishing Snape Remus could have him because when it comes out who it was it would hurt Snape more:L Please please please review, how am i supposed to know if you want more of the story without any reviews, lets try and get them up to 140-150 for the next chapter? And yes I know I'm cruel :)**

**Jessiikaa***


	13. Chapter 11

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and contain slash and heterosexual you don't like that stuff turn back now.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy there brilliant:)**

parceltongue

_Ear piece speech_

Chapter 11:

Dumbledore didn't call a meeting about mad-eye but it did make the papers which resulted in some parents pulling their children out of Hogwarts and it took a few days for everything to calm down after his show. It was 2 weeks before Harry was pulling his hair out, he just wanted to curse something, Ron and Hermione were everywhere constantly following him or with him. Harry went to change to go out before he remembered they were laying low so he collapsed on his bed gazing up at the canopy and didn't move until the next morning. In Harry's opinion the weekend went at a snail's pace, he had done all his homework, read all his books again and spent some time with Luna. Monday came and went and Harry was trying his best but Ron and Hermione were still there, on Thursday Harry actually groaned out loud when Ron spoke to him and when McGonagall came on told them there was an order meeting Harry swore he shed a tear. Dumbledore was already stood when Harry got to his office so he took his seat quickly and pretended to look on in interest.

"Good Evening, I am happy to say that since the horrific incident with Mad-eye the assassin has been quiet, he may have been injured." People seemed cheered at this and Harry was internally scoffing.

"The Death Eaters have also been quiet which is something to be wary about." This brought mutters but the group seemed to be in agreement.

"We will have to keep our guard up especially as Christmas is approaching; I believe something will happen during the yule holidays." The aged headmaster looked to Snape for confirmation.

"Yule is usually the time for initiations to the ranks." Snape confirmed and Harry made a note to ask Tom if that information was supposed to be given out.

"This is unfortunate but we have been at luck in our own recruitment." Harry blinked, this could be a problem.

"Now unless something major happens we shall not be meeting until after yule, I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas." Dumbledore dismissed them but called for him to stay with his usual group which has greatly diminished only having Granger, Weasley and Snape but Harry would bet that there would be more after yule.

"Harry I know you intended to stay in the castle for Christmas but that is not possible this year I'm afraid." Dumbledore began gravely and Harry did not like where this was going.

"Oh um ok where am I going then, the Burrow or-" He trailed of when the headmaster shook his head sadly.

"The Burrow is having its wards changed and no one but blood are allowed so you will have to return to you family where you are safe." Harry went pale, there was no way he would not kill his uncle over Christmas.

"What, no, you have to be joking!" He exclaimed in genuine horror.

"I have to make sure you're safe but the castle wards need to be changed as the assassin has breached them twice now."

"Isn't there anywhere else I could go, please headmaster I can't go back to the Dursley's."

"I'm sorry dear boy but it's the only option." Harry snarled and stormed out only just catching the door to slip back in.

"The idiot doesn't realise we don't want him around." Ron laughed and Dumbledore shook his head.

"Sending him to the Dursley's will make him more submissive when he returns so you will have no excuses." the old man warned.

"We have been keeping a close eye on Longbottom and Lovegood and apart from improved grades nothing seems different." Hermione told the headmaster who nodded.

"Start trying to distance the pair from Potter but be discrete, he cannot find out." they nodded.

"Severus, do you know who and how many will be marked this coming yule?"

"There is more than ever this year headmaster and I believe that majority of my snakes are on the list, quite a few ravens, 2 puffs and if I'm not mistaken there were some lions on the list." Dumbledore looked grave.

"Were there no names?"

"The names were fidiliused as the dark lord is becoming increasingly paranoid." Snape told them Harry thought that this must have happened in the DE meeting he couldn't attend last week; he would ask Tom later through the mirror.

"You will notify me if you get the names so we can tab them." With that they were dismissed Harry ran up to the tower and threw himself in his chair putting on his best scowl. Ron and Hermione came through 10 minutes later and came over to him with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked moodily and the Oscar goes to Harry James Potter.

"We tried to talk the headmaster out of it." Ron sighed.

"It's simply awful; I cannot believe you have to go back to those people." Hermione huffed.

"It's ok guys, there's nothing you could've done we know what Dumbledore's like when he wants to do something." Harry gave them a small smile and they relaxed. The trio went down for dinner and Harry caught Neville's eye to signal they would be speaking later, he had to stick with Ron and Hermione all night much to his ire and he was at the end of his temper when he yawned and claimed exhaustion. Harry locked his hangings and pulled out the locket calling for the Dark Lord.

"Good evening," Tom greeted formally not even looking in to the mirror.

"I wish to hurt something." Harry stated and it got the man's attention.

"What has happened now!?" The older sighed.

"It's been two weeks and it's driving me crazy not only that, but the old fool is sending back to the muggles for yule." Harry growled his magic crackling around him.

"WHAT!"

"My point, I have two weeks to come up with a plan before I get sent back and sign my own confession."

"You need to calm down; we can work around this quite simply." Voldemort told him.

"Indeed, please share." Harry said in a scathing tone which he earned a glare.

"Are you or are you not able to perform flawless wandless magic." Tom snapped and Harry stared, he had not thought of that.

"I-," He was cut off.

"And are you or are you not currently in possession of an illegal untracked wand."

"I didn't think." Harry muttered sheepishly.

"Clearly that was obvious."

"Well I have a lot on my mind, I haven't killed anyone yet and I have constant shadows."

"Get used to it because we begin to strike the ministry at spring unless the plans change." Harry choked.

"Spring," He breathed in horror.

"Yes, I have the plans drawn up for you to look over so you can incorporate your team in to them." Harry swallowed hard.

"Ok, in the last DE meeting did you reveal anything about the DE initiations this coming yule?" Harry asked hoarsely much to Voldemort's amusement.

"Yes, I told Severus to tell the old fool a few things but to give no names."

"Good I wasn't too sure. I am taking up residence in your manor for yule as I have much to do such as Gringotts and obviously looking through the plans, plus Vilkas and Espia should be close to finishing sorting through the files and I need to check Cruor and Ensis' progress."

"That is acceptable, when shall I expect you?"

"Why would I tell you, that removes what little fun I have?" Harry asked bewildered, Tom rolled his eyes.

"Don't kill anyone." And he shut the mirror and Harry huffed indignantly.

"Well that was rude." He muttered to himself before lying back on his bed and opening the connection to all of his Tacita Mortes.

_There has been a change of plans for yule, I have been ordered by the headmaster to return to the muggles - which shall not be happening.-_ H Harry had to interrupt them as there were cries of outrage.

_I will be staying at the manor for the entire yule break but to the outside world I will be with the muggles, I will call a meeting on the day before the holidays break up as I refuse to call a meeting over Christmas. Any questions?_ - H

_No master._ - All

Harry shut the connection and settled down for sleep calling on all spirits to keep him calm for these next two weeks.

Harry was very proud of himself. The first week he was pretty good, granted the urge to kill Granger and Weasley grew daily but he let none of that show and he woke up Friday in a good mood for the first time since Halloween. Theoretically he should have known that it was a bad sign and he would be pushed to the very limit but no. Harry and Neville went to Herbology cheerfully and the day was going wonderfully; then came potions. Snape seemed to be in a specifically vindictive mood and Harry was personally inclined to believe it was because Vilkas hadn't treated his toy in a while but of course he didn't voice that opinion. They were brewing the polyjuice and Snape was baring down on Harry and Neville like a beast, he was criticising their every move and Harry's temper was steadily growing, it got to the point where he opened his mouth to finally give the dungeon bat a piece of his mind when the bell sounded and Neville physically dragged Harry out. Harry was snarling as he stormed up to the tower, he grabbed the map and his cloak and left telling Neville he was going to walk around until dinner. Under the cloak was a freedom he rarely got anymore, he used the map to avoid everyone and he was wandering aimlessly through the many corridors when he spotted Blaise and Draco in the dungeons. Harry shook his head, Blaise - why didn't he think of his toy? Harry made his way to the dungeons when he froze staring at the map; Blaise and Draco were way to close, the names were practically on top of one another. Narrowing his eyes, Harry quickened his pace until his was on the same corridor as the pair, he silently and stealthily made his way towards them, what he saw made his blood boil; Draco had _his _toy caged against the wall.

"Why can't you, I don't get what's happened to you. You don't even touch anyone anymore." Draco said exasperated.

"I can't Draco you don't understand." Blaise told him quietly.

"Make me understand then."

"I'm not allowed to touch anyone and no one is allowed to touch me." The dark teen looked imploringly at his pale counter, Malfoy's eyes widened in realisation before narrowing.

"You have to be kidding me." The blonde hissed Blaise shrugged.

"What the fuck, you're not allowed to touch anyone while he goes off and fucks anything that catches his fancy." Blaise looked away.

"I- it- you don't understand Dray I can't explain it I need it need him, I will do anything to please him." Draco looked horrified at that confession, Harry smirked though, seems as if his toy was hooked.

"This is crazy, it's not like he will ever find out." Draco ran his hand gently down Blaise' cheek and Harry nearly hexed him.

"I dunno,"

"What can he do!? It seems to me that he gains a title and he's let it go to his head, he has no right controlling you like this." Draco hissed, Harry closed his eyes and made a mental list of things he was planning for the blonde.

"Come on B." He breathed and then Draco kissed him, Harry locked his joints so he didn't kill the blonde. Blaise let out a small moan and Harry made the mark sear successfully breaking them apart as Blaise cried out in pain slapping his hand to the mark.

"He knows," Blaise ground out.

"What, how is that even possible?"

"I don't know but if I were you I would stay away from him."

"You don't need to tell me." Harry didn't bother with the rest of the conversation, he stiffly made his way to the great hall ducking in to a passageway to remove the cloak and put it away with the map in his pocket. Harry sat down opposite Neville who took one look at the teen and was immediately alarmed.

"What the hell has happened, you look like you want to commit a particularly vicious murder."

"You're observations are perfectly accurate." Harry spat his hands curling in to tight fists.

"Who?"

"Malfoy,"

"What did he do, he hasn't annoyed you at all this year?"

"He decided to touch what was mine." Harry got out between clenched teeth, it was taking all his effort not to go and kill the blonde right now, no one touched what was his; ever. Neville, who knew his friend and masters possessiveness quite well, paled and cursed the blonde's sheer stupidity.

"You can't kill him, not yet in the least."

"I know that us why I'm currently sat here waiting for him to enter the hall and not out there murdering the prick." As Harry spoke the Slytherins walked in to the great hall as a group as usual the only difference was Malfoy was far away from Blaise, Harry had a black glare when he looked at his toy who winced and looked at the floor but Harry looked positively murderous when he locked eyes with Malfoy. The blonde lost all colour and looked away, Harry turned back to Blaise who had his head bowed still and the assassin narrowed his eyes; he clearly doesn't understand my rules Harry thought. Harry barely ate as he continued to glare at the Slytherin table, Neville finally kicked him under the table when Ron and Hermione sat down and Harry slowly ate some food. Ron dragged him back to the tower but he barely paid attention on the conversations back at the common room and finally said he was going to the RoR, Harry stalked down to the dungeons and walked in to the common room where he spotted Blaise sat with his friends, he hissed when he saw Malfoy was sat next to him and made the mark burn. The Italian winced and rubbed the mark; Harry silently walked over to his toy and leant over so he was directly next to his ear.

"Go up to your room before I kill Malfoy." Blaise stilled before relaxing. He rose gracefully and made his excuses, Harry had already gone on a head and was in the others room elegantly leaning against the wall without his glamour. Blaise entered with caution and as soon as the door shut wards visibly flared around the room making sure no one would hear anything, Blaise walked in to the centre of the room with his head bowed.

"I believe you are aware of my rules." Sang Lys hissed as he approached his toy.

"Yes master." Sang Lys grabbed Blaise' hair and pulled making him whimper.

"Then pray tell me why you were kissing Malfoy today?" He snarled releasing the hair but roughly grabbing his face to force eye contact.

"I don't know master."

"Wrong answer." Harry shoved him in to the wall and roughly claimed his lips forcing his tongue in to the others mouth.

"I told you, you belonged to me." Using a bit of magic he ripped of Blaise' robes before kissing him again.

"Now you're forcing me to remind you who you belong to." Harry growled as he trailed licks and bites down his neck, Harry dragged his hands over his toys body squeezing a nipple and pulled the already hard member.

"But it looks like you want me too." Sang Lys vanished his own clothes before lifting Blaise up against the wall, he slicked himself and that was the only warning the Italian got as he was slammed in to unprepared. He screamed and arched up in pain but it was drowned out as Sang Lys hit his prostate, Harry gripped his hips as he pounded in to his toy completely owning him.

"Who do you belong to?" Sang Lys demanded as Blaise moaned and gripped his shoulders.

"Y-you master, oh fuck." Blaise gasped. "More please,"

"More even after you let someone kiss you?" Blaise whimpered as Sang Lys stilled.

"Please Master please, I need it please." He begged rolling his hips.

"You're mine aren't you Blaise."

"Yes master," Satisfied Sang Lys thrust in to him again hitting his sweet spot and he cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," The need in his voice drove Sang Lys faster and deeper hitting that spot again and again.

"M-master I'm gunna c-cum."

"Cum for me, cum for your master." Blaise came hard, his muscles tightened bringing the assassin over the edged, Sang Lys bit Blaise' neck as he came inside of him. Harry unwound Blaise from him but the other clearly hadn't recovered from his fucking as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees.

"Crawl to the bed and be ready for me, I haven't finished teaching my lesson." Sang Lys ordered his voice husky at the sight of Blaise on his knees, the Italian complied and Harry was instantly hard again as he saw his cum slowly coming out of Blaise. The teen got on the bed with his ass in the air and spread his legs; Sang Lys practically pounced at the sight. He climbed up behind him and began teasing him with deliberate slow touches until Blaise was barely coherent.

"So needy for your master." Sang Lys purred slipping two fingers inside and Blaise moaned in want.

"Do you want me Blaise? Do you want me inside of you?"

"Yes master please."

"Are you sure you don't want anyone else?"

"N-no master only you." Sang Lys smirked and removed the fingers, Blaise whimpered. Sang Lys entered slowly this time and began moving and a slow steady pace, his smirk grew as Blaise started writhing and whimpering in need.

"What's the matter Blaise, what do you want?"

"Please, I need more please master fuck me." Those words went straight to Harry's dick and the assassin gripped Blaise' hips again, he sped up and thoroughly fucked the Italian in to the mattress. He answered every moan and plead by going deeper and faster ruthlessly but by the sounds Blaise was making he loved it. Blaise came for the second time that night with a shout of 'Master' and Harry thrust in to him a few more times before coming with a yell. After he had regained his breath Sang Lys pulled out and cleaned up, he waved his hand to redress and pull down the wards.

"You want to keep your master happy don't you Blaise?" Sang Lys asked his toy.

"Yes master." Blaise answered he had to do anything for his master.

"Then you won't let anyone touch you like that again will you?"

"Never master,"

"Good." Sang Lys slipped out under his cloak feeling better but he would not be satisfied until he punished Malfoy but that would have to wait for now. Harry was thankful the common room was empty when he got back; he went straight to bed looking forward to a lie in as it was Saturday tomorrow.

Harry was a lot calmer the day after his visit to Blaise. He managed to put up with Granger and Weasley with no problems and he had vindictive pleasure in scaring the crap in to Malfoy Jr, He sent a simple letter in the evening which got the message across pretty well.

_Malfoy,_

_You have made a very big mistake. No one touches what is mine._

It was signed with his lily. Harry would have to wait but he would make the blonde pay, he wouldn't have been so set on a severe punishment if Malfoy Jr hadn't known about his rules but Blaise told him. Harry discovered the best thing about the Order believing he was going back to the muggles was he could act subdued and moody without suspicion, it saved his sanity for the rest of the week and by the end of it he was positively bouncing in anticipation for his meeting with his team. They were meeting at 10 in the chamber to discuss the plans for yule; there were a few things to go over as they would be doing nothing over Christmas. Harry even managed to ignore Snape in his final lesson of potions. Everyone went to bed early as they had to catch the train in the morning so Harry and Neville had no problems sneaking out, they met Luna on the second floor and went down the chamber. They didn't have to wait long before the others apperated in, Harry didn't bother with formalities today and they sat down to discuss.

"So the first things first, I will go to the muggles tomorrow and I will possibly stay an hour before making my way back to the manor. We have two weeks off and I have to go to Gringotts somewhere in that time as well as finalise plans with Tom. Ensis, Cruor, update?" The twins shared rather frightening grins.

"The knock out gas is complete and we have made progress on the magic nullifier." Ensis began,

"We can stop the magic but we can't find something to shield everyone, our combinations keep exploding; badly."

"Brilliant, you have until the end of January." Harry told them and they nodded,

"Vilkas, Espia, how are the files coming?"

"We are nearly finished coming through the final ones from Moody's place. There is a lot of stuff on the DE's in there and we need to process how much the Order knows about whom." Vilkas explained.

"We have also found that their tracking all known werewolf movements such as Greyback and um-," Espia trailed of uncomfortably looking between Cien, Vilkas and her Master.

"What is it?"

"Um today I found something and well it was on both your parents." She began shifting awkwardly, Harry motioned for her to continue.

"Pettigrew was really working for Dumbledore when he sold out your parents and he is still passing information threw to him. And it wasn't Bellatrix who permanently damaged your parents it was Dumbledore and Moody." She rushed it out to get it over with. She was greeted by silence before,

"SON OF A MUGGLE FUCKER!" Neville was up and striding purposely towards the exit whereas Remus and Harry had their masks on and had portkey'd to the manor where there was a full DE meeting going on but they didn't care. Espia, Caligo, Ensis and Cruor had to pin Neville and stun him before he went and attempted to murder the headmaster. Sang Lys strode quickly through the halls his magic beyond his control with one thing on his mind.

"PETTIGREW!" He roared.

"COME OUT YOU SNIVELLING RAT!" the great doors were blasted open and the DE's took one look at Master Sang Lys and his second in command Vilkas and pressed their selves to the wall for safely.

"Where is he?" Sang Lys hissed as Vilkas threw up anti-animagus wards, someone threw the cowering rat in to the centre of the room.

"_Crucio." _It was said in unison and both beams of red light slammed in to Pettigrew and lifted him from the ground; he screamed.

"What is this?" The Dark Lord didn't look particularly bothered about the torture but his meeting had been interrupted.

"This piece of shit has _always_ been a spy for Dumbledore." Sang Lys spat cancelling the curse, Vilkas held it for a bit longer.

"_Premo Exposso," _There was a sickening crunch as the rats' arms was crushed, Vilkas levelled his wand.

"_Trahere Capillis,"_ A few people winced as Pettigrew's screams increased, they watched as his hair was ripped out of his scull in chunks.

"_Tergutus," _Pettigrew's skin started peeling off in strips exposing tendons and muscles, a few people looked sick but Sang Lys has a twisted smile on his face and Vilkas had his teeth bared like the wolf he was.

"Peter, Peter, Peter, you should have known that you would be caught. Goodbye Peter, _Spina Obliquo."_ It appeared as if nothing had happened but Sang Lys smile became positively feral when he felt the tendrils of magic grip the rats spine, with a mocking wave Harry twisted his wrist sharply and watched as the motion was replicated on Pettigrew's spine, the whole thing ripped and twisted 180 degrees and the rat screamed until he started choking on his blood. Vilkas flicked his wand and force the rat back in to his animagus form,

"Poison, dinner." Sang Lys called in English but the snake understood, some death eaters leapt back as a black snake nearly as long as Nagini and just as thick slithered in, she reared up and struck the rat which was then swallowed whole.

"That was very enlightening, now would you care to inform me where you got this information." Tom was very mad it was easy to tell but Sang Lys didn't know if it was about the interruption or the spy.

_Espia, where is that file?_ - H

_It's the one I have just finished so it's on my desk_ - T

He cut the line and called for a house elf who popped in happily,

"Go to Espia's room and collect the file on her desk." Sang Lys ordered, she nodded and popped away and was back almost instantly.

"Here's you is Master Sang Lys." Sang Lys nodded as she left.

"I believe you should read this, it has everything in. I'll be back tomorrow evening." The Dark Lord nodded in dismissal and the pair apperated back to the chamber, Neville was still out cold when the returned so Harry flicked his wrist and woke him; Cien shot up looking murderous.

"Why did you feel the need to stun me?" He hissed drawing his wand; it was obvious he was not in control of his emotions or himself.

"Cien stop," Sang Lys barked and it was a clear order.

"But Master he-,"

"Do not make me tell you again."

"My apologies Master, it came as a bit of a shock."

"It is understood, I will promise you now you will have your revenge."

"Thank you Master," Sang Lys nodded and motioned for them to sit.

"Back to the meeting I believe we were on files." He looked towards Espia who nodded.

"We found loads of information on ministry employees and the location of hits ordered from the dark lord." Sang Lys looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I want them ordered in to sections of hits, DE's and ministry and when you have finished the last of them I want to know straight away because it could help with our plans."

"Yes Master,"

"Cien and Caligo as you are going to be with your families over the yule and it will be near impossible for you to leave I won't be calling any meetings unless they are dyer, if something happens and I need you here I will come and get you personally."

"How, I mean my manor has a tonne of wards surrounding it." Neville pointed out, Harry smirked.

"Nev, what's my animagus? I believe it was you who said it was a contradiction." Harry was barely keeping in his laughter as he remembered what Neville said that day; said teen got a look of understanding on his face and grinned.

"Well in my defence just saying 'I'm a phoenix' is a contradiction."

"A phoenix!" Vilkas exclaimed looking at Harry as if he was mad.

"It's a black phoenix guys, it's the phoenix counterpart. Anyway my going to Gringotts is a key part on the plans for spring which means we will not be going out until things have been confirmed so you're looking at least end of February." The last sentence caused Harry pain and his team looked somewhat horrified.

"That's another 2 months." Espia muttered and Harry nodded.

"I've decided we will be working on animagus forms, duelling and technique. I know there are 4 targets within the ministry that will be taken out so stealth will also be on the training agenda and we will probably practicing with the elite so you will have a partner but we will sort that out at a later date." With that he dismissed them after wishing them a merry Christmas.

Harry was silent on the train and Ron and Hermione were acting sympathetic towards him but it was weak, he was planning what he was going to do to cover his tracks for the yule. Harry was close to begging Tom to kill them off for him before he got there but then he would be locked up somewhere and that's something he couldn't afford so he settled on an advanced memory modification. The platform was packed but Harry managed to lock eyes with Neville and Luna and gave a short nod, it wasn't as if they couldn't speak everyday if they wanted to. Harry walked back in to the muggle world after saying a 'heartfelt' goodbye to the Weasley's and Hermione, he barely kept in his disgust when he laid eyes on his _family_ and slowly made his way over to them.

"Hurry up boy I haven't got all day." Harry rolled his eyes and walked towards the car, the ride back to no.4 was silent not that Harry would have had it any other way. Vernon saw fit to shove him through the door as soon as they arrived, the door was slammed shut and Harry turned to see Vernon's purple face inches away from his own.

"Now listen here boy, we don't want you and your freakishness ruining our normal Christmas. You will stay in your room which we have kindly given you or I will lock you in the cupboard until you die, got it." Harry couldn't help it; he laughed.

"You actually think you have any control over me you pathetic muggle." He spat.

"Why you-," Harry slashed his hand down silencing Vernon.

"Now why don't you listen to me, I don't care who you have been taking orders from. I will not be here more than an hour and in that time you will leave me alone, are we clear?" Vernon didn't seem to get it as he raised his fist; Harry flicked his wrist and blasted the whale across the hall. Petunia and Dudley came to see the disturbance and she shrieked when she saw her fallen husband.

"What did you do you freak!" Harry merely shrugged.

"I simply put him in his place, below me." Harry flicked his wrist again and place all three of them under the imperious and ordered them to go about their daily routine and spend Christmas how they usually would, Harry didn't bother waiting the full hour, he changed in to his phoenix form and flamed straight the study. He released a trilling laugh as Tom and Vilkas jumped violently by his sudden appearance and changed back still chuckling.

"Good evening," He said cheerfully.

"Do you feel better about yourself now?" Vilkas muttered

"Yes actually," Harry flung himself down and kicked up his feet releasing a happy sigh.

"I had the elves prepare a room for you; I put you in my personal wing as you will be going in and out a lot." Tom told him, Harry grinned.

"I need to get some decent robes and I've decided I'm going to Gringotts on the 27th which gives us plenty of time to incorporate the results in to our plans." Harry told the dark lord.

"Regardless of the results you hold the Potter and the Black seats you just have yet to claim them, as the last of 2 prominent lines you can claim head of house at 15 which means four votes in the wizengamot. I cannot use my 6 seats as Dumbledore knows exactly who they belong too and I can't use you as proxy because that would be highly suspicious and it would taint your golden reputation." Tom explained Harry frowned.

"That is unfortunate but not manageable, if we have Lucius running for minister especially." Tom handed him file with MINISTRY written across the top.

"You need to read this and I will be having a meeting tomorrow before the initiation ceremony which is scheduled for the 29th." Harry nodded.

"I want to begin a strict training program for your elite and my mortes; I want them to have duelling partners who they can work with when we take the ministry. I know eventually we will have to reveal ourselves but I want them compatible and comfortable before that day, also Hogwarts will be easier to infiltrate as I know multiple passageways in and out and I have a map of the school. The twins have finished the knock out gas and have found a way to stop the magic in the great hall temporarily but they haven't found anything to shield selected people." Voldemort scowled.

"I know, I have to deal with the explosions multiple times a day." Harry snickered and Vilkas tried to cover his unsuccessfully.

"I shall speak tomorrow about this, I'll read it now and eat some food." Harry bid them farewell and left the room calling a house elf to lead him to his room; Harry was impressed. It was decorated in shades of green and blue with a large king size bed - silk sheets Harry noted, he had a wardrobe, a bedside table and a desk all in mahogany, a black leather chair and an ensuit. Harry took of his glamour and smiled, he didn't need to where the glamour for two whole weeks. He ordered food with the elf and told her to bring Poison to him, Harry missed his snake but with her size it was safer for her to stay at the manor. Settling in the chair he opened the file and began, if there was one thing he marvelled about Tom it was the man's attention to detail, the plans were immense. It was going to be a full scale raid after the minister elections, Fudge had to go and Scrimgeoer needed to be voted it to raise public hope, that's where Harry came in, so when they struck the ministry and brought it in to their control the revolt would be smaller. Sang Lys and his team would need to take out Fudge and then Bones to almost guarantee Scrimgeoer's victory and Harry added a little side note that Crouch Sr would also be meeting a painful end. Some departments in the ministry would be scrapped and blood tests would be mandatory, mudbloods would be tagged and labelled so they could be watched and if anyone didn't submit to a test then they would be classed as a criminal. Each department would need to be watched so they could find out the spy's working for the order or not conforming to the new rule, Harry noted down that his team would cover most of that as they were the best at not being seen and he already had people at Hogwarts. Tom had some of his DE's inside the ministry who could twist the wards to allow them access when the decided to strike, the Tacita Mortes would be working with the elite in the battle and Harry would have the honour of having the Dark Lord has his duelling partner - not that he would ever tell Tom it was an honour. Harry finally got around to eating his food before jumping in the shower, Poison was very happy to see her master and scolded him for not visiting.

#Masster it hass been to long# She hissed wrapping herself around Harry and snuggling in to his shoulder, Harry gently stroked her triangle head with a small smile.

#I am sorry Poison, I have been busy# She huffed and settled in the crook of his neck, Harry drew up his plans for the training for Tom to look through. He had partnered Bella with Espia, Lucius with Vilkas, the brothers with the twins, Dolohov with Cien and finally Nott with Caligo, Snape couldn't be involved to much as he had to be at the school during the battle, he left a note for Tom to change them based on elite's duelling techniques if needed. He wrote down what he wanted them to train in and said that it would be good to have a practice with everyone to organise strengths and weaknesses. Harry collapsed in to bed rather early that night but he was exhausted, the strain of dealing with his double life had caught up with him and finally being able to relax safely was a much needed relief.

Sang Lys strode through the corridor heading towards the Dark Lords study, it was weird for him to watch his Mortes everyday life because Harry had been slightly apprehensive about what they would do with themselves but he was surprised. Espia was practicing her aim and stealth, the twins were in a lab which they had commandeered and Vilkas was usually found in the library or where-ever Tom was. Those two got on like a house on fire, it was amusing to watch. Harry shook his head and checked the library to make sure Tom wasn't absorbed in books, Harry swore he was half Ravenclaw. When he finally got to the study he wasn't surprised to find Vilkas there having an animated discussion with the Dark Lord.

"No I disagree, using a maximized spell would benefit you more." Remus said forcefully, Tom shook his head.

"It wouldn't because it takes more power and if you were in a duel or battle you could wipe out your reserves."

"Yes but if you use a 'bombarda' your enemies would be blasted out the way, you can't shield yourself from the floor being blasted up." Tom tilted his head in consent.

"True but instead of using a 'Bombarda Maxima' you could use a 'Confringo' which is nearly the same strength but half the power." Tom argued Remus shifted before continuing.

"Yes and that's all well and good but you have to use 'Confringo' on an individual basis therefore using just as much power if not more." Tom opened his mouth for a counter attack but Harry decided to make his presence known.

"Merlin you two are like an old married couple." Harry said with a roll of his eyes, he only just dodged the curses sent by both men.

"Truth hurts I guess." Harry muttered under his breath, he sat down and brought out the ministry folder.

"I've been through this and written in my ideas and my plans for my team and your elite. I thought we could finalise my plans now because they correspond with the ministry take over and you're having a meeting later." Sang Lys told the Dark Lord.

"What are you having us do Har?" Remus asked as Tom looked through the ideas.

"I want each of you to have an elite duelling partner and you will be training with them so when we take the ministry it will be who you are fighting with. As Snape cannot fight in the ministry with us it works out perfectly as I will be with Tom." Harry explained Tom looked up with a smirk.

"This is well planned out but I have a difference of opinion for the partners based on what I've seen. Of course that might change once I've seen yours in action myself."

"Who?"

"Vilkas should be with Nott, they're much more compatible."

"Ok, you did train him up." Harry agreed Vilkas tilted his head.

"Who did you have me with?" He asked.

"Lucius," Remus choked.

"Why would you put me with that?" Harry snickered.

"I was basing it on height and power as I haven't seen the elite duel unless it was against myself in which case I didn't take notes." Harry finished sarcastically.

"I will inform the elite tonight to keep the entire 31st free and we will begin the training then. We can work your ideas in to the ministry take over, I want Espia watching the DoML because she used to work there and will know it better than anyone. The others are up for discussion, we will decide during training."

"Agreed, you know you will be training with the elite." Harry pointed out with a smirk, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes because we need to correspond our styles oh and there isn't a more perfect time to show how amazing we actually are." Harry said simply Tom nodded it was true he thought, Vilkas snorted.

"Oh Merlin the world is doomed if we ever find anyone with bigger egos than you two."

"We only speak the truth." Tom said solemnly.

Sang Lys was stood with his arms crossed leaning coolly against the throne as the DE's filed in, their forces we substantial and with the initiations coming up they were inducting at least another 20. Most were looking at Harry in evident fear remembering the last time he had been at a meeting, Pettigrew had met an unpleasant ending and Harry smirked which did nothing to help the DE's fear. They fell to their knees when the large double doors shut with a bang, Voldemort rose and silence ensued.

"Rise my faithful followers, I have good newsss." He began and they silently rose to their feet with their heads bowed.

"The plans have been drawn up for us to take control of the ministry." Excited whispers broke out Sang Lys smirked, Tom really did know how to work a crowd.

"I want everyone who works in the ministry to have detailed written reports on their departments and everyone who works in that department." The Dark Lord ordered,

"You will all be subject to display your duelling capabilities and you will be tested by myself, Sang Lys, the elite or the Tacita Mortes so I'd advise you make sure you have practiced." The warning was clear and some shifted uncomfortably making it clear they hadn't been duelling for a while. Tom ordered them all to stay in as all DE's were lying low and reminded them to practice, he dismissed them calling for the elite. As soon as the doors were sealed Tom dropped his glamour and the elite removed their masks, Sang Lys pushed himself away from the throne and slowly walked around the room muttering an incantation under his breath, he felt the wards settle in place and made he was back to the dais.

"Sang Lys here came up with an impressive idea." Tom told them.

"You will be subject to an intense training program where you will have a duelling partner based on your skill, power and style." The elite looked interested and Sang Lys smirked.

"But your new duelling partners will be from my Tacita Mortes." The assassin told them and their eyes widened in different emotions. Bella was excited and clapped happily,

"My Lord, Master, can I have Espia please." She asked and she gave Tom the puppy dog eyes which, however much he wanted to deny it, always worked, he simply adored the crazy woman.

"Of course Bella, Sang Lys and I agree that it would be best but we shall check your compatibility on the 31st. You all need to be here on that day by 10am no later, clear your schedules for the entire day." Sang Lys rolled his eyes, like Tom wouldn't give Bella whatever she wanted Harry swore he treated her more like a daughter than a follower.

"The training will cover pretty much everything, we will be focusing on making sure you can work smoothly with your pair and myself and your Lord will be working together because we all will be there taking the ministry." Sang Lys told them.

"Severus, you shall not be at the ministry take over because the old fool will want you to help the order. You will train on the individual practices or he will be suspicious." Tom said and Snape nodded silently thankful. Sang Lys suddenly got a thought and narrowed his eyes, he stalked towards Lucius circling the blonde until he stopped by Malfoy Sr's ear.

"Luciusss," Sang Lys hissed the blonde shuddered, the assassin licked the blonde's neck oh how he had missed toying with his favourite elite member. He trailed little nips and kisses along Lucius' jaw stopping at the corner of his lips and stepped back.

"Your son has displeased me Lucius." Sang Lys informed him and everyone's eyes widened including Tom's but only Harry spotted that.

"M-my son Master?" Lucius actually stuttered much to Sang Lys' amusement.

"Indeed he is lucky to be alive actually, I had to be reminded not to kill him in school." Sang Lys said in a bland tone walking back up to the throne, he could see the questions in the Dark Lords eyes so he gave an invisible nod.

"What did he do Master?"

"Against my wishes and warnings he touched one of my toys." Sang Lys stated and the reactions were instant. Tom closed his eyes and shook his head, Severus and Lucius winced and the rest of the elite stepped away from Malfoy in something akin to horror.

"How did you find out?" Bella asked as Lucius didn't seem to know what to say, Sang Lys smirked.

"I saw him of course." Sang Lys said as if it was obvious.

"But he has been at Hogwarts?" She muttered confused Harry grinned.

"Yes he has and so have I, I do still attend Hogwarts." Sang Lys smirked when the entire elite's jaws dropped.

"I think I may have broken your toys milord." Harry said in a childish and Tom rolled his eyes.

"You have toys, I have followers. I am not nearly as possessive to my followers as you." Tom told him with a smirk, Sang Lys grinned rather frighteningly.

"Of course, no one touches what is mine."

"Except Malfoy Jr obviously." Tom pointed out in clear mocking Sang Lys' face darkened considerably, he had a murderous glare on his face much to Tom's amusement.

"He will learn not to do it again, especially as he knew not to do it in the first place and still proceeded to kiss _my _toy." Sang Lys snarled furious at the reminder, this seemed to snap the elite back in to reality.

"You still go to Hogwarts!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes, how else did you think I got my information? Why, how old did you think I was?"

"Older than Hogwarts." Nott breathed.

"Well I'm not, but that is neither here nor there. Lucius your son will be punished severely," Sang Lys expression turned sadistic, little Malfoy clearly wanted his attention so he would have it.

"I would have words with your son Lucius because he will be punished but if he angers me again he will not live." Lucius swallowed hard but muttered his acceptance.

**I uploaded this early because IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! So chapter 11 is up, I hope you liked it, Sang Lys does not like when his toys are touched. I made Pettigrew meet an unfortunate end! Please, please, please tell me what you think in a review, I really what to know your opinions so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
P.S. If you like Dark!Harry stories check out my others, Twins: A Different Life, Of Lies and Deceit and Hidden Personas and Embracing Evil Series 1 and 2, thanks!**

**Jessiikaa***


	14. Chapter 12

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape.****Will contain slash and heterosexual relations.****If you don't like that stuff turn back now.**

**A/N: Cannot thank everyone enough for the reviews, everyone who takes the time to review is amazing.**

**A/N2: This one is a bit different from the rest, more humor and more OOC from the Dark Lord and Harry!**

parceltongue

_Ear piece speech_

**Chapter 12:**

Lucius Malfoy apperated straight home after the meeting, Master Sang Lys' warning ringing in his ears, he went directly to his study and took a large drink of firewhisky. What on earth was his son thinking Lucius thought frustrated, there was absolutely nothing he could do to protect his son from the assassin's wrath, the Malfoy Lord slammed his glass down. Summoning a house elf he ordered it to fetch his son and he sat behind his desk running a tense hand through his hair, after a few moments there was a sharp knock on a door.

"Enter," Draco pushed open the door.

"Take a seat Draco." Lucius ordered tersely, Draco hurried to comply, he hadn't seen his father like this in months.

"What is it father?" Draco asked his father.

"I have just come with from a meeting with the Dark Lord." Lucius began and Draco nodded.

"Yes,"

"And Master Sang Lys." Draco paled.

"I see you understand." Lucius tone became clipped.

"Father I-,"

"What in Merlin's name possessed you to anger the assassin?" Lucius raged as he began pacing in front of the fire place.

"You don't understand Father, it's not right-," Draco found himself unable to speak.

"Well,"

"I can't speak he placed a secrecy ward around us but what he's doing is not fair, he's marked certain people and he owns them." Draco got this out with difficulty, Lucius got a look of longing in his eye, the assassin may still be in school but Malfoy's went for power regardless of age, he shook his head.

"So you decided to touch what he marked, Draco use your common sense, you know how possessive the assassin is even in just the rumours." Lucius snapped before releasing a sigh and flopping down in a very unMalfoy-like manor.

"You don't understand what he is capable of Dray." Lucius muttered rubbing his temples, Draco looked up at his childhood nickname, his father hadn't called him that in years.

"What can he do to me? My initiation is in a week and then I'll be a DE." Lucius shook his head.

"Sang Lys is the Lords favourite, he is more favoured than Bella. If he wants to attack DE's he is allowed, look at Severus, he now belongs to Vilkas." Lucius ran his hands through his hair, he needed Draco to understand. The Malfoy lord retrieved his pencieve from the cabinet, he withdrew the memory of what happened to Pettigrew and let if fall in. He motioned for his son to go in to the memory and sat back to wait for his return, he poured himself another glass of firewhisky while he sat. It wasn't long before the Malfoy heir fell out of the memory, he was sheet white and didn't move from the floor for a few moments.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" His voice was hoarse.

"No but he's coming for you Draco and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

* * *

Meanwhile in the study, Sang Lys was subjected to the look. This specific look said 'speak now before I hurt you' and Harry sighed.

"I had forgotten to tell you." Harry said simply.

"How do you forget to tell me that your nearly killed Malfoy Jr within the last week of school." Tom snapped.

"Because I was too busy thinking of other things and it came to me when I saw Lucius tonight." Sang Lys defended himself holding up his hands, Tom sighed.

"What made you tell the elite your age?" Harry shrugged.

"Soon enough they will have to know who I and my team are, I thought I would give them a little clue. Besides they can't speak of anything we said today unless they have been given permission, like I told Lucius to have a word with his son so he will be able to."

"That was the ward you were putting up. I thought it felt unfamiliar, it is the one your created correct?" Harry nodded,

"When do you plan on beginning the training of the DE's, thanks for the heads up by the way."

"It will begin after yule, I will begin them 2nd week of January, so you have until then to find out a way to get here. There are over 100 DE's and they each need to be tested by February." Harry looked at his as if he was insane.

"You are joking."

"No, we are working on a very tight schedule. The ministry elections are the last week in January and we will be seizing the ministry mid-February, everyone needs to be prepared by then plus we will be in full training with my elite and your Mortes during this time." Tom explained and Harry just looked at him in shock.

"Not too much then." Harry muttered before breaking out in to a grin,

"Where's Vilkas?"

"I believe you called him for his toy." Harry smirked.

"Poor Snape, I wonder what Vil will do to him today?"

"I would rather not know."

* * *

Harry felt better than he had ever felt when he woke up Christmas morning, he threw on a pair of black jeans and a shirt and walked down to the private lounge with Poison wrapped around him. Tom was already there Nagini wrapped around him much like Harry had Poison, with Remus and the Twins, no one had their masks on as the area the manor was locked down so no one could enter unless Tom let them in.

"Morning all." Harry said brightly falling gracefully in to the black leather chair he had purchased for himself.

"Morning," Espia stumbled in to the room at that minute and tripped over the air falling flat on her face, everyone stared in shock before the twins cracked up,

"She is in an assassination team and she trips on air." Tom muttered amused, she pulled herself up bright red with her hair matching her flaming face.

"I haven't tripped in months." She said sitting down, they passed out presents and had a mellow day. The house elves provided an amazing lunch which the twins provided the entertainment by trying to prank the Dark Lord, Harry and Remus were in tears at Tom's shock that someone would even try. Tom just sat blinking for a few minutes before asking them what possessed them to do it, the twins pointed out that they had Harry to hide behind if it actually worked. After dinner Harry and Tom got in to an argument about who has the worst habits and personality traits which was hilarious for the Mortes who were watching avidly.

"You're just as possessive as I am." Harry said and Tom scoffed.

"Please, you have a tick with possessions. Malfoy Jr," Tom pointed out and Harry glared. "Besides your issue with domination automatically makes you worse than me."

"What!?" Harry exclaimed incredulously, "I may have a domination issue but you have a hellava worse one Mr I-have-a-throne-on-a-raised-dais."

"That is only to assert who is better." Ton sniffed.

"My point, and lets not start on your temper." Harry began rolling his eyes, Tom choked.

"My temper, did you not go out and blow up 4 different places when you lost your temper?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"Yes but I had a valid reason."

"So do I,"

"Your minions breathing loudly doesn't count." Tom scowled.

"You try living with the likes of Wormtail." He muttered.

"I'm not completely insane like that, I killed him."

"You just proved my argument about your temper, you just burst in on a meeting in your rage."

"But if I didn't that information would have gotten back to Dumbledore."

"Correct but you could have went about it another way."

"Fine you're a hypocrite."

"How am I a hypocrite?" Tom demanded Harry just raised his eyebrows.

"Really, really, not even _half_ an idea how the _bloody _hell you could be a hypocrite?" Tom's eyes narrowed.

"I may be a hypocrite in that sense but so are you?"

"Oh yeah how's that?"

"I don't know perhaps using someone for their own benefit might come in to _play_." Harry hissed his own eyes narrowing, both feared wizards continued to glare at each other until Tom spoke.

"Both equally as bad?"

"Agreed, both equally as amazing?"

"Agreed."

"All saving this to put in a pencieve?" Remus chipped in.

"Agreed," The rest of the Mortes answered with a grin.

"At the end of this I can tell my children, if I have any, that I witnessed the most feared Dark Lord in over a century and the most feared assassin get in to a petulant argument about who's better than who." Fred sighed happily.

"We did not!" They both exclaimed and the Mortes burst out laughing, Harry and Tom looked at each other in shock.

"Never mention this again and swear them to secrecy?" Harry asked.

"Agreed."

* * *

The 27th dawned bright and early for Harry, he was up at 8 showered and dressed in his finest robes, which he got for Christmas. They were black with green detailing made from the finest acromantula silk, Harry ran down the corridor to Tom's chambers and knocked, he wasn't stupid enough to enter a room of a sleeping Dark Lord. The door was pulled open to reveal a very disheveled Dark Lord, his hair was ruffled and all over the place and he was shirtless Harry blinked, the man was _fine._

"Can I help you?" Also not a morning person Harry noted.

"I'm going to the goblins today and I need you to look me over to check I have everything right."

"You woke me for this." He grumbled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes I don't do all the etiquette stuff I kill people without being seen." Harry pointed out, Tom rubbed his eyes and looked the assassin over.

"Correct attire, no glamour, blank face you just need to hold yourself prouder you're not in school now you are Sang Lys. Goblins will try to push you around; don't let them. And don't forget that goblins are money orientated." Harry was amazed that Tom managed to tell him all of this whilst half asleep.

"Thanks, I'll be back later." Tom just hummed and shut the door, Harry snickered and made his way to the apperation point in the private wing. He span on the spot and landed just outside the bank, he hurried up the stone steps and to the nearest teller.

"I wish to speak with someone about my account." Harry said firmly and the goblin didn't even look up.

"Name," It said in a bored tone.

"Harry Potter." The goblin's head snapped up.

"Mr Potter, yes of course right away." He snapped his fingers and a familiar goblin approached.

"Take Mr Potter to Ragnok."

"Follow me Mr Potter."

"Ok Griphook," Harry said and both goblins froze.

"You remember my name?" Griphook asked him in shock, Harry was confused.

"Of course, you took me to my vault for the first time." Harry said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Both goblins blinked and shared a look before motioning Harry to follow, he was led down a marble corridor away from the usual carts to the vaults.

"So how is business these days Griphook?" Harry asked he was always curious about the workings of goblins, Griphook froze again but covered it well.

"Business is smooth, gold is flowing." Harry nodded, they stopped outside a pair of ornate double doors, Griphook knocked twice.

"Enter," A gravelly voice called and they entered the office, there was an aged goblin sat behind a grand desk, he screamed importance.

"Mr Potter to see you Director." Griphook turned to leave.

"Thank you Griphook." Harry said and walked in to the office, Ragnok looked at Harry in shock but Harry wasn't paying attention he was looking around the office impressed, he was brought back to reality by the rapid jabbering the goblins were doing which he suspected was gobbledegook. They both kept flicking Harry looked until Griphook left closing the door behind him.

"Take a seat Mr Potter." Harry sat on the floor because he was rather tall and it didn't feel right sitting above someone who could financially ruin him, Ragnok blinked.

"Why did you sit on the floor Mr Potter?"

"Oh well it just didn't feel right to sit on something which would make me higher up." Harry shrugged he may have an issue with domination as Tom put it but the goblins pretty much owned him and they had his respect; he didn't even know why.

"You are a very strange wizard Mr Potter." Ragnok stated.

"Can you call me Harry, I don't like Mr Potter." Ragnok blinked then grinned.

"Of course Harry now, what can I do for you?"

"Well as the last in the most ancient and noble house of Potter and Black, I would like to take my titles. I would also like to take the test which can tell me if I am entitled to anything else." Harry told the director.

"Ah yes I was wondering when you would claim your titles, it has been over a year since you were eligible."

"Yes well I was not informed of my position until I had a change of heart and sought other sources." Harry said with a scowl, he was more than pissed at that stupid old fool but it wouldn't be good to lose his temper in the head goblins office.

"I see," Ragnok did not look pleased. "I cannot see why your request would be a problem Mr Potter, I believe it would be prudent to take the test before we go through the necessary files." Harry nodded with a small smile, Ragnok brought out a sheet of parchment and a golden dagger.

"Please drop 3 drops of blood on to the parchment and tap it with your wand." The goblin instructed, Harry did what he was told and withdrew his wand missing the astonished look that came across Ragnok's face at the sight of a gemstone wand.

After a moment the blood seemed to sink in to the parchment then it started to form words in elegant script.

Harry James Potter

Potter

Black

Peverell

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Harry blinked twice. He looked up to the director, who was staring at the parchment in shock, and then back to the sheet just to make sure he wasn't crazy; he wasn't.

"This is unexpected." Ragnok finally spoke after a minute of silence, Harry made a noise in the back of his throat.

"I believe you are correct."

"This changes everything, you have the most titles in the wizarding world and the richest person in the world. Well you would have been with just the Potter and Black fortunes but as you can see you have just gained a substantial bit more." Ragnok explained and all Harry could do was nod as Ragnok pulled out 5 folders and flicked through them.

"All your accounts are in order, each name comes with a title and a number of seats in the wizengamot. The Noble and most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black come with 2 seats each, the Noble and most Ancient Presidential House of Peverell gains 4 seats and finally the Noble and most Royal Ancient Presidential Houses of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw bring 6 seats a peace. You singally have the most seats in the wizengamot, if you were to have 2 more seats you would control the wizengamot just by numbers." Harry gaped this was possibly the best thing that could happen to him, Harry cleared his throat after recovering his ability to speak.

"Director Ragnok," Harry began somewhat uncertainly before he mentally slapped himself, he wasn't uncertain he was Sang Lys.

"I believe that it would be in mine and Gringotts benefit to have the same goblin to manage my account, I would require someone with great experience and talent." Ragnok nodded in understanding.

"I would like you to be my full account manager." Harry stated and Ragnok actually gaped, Harry misinterpreted the shock so he hurried on.

"I know you are the director of Gringotts and a very busy man but I can think of no other with as much skill as yourself to manage such a large account, I would be willing to triple your current wage and give 2 precious stones of your choice from any vault." Ragnok's eyes got wider and wider as Harry spoke, he finally regained his voice even if it was a bit weak.

"Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, it would be my honour to manage such a vast account and I kindly thank you for your generosity. I would like to, on the behalf of the goblin race, extend to you a hand of friendship and if you are in ever need for warriors we will aid you and whatever you follow." Harry smiled and shook the offered hand but was slightly confused.

"Thank you for bestowing me with such an honour director, please do not see me as ignorant or offensive but how can you speak for the entire goblin race sir?" Harry asked hoping he didn't sound too uninformed, Ragnok gave a rather frightening grin that, had Harry not been a crazed assassin, would have scared him out of his wits.

"I am the director of Gringotts which makes me pretty high up, I am also head goblin of the high council and chief warrior to the federate goblin command." Harry just stared.

"Wow," Ragnok smirked and pulled out six small velvet boxed.

"These are your family rings with will grant you access to your vaults as you have multiple for each name." Harry took each ring and slipped it on his finger, they melded together to forge one ring.

"This final ring is a symbol of goblin friendship, it is to be worn on a chain and it will grant you the utmost respect from all goblins." Ragnok explained to the shocked assassin, Harry picked up the simple platinum band which has a sharp scribed writing on it which Harry supposed again was gobbledegook, he placed the ring on the silver chain and slipped it over his neck where it hung proudly for all to see. Ragnok pulled out several pieces of parchment for Harry to sign to change accounts, Harry carefully looked through them before signing each sheet which gained him an approving eye.

"Would it be possible to empty my trust vault as I believe Albus Dumbledore is paying people out of it and could I have the gold in person today?" Harry questioned he didn't have the time to comb through his vaults today but he needed the gold.

"Of course, it shall be waiting for you when you leave. I believe that settled our business today Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw." Harry shook the director's hand.

"Thank you director Ragnok and again please still call me Harry, when you have chosen the stones you wish let me know and I will sign them over to you. Thank you so much for your time today, may your gold flow and your enemies fall at your feet." Harry bowed and left the room leaving a fully shocked goblin in his wake, Ragnok had never in all his years experienced a human like Harry Potter and he found himself liking the teen. Harry strode confidently back down the corridor cleverly ignoring the looks of awe he was getting from the goblins when they caught sight of the ring around his neck, he didn't think Ragnok meant this much respect but it wasn't unwelcome Harry thought with a smirk. He collected his gold and apperated back to the manor walking with a skip in his step to the private living room, everyone was sat in there peacefully and Harry smirked flouncing in to the room.

"Well?" Tom drawled not looking up from his book.

"I am now Lord Harry James Potter-Black," Here he paused until Tom looked up.

"Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw." The room stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"Say hello to Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw." Harry said letting a full blown smirk come to his face as the reality of what he said sunk in, he sat down and waited for the explosion.

"Holy mother of Circe!" The twins exclaimed.

"Sweet Merlin," Remus yelled.

"Oh my god." Tonks squeaked the only one who remained silent was Tom, the Dark Lords eyes were glowing in triumph and he smirked.

"Thisss isss brilliant." The delicate hiss had returned in his elation.

"I know, it was a bit of a shock." Harry said with a grin, Tom chuckled.

"I can imagine, how many seats does this grant you?"

"20," Tom blinked before his smirk grew.

"This couldn't possibly have gone better." The man said leaning back, Harry fiddled with his new chain absently.

"I know," Tom noticed the chain and tilted his head.

"What's that?" He asked nodding towards the chain.

"Oh this, it's a symbol of my friendship with the goblin race." Harry said absently holding up the ring, Tom spat out his drink he had just took a sip from and began choking. Sang Lys and his team turned to look wide eyed at the Dark Lord, never had they ever seen such a reaction.

"Friend to the goblin race?" Tom parroted hoarsely in utter disbelief, Harry frowned.

"Yeah, Director Ragnok gave it to me. He said he was the head goblin to the high council and the chief goblin to the goblin federate command. He extended the hand of friendship and told me if I ever needed aid he would supply it." Harry explained with a shrug, Tom was openly gaping now. No human had ever gained favour with the goblins, it was just unheard off, and now Harry had not only secured Gringotts but the entire goblin race to his side of the war when they had only ever offered neutrality.

"What- I mean how- I mean wha..." The Dark Lord trailed off shaking his head apparently not being able to form words.

"Um Tom are you ok?" Harry asked slightly worried, he had never seen the Dark Lord lost for words; ever. Tom wasn't listening by the sounds of it and slowly rose to his feet, muttering under his breath he left the room oblivious to the stunned audience.

"Oh Merlin," Fred began,

"You broke the Dark Lord." Harry's eyes widened before he yelped and got to his feet.

"No don't say that, I haven't broken him." Harry was slightly hysterical.

"I have never seen him like that Har and we've been here for months now." Remus pointed out, Harry groaned.

"I don't understand what the big deal is." They shook their heads, Harry tugged at his hair.

"I'll go fix this." He muttered before going on the hunt for the Dark Lord, he found him in the library with 4 massive tombs open on the desk in front of him, he seemed to be reading them at once.

"What has you speechless, I must admit it's a feat I have always wished to accomplish but never thought I'd actually would?" Harry said sitting down on the opposite chair, Tom looked up.

"Do you understand what you have accomplished today?" Tom asked Harry shrugged.

"I don't see what the big deal is really, so the goblins count me as a friend I bet they do to loads of people." Harry waved it off, Tom mouthed wordlessly.

"No they don't, actually something like this had never happened before." Tom stated and Harry blinked.

"What, never?"

"Never," Tom confirmed. "The goblins have never offered aid to anyone they have always been completely neutral, and now they have proclaimed their selves to you and your side of the war. You could cut off the entire light's finances, you could have the goblins ward things, and their wards are impenetrable. You now have numbers of warriors to fight for you and you have and goblin trust." Harry looked at him wide eyed.

"All that from one trip?" Harry whispered looking down to the ring, he looked up grinned.

"Well this just proves it." He said Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I am fucking amazing."

* * *

On the day of the initiation everyone was busy on Tom's orders. There was potions to be brewed for after the marking, runes to be drawn and robes to prepare, each new death eater got presented with 2 DE robes which were shadow black with a hooded cloak and a mask depending on their status: white was outer circle, black was inner circle and chrome was elite. The robes and masks were to be worn to every meeting and raid the person attended, there were 20 to organise for the ceremony. Harry knew that that there would be at least 6 inner circle tonight but no elite, the elite always stayed as 7 and someone was only upgraded when one of the elite died which is how Dolohov got there as he was promoted when Barty made his untimely exit. Harry was working with Tom and Vilkas painting on the rune circle, it was a clever invention from the Dark Lord. No matter what Dumbledore liked to preach Tom never marked just anyone unless they were totally willing and proven to be worthy or he would have leaks and spy's, the circle proved your willingness to join the DE's, their loyalty to the Dark Lord, their magic, their worthiness, their blood and it grounded the complex charms that went in to the dark mark. The dark mark itself was a marvel which Tom had finally let him pick apart, it had a summoning charm which when they were called let them apperate straight to the Dark Lords side and it was a link to the Dark Lord which allowed him to know where about the DE's were and if they were alive or not. Harry took a break to tell Cien and Caligo that he would coming to get them on the 31st for the entire day so they had to clear their schedules, Tom was going over the list of those being marked for the final time and the only witnesses would be the elite and the Mortes if they wished but Sang Lys said that they would be prepping for the training program, the Dark Lord refused to allow Harry to see the names for the initiation much to the assassins ire and Sang Lys decided he would be petty and ignore the whole ceremony. They would be arriving at 6:30 when they would be shown to the meeting room and marked, if they had a father in the DE's then they were allowed to be with their son/daughter.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was currently in a state of huge panic. He had been signed up for the yule initiation since his 16th birthday last June which he was originally happy about, after all it was a great honour to serve the Dark Lord. However now he already had a Master which he was exceptionally please with, the assassin Master Sang Lys had chosen him and kept him alive which was unheard off and Blaise relished in the privilege; he would do anything to keep his Master pleased. The reason he was in a panic was his new Master's rules. One of the rules was no one was allowed to touch him without his Master's permission and just last week he had found out just how possessive his Master was, when Draco has kissed him his Master had known and was furious. He had come and claimed Blaise that night and the Italian shuddered in reminder, he had been completely owned and dominated and he loved it. His Master had fucked him roughly against the wall and then again making Blaise beg for more, he needed his Master and Sang Lys made sure Blaise knew that. Another rule was he always had to be in pristine condition, there were to be no marks, cuts, bruises that he himself did not put there and this is why Blaise was panicking. After telling his father that he wasn't taking the mark they had got in to an argument which ended in Blaise being back handed splitting his lip, now 2 hours later his lip was swollen and there was a huge cut right down the middle. This however was not the only reason Blaise was panicking, no he was pretty sure having the dark mark branded on his left forearm was classed as a mark and as he was locked in secrecy he couldn't tell anyone he belonged to Master Sang Lys. He was due to leave for the Dark Lord in less than 20 minutes and he did not know what he was going to do, he was pretty sure his Master would be beyond furious about him being permanently marked and unless Sang Lys was at the initiation Blaise saw no escape. He was sat in front of the mirror glaring at his split lip which his Master was not going to be happy about, Blaise was dressed in his best black robes waiting with growing dread.

"Blaise come, it's time." His father barked and Blaise swallowed, he rose gracefully and made his way to the entrance hall.

"I'm warning you now, if you disgrace this family by refusing the mark you will pay." His father warned him.

"But father I cannot take the mark." Blaise tried again, Izar Zabini narrowed his eyes.

"You will do as you're told." He growled at his son.

"I can't and won't take the mark." Blaise suddenly found himself slammed against the wall by his throat, Izar was slowly tightening his hold causing the teen to choke.

"You will take the mark and be proud, it is a great honour." Izar spat before releasing Blaise who fell to the floor gulping oxygen, he felt his throat and wince; it would bruise. He was yanked to his feet and felt the familiar hook of a portkey, his feet slammed to the floor and he stumbled a bit before recovering. There were quite a few others being initiated on that evening and Blaise cursed, he was running out of options. He spotted Draco stood proudly next to a masked figure which could only be his father and Theo next to his, there were others that he recognised and some he was totally surprised to see there like Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Dean Thomas. Before Blaise had begun to plan how to get out of this they were led in to vast hall with a white glowing rune circle in front of a raised dais, on the dais was a throne where the Dark Lord sat in all his glory radiating power. Blaise' eyes flicked around the room and was dismayed when he realised his Master wasn't present, he took a deep breath to stop himself for hyperventilating as the Dark Lord rose.

"Welcome," The Dark Lord began, "The time has come for you to receive your dark mark in proof of your loyalty and support to our cause." Excited fidgeting broke out in the group and the Dark Lord's lipless mouth smirked.

"When your name is called you will step forward in to the circle where you will be judged, if the circle goes red you have passed and you will take the vows to be marked, if the circle goes black then you will have some explaining to do." The threat was clear.

"Terry Boot," Terry stepped forward in to the circle and everyone was tense waiting, the circle flared red and Boot's lips twitched before his face was blank once more.

"Well done Mr Boot, now for your vows. Do you pledge yourselves to the Dark and our views?"

"I do,"

"Will you support and aid the Dark to accomplish our desired future?"

"I will,"

"Do you swear loyalty to me as the leader of the Dark?"

"I do," Voldemort held out his hand for Terry's wrist, drawing back his left sleeve the Dark Lord place the tip of his wand on the fore arm and hissed.

Morsmordre.

Terry hissed as the mark was burned on to his flash and clenched his eyes shut, the dark mark appeared livid and enflamed on the pale skin.

"Congratulations Mr Boot welcome to my Death Eaters." The Dark Lord said, a masked Bellatrix came forward to lead Boot to the side where he was handed his new robes and white mask and a potion was applied to the fresh mark which cooled and settled black. The process was repeated there were names that Blaise didn't recognise and some that stuck out, Bole, Bullstrode, Crabbe, Davis, Derrick, Flint, Goyal, Goldstein, Greengrass, Malfoy, Nott and Parkinson. When Thomas was called Blaise was struggling to breath, there were only two others before him and there was no route of escape. When his name was called Blaise froze completely mind, his father shoved him but Blaise didn't move.

"Do you not wish to take my mark Mr Zabini?" The Dark Lord asked him softly but his voice was cold.

"I-I can't," Blaise stuttered.

"You can't?" Blaise shook his head.

"I'm sorry Milord just just give me a minute please." Izar begged the Dark Lord gave a sharp nod.

"What. Are. You. Doing." He demanded of his son his eyes were darting around the room in growing panic, his son was embarrassing him.

"I can't take the mark." Blaise' voice was stronger and there were some sharp intakes of breath.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" Zabini Sr roared, he back handed his son for the second time that day just as Sang Lys entered the room. The assassin was curious of the raised voices so he decided to see what was going on, he saw someone back hand their son and thought nothing of it until he saw the teens face; Blaise. Sang Lys' eyes zeroed in on the split lip and the slowly darkening marks on his toys throat and hissed, the temperature of the room rapidly decreased. Izar grabbed his son's jaw roughly when the assassin finally snapped.

"I would remove your hand from his face now if you want to keep it." Sang Lys snarled causing most to jump in shock as he stalked in to the room, the Dark Lord's focus snapped to his assassin. He saw the crackling magic, the black glare focused solely on the elder Zabini and internally cringed, this was Sang Lys' toy and he had very nearly marked him; that wouldn't have been pretty.

"Master Sang Lys." Izar exclaimed.

"Remove your hand." As soon as the hand was gone Blaise threw himself at his Masters feet, he was so ashamed that he had received cuts and bruises from someone other than his Master.

"Master I'm sorry please forgive me, I tried but it was no use." Blaise begged with his head bowed, most looked on in shock at the sight and the Dark Lord cursed silently.

"Stand Blaise." Sang Lys' said, Blaise got to his feet keeping his head bowed. Gently Sang Lys took his toy's face and lifted it to make eye contact, the assassins eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw the thick lip and bruises up close.

_Vilkas, Espia, meeting room now._ The assassin looked as if he was talking to air but seconds later the silver and purple Mortes entered silently, coming up behind their master they fell in to place.

"Master," They chorused.

"Take Blaise and get rid of the awful additions to his features, I want them gone within the hour." Sang Lys ordered they nodded and took the teen with them, as soon as they door shut Izar was on the floor screaming and Sang Lys magic was out in full.

"You have made a very big mistake." Sang Lys hissed.

"_Ardens Caro." _Sang Lys jabbed his wand at Zabini Sr's face and watched in malice as the skin grew hotter and hotter eventually starting to burn, until he was screaming again and clawing at his face to stop the heat. It had grown so hot that Izar had drawn blood in trying to stop it, Sang Lys smirked.

"_Pungo Tergus,"_ Everyone watched as puncture wounds appeared on the fallens body, the blood flowed steadily from the wounds creating a pool on the floor.

"You marked what was mine."

"I'm s-sorry Master Sang Lys."

"Make sure you don't ever touch him again, understood?"

"Y-yes." With a wave of his hand the blood stopped."

"Leave," Izar Zabini fled from the room as soon as he could, Sang Lys turned to the Dark Lord eyes still flashing before turning to the new DE's

"Welcome to the death eaters, you saw two of my Tacita Mortes earlier, Vilkas is second in command in silver and Espia is purple. Your first lesson; Do not ever touch what is mine. It should be remembered." Sang Lys finished looking directly at the Jr Malfoy before spinning and gliding from the room leaving the new recruits in awe of his power and terrified of ever angering him.

"My assassin is rather temperamental I would advise you not displease him." The Dark Lord told them before dismissing them, he had a pissed off assassin to deal with.

* * *

Sang Lys stalked through the halls of the manor walking of his anger, this was the second time someone had touched what was his. He growled to himself; they wouldn't do it again.

_Vilkas, where have you taken Blaise? - H_

_He is in your rooms Master. - R_

The assassin made his way swiftly to his rooms in the private wing, he found Espia outside his door and gave her a nod as he entered. Blaise was stood in the middle of the room with his head bowed again and Vilkas was lounging in Harry's black leather chair, until he saw his Master which made him leap up and trip before steadying himself much to Harry's amusement.

"Are you quite alright Vilkas?" Sang Lys asked his second in command with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes my apologies Master, he is completely healed." Sang Lys nodded and waved him off in dismissal, the assassin removed his cloak and mask and slowly approached his toy and began circling him like a vulture.

"You are very lucky today Blaise." Sang Lys began and Blaise shuddered at the coldness in his Master's voice.

"If you would have been permanently marked by another then you would have lost all use to me." Blaise' eyes widened in horror, he had to serve his Master just to pleasure him in anyway; he was addicted.

"But this was not your fault." Blaise breathed in relief. "Your father was punished for touching what is mine, you shall no longer be allowed to touch anyone and if I found out someone had touched you without my permission I will hurt them, I have yet to punish Malfoy." The last part came out in an angry hiss, Blaise loved the feeling of being owned by such a possessive master. Poison awoke and slithered over to her master, Harry allowed his snake to wrap herself around him.

Who iss thiss masster?

Thiss iss my toy, his name is Blaise. Harry told her snake stroking her lovingly, Blaise' head snapped up at the sound of parceltongue.

What iss he for Masster?

Anything I want to usse him for. Poison leant in close to Blaise' face inspecting him, Blaise kept very still eyeing the snake wearily.

He is acceptable Master, he is a very nice looking hatchling. Is this the reason you no longer come and see me?

I am glad you approve and of course not Poison my beauty you will alway's be my favourite.

Good.

Go and find Nagini I think she is getting bored. Poison slithered off out the door in search for the Dark Lord's snake.

"My snake approves of you Blaise." Sang Lys muttered he took out his wand and placed it on Blaise' mark where he added a sensory ward with would shock anyone not given permission to touch his toy and alert Harry who it was who dared touch what was his and a listening charm. He claimed his toys lips roughly before biting down in his neck which Blaise released a small moan, Harry vanished their clothes.

"On your knee's Blaise," Sang Lys ordered and Blaise immediately fell to his knees.

"Show your Master just how much you want to please him Blaise." Blaise took the whole length in his mouth and Sang Lys let his head fall back in pleasure, he mentally complemented himself on choosing an excellent toy as he fisted his hand in Blaise' hair. He essentially skull fucked his toy and Blaise took everything, the assassin was close to the edge as Blaise licked and sucked him. Sang Lys came hard and Blaise drank it up greedily, he pulled his toy to his feet and claimed his lips.

"You're such a good toy Blaise, do you like pleasing your master?" Sang Lys asked his voice husky.

"Yes Master,"

"I should reward my toy for doing such a good job at pleasing me." He purred.

"But I didn't punish you for the whole Malfoy issue so I think you can wait." Blaise whimpered as Harry redressed them with a flick his wrist.

"You may leave Blaise, Vilkas and Espia will escort you and remember my warning. Oh and if you have any inquisitive friends then just tell them you belong to me and if they have anything to say about that I will know."

"Yes master," Blaise left the room and was taken by the Mortes, Harry took a few deep breathes before heading towards the Dark Lord's study, oh how he wanted to strangle that man at the present moment. He arrived and it seemed that Tom was already waiting for him as the man wasn't reading or looking over plans, Harry threw up every ward he knew and sat down removing his mask in the process.

"This is why I should go through the initiation lists." Harry stated in a cold voice, they had an argument about this before the ceremony as the Dark Lord had the names under the fidilius and wouldn't allow the assassin to see them.

"Yes I realise that now." Was the biting reply, Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know what I would have done if you had marked my prized toy?" Harry asked too casually and the dark lord had a horrible feeling not that he let it show.

"Pray tell me what would have happened."

"I would have found a way to eventually murdered you in the most common muggle way possible and then when you were buried I would write 'Tom Marvolo Riddle – I am Lord Voldemort' Half-Blood hypocrite on the grave stone and then had it printed on the front page of every newspaper and magazine in the world." Tom masked his horror well but that was possibly the scariest thing he had ever been threatened with.

"Which is very unfortunate because I like you so please refrain from touching or marking anything which belongs to me. For future reverence, my mark is situated behind the left ear."

"Duly noted and I would appreciate not having death threats, you could also tell me who your toys are next time."

"Noted."

"Are you set for tomorrow?" The Dark Lord asked changing the topic.

"Yes which reminds me I have business to attend to if you want my full team available for all training sessions."

"Oh," Harry smirked and rose from his seat.

"Is there anything I can get you from the department of mysteries?" and he left leaving an incredulous Dark Lord.

"He can't actually be serious?" the feared wizard asked out loud.

_Vilkas, Espia, meet me at the apperation point in the private wing._ – H

_Yes Master._ – R+T

He met his team who were looking at him questioningly which made him smirk.

"We are going to the DoM to steal all the time-turners available." Sang Lys told them and was impressed when they controlled their expressions.

"You know that security has been tripled since you broke in there before, it's impossible to get past the door without blood of an unspeakable." Espia told her master but his smirk only grew.

"I know but we aren't going through the door." He transformed in to his phoenix, Vilkas got a look of understanding and grabbed a tail feather, and Espia was still confused but mimicked the notion. Harry flamed directly in to the time room with ease, no matter what wards there was nothing that could stop a phoenix flaming. Changing back Sang Lys grinned.

"Who needs to go through the door?" He asked with a laugh, the room had been fixed since they destroyed it but there were substantial gaps of where the destroyed equipment used to be. They spread out and found there were 18 24hr time-turners which they packed up quickly and Harry also ordered the other 12 time-turners to be taken for the sake of it, an alarm sounded which meant they were finally aware someone was where they shouldn't be. Harry flamed them back instantly so they weren't seen as they were still under orders to not create disturbances, he dismissed Vilkas and Espia as he went back to the Dark Lord.

"That was quick for business." Harry grinned and sat down.

"Yes well as we are still banned from making our presence known I could only get exactly what I needed." Harry explained with a small glare in Tom's direction.

"Indeed and you know why. What did you need anyway?" Harry drew out the box of time-turners and placed them on the desk, the dark lord raised an eyebrow but opened the box. He blinked before smirking.

"You actually went to the DoM." Tom murmured shaking his head.

"Of course, I thought it was the perfect solution. How else would my team be able to be in two places at one and there is a 24hr one for each of your elite and yourself."

"You do impress me assassin."

"I do try."

"This also helps for the ministry as I'm sure you and your team members which still attend the school would be noticed if missing. The only problem that could arise is if the old fool brings you to the ministry." Tom said with a frown but Harry shook his head.

"Dumbles wouldn't bring me to a battle at the ministry because of what happened in June, he would get eaten alive." Harry pointed out.

"Then we have nothing to fear."

**This chapter was a little different, I know it had a lot of OOC but Christmas it a light hearted time and it's something I can imagine Harry and Tom doing, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think and review please,**

**Jessiikaa* **


	15. Chapter 13

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape.****Will also contain slash and heterosexual relations.****If you don't like that stuff turn back now.**

**A/N: I promised someone a double update with this and Twins, so here it is! I literally cannot thank you all for the reviews, follows and favs **

parceltongue

_Ear piece speech_

**Chapter 13:**

Harry had absolutely nothing to do on the day before the training day, he finalised the plans of who would focus on what and sent them via house elf to Tom. He would be concentrating on animagus forms, defence, stealth and cloaking whereas Tom would be focusing on offence, warding and travelling during a duel, they would both be looking at back to back fighting which Harry thought would be a good thing to try before they had an audience. Deciding he would speak to the Dark Lord later, Harry picked up some two timeturners and carefully put them in his pocket separately, he changed in to his phoenix form and flamed to Cien's room. He appeared in a grand bedroom which was decorated in warm tones which suited Neville to the ground, the teen in question wasn't present so Harry placed a timeturner on the desk with a his lily on a piece of parchment next to it with the message to be at the manor by 9.30 after living the entire day. He flamed to Luna's next and the girl didn't even twitch from her reading position when he landed nearly on her desk, he changed in to human form and smirked when she came to his side immediately.

"Hello master, how are you?"

"Wonderful Caligo, how was your Christmas?" He asked her sitting down, she curled in to his side.

"Brilliant, it was just me and daddy this year."

"Good, now I have something for you which you need to have for the upcoming training session we are having with the elite tomorrow, you will have to live out tomorrow and go to sleep then go back 24 hours to be at the manor at 9:30am." Sang Lys explained, she nodded happily.

"Are we getting partners?" She asked.

"Yes, my team will be paired the Dark Lord's elite and tomorrow we will fit the pairs."

"Ok master," Sang Lys clasped the timeturner around her neck and changed back before flaming away, he landed in the study and was disappointed when Tom didn't jump.

"Damn, well I have to think of new entertainment." Harry sighed dramatically, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow we will see all of our teams duel and pair them, I think the first thing that needs to be worked on is travelling during a duel. It is highly different if you're working in a pair or group." Harry nodded.

"I think it might be good for us to get in some hours of practice today, you know we will have to give a demonstration and as far as I know you have only duelled on your own and I have never travelled in a duel." Harry pointed out, the Dark Lord thought for a moment before tilting his head in accent.

"You are correct, and it would be prudent for us to get used to each other's styles before tomorrow."

"So Tommy dearest," Harry had to duck, "When is it more convenient for you?"

"Now I think, I've finished drawing up the training plans." Voldemort rose from his chair and led the way to the practice room, he warded and locked the room against everyone as Harry set up some dummies.

"I want to see your style of duelling, these dummies will act as a person who will duck dodge and move, start with 4." Sang Lys nodded, he drew up his hood and placed his mask on his face, Tom activated the dummies and it began. Harry's duelling style was quite unique; it was like a deadly dance. He spun, twisted, twirled, flipped and rolled and never raised a shield, he used his knives and guns just as much as he used spells and the whole thing was over within minutes.

"I don't know how but you still manage to surprise me." Voldemort shook his head and Harry grinned.

"I have a gift." Harry told him, he reset the dummies as the Dark Lord stepped up; the duel began. Harry was amazed even if he would never admit it, Tom's style was power and onslaught mixed with travelling, he threw spell after spell and would apperate or dodge out of the way of oncoming spells; the duel ended quickly.

"Impressive," Harry murmured.

"Of course," the assassin rolled his eyes.

"The thing we have in common is we don't raise shields." Harry said.

"Main difference is I travel whereas you use gymnastics." Voldemort continued.

"That's workable but in the ministry take over travelling is going to be limited and knowing us we will get surrounded as they will believe if they have enough people on us they could take us down." Harry pointed out.

"True, but we have the added bonus of you and your team using other weapons instead of solely magic."

"And your use of travel was usually when spells were coming from both directions, that won't happen as we will be back to back."

"We will try 10 and work up, it is guaranteed we will have more opponents at the ministry." Harry stood back to back with the most feared Dark Lord in over a century as 10 high levelled dummies struck, Tom began pushing some back as Harry threw knives straight for the throat. Harry flipped over two spells as Tom dodged another pair which resulted them landing nearly nose to nose, unfortunately the spells didn't stop in their shock so they barely hit the ground fast enough and Harry swore he felt the spell pass his face, Tom was up and flinging spells before Harry could blink and the assassin followed swiftly. The duel finished quickly but not without small injuries, Tom had a cut arm and Harry had a bleeding nose.

"We need a way avoid surprising each other during the duel but without alerting others." Voldemort said healing the minor injuries, Harry muttered in agreement before slapping himself.

"We can use our link, we'll open the connection both ways."

"Perfect, it will take some getting used to but it will help." They set up the dummies again and slowly opened their unique link, it was strange, almost like having 360 degrees view in thoughts. When they began for the second time it was much simpler, Harry knew what the dummies were doing to Tom so he was able to counter his own assault corresponding with the Dark Lord, and vice versa. Once they finished there were no injuries and it was over in minutes, Voldemort added 5 more dummies and they began again. It continued like that for hours and by the time they called it a day they were on 32 dummies in 12 minutes, Harry collapsed on the floor with a groan whereas the Dark Lord conjured up a chair before collapsing much to Harry's amusement.

"I am exhausted." Harry said wiping sweat of his face, they had been training solidly for over 5 hours.

"Quiet but we have perfected working in a pair, we will work on this for an hour everyday just to be sure." Harry nodded.

"Agreed, tomorrow will be a demo then focussing on the pairings. They will have to individually find a way to work with each other, it will be easier for them they usually work with others." Harry pointed out heaving himself of the floor, he was stiff and tired and his shower was calling him.

"I am going to shower, eat then sleep," Harry told the Dark Lord, Tom smirked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, although I have to admit I did enjoy the work out, I haven't been able to properly stretch my magic and self for months."

"It was quite fun." Harry agreed, Tom unwarded the room and they left for the private wing, Harry practically fell in to his room and Tom yawned a good night before continuing to his own chambers. Harry fell face first on to his bed after wolfing down the food he was brought, he knew he was physically and magically fit but today had been intense, and he had to keep up with the Dark Lord, the last thought on his mind before he succumbed to sleep was Tom was ridiculously powerful.

* * *

Both Harry and Tom overslept the next morning much to Vilkas' shock, he decided to go and check on Harry when the assassin wasn't around when the first elite arrived at 9. The teen hadn't moved from the previous night and was still fast asleep so Remus woke him up and watched in amusement as Harry bolted to the bathroom, Remus also saw fit to go and see the Dark Lord who was usually in the library. He knocked on the door and waited a minute or so until a very ruffled Tom pulled open the door.

"Yes?" Remus grinned.

"You do remember the training session today correct?"

"Of course," He snapped, "You felt the need to wake me at this hour for what reason?" The silver Mortes held in his laughter, he didn't want to be hexed.

"Um its ten past 9." The Dark Lord blinked twice.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, the elite have already started arriving and Harry was still sleeping." The door slammed shut and Remus chuckled at the vicious cursing he could hear, he placed his mask on and went to find Espia. The purple assassin was sat in the public lounge with the twins, Bella and the Brothers, they were having an animated talk on the upcoming training. Harry was currently running around trying to get all of his stuff together, he couldn't find his animagus potions or the timeturners and he slung his cloak and mask somewhere the night before. He ended up asking the house elf that brought his breakfast to find his guise as he sprinted down to the potions lab with a piece of toast in his mouth, he nearly ran straight in to Tom who came flying out of his room. The Dark Lord barely blinked as he all but ran in the direction of his study, Harry was relieved when he found his potion bottled and boxed on the shelf in the potions lab. He remembered where he put the timeturners and sprinted back to his room and pulled them out of the hidden compartment of his trunk, his mask and cloak were neatly laid out on the bed so he called a thanks to the elf who came to clear his breakfast. Casting a tempus he cursed as it was 9:45 and ran from his room, sliding around the corner he fell in to the practice room and laid everything out just as Tom burst in with multiple unknown items and placed them out, the man was muttering under his breath and Harry summarised that he wasn't the only one who overslept. They made their way down to the public lounge where all of the elite and Mortes were sat speaking about numerous things, they all leapt to their feet when the lord and assassin entered the room bowing with respect.

"Come," Voldemort ordered and made his way to the practice room, Harry nodded to his team and followed on.

"Did everything work out ok, Cien, Caligo?"

"Yes Master," She said.

"It was fine, it was a bit of a shock to find a timeturner on my desk though." Cien noted amused and Harry smirked.

"Comes with the territory." They entered the practice room and stood facing the Dark Lord curiously, Sang Lys made his way over to the table where all of their stuff was set.

"We will begin with testing your duelling capabilities and style, myself and the assassin will pair you with who we feel to be a match; Bella your up." He waved his wand and warded the room, he set up 4 dummies and she began. Bellatrix liked to toy with her opponents, she used shields but didn't rely on them and she didn't travel, she was powerful and the duel didn't last long.

"Well done Bella," She smiled and bowed to her lord before jumping down from the platform.

"Espia, your next, and this is a full duel." Sang Lys emphasised the 'full' and his team shifted excitedly, the elite looked marginally confused as she stepped up to the 4 dummies. One the word go she immediately span out of the way of the spells, she used magic to begin with and Harry chuckled at the elites obvious shock when out of nowhere she launched a knife which imbedded in a dummies head, she quickly got rid of three and it looked as if she would be struck down when she span and shot it right through the eye.

"Brilliant, though certain things need to be changed, that last one was too close and you know it." She nodded and hopped down with a bow. The next person to duel was Lucius, whose style was much like the man himself, the blonde barely moved and used numerous shields, however it wasn't a problem because he took each dummy down with neat precision. Vilkas went after and he was very quick on his feet, with his enhanced abilities due to being a werewolf he was able to dodge everything thrown his way and he made short work of the dummies by throwing two knives consecutively at their throats and blasting the others with a 'bombarda maxima'. Sang Lys had a suspicious feeling he used that particular spell out of principle because of his previous argument with Tom, his feeling was confirmed when the pair locked eyes and Tom rolled his eyes. Harry sent the twins up next, they always duelled together which is why they were guaranteed to be with the brothers, they worked perfectly together in sync, when one shielded the other attacked and so on, it was impressive. Nott was ordered next and the man never used a shield, he was rather flexible and used it to his advantage before blowing away the opponents. Dolohov jumped up and he was the opposite to Nott, he relied on shields a lot and was quite stiff with his dodging but this didn't stop his wiping out the dummies quickly. Cien's style was a mix of shielding and dodging and particularly vicious, he used knives and guns to make the dummied fall then blasted them away; Sang Lys smirked. The brothers went up and they were identical to the twins minus the weapons, they worked around each other and it was equally effective. Finally the last person up was Caligo; Harry's favourite dueller. She was quick and nimble and her feet barely touched the ground, she danced around the spells and used almost as much gymnastics ad Harry, the surprising thing was she also travelled for her final strike, she apperated behind the dummy and stabbed it straight in the back of the head.

"Beautiful Caligo," Sang Lys murmured and she gave a bow, it was easy to see why all of the people in the room were there; they were the best of the best. Voldemort waved them off and told them to talk for a few minutes while they decide who would work with who, the assassin walked over to Tom who was jotting something down.

"I have a few changes to our original line up." Harry stated.

"Yes, the obvious ones are Bella and Espia and the brothers with your twins."

"I want Lucius with Caligo, he doesn't mover while she dances around." Sang Lys said and the Dark Lord nodded.

"They will work well, I believe Vilkas will work better with Dolohov rather than Nott now I have witnessed them." Harry tilted his head.

"Yes then Cien and Nott, although not completely compatible they will adjust." Harry pointed out, the Dark Lord noted their decisions down and they turned to face the group.

"Bella, Espia, Lucius, Caligo." Tom called and the 4 came forward.

"Bella and Espia together and Lucius and Caligo." Sang Lys said.

"Dolohob and Vilkas pair up and Nott and Cien, which leaved the brothers, Cruor and Ensis."

"We decided to keep you as a four, you work too well together to split up." Sang Lys explained and they grouped together.

"The reason you are now in pairs is because it will you give us an advantage. Dumbledore has only seen you duel individually and that is what he will expect, and he will never expect you to be working with my team; it will throw them off." He continued as he began setting up multiple other dummies with the four already set, the Dark Lord adjusted the setting to high and they both stood together in the centre of 32 dummies much to the elite and Mortes astonishment.

"Um milord?" Bella began uncertainly, Tom stretched as Sang Lys rolled his shoulders.

"Me and the assassin will be giving a demonstration of sorts, we both duel alone and it will show how you can incorporate your style with your partner." Both Lord and Assassin smirked and fell in to elegant but deadly stances, the duel began and spells flew. They worked together smoothly easily cutting through the many enemies, spells flew towards them and the Dark Lord ducked and span just as Harry jumped and flipped in the air, this resulted in Harry flying over Tom and landing just in time to sling two knives over Voldemort's shoulders leaving the Dark Lord to AK the last dummy behind Harry. The elite and Mortes were gaping at them and Sang Lys smirked,

"That was even better that last time." Sang Lys pointed out and the Dark Lord nodded.

"Merlin," Vilkas breathed and there were muttered agreements.

"Of course we do not expect you to handle 32 dummies with your pairs but you have to train for a substantial numbers." Sang Lys told the awestruck group.

"Now you have your partner you can train how you wish together, the assassin and myself will be teaching specifics you need to learn quickly and Sang Lys has been able to acquire 24 hour timeturners for you." Sang Lys passed them around along with his animagus potion.

"The potion you have been handed is my own animagus potion which will not only find your form but enable you to change immediately." The assassin told them and flashed a grin at Cien.

"If your statement turns out to be true I will actually creep in to Dumbledore's quarters and muggle shave him bald." Harry said to him and Cien laughed.

"If my statement turns out to be true I'll do the same to Snape without my guise naked." Sang Lys grinned and they shook hands, the assassin handed the Dark Lord a potion.

"I swear if you have the form Cien said I will leak it to the papers." He warned him and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"And what form was that?" Harry just shook his head, Voldemort shook his head and handed Vilkas a gold wrist band with a wolf head carved on to it.

"This will enable you to use your form as an animagus one instead." Vilkas blinked.

"I'm sorry what?" Harry cleared his throat and Vilkas shifted.

"Sorry about that Master, it's a slight shock. Thank you." He placed it on and the band glowed before settling, Vilkas closed his eyes and immediately morphed in to a terrifying werewolf, Sang Lys clapped.

"I knew there was a reason you were called a genius."

"Yes, it has been said."

"Drink," Harry ordered them and they downed the potion, the assassin gave a pointed look to the Dark Lord who rolled his eyes and drank his own potion. Sang Lys sat and watched as the potion began to work, Caligo was the first to shift, she morphed in to a stunning white raven. She soured around the room excitedly before changing back with a happy smile, Caligo then began morphing to and from until she had it down. Tom was next and Harry was relieved when he turned in to a Basilisk, then he panicked because there was a giant basilisk in the room.

"Tom shut your eyes now, I refuse to die today." Harry said cursing the fact he could use parceltongue, the snake reared up and looked directly at Harry who winced but didn't die; thankfully. The Dark Lord changed back and Harry glared at him when he smirked.

"Basilisks have a second lid that can stop them from killing with sight." He said and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't know that, I just killed one instead of asking questions." Harry muttered to him. Lucius changed next and Harry wasn't surprised when a palomino lynx with steel eyes was in the aristocrats' place, then Cien morphed in to a golden falcon with black eyes. Bellatrix was a wild cat with violet eyes, Espia was a black jaguar with violet eyes, Nott was a deep brown coyote with dark blue eyes, Dolohov was a thestral with pale eyes, the twins were identical flame wolves and the brothers were different shades of grey swift wolves. Once they were all human again they settled quietly, each happy with their forms.

"You can incorporate your forming in to your duelling if you wish, it will give an extra advantage but it's not necessary." The assassin told them, the Dark Lord expanded the room with a wave of his wand and each pair split up to practice together, Sang Lys smirked; he couldn't wait until the ministry.

* * *

All too soon for Harry it was time to return to school, everything was packed and he had his missions ready. He was currently sat lounging in the Dark Lord's study bemoaning the fact he had to leave.

"Can't you go and kill the muggles and 'take me prisoner'?" Harry begged for 8th time in that hour, Remus snickered as Tom rubbed his temples.

"I will kill you if you don't be quiet." The Dark Lord growled, Harry pouted.

"But-,"

"One more word."

"Fine," Harry sighed.

"Look at it this way cub, when you get back you can punish Malfoy Jr." Harry grinned.

"Brilliant, I have plans for him."

"You have a week to organise Bones' take out, emergency elections are January 24th and I don't want her in the running because with her as acting minister we will have a smaller chance of taking the ministry." Tom reminded him and Sang Lys nodded.

"This will be our first mission as a group, Bones Manor is heavily warded and as the head of the DMLE she won't go out without a fight."

"Amelia Bones is a very powerful witch," The Dark Lord commented and Sang Lys' eyes lit up.

"An actual challenge, I'll calling a meeting in the week for planning but it will have to work around training and practices with the lower DE's." Harry ran his hand through his hair and checked the time, with a sigh he pulled himself up and applied his glamour.

"I have to act more weak and submissive." He groaned and left the room, the elves had packed his trunk neatly leaving it at the foot of his bed, he shrunk it down and poked his head back in the study.

"I will be here for training Wednesday, and I will fill you in on our plans for the Bones residence." Harry said.

"You also need to be here Tuesday and Thursday for the lower DE's, I will be splitting them up in to smaller groups where Vilkas and Espia will also be managing groups." Tom told him and Harry groaned.

"Ok, well at least the timeturners will be used. I'm going, wish me luck." He got blank looked to which he rolled his eyes and left, he flamed to a deserted Ally by kings cross and changed back. He unshrunk his trunk and made his way to the platform, the Weasley's and Hermione were waiting for him when he came through. Hermione immediately pulled him in to a crushing hug, he didn't even have to fake the stiffening of his entire body.

"Oh Harry its so good to see you." She gushed with way to much enthusiasm.

"You too Hermione," He replied quietly, he didn't miss the glowing look she shot Ron.

"Alright mate," The red head clapped him on the back and Harry flinched almost invisible but Hermione caught it, they climbed on to the train and grabbed a compartment where Harry sat silently.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," He replied a little too quickly, they shared a triumphant look when they thought he wasn't looking and the train pulled away. Harry didn't speak much during the journey but this seemed to make Ron and Hermione especially happy, he congratulated himself on being a superb actor and struggled to keep a straight face as he heard Remus arguing with Tom over the ear piece.

_Can you two cut it out, I am trying to act submissive and this is not helping_ – H

_Sorry but he's being impossible_ – R

_He is impossible, he's Tom what else do you expect now close the connection_ – H

Harry looked over to his 'friends' and sighed in relief that they didn't overhear him, he bought some chocolate of the trolley and joined in with some exploding snap. They played for the rest of the journey and Harry remained relatively quiet, he changed in to his robes out of the room as if he had something to hid and when he came back in they were both looking particularly happy about something, Harry followed them in to a carriage. In the great hall he dutifully sat next to Ron and Hermione and listened to the headmaster welcome them back, he didn't eat much at the feast picking at his food to make it look like he was eating.

"What's wrong Harry, are you not hungry?" Harry 'jumped' at the sound of her voice and hurriedly shook his head.

"Not really," He told her quietly, the rest of the feast passed quickly and Harry went straight to bed claiming to be tired. It was going to be a hard week.

* * *

His estimation was spot on, the next day was horrible. He had to sculpture his movement around what was expected of him and he had to stay glued to their sides, Harry didn't realise it would be so hard but by the time dinner rolled around he was shaking in the effort to rein in his temper. He could no longer openly speak with Neville and Luna and Ginny was on his arm like some trinket, Harry was on his last edge when he saw Malfoy walk in with Blaise and he his eyes flashed dangerously; the blond would be getting a visit tonight. In the common room he was roped in to playing chess but he was distracted, he couldn't get Malfoy kissing his toy out of his head and he was working himself in to a rage which probably wasn't the best idea. He went to bed at the same time as Ron but sat up awake, he had to vent before he curse his supposed friends. When he was sure Ron was definitely asleep he got out and threw on his cloak and changed his clothed underneath releasing his glamour at the same time, Sang Lys stalked down to the dungeons, he was pissed off and Malfoy's punishment was the only thing on his mind, the blonde knew his rules but yet he still felt the need to ignore them; he must want his attention Sang Lys surmised. He slipped in to the common room and crept up to the blonde's room unpicking the wards to allow him entrance, Draco was writing something but stiffened when Sang Lys shut the door with a snap sealing it with unbreakable wards.

"Good evening Malfoy," The blonde paled at the sound of his voice and Sang Lys smirked.

"As I'm sure you remember, you touched what was mine and I cannot allow that to go unpunished."

"What are you going to do to me?" Malfoy asked in a near silent voice.

"At first, I was going to sample some new torture methods on you to see how they work." Malfoy looked a little sick at the thought.

"But," the blonde snapped around, "Then I thought that if you were kissing Blaise knowing my rules you obviously wanted my attention so I decide I would give you _all_ of my attention." Sang Lys told him and it took a second for the full meaning to sink in but when it did Malfoy went a sickly white colour and leapt up backing away from the smirking assassin.

**This is a another warning, the next part contains a rape scene so if you don't like it I'll mark it when its over.**

"No," he denied but he was only fuelling the assassin, Malfoy backed up in to a corner begging was something he wanted to see.

"Oh yes, you can beg by all means, it makes it more _fun_."

"You-you wouldn't, no, you can't."

"I would and I am,"

"Please," wrong thing to say, Sang Lys was in front of him running a finger along the sharp jaw.

"Mmm, _pretty,_" His magic swarmed around them and Sang Lys bit the blonde's neck drawing a moan.

"So pretty, begging for my attention." Sang Lys murmured and was shoved back, he smirked.

"I won't let you," Malfoy told him.

"I like a fighter, it's a shame you don't have a choice." Sang Lys brought his magic crushing down, a trick he had picked up from Tom in their training session, Malfoy's knees buckled under the weight and he fell forward; right on to the desk. Before he could move, Sang Lys created binds and tied the blond so he was bent over the desk, he struggled but the robes held true.

"Let me go,"

"Oh no, I think this is the perfect position."

"You're a sick bastard." Malfoy snarled and Harry chuckled coldly.

"I know, I makes for a fun life." Harry vanished the blondes clothes and cast a spell making Draco feel needy, the Malfoy scion whimpered and started writhing on the desk, the spell would make him more needier by the second, it was a brilliant find. Sang Lys vanished his own clothes and when the whimpers and moans became louder he thrust in to the blonde with no preparation or moister; Draco screamed. The assassin relished in the pain he knew that caused and he felt the hot stream of blood on himself, Sang Lys smirked when his victims body started to shake and went on to fuck him brutally enjoying the screams and cries and the sight of blood. When he was finished Sang Lys pulled out and cleaned himself off redressing himself, the usually pristine blonde was a mess and he cut the robes holding him up letting him fall to the floor in his own blood; broken.

**End of scene, **

"You now belong to me." Harry stated coldly with an every present smirk, he left the room and went to Blaise', he slipped in to his toys room and Blaise looked up getting to his feet when he saw who it was.

"Master," Sang Lys kissed him roughly.

"You need to go and clear up my mess Blaise," Sang Lys told him kissing him again.

"What is it Master?"

"I got carried away, punishing Malfoy, and I made a mass." He bit his neck lightly, "But you'll clear him up for me won't you Blaise, you know the rules with my toys and he's free to touch you as much as he wants now."

"Of course Master," Sang Lys gave him one more rough kiss before stepping away.

"You are the perfect toy aren't you Blaise, you'll make sure no one notices anything."

"Yes Master,"

"Good," The assassin slipped out and headed back to the common room, he should be able to get through the next day without killing someone. Blaise watched his Master leave and then went to Draco's room, he pushed open the door and froze at the sight, there was quite a lot of blood and Draco was shivering. He closed the door hurriedly and rushed over, he cursed at the amount of blood he saw and slowly began to heal everything. Blaise summoned a cloak and wrapped him up in it as he was shivering, as gently as he could he lifted Draco up and placed him on the bed, he rummaged in the blonde's potion stored and pulled out a pain potion.

"Dray, you need to drink this." Blaise said softly handing over the phial, once it had been drank the tension started to leave and Blaise sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy's voice was hoard and Blaise winced slightly.

"Master told me too,"

"He's a monster," Draco hissed and Blaise flinched slightly.

"He is also your Master," he moved the cloak to reveal a blood red lily on Draco's hip, the blonde paled.

"No," he shook his head.

"I don't think he plans on keeping you though." Blaise told him and he couldn't help but feel relieved at that fact.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Master's mark is behind the ear, not on the hip and Vilkas is on the collar so your noting being passed to him so I don't know."

"You love belonging to him don't you." Draco said disgusted and Blaise looked away, he couldn't help it.

"I-,"

"How can you stand to let him touch you knowing what he does, knowing what he's done to me and yet you will be happy to let him back in to your bed." Draco said furiously and Blaise scoffed.

"Because I have a choice?" the Italian retorted, "Like it would make any difference for me to beg him not to touch me, you should know that doesn't work." Draco flinched.

"I warned you to stay away from me Draco, you know I did. He has eyes everywhere and he can get everywhere, I don't know if you seen the paper this morning but I do not want to end up like Bones and if that means being his toy then so be it. My father nearly dies because he laid a hand on me, I keep away from everyone for their safety as much as my own, mercy is not in his vocabulary and its safer just to do as he says." Blaise sighed at the end and gently gripped his friends hand.

"I really don't want you to die Dray, please just follow the rules."

"Fine, but shouldn't you let go of me?" Blaise smiled slightly.

"No, your exempt from the rule of touching me now." Blaise explained the four rules and handed the blonde a dreamless sleep.

"I'll cover for you." Draco nodded and drank it down, slumping down asleep. Blaise crept out of his room and warded it so no one could enter without him granting access and something to alert him if Draco woke; the blonde was in for a rough time.

* * *

At 6:30am on Wednesday morning Harry was down in the chamber in full attire and he turned his timeturner back 9 hours and portkey'd to Riddle manor, the training session was set for 10 and it was going to be long which is why he slept before coming. He went to the Dark Lord's study where he and Vilkas were discussing the session.

"On time, it's a first." Voldemort quipped and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I said I would be here didn't I?"

"Outlining what we'll do today, me and Espia will have a group of 8, yourself and the Dark Lord will have one also. Skill duels and power checks and generally training to make sure they can actually cast a spell." Vilkas told him absently.

"Lovely, and all DE's need to be approved by when again?"

"February," Harry rolled his eyes.

"As well as elite and Mortes training, I am going to be lucky if I manage to sleep at all."

"You have not failed yet, should I expect you too?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow, Harry glared at him.

"I will not fail, as you said I have yet to fail. I also have Bones to take out as well as Fudge and live at school as weak submissive Harry Potter, it is just a lot to keep up with." Harry stated and the Dark Lord nodded.

"It is,"

"Have the death eaters arrived yet?"

"Yes, they should be in the public lounge."

"Let me have my group list, this is going to be a very long night, I'll use the stone room opposite the library." Vilkas handed over the parchment and Harry placed his mask back on his face, he swept from the room heading to the lounge where multiple death eaters were whispering to each other; Sang Lys could tell they were nervous. He barked out the names of his list and ordered them to follow him, they were all but tripping over themselves to keep up him and when he was in the room he spun to face them. The room was plain. It had stone walls and stone floors with the two windows and no light making it dark, he waved his hand and conjured up some candles which he lit and held them floating way above their heads.

"The Dark Lord requires all of his death eaters to be approved by February, now to do this it is going to take a lot of time. I have decided to set up 3 tests and if you complete all of them you are approved if not you will be on a strict schedule to get you up to the standard required." He told them emotionlessly, and they shifted uncomfortably, he conjured up 8 dummies.

"These will mark you on your aim, I will give you a limb to hit and the dummy will tell you how far you are off. If you get at least 8 of 10 within centimetres then you have passed the first test, if you don't then it will go on your schedule." They nodded to show they understood and stepped up to a dummy.

"Lets start easy," Sang Lys said adding a silent 'I hope' in his mind, "Chest," The assassin immediately understood Tom's want to have them all tested, only three of them were anywhere near the chest and only one actually hit the chest.

"Pathetic," he sneered in disgust, "Shall we try again and actually hit the target this time. Right leg," they were marginally better but not by much, it looked like his night just got longer. He continued to snap out parts of the body and after all ten only one of them had passed the first test.

"This is ridiculous, I know 5th years that have better aim than you." He spat at them and then took a deep breath; it wouldn't do to kill them.

"Target practice then, the one who has a decent aim can practice also, you can pick some things up." Sang Lys told them to step closer and begin casting, every time they were off he sent them a stinging hex which rose in power every time they missed. It took over 2 hours but they were beginning to hit the right spot, the assassin sighed.

"The second test is in two parts, both for defence. The first, I will cast spells at you and you have to block them using nothing but magical shields, you are not allowed to move and if you last over a minute then you have passed part 1." They did a lot better at that test then before with 6 of them passing and the other 2 only failing by 10 seconds, he wrote everything down on the parchment by their corresponding names and they turned back to them.

"Next is the opposite, I'll cast spells but you are not allowed to raise a shield and have to rely on your dodging abilities." Sang Lys was surprised that half of them passed it with ease, but then with their terrible aim it was understood why they needed to dodge." He went through dodging with them by upping the severity of his spells so they had the motivation to move, if they didn't it wouldn't be pleasant. He kept them at it for an hour before letting them take a breather; Sang Lys reminded himself that they were not his team or the elite.

"Last test for the night, you are duelling myself. If you last over 2 minutes then you are to the correct standard." He stated and guessed only one person would keep up. The duels were easy, they would need work and only one duelled him for over 2 minutes falling just after the 3rd.

"You all need work and lots of it. I am handing you a training schedule to be followed as if your life depended on it, actually your life is hanging in the balance because if you are called back and you cannot last in a duel against me for 2 minutes I will kill you." They paled at the threat and hastily took the sheets given to them, they were each specified to the performance Sang Lys had seen that day, it was practice to be done daily and he would know if they had been slacking.

"You have 2 weeks, dismissed." They left and Harry let out a groan, he had an elite training tomorrow and another of these on the Thursday which was bound to be the same, it was going to be some work. He walked to the duelling room where he saw the Dark Lord just dismissing his group and he noticed at Tom was on the edge of his last nerve, Harry was surprised the man hadn't cursed any of them but by them running for the door he had been close.

"Difficult session?" The assassin asked and Tom nodded.

"I am trying to understand how they could possibly be that bad." He said with a frustrated sigh.

"Yours were as bad as ours them?" Came the voice of Espia who stepped in to the room followed by a growling werewolf.

"What's with you?"

"One of their aim and casting was so bad they nearly hit him with a silver spell." She told them and Sang Lys' jaw dropped a little.

"At least I had one in my group which is approved; he lasted with me for over 3 minutes. I've given them personal training sheets with the threat of if they are called back and cannot last for 2 minutes they die."

"Effective, I gave them the same threat but I'm tempted to kill them anyway." Voldemort stated and Sang Lys smirked.

"This was your idea, chin up Tom, we have this on Thursday too." Harry dodged the spell aimed at his head.

"Humour is not yet acceptable," he muttered with a grin, he cast a tempus and sighed in relief.

"Good, I can catch up with a few hours sleep before facing the day. Are we still having the session with the elite and my mortes later?"

"Yes, and you can forget about sleeping, the elite are set to be here in 10 minutes." The Dark Lord said waving his wand to clear the room, Harry just looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I changed my mind for the evening training and decided to get them both out of the way in the same night, as everyone has timeturners it is manageable."

"And you couldn't have told me when I arrived." Harry exclaimed annoyed.

"I wouldn't have been able too, I decided myself less than 30 minutes ago." Sang Lys mouthed wordlessly at him.

"I think the word you're looking for is impossible," Vilkas put in and Harry glared at him, the silver assassin flashed a grin and held up his hands in defence.

"I am aware," Harry growled and then frowned.

_Cien, Caligo, get to the manor, apparently there is a training session scheduled for now._ – H

_What_ – N

_Yes, I know. Sleep until your usual time and use your timeturner to go back to 3am. _ – H

_Yes Master_ – N

_Get that Caligo?_ – H

Just as he asked both Cien and Caligo walked around the corner and Luna came straight to his side tucking herself under his arm.

"Yes master," He smirked and kissed her,

"Is this a behaviour you are going to give with your entire team?" Tom asked amused and Harry tilted his head then wrinkled his nose, he looked at Vilkas just as Vilkas looked at him and they cringed and stepped back.

"No, definitely not," Harry stated firmly. The elite made their way in and Sang Lys stepped up towards Tom facing the group, the elite were all looking a bit bright eyed which made both lord and assassin smirk.

"Pair up and begin practicing, you have limited time." Sang Lys ordered.

"You need to be able to mirror your partner, play on their strengths and use their weaknesses." Tom told them, they both began to walk around observing, Sang Lys was impressed with Lucius and Caligo, as Lucius would block she would weave around him and strike. The pain that caught Tom's eye was Vilkas and Nott, with Vilkas quick reflexes and Dolohov's stiff nature it was they worked around each other really well.

"You are making progress," Tom told them when the assassin called for a halt.

"Start to concentrate on defence, work on every defensive thing you know, compare them to your partner and work with them. Make it so nothing can get past your defences, perfect it so you can take me on and hold me off for a decent time." Sang Lys said and set them back to work, Tom gave out a few pointers on shield and which would compliment who and Sang Lys pointed out some handy dodging techniques. Sang Lys approached Caligo and Lucius first and they went straight in to duelling stances and on the attack, he was impressed but didn't let them keep him on the defence, he began to test their defences by pushing them back. After 30 minutes he had only scored 5 hits on them and he called a stop,

"That was impressive," He said and they gave a bow.

"Thank you master," He nodded and turned to Tom who was in a duel with Espia and Bella, Sang Lys rolled his eyes; of course Tom would be working with Bella. The assassin duelled with Cien and Nott while Tom duelled with Vilkas and Dolohov, both of which did very well and finally both the Dark Lord and Sang Lys duelled the brothers and the twins; they were the best. The four of them were like one machine, two would defend and two would attack, and in the 30 minutes they duelled they didn't take a hit.

"Congratulations," Tom murmured.

"Next time you'll be working on offence." Sang Lys said and they were dismissed, it was half 5 and Harry had an hour before he had to be back in the chamber so he took a power nap in his room which Tom had _kindly_ left the same for him. He went back to the chamber under a disillusion and watched himself portkey away, as he made his way back to Gryffindor tower he couldn't help but feel pleased with the effort put in; the ministry would be theirs.

**What do you think? I hope you like the training and Malfoy's punishment, I know some will be a bit off with the type of punishment but it fits Sang Lys and I do not in any way condone the act of rape. Next chapter is going to be a lot more drama compared to this one. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas feel free to leave them in a review or PM me, I try my best to answer all questions left to me and I do try to incorporate peoples ideas!**

**Jessiikaa***


	16. Chapter 14

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape.****Will also contain slash and heterosexual relations.****If you don't like that stuff, turn back now.**

**A/N: More drama in this chapter as promised last time, a couple of months back someone suggested Amelia Bones be a target so here it is, I hope you all like it **

parceltongue

_Ear piece speech_

**Chapter 14:**

Sang Lys crept silently through the trees with his team evenly spread out, they were approaching the Bones manor at the dead of night and the anticipation was high.

_Cien, Caligo in the air with me, Vilkas, Espia back perimeter, Ensis, Cruor front perimeter__check the wards_– H

_Yes Master_- All.

Three birds took to the air flying over the manor at a distance, each swooping down to take note of the guards, the wards surrounding the actual building and the grounds themselves, Sang Lys counted 6 aurors in the front and a number of heavy wards and pulled back for the others. Landing back he changed just as Cien and Caligo touched down.

"4 aurors to the left and back," Cien muttered.

"Same for the right,"

"6 covering the front with numerous wards,"

_Vilkas, Espia?_

_4 aurors patrolling with a anti apperation ward and anti portkey _ – R

Sang Lys smirked.

_Ensis, Cruor?_

_6 Aurors patrolling alarm wards and an auto floo shut down _ – F&G

_Come in, we'll flame to the trees on the far right_ – H

When everyone was back Sang Lys flamed to the shadowy area of trees and began to creep closer to the house.

"Ensis and Cruor pick off the right, the left for Cien and Caligo, Vilkas and Espia with me." Sang Lys ordered and they split up sneaking closer to the house, if they could remove most of the aurors when the wards breached they would get the target quicker. Sang Lys tossed a knife and it slammed in to an aurors temple and he fell silently, he took aim and hit another when two knives sailed passed his head and hit two aurors that had just set eyes on him. Espia reached the house first but stayed back from the wards, Vilkas fell back to the right and Sang Lys walked up to the door.

_Prepare for some real fun, wards are being breached now shields up_ – H

He slashed his wand and brutally ripped down the wards causing a massive blow back of magic, an echoing siren sounding and that's when the shouts started.

"Ward have been breached, protect Bones," Sang Lys chuckled to himself and stepped in to the house, he was immediately engaged in battle and eliminated the opponent easily. He could hear his team fighting and the aurors falling fast, he fought his way further in the house looking for the head of the DMLE.

"I've called for re-enforcements," Someone screamed and Sang Lys cursed.

_Vilkas maul them_- H

Screams sounded and the howl of a werewolf rang out, he heard multiple portkeys landing and a swarm of magical presences, the twins were using some of their own creations by the huge explosions and the shaking of the building. Suddenly he was thrown sideways and the walls fell away, a chunck of the manor broke away, with an almighty boom, revealing the furious fight outside, many of them were running from the silver/brown werewolf who was tearing through people, Vilkas suddenly pounced and landed on a auror ripping out his throat. Bones came flying around the corner duelling Espia, Sang Lys jumped in to that fight waving away the purple assassin who turned to Dawlish.

"Sorry about this, its nothing personal." Sang Lys told her cheerfully.

"You're nothing but a monster," She screamed at him and Sang Lys mock bowed using it as away to duck out of the way.

"It has been said but I can't have you standing in the way of our plans." He slashed his wand pushing her back, Sang Lys threw a knife in to her shoulder and she fell with a cry of pain.

"Really, I do admire you but today will be your last day."

"Who are you?" She gasped as retrained her, Sang Lys smirked and removed his mask, her eyes widened in horror and he replaced it.

"You, but why?"

"When he joins you, you can ask Dumbledore." And he slit her throat spraying blood everywhere, she gurgled before releasing one last breath. Sang Lys levitated the body and walked out in to the fight smirk in place showing his mask.

"IT IS DONE!" He yelled over the noise, his glowing red lily erupted in the air followed by 5 others; Cien's was missing and Sang Lys added a message.

_You're still looking for me_

_I'm everywhere_

_You'll never find me_

_Now people stop and stare_

_They see my mark and cower_

_In terror fear and shock_

_Cause you belong to us now_

_And I'm here to mock_

_Cien's injured badly_- L

"RETREAT MORTES," the masked assassins bolted back towards the trees flinging cursed over their shoulders, Sang Lys laid Bones body on the step and went to Caligo to carry Cien who was bleeding from a deep gash in his side. They made it to the trees and Sang Lys flamed them away just as the light burst through the trees, they landed in the manor and Sang Lys called for elves and barked out orders. He led them to the room where the DE's went after a raid, he laid Cien down and cut the cloth, his hissed a few choice curses.

"What happened?"

"Shaklebolt, Johnson and Podmore teamed him and hit him with _Diffindo_ at the same time." Caligo explained just as the Dark Lord swept in with Narcissa Malfoy, their resident healer.

"Everything was a success, she's dead with a number of others, won't know how many until tomorrow." Sang Lys told him and he nodded.

"Injuries?"

"Cien is the worse, I've got a fractured rib thanks to the building being blown to pieces." He summoned the skele-gro and downed it while laying down so his rib would set correctly, Narcissa was working quickly on Cien who had stopped bleeding now.

"Only scrapes and bruises mainly," Vilkas reported and Sang Lys realised he was dickered in blood.

"Have fun out there Vil?" the silver assassin grinned baring his teeth in a threatening manor.

"It was refreshing,"

"We let the wolf out," Seeing Tom's enquiring gaze, the Dark Lord smirked.

"Ah,"

"My Lord, Master, he is stable. He will need to rest for a day but then he will be back to normal." Narcissa explained and Sang Lys nodded.

"Thank you Narcissa," She bowed and left.

"Ensis, Cruor, what in Merlin's name were you using?"

"We've been experimenting with muggle explosives, they result was rather entertaining." Ensis told him with a grin.

"Yes, Bones manor is in ruins now, I didn't raise a shield in time and was thrown across the room." Sang Lys sat up testing his rib, he felt it was set and sighed in relief.

"Right, we'll crash here and use the timeturners to go back in the morning." He said to Luna who nodded, Cien groaned at that point and blinked a few times.

"Welcome back Cien, your bed ridden until I get you in the morning." Sang Lys told him cheerfully,

"I'll kill those bastards," He snarled and downed the dreamless sleep he was given slumping back, Sang Lys dismissed them and the twins filtered out with Luna who he told to go to his room and Espia who vanished somewhere. Sang Lys, Vilkas and Tom went to the mans study and the two assassin's relaxed back removing their masks with sighs of relief.

"That was an actual challenge, they managed to get a back up call out." Harry said to Tom.

"Not surprising really, is that why you set Vilkas on them." Harry smirked.

"That and it was funny to hear them scream."

"It was freeing to be able to use the wolf like that." Vilkas commented and Tom nodded.

"Did you have full control?"

"Yes, more so than with the wolfsbane." Remus said.

"Good, it was the plan."

"You are unusually smart," Harry pointed out and Tom smirked.

"I know,"

"Well Bones is out of the running, Scrimegeor wasn't at the fight from what I saw which is good because if he accidently died that would screw a few things up."

"Yes, the plans would have to be reworked." Harry yawned.

"I'm hitting the sack, I don't remember the last time I had a full night sleep." He nodded to them both and pulled himself up to his room, Luna was waiting for him and he knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

Harry stumbled in to the private lounge around 11am feeling refreshed and fully rested, the others were looking better than the previous night and he reminded himself to check on Neville. He quickly made his way to the pseudo hospital wing where Neville was awake and eating, he grinned at Harry.

"Morning,"

"You are feeling better now?"

"Yeah, fully healed, not even a scar." Neville told him and Harry nodded.

"Good, we're leaving in around an hour so if you want to shower and your cloak washed get up now and find one of the many clear rooms and clean up." Harry said and Neville jumped up, he found a room and Harry went to find Tom.

"I'm leaving in an hour, when is the next training session?"

"Tonight, 10pm. It is one of the final ones for the lower ranks and then it will just be the elite." The Dark Lord stated and Harry frowned.

"I will be here,"

"Good, and I have to congratulate you. You made the front page." Tom handed over the _**Daily Profit**_

_**Head of DMLE Madam Amelia Bones Murdered in her own home**_

_**Assassin Strikes Again.**_

_**Last night in a shock attack, the wards and security of Bones manor were breeched and Amelia Bones was killed. The notorious assassin accompanied by his team approached from nowhere and targeted the head of the DMLA, the reason is unknown but the damages were severe. 8 aurors who were assigned as a protection detail were killed and there are rumours that a werewolf was running riot during the attack. Bones manor has been left in ruins and the grounds destroyed as the feared lilies hung over the site. One of the assassins was injured during the fray and his lily is missing from the group, it is unknown weather the blow was fatal but at times like this we cannot help but hope it will seriously cripple the deadly team. **_

_**Full article p2.**_

Underneath there was a horrific picture of the Bones manor and the state it was left in, above were the glaring lilies and message; Harry smirked.

"It is a rather dashing photo isn't it?"

"I'm guessing that is the work of Ensis and Cruor?"

"Yes, but I didn't realise they had caused so much damage." Harry noted with interest.

"They did do an excessive job." Tom said.

"Agreed, I had better go, I'll be here at 9:30 hopefully." Harry left with a nod and met with Luna and Neville in the private lounge.

_Well done last night, it made front page._ – H

He heard the cheers and the scraps to get to a paper, with a laugh he pulled out the timeturner and turned it back to 6am and apperated to the chamber, they made their way to their respective houses reapplying their glamours as they went.

* * *

The attack on the head of the DMLE shocked the wizarding world and Harry relished in it, it gave him some extra freedom because Dumbledore was working with the soon to be ex minister to help sort everything out. Fudge was their next target and it had to be in the next 2 weeks so they could his the January emergency elections, with Bones now clearly out of the pictures Scrimegeor was number one and as the minister election was always an anonymous ballet Harry would have no problems using his seats to make sure the head auror got the position, according to the information they had been getting from the ministry, with Bones gone and Fudge removed Scrimegeor would have no opposition. The training with the death eaters had picked up, they were actually coming together and could actually be relied on to some extent but it was the elite and Mortes training which made Harry grin; they were amazing. How they had adapted so well was something to be rewarded, Sang Lys had seen the pairs working together outside of the training sessions and it was paying off remarkably, when they did seize the ministry it would be a surprise for the light. The training session he was in was back with his first group, they had taken his threat to heart and improved dramatically which Sang Lys was thankful for; they wanted as many death eaters for the upcoming battles.

"You have all been approved." He told them and they released sighs of relief, he dismissed them and went to the study as he had heard Tom finish earlier. The Dark Lord was sat on his sofa drinking fire whiskey with Vilkas who had his eyes closed and his head back on the opposite seat.

"I'm thinking about sending Espia in to the ministry as soon as Fudge is removed, then after the elections the twins will join her until the battle." Sang Lys said not sitting down, he was tired and wanted his bed.

"Yes and we can start gathering intel sooner," Tom agreed.

"I am hanging so I'm going to head back and catch up on some sleep." He said and left the manor. Sang Lys apperated to the chamber exhausted, the training session was good but they had been there all night and he really needed sleep, he was about to take his mask off when Caligo's connection opened.

_What are you doing Lovegood?_ Came the sound of an unknown voice, Harry stilled in his movements,

_Chasing Nargles_

_What's that, is that a lily, PROFESSOR LOOK AT THIS!_ Harry's entire body froze in horror, he heard people gather around Luna and he knew she was unconscious when the connection opened to everyone. Sang Lys didn't think he just ran up and out of the camber only to run directly in to Cien who came sliding around the corner.

"You can't go after her, I've just seen where they have her, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Shacklebolt are there." Sang Lys just snarled and went to go anywhere, Neville blocked him and pushed him backwards.

"Move now, she is mine." He hissed and the other assassin winced but continued to shake his head.

"I can't, you cannot go down there." The assassin drew his wand in warning and Cien cringed, just then Espia and Vilkas appeared from the open chamber and pulled their master back when he was about to curse Cien. Sang Lys struggled but compared to Vilkas wolf strength he couldn't get from the vice grip, they portley'd to the manor and Sang Lys was only released when he was safely in the duelling room; he span to face them.

"You dare defy me," He snarled and as one they swallowed.

"You would have blown everything,"

"I have never failed to do something I wanted, do not underestimate me."

"But running in to a situation in blind anger is a rather _Gryffindorish_ move." Tom drawled as he walked in, Sang Lys' eyes flashed and he span to face him.

"Coming from someone who listened to a profit?" He spat and the Dark Lord stiffened.

"I had a valid reason,"

"Yes, making sure no-one could possibly challenge you oh great one." Sang Lys scoffed and they both struck at the same time, the duel was a furious one and the mortes hid behind shields watching in a mixture of awe and horror. Blood was spilt as each powerful wizard cast some of the darkest spells known, Sang Lys threw a knife but it missed as the Dark Lord dodged and threw it back with a banishing spell, the assassin caught it and slashed his wand causing Tom to hiss and return the favour, the Mortes were growing concerned as none of them were tiring but gaining more injuries. Suddenly Voldemort apperated behind the assassin and had his wand at his throat, the assassin twisted but didn't move.

"I could kill you now," Tom stated and Sang Lys chuckled coldly.

"Yes but the real question is who is faster," he pressed the knife he had in his hand to Tom's throat, it was complete silence as each of them held the others life in their hands.

"Stalemate?"

"Stalemate." Harry loosened his grip on the knife and Tom removed his wand, they stepped away from each other and it was almost instantaneous, they both winced and cursed now they actually acknowledged the injures they had gained.

"A _Reducto _to my shoulder?" Harry demanded and Tom threw him a vicious glare.

"You sent an _Expulso_ to my rib cage." Harry cringed.

"Did that hit?"

"Yes," came the hissed reply, the Dark Lord ordered the elves to bring potions and Harry drank down the Skele-gro immediately.

"I'm covered in blood." Harry muttered looking down at his torn shirt and the nice slice he had across his navel.

"Likewise," Tom mopped up the blood from his shoulder and head, they used mirrors to make sure they healed everything correctly, Harry placed his arm in a sling so it set in the right place and Voldemort strapped up his ribs all the while glaring at Harry who returned the favour.

"No more non friendly duels?" Harry suggested lightly.

"I would agree but if your temper gets the better of you, the only person your not likely to kill is me."

"True, and your temper is obviously perfect so you wouldn't struggle not to crucio your DE's to death." Tom chose to ignore that comment.

"There will no doubt be an order meeting about the capture of someone associated with you, weather it gains a press release is yet to be seen. You need to go back and wait for that meeting, don't kill anyone and don't blow your cover, I swear I will personally use everything in my power and resources to have you murdered if you do anything to compromise this, we have spent too much time and effort for it to be ruined now." Tom warned before sweeping out, Sang Lys scowled but didn't say anything, he turned and blinked when he saw some of his team; he had forgotten.

"I won't kill you but refrain from manhandling me again because next time I won't be so forgiving." They nodded and Harry apperated back to school, he changed before leaving the chamber and stalking back to the common room under the cloak, everyone was asleep by now so he slipped in just as he saw himself leave the common room; weird.

* * *

The Dark Lord was right and there was an order meeting after lessons that day, Harry made sure he had his cloak on him for afterwards, he hadn't heard anything from Luna so she was still unconscious. He walked with Ron and Hermione to the headmaster's office and he stood guessing the password until the gargoyle finally jumped aside, everyone was already there and they took their seats; Dumbledore stood.

"Good evening, I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas." He began, "I would like to say that we have good news." People sat forward eagerly and Harry imitated the notion.

"One of Sang Lys' team has been successfully apprehended, we believe she goes by the name Caligo." Harry stiffened and he heard his other team members suck in a sharp breath.

"How do you know it's Caligo?" Harry asked and Dumbledore looked at him in his usual grandfatherly way.

"She was caught with her blue mask, she now refuses to take it off even though we already saw her face." Harry relaxed a little, Caligo was protected against Legilimency and the imperious at least.

"Who was it and how were they caught?" Arthur questioned and Dumbledore sighed.

"Luna Lovegood," a collective gasp rang out and Harry paled in horror.

"Luna," Harry gasped, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but it was indeed Miss Lovegood." Harry slumped in his chair.

"But why?"

"We are yet to find out but she has been handed over to the ministry, there is to be a press release tomorrow but her name shall be left out of it for Mr Lovegood's safety. The only thing she has said is that her Master will not let her capture go unpunished." Dumbledore explained and Harry nodded, he internally added that she was right. Nothing else was said that was remotely important and Harry was thinking, if the ministry was holding her that meant Azkaban or ministry holding cell, it would be difficult but she would be out by the time they took the ministry. When the order was dismissed Harry slipped back in under his cloak and nearly laughed when he realised Dumbledore had replaced the people in his private meeting, Johnson and Dawlish were now there along with Molly, Snape, Weasley and Granger; it was pathetic.

"We did try to question the Lovegood girl but Legilimency and the imperious just bounce away, she won't eat anything and when someone tried to force Vertiaserum something blocked her mouth." Dumbledore said frustrated and Harry smirked, he would go and tip the mast creator next time he was in Diagon.

"This will help though, Professor, Potter will know that the only people he can rely on are us." Hermione pointed out and Harry nearly scoffed.

"This is correct, he seems to be complying more so now."

"Yes, the Dursley's have put him back in his place." Ron smirked and Harry rolled his eyes, like that would happen.

"As long as it stays that way," they nodded and left, Harry followed them out managing to beat them back to the common room. He was pulled in to a game of exploding snap and then chess before going to bed, Harry placed a silencer up around his bed and pulled out the mirror.

"Tom," He called for once not shouting.

"There was a meeting." He stated as greeting and Harry nodded.

"Yes, they have handed her over to the ministry and her identity has been breached, luckily she has her mask on now so they won't get anything from her."

"Do you intend to get her before the ministry take over?" Harry just looked at him blankly.

"Ok, when do you intend to get her?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"I plan on using the Minister's murder as a diversion and sneaking in then."

"Very well,"

"It's supposed to be in the paper tomorrow, obviously I'm going to retaliate but I won't destroy anything but I'll go to Diagon with a message." Tom nodded.

"Come to the manor afterwards."

"Will do," The Dark Lord shut the mirror and Harry settled for sleep.

* * *

The _Daily Profit _came the next day and everyone in the hall was locked on to a copy, there in glaring headlines was news of the capture of an assassin.

_**Caligo Captured!**_

_**Yesterday something great was accomplished. After months of the horror stories coming from Sang Lys and his deadly assassination team, people have been terrified of what was coming next, aurors couldn't catch them and they seemed to be everywhere until now. One of Sang Lys team was apprehended yesterday and brought to the ministry for questioning. The blue assassin, under the guise of Caligo, has yet to speak only saying that her Master will come for her, she is locked away in an unknown location for further questioning. We as a nation can breath in relief knowing that it is possible for them to be captured, this raises the question though; how will Sang Lys react? This is another blow to the team of death in less than two weeks, will they continue to fall?**_

_**Full Article p.4**_

Harry clenched his jaw, he would have to send Espia in to the ministry, she would be the only one who could possibly find out the location of Calgo without being caught. Harry got up and left the hall muttering something about feeling sick, he walked quickly to the RoR where Neville met him.

"We need to plan, quickly." Harry muttered as they walked in, he sealed the door and released the groan that had wanted to come forward.

_Espia, your unique abilities are going to be used_ – H

_Infiltrate the ministry and find the location, me and Vilkas have already picked someone I can imitate, Dawlish is deputy head auror._ – T

_Good, get straight on it, security will be tight after Bones and only when you know the location can we strike. I already have plans on how to retrieve her._ – H

He closed the connection and looked at Neville,

"Vilkas will lead you and the twins in the assassination of Fudge while myself and Espia will gather Caligo, I am going to Diagon Ally at lunch to send a message. Start to plan with the twins." Neville nodded and they left, potions was it's usual dour affair and for Snape seemed to be on edge, his shoulder kept twitching and it did bring Harry amusement to know Vilkas was toying with the man. Harry didn't have any concentration in any of his lessons before lunch, all he could think about was Caligo and the article, it made his blood burn to know they has something of his and he couldn't do anything about it for the time being. As soon as the bell sounded, Harry slipped away from his shadows and down to the chamber making sure he wasn't followed, he apperated to the Ally in his full attire in broad daylight. People noticed him immediately and the screams began; he hadn't even raised his wand. Aurors descended on the scene and Sang Lys smirked, he raised his wand to the air and shot his lily in to the air but it was the message that had everyone on edge this time, it promised dark repercussions for the ones responsible for angering the assassin:

_I'm very possessive_

_I like that just fine_

_But now I'm angry_

_You took what was mine_

_She was marked by myself_

_You took her from me_

_I'm coming to get her_

_The ones responsible should flee_

He gave a mocking wave and vanished from sight, he went to the manor to speak with Espia in person as he had half an hour to kill, the purple assassin was in her room changing her appearance.

"You need to leave now, the aurors are crawling over Diagon because I was just there, Dawlish should be an easy target. Don't forget to gather as much information from his mind and you will have access to Dumbledore's private meetings now." He told her and she nodded, she packed her things and left in a run, Sang Lys literally walked in to the twins when he was walking through the halls and they grinned.

"We've just finished, the magic nullifiers but they can't work in to big of a space," Fred said and George picked up,

"That plus the knockout gas should give us that extra edge." Sang Lys smirked,

"Brilliant gentlemen, now I have 2 things on the agenda for you." He said to them and they perked up.

"You will begin planning the death of Fudge, Vilkas will be leading you both and Cien for the assassination while myself and Espia will retrieve Luna. This needs to been sorted and planned within 2 days so I would start immediately. The other is much more simple, after the election you will be placed in the ministry with Espia to gather information on the goings on inside with Scrimgeor as minister, you will also be there to help twist the wards for us and set up the traps." Harry explained and they nodded.

"We'll get on it now-"

"Vilkas is with the Dark Lord-"

"But if you could send him to the library-"

"We will start the plans-"

"It will be done." Harry nodded and swept to the study where, surprise surprise they were sat discussing some book, he rolled his eyes.

"Vilkas, you are needed in the library to begin planning with the twins. You have 2 days to plan the assassination of the minster, you will be leading the twins and Cien so I advise you plan carefully." Was his greeting and Vilkas looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, pissed, Espia is already left to infiltrate the ministry. It is unsure when she will gather the needed information so if you're already planned, we can act as soon as possible." Vilkas sighed but got up and left, Tom motioned for him to take a seat.

"You need to keep your cool. Caligo will be return to you and the minister executed, we will also make the January election if you do not compromise everything." Sang Lys nodded.

"I know, and I am trying. I am using everything I am not to break in school with them all talking about the great capture of Caligo." Harry's fist clenched and he took a deep breath.

"She will be back within the week, after which everything will need to be performed with the utmost precision."

"It will be the turning point, then our only hurdle is Hogwarts which will truly be a spectacle."

"You plan to reveal yourself?"

"Yes, when you have Dumbledore at your feet. I plan to have them look me in the face when I kill them." Tom smirked.

"I don't know which reaction will be more amusing, the old fool or my elite." Harry grinned.

"I cannot wait to show them who I am, especially Snape, its going to hurt him and I want to twist the knife. Bella's reaction to her favourite Mortes will be one to remember seeing as Espia is her niece."

"Yes, it is set to be an amusing afternoon."

_I'm in and Dawlish is currently indisposed_ – T

The assassin smirked,

_Well done Espia, remember work quickly _ - H

_Of course Master, Caligo will be returned. _ – T

"She's in,"

"That was in a surprisingly short amount of time." Tom noted and Harry nodded.

"Thank Merlin," he got up and stretched, "I have to go but my message will be in the paper tomorrow, I terrified them all and didn't even raise my wand to them." Harry shook his head and apperated out, he ran from the chamber and slipped back in to stride with Ron and Hermione with a meaningful nod to Neville as he passed.

"Where did you go Harry, you disappeared for a minute?" Hermione asked and Harry mentally congratulated himself on good timing.

"Bathroom," He replied quietly and she nodded, they headed to lunch and Harry sighed to himself; he was playing the waiting game.

* * *

The week moved in the slowest possible pace and Harry was starting to crack, he had paid repeat visits to Blaise as his possessive nature had only grown, it was a marvel that the Italian could walk after the things Harry had done to him. The need to prove ownership was large and it was fuelling his actions and because he couldn't get to his other Blaise was on the receiving end of everything, the Slytherin was the perfect toy for him. He was currently sat in the Slytherin's room on the Friday after Caligo had been taken with his toy tied naked to the bed, Blaise was dickered in bites and scratches from him and the assassin relished in it, just seeing him tied down and needy was making Harry rock hard. Blaise was slick with sweat and shaking where he needed release, the assassin had denied that by placed a cock ring on him and he wasn't allowed to touch himself which is why his arms were tied.

"Please Master, please," Blaise whimpered and the assassin hissed lowly, he stalked forward and knelt between his toys parted legs. He threw Blaise' legs over his shoulder and ploughed in to him, Harry revelled in Blaise being so tight still, his toy was nearly screaming as he writhed under the assassin. When Harry was finished he cleared up but still he didn't let him cum, Blaise was twitching and begging, he flicked his wand and redressed his toy.

"Go and fetch my pretty new toy Blaise." He ordered Blaise whimpered as he got up, he limped out and ran down to Malfoy's room hammering on the door.

"What?" Malfoy demanded opening the door.

"Master wants you." Blaise said and Malfoy paled.

"W-what?"

"Master told me to get you now." Malfoy swallowed hard and followed Blaise back to his room.

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco hissed.

"Keep your head down until he tells you not to and do everything he says." Draco nodded, they entered and the door close on its own, they felt the magic seal the door closed and Harry got to his feet. He circled the pair eyeing them both hungrily, Sang Lys pulled Blaise in to a hot kiss and watched how Malfoy couldn't take his eyes of off them.

"Good Blaise," he murmured, Sang Lys felt someone approaching the door and smirked, he opened it and allowed Ensis and Cruor to slip inside.

"Gentlemen, I have a gift." He told them and both turned to look at Malfoy, Sang Lys knew of their infatuation with the blonde.

"Thank you Master." They said excitedly, the assassin conjured two chairs either side of his own.

"Lets take a seat and enjoy the show." Harry turned towards the two toys.

"Strip him Blaise, make him want to beg." The twins gained predatory smirks and the three sat back to watch, Blaise slowly striped the blonde touching him in all the right places by the now tight trousers.

"Don't forget yourself." Sang Lys pointed out. When they were both completely stripped in front of the three assassins Sang Lys smirked.

"Give us a show." He ordered. The toys began kissing and touching each other and Sang Lys spelled on a cock ring to Malfoy for his own sick pleasure, things were getting hot and frenzied and the twins were on the edge of their seats.

"Master," they murmured not taking their eyes of Malfoy.

"He's yours." Sang Lys told them changing the red lily to green and adding a white one, they were up and all over Malfoy in an instant, Sang Lys went to his own toy and kissed him heatedly, he pushed two fingers in and Blaise moaned and begged to cum, finally Sang Lys removed the cock ring letting Blaise cum; hard. The Italian's knee gave out and he collapsed at his master's feet, Sang Lys ran a hand through the dark hair.

"Such a good toy Blaise," He murmured before leaving feeling better, he almost felt sorry for Malfoy having to deal with both of the twins but then he smirked; his fault. Harry was sat at dinner when Espia's excited voice came in to his ear,

_I've got it, she's being kept in a cell in the DoM just past the the brain room_ – T, Harry froze for a second before relaxing his limbs,

"Guys, I feel a sick. I'm going to bed,"

"Are you sure you shouldn't see madam Pomfrey?" Hermione inquired and he shook his head.

"It's ok, I'll just go to bed."

"See you tomorrow mate," Ron said and Harry left the hall.

_It's tonight, everything will happen tonight. Get everything sorted now,_ - H

He got answers of agreement and he jogged up to the common room, Harry went up and changed in his bed then slipped out under the cloak, he sealed his curtains shut and went to the chamber. His mortes were already waiting in the entrance hall and Cien apperated in just behind him, Espia came over and she was grinning as she handed something over.

"It's the layout of the department of mysteries, I copied it while imitating the head of the DoM, its in the master chamber and can only be seen by the head." Sang Lys looked it over with glowing eyes.

"You have outdone yourself Espia," He murmured and she beamed,

"Vilkas, you have your plan?"

"Yes, it is almost fool proof." He nodded and they all apperated out, he and Espia managed to get in to the ministry with alarming ease, he didn't want to risk anything so he flamed them to the entrance of the department of mysteries. They crept in and the room started spinning but this time they knew what to do,

"The holding cells," Harry stated and the door swung open, they slipped in and kept to the shadows, there was 3 guards at the entrance which were taken out with knives and they moved on. The holding cells were a maze but they followed the map, it was in complete stealth that they moved their selves deeper in to the cells and as the amount of guards got larger they knew they were getting closer. Each assassin was darting in the shadows and picking off the guards without magic so they didn't trigger anything when an alarm when off, Sang Lys cursed as guards swarmed the door.

"Do you want distraction or recovery?" He asked Espia with a sigh.

"Distraction," He nodded and they split up. There was a loud bang where the entrance was situated and some of the guards headed off, crashes and screamed could be heard then silence, more guards ran off and then Sang Lys slipped closer. He started tossing knives in quick succession, the rest of the guards at the door span around trying to find the direction they were coming from, the assassin shot one in the eye as his own distraction and shot forward. They were rapidly shooting spells everywhere so he was concentrating on dodging the odd one that came towards him, he heard a shout for help and smirked, he recognised it as Espia but it distracted them enough for him to slice down 4 off them. There were 3 left on the door so Sang Lys stepped out, they immediately threw spells at him, he engaged them in a duel using every one of his weapons so it was over quickly. He checked the cell for hidden spells and wards before blasting it open, Sang Lys snarled when he saw Caligo in the corner chained to the wall, her clothes were torn and she was bleeding in places; he would make them pay. He ripped the chains from the walls and caught her as she fell, he cursed repeatedly in parcel and gently lifter her, Caligo buried her head in his neck breathing in his scent.

"I told them you would come for me Master."

"Of course, you are mine." He murmured.

_I have her Espia, meet me by the cells, she's in bad shape._ He told his partner assassin, he stepped out of the cell just as Espia flew around the corner.

"There are a whole lot more coming my way," She gasped, Sang Lys handed Caligo over and transformed, he flamed them away just in time. They landed in the entrance hall and Sang Lys took Caligo back and ran to the pseudo hospital wing, the Dark Lord was already there healing the twins, who were sporting multiple injures, and Remus who had his ribs strapped up. Sang Lys placed her down on a beg and looked towards Tom, the Dark Lord finished the twins quickly and began waving his wand over Caligo, he skin knitted back together and bruises faded, he summoned a few potions and handed them to Luna who took of her mask and drank them quickly.

"I take it everything went well."

"Well yes, accordingly no," Sang Lys sighed, "The alarm sounded before we had even got to the cell she was in, I think we may have removed half the DoM."

"I know I left 17 unconscious or dead." Espia agreed.

"It is of no consequence, they were warned you were coming." Tom waved it off.

"Caligo, are you able to walk?" The blue assassin got to her feet, she stretched and changed her clothes to her cloak with a wave of her wand.

"I am fine Master." Sand Lys smirked.

"Good, we have another message or two to send." He apperated them out and to the middle of Diagon Ally, he sent up red and blue fireworks in to the sky followed by his lily and a message.

_She was taken from me_

_You celebrated her capture_

_I warned you I was coming_

_You thought you could hide her_

_No where is safe_

_I have eyes everywhere_

_Repercussions are certain_

_Just look in the air._

Screams rang out and Caligo grinned, she sent up her own glowing blue lily with her own message.

_You took me from my master_

_I said he would come_

_You made a serious mistake_

_Prepare for the fun_

_He won't let this go_

_Punishment is set_

_You should have heeded his warning_

_You ain't seen nothing yet._

Sang Lys kissed her and apperated away leaving a horror filled Ally as they looked up in to the glaring marks and messages, it was the worst thing to happen but as Caligo stated; they ain't seen nothing yet. Back in the manor Sang Lys led Caligo to a room next to his own where she changed and climbed in to bed, she needed undisturbed rest until she was healed fully, the assassin headed to the lounge where they were sat discussing the minister's assassination.

"Vilkas, Report."

"Everything went smoothy-ish. The minister is dead for all to see." Sang Lys raised an eyebrow and the werewolf smirked.

"It is why were go injured. Ensis and Cruor thought it would be good to broadcast his unfortunate death."

"Oh, and just how was that done," He looked toward the grinning pair.

"Well after we sent up our lilies and the message we may have underlined the message with the minister's body." Sang Lys blinked.

"I'm sorry,"

"So yeah the minister's body is temporarily suspended in mid air until it is photographed for the paper-,"

"Then it will plummet to the ground."

"Lovely gentlemen."

"We do try."

"How many were taken out?"

"There was a total of 38 aurors at the Minister's residence and at least 10 are dead, 13 injured." Vilkas reported and Sang Lys smirked.

"Congratulations on your first full assassination." They nodded with grins.

"Tomorrow's paper is going to be interesting." Tom commented walking in, Sang Lys smirked.

"Did you expect anything less?"

"You need to return to the castle, with the death of the minister everything will be in high alert." Sang Lys nodded.

"Espia, if you could return to your mantle as Dawlish, lets not turn an opportunity down." She flashed a smirk before morphing in to the arrogant auror, she switched clothes and pulled out a medallion.

"Dumbledore gave it to Dawlish, it signals an order meeting and you need it to get in." She explained to the questioning looks, the medallion started to pulse.

"Order meeting now by the looks of things." Both her and Sang Lys ran off, Harry was changing mid run and shouted over his shoulder.

"Caligo's now taking up residence here," and he apperated away, giving Tom no chance to argue.

"He does it on purpose." The Dark Lord sighed and rose to his feet.

"Yeah pretty much," Vilkas agreed following him out, they had things to discuss.

Harry split from Tonks at the stairs, he ran all the way back to the tower and fell in to bed just as McGonagall burst in and woke him and Ron up, he acted relatively groggy as he threw on his dressing gown and shoes and followed her out.

"What is it Professor."

"Wait until we get to the Headmaster's office." She told them crisply but Harry could here the stress in her voice, they were at the gargoyle which was already open so they rushed up; the office was packed. Quite a few people were injured and they were all shouting, Dumbledore didn't seem much better as he was furiously talking with an injured Kingsley.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered which summed it up nicely; even Hermione didn't chide him. After around 10 minutes of bedlam, Dumbledore silenced them all with a wave of his wand, Harry had to keep his eyes from narrowing.

"This is an emergency order meeting." He stated, "Minister Fudge has been killed in his home by some off Sang Lys team, I believe his second, Vilkas, led the assassination." Shouts and yells came from that statement.

"Why didn't he lead himself." Someone called.

"Sang Lys was on another mission, we believe the minister's assassination was only a distraction."

"What else happened?" Johnson demanded.

"Caligo was retrieved from the ministry tonight also, 12 unspeakables were killed." Gasps of horror and more yells.

"He broke in to the ministry." 'Dawlish' snarled outraged, somehow he was sporting a nasty looking cut to the head and torn robes.

"Some how he and the purple assassin breached the department of ministries and successfully got out with Caligo, he announced it to Diagon Ally after."

"So were now worse off than ever. The crazy monster isn't going to let this go." Johnson said furiously and Dumbledore sighed.

"He is not, he said in his message but we are getting nothing, there is a secrecy ward tied around Severus so he cannot speak about anything, the assassin is smart." Harry blinked, he didn't know his ward could be detected, he didn't care much, it couldn't be broken.

"A secrecy ward, I've never heard of it?" 'Dawlish' said arrogantly and he mentally applauded Espia.

"No, I hadn't, it seems he has created it." more gasps.

"He created a ward?" Molly gasped.

"Yes, a brilliant one." Dumbledore admitted reluctantly, Harry desperately wanted to smirk.

"What are we going to do headmaster?"

"The emergency elections are on the 24th of this month, next week, it is an anonymous election as usual but the candidates are going to be hasty and unreliable." Dumbledore explained.

"Who is in the position to take the position?" Molly asked.

"Rufus Scrimegoer." There were sounds of disapproval which set Harry on edge.

"Who else?" Dumbledore seemed to be arguing with himself before speaking.

"And myself," Harry's blood went cold. This was not supposed to happen and he saw 'Dawlish' colour drain, excited whispers and agreements went around.

"You should take it." a few people yelled but Dumbledore shook his head.

"I will not take the minister position." The old man told them and Harry began hoping with everything he had.

"But why, we need someone like you to take over, you're the only one You-Know-Who fears, the assassin must fear you too." Harry internally scoffed; Tom didn't fear the man; he despised him.

"If I take up the position of minister I forfeit my position as headmaster, Voldemort would like nothing more that to seize the school and that is something I cannot allow to happen." At lease he had something right Harry thought, Tom wanted the school more than anything and they would take it eventually.

"What are we going to do?"

"Rufus will have the chance to be elected in, if that happens we go from there, if not, the ancient and noble houses with nominate some candidates to be voted for, we have to hope Lucius Malfoy does not get nominated." Harry breathed in relief, Dumbledore possibly taking the minister position would ruin everything.

"I have kept your from your beds long enough, tomorrow will be the true challenge when it makes the paper." They were dismissed and for once he didn't call his group back, they all filed out each in there own thoughts.

"What do you think will happen now?" Hermione questioned anxiously as they went back to the tower, Ron shrugged.

"The public reaction will decide the minister, Scrimgeor is head auror and if they public go in to a mass panic he will be voted in, better him than Malfoy." Harry said.

"Got that one right mate, can you imagine Malfoy if his dad became minister." Ron looked disgusted at the thought.

"Never mind Draco, if Malfoy Sr becomes minister he will hand everything over to V-Voldemort." Ron flinched and Harry looked sick.

"We have to hope they vote Scrimgeor." They nodded. Harry sealed his curtains tight and layered silencers around them before pulling out the mirror and calling for Tom.

"How was the meeting?"

"Chaotic, they took everything badly, it was beautiful." Tom smirked.

"What did the old fool have to say,"

"Dumbledore explained everything that had happened tonight and what was going to happen, I had a heart attack when he said there was another candidate for minister." Harry told him, Tom's eyes widened slightly.

"What, who?"

"Dumbledore," Harry heard the sound of breaking glass as, he presumed, Vilkas dropped his glass and he saw Tom do the same, the Dark Lord went pale.

"He is a candidate, this cannot happen, it will ruin everything."

"I know, but there is good news."

"What,"

"He talked himself and them out of it, he said if he took the minister position you would come straight for the school as he would no longer be here and for once, I am glad he knows a little about you." Tom regained colour and actually sighed in relief.

"Right now, so am I," Tom agreed, "What else was said?"

"Only that if Scrimgeor didn't get voted in the ancients would nominate someone and they are all wishing that Malfoy isn't voted in." Tom smirked.

"I wonder why?" Harry snickered.

"Tomorrow's paper will be great, I can almost hear the cries of dismay." Harry sighed happily.

"You are a very disturbed individual." Tom told him and Harry grinned,

"You've only noticed now, where have you been?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"We will lay low until the election." Harry nodded,

"I will be going in as soon as it's physically possible, I cannot be seen so my cloak is going to be of use."

"Good, do not forget the training sessions."

"I won't," the connection was cut and Harry settled for sleep; things were in place.

**What did you think? Sang Lys really doesn't like when his things are taken! Hope everyone likes it, I try my best to answer all questions left to me and I do try to incorporate peoples ideas so please drop a review or a PM.**

**Jessiikaa***


	17. Chapter 15

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape.****Will also contain slash and heterosexual relations.****If you don't like that stuff, turn back now.**

**A/N: A connecting chapter really, it's the build up to the ministry take over and things are coming along nicely, hope you like it!**

parceltongue

_Ear piece speech_

**Chapter 15:**

_**Devastation at the hands of the assassins,**_

_**Last week we were greeted with the news that one of the deadly assassins had been taken in to custody and was being held in a secure location by the ministry. Sang Lys sent a warning in broad daylight in Diagon Ally promising repercussions and the ministry didn't listen. I am here to report that last night our own minister Cornelius Fudge was murdered in his own home last night by Vilka, Cien, Ensis and Cruor. The minister's manor was invaded and the auror guard was overcome but the powerful killers leaving Fudge unprotected. The assassins suspended the ministers body in the air under their lilies (see picture below) and left. Many wondered why didn't Sang Lys lead the attack and I have the answer my dear readers and it isn't good. While the aurors were called to protect our minister, Sang Lys and Espia snuck in to the ministry and broke in to the Department of Ministries where I can now reveal Caligo was being kept and ripped the place apart searching for their missing team member; they found her. Killing 12, Sang Lys took back what was his and escaped. The assassin then took to Diagon Ally again with Caligo by his side and release his lily and a message of Celebration in to the air; **_

_**She was taken from me**_

_**You celebrated her capture**_

_**I warned you I was coming**_

_**You thought you could hide her**_

_**No where is safe**_

_**I have eyes everywhere**_

_**Repercussions are certain**_

_**Just look in the air.**_

_**His message was followed one from Caligo to confirm her release;**_

_**You took me from my master**_

_**I said he would come**_

_**You made a serious mistake**_

_**Prepare for the fun**_

_**He won't let this go**_

_**Punishment is set**_

_**You should have heeded his warning**_

_**You ain't seen nothing yet.**_

_**Both messages came with deadly warnings and after last time I believe we should listen, the assassin has done the impossible before and he will more than likely do it again.**_

_**Rita Skeeter, **_

Harry could feel the terror pouring from nearly everyone in the hall, the silence seemed to echo around as they took in the knowledge of the death of the minister and the break out of Caligo; it was too much. He looked around at the pale faces and withheld a smirk, after the elections they would begin to look happy, like there was something to fight for but that wouldn't last, when they took the ministry the people would be travelling in packs. The emergency elections were in 4 days which would be the true start of their plans, Harry was planning on getting to the ministry by 7am and being out of their by 10 past, the vote would be announced on the Friday and then he had a few ideas he wanted to run past Tom before they took the ministry for themselves. Everyone was on edge throughout the entre day, Sang Lys was practically skipping but he had to hold it in, it was a shame really because he was extremely happy. When he went to the manor that night he allowed himself to skip around like a crazy person and in the training session he only cursed one person, he wanted to speak to Tom about a few things when Scrimgeor got voted in. As soon as he dismissed his group, who weren't as terrible as usual, he skipped down to the study and slipped in just as the door closed.

"Evening," Tom nodded and Vilkas grinned,

"How was your group tonight?" Vilkas asked and Sang Lys shrugged.

"Not as bad as usual, I wanted to run a few things by you for after the elections."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking, we want the attack on the ministry to be out of the blue yes?" Tom nodded.

"Well how about a few people get captured, we will have people on the inside so we can have easy access to them but it will boost morals and it will make the ministry believe they are on the up." Harry said and Tom paused in a moment of thought.

"That has merit, they will be in Azkaban and when we need them for the ministry battle we can have the aurors on our side get them out." Tom agreed.

"I was also thinking, as Espia and the twins will be in the ministry undercover, have 3 people in their guises be caught also."

"It would give an even sharper edge, I will choose the death eaters who will be caught and you run it by your team, who will replace them?" Harry smirked.

"I'll imperious some aurors. Once the masks are on they cannot be removed and they won't be able to speak, so no one will know different." Tom smirked.

"It is a rather brilliant idea, when can you arrange it?" Sang Lys tilted his head.

"I will gather the duplicate guises tonight, after that, getting to the to the aurors is child's play."

"See that is it done and after the elections, the wizarding world will expect change, we shall give it to them." All their smirks were enough, Sang Lys rose and stretched.

"Their fear will be enough to get me through the week, I could positively feel it." He flashed a grin before vanishing out and apperating to knockturn Ally, he went to visit his mask maker and entered the silent store.

"Master Sang Lys, you have returned."

"Indeed, I require a copy of three masks you have made for me with some edits."

"Which ones?"

"Purple, green and white, instead of the voice distort I want a speech cancellation and I want it so they can only be removed by myself."

"I will be done within the hour." Sang Lys nodded and went to explore the Ally, nothing picked his interest as he walked silently through the Ally but it killed the time, he went back to the store just as the clerk was boxing up.

"They are finished?"

"Yes, they will stop speech and with a drop of your blood will lock them to your removal only."

"Good," he shrunk the boxes and threw a sack of galleons to the counter, he left and went back to the manor to store the replicas before going to the chamber.

* * *

Being up and out at 6:30 was not something the assassin was in appreciation of, especially because he was out until the early hours, he walked to the public entrance of the ministry in the phone box, he gave a fake name, Harrison Black, and sunk in to the floor. The ministry was busy even at the early hour, he flung on his cloak on his way down and slipped out, he went straight to the election room which was situated by the court rooms. There were a few people waiting and he snuck in with the last person in the queue, when they had cast their vote he sealed the door and removed the cloak. On the voting plaque there were only 2 options, Scrimgeor and opposition, he made his ring change to the Potter ring first and pressed it to Scrimgeor's name, the plaque shone red before settling back white. He did this with every ring and finished with the Ravenclaw ring making the plaque glow blue and bronze, with a smirk he replaced his cloak and unsealed the door. Luckily there was no one waiting to vote as he left, when he was back in the atrium it was a lot more busy than when he arrived, it made weaving through the crowd more difficult, someone snagged at his cloak and before he could grab it, it slipped off and he cursed. He made sure his glamour was up and his uniform on before people notices, he was having a small panic attack when someone grabbed him, he was spun to face none other than Scrimgeor; he nearly sighed in relief.

"Potter, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in school?" Harry had an equally panicked and sheepish expression.

"I know but I had to sneak out." He shifted, "Dumbledore said the voting was today and even though he said I wouldn't be able to vote I had to."

"You can vote?" Harry nodded hurriedly.

"I hold the Potter and Black titles because of Sirius, I had to vote for you because what if the ancients vote for someone like Malfoy." Ding, ding, ding we have the key word, Scrimgeor's face darkened and he nodded.

"Understandable, no one wants that scum in office." He growled and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I know I only have 4 seats but every one helps right?" he did his best to sound like a scolded child, "I know Dumbledore is going to be furious but I couldn't help it."

"Don't worry about the headmaster, he doesn't need to know about you doing your civic duty, if you can get back before class no one shall be any the wiser." Harry could have kissed him, he gave him a thankful smile.

"Thank you sir, I know you'll be a great minister." Harry threw on his cloak and ran to the exit, he was lucky Scrimgeor didn't notice the privacy ward he erected out of habit, he apperated to the chamber as soon as he was able. Harry believed that was one of the luckiest escapes he had managed and thanks whatever stars he had shining on him, he cast a quick tempus and dashed of to the tower so he could leave with his best friends for breakfast. Harry was tense all day, he didn't know weather Scrimgeor would keep his word and that night when he went to the manor without Dumbledore calling him to his office, he guessed he had, he went straight to Tom's study and slouched in the chair he usually occupied.

"I presume everything went well with your vote." Tom stated and Harry blew out a breath.

"The actual vote was fine,"

"What went wrong?" he asked slowly.

"I was caught on my way out." Tom sat forward so fast that Harry was surprised he didn't fall out of the chair.

"By who and what happened?"

"Scrimgeor and hopefully nothing,"

"Explain,"

"Someone caught my cloak and the person who happened to spot me first was our soon to be minister, I think I have managed to talk him in to not telling Dumbledore, not in those words obviously but he suggested the headmaster need not no about my 'civic duty'." Tom sat back and picked up his drink.

"That does sound promising, it's weather he keeps that in mind." Tom mused and Harry nodded.

"I haven't been called to the old mans office as of yet but I will have an ear out, if Scrimgeor gets voted in, which he will, I doubt he will have time to remember me in the ministry."

"You are correct in that matter, the death eaters who will be going to Azkaban have been selected and know of their mission."

"Brilliant," Harry smirked, "I almost feel sorry for our new minister,"

"Almost," Tom agreed and Harry relaxed back in to the chair.

"The end is in sight and I cannot wait,"

"It is beginning to take its toll I must admit."

"They have to suffer and soon, it is killing me to walk around with them everyday, I am surprised at my patients." Harry sighed and Tom hummed.

"We have already mapped out the ministry take over, after the elections we only have 2 weeks to lure them in to a false sense of security before we strike." Harry nodded.

"Then it's Hogwarts, the true jewel."

"I am more interested in the school than the ministry. I will be placing Lucius as minister as I would end up killing most of them and you wouldn't last a week." Tom told him and Harry laughed.

"I doubt I would last 2 days, I want to be at the school. I'll teach an advanced class that includes nearly everything I do." Harry looked off as he thought about it.

"I will be the headmaster and I'll teach, but it'll be an elusive class for the best off the best."

"It will happen, the wizarding world will be ours and they will not stop us."

"The do not stand a chance." Tom murmured and Harry got up.

"The announcement will be in the paper in three days. I will go for the aurors when your first troop gets caught."

"The will hit Hogsmead," Harry nodded and sighed.

"I am counting down the days until I can live in peace."

"You are not the only one." The days leading up to the election votes were the slowest days Harry had ever experienced, even with the final training and final plans, they were moving at a snails pace and he was pulling his hair out by the time the paper flew in. The owls swooped down and Hermione laid out the paper, there as the head line, with a massive picture of him walking through the ministry, was Scrimgeor.

_**VOTES COLLECTED, SCRIMGEOR IS THE NEW MINSITER FOR MAGIC!**_

Harry had never been so happy to see the paper, he nearly slumped in relief but instead scanned the paper for anything of importance, it only went over Scrimgeors fight on crime and what he was planning to do on the ministry. This was the news they had been waiting for and it was time to begin, he shared a look with Neville and by the others eyes he could tell the felt it too; the changing of the wizarding world.

* * *

3 days after Scrimgeor was voted in did Tom kick start the attacks, two troops of death eaters were sent out to attack, one on muggle towns and the other at Hogsmead. The aurors went after them, Sang Lys, Vilkas and Espia went with them to choose the aurors they were going to use; they only needed three. One of the troops got themselves caught, with one escape, in the wizarding village and the other got away 'only just', it was enough to splash across the papers and get a public response. Sang Lys had gotten his three aurors who were locked under a strong imperious so they were under control, they weren't being used yet. Skeeter had wrote that Scrimgeor was having more success that in his first week than Fudge did in a year and it was exactly how they wanted it, if the public got their hopes up now they would be so crushed when the ministry fell that they wouldn't revolt. It was buzzing after the capture, they were wondering if this was going to continue or if it was a lucky hit, many were speculating and it was the talk of the school. Sang Lys skipped down the halls of the manor in a happy mood, Dumbledore was so busy with the ministry and his chief warlock duties that he wasn't at school that much meaning he wasn't breathing down Harry's neck, his shadows were to busy rejoicing at the fact that the minister was making a change to the world; more fool them.

"The minister is really making _such_ a change, don't you think?" Sang Lys asked cheerfully as he went in to the study, Tom smirked.

"It is refreshing to have someone in charge that is _competent, _I believe," he returned.

"I do hope our minister continues his _brilliant_ effort to 'cleans our world of the evil darkness'." Harry said seriously, taking a seat.

"Yes, he is making an obvious dent to the evil." Remus rolled his eyes at the pair of them.

"You two are awful," he sighed and Harry looked affronted.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Harry gasped, "We are merely commenting on the _dear_ minister's _excellent _reign." Remus face palmed while the two leaders smirked.

"I give up."

"Things are looking up, it hasn't even been a week and the public are practically bouncing in glee. If this keeps up we will be able to walk in to the ministry in the middle of the day." Sang Lys shook his head and Tom hummed in agreement.

"It is rather ridiculous, but it will aid to our plans so I am not going to complain. You need to send your team in as we need the information of Azkaban, it was announced today that is had gone in to complete lockdown, only selected aurors are allowed in." Tom said and Harry nodded.

"Espia will go, I believe Dawlish is Azkaban approved seeing as he was Scrimgeors right hand."

"Tomorrow, take your team out then." Sang Lys smirked.

"Espia will be caught and take up full mantle as Dawlish, she's on leave at the moment." Sang Lys got up, "I'll come back early tomorrow for preparation, it's going to be so much fun." He flashed a grin and left, Remus shook his head.

"I often wonder about him, truly I do." Tom smirked.

"I don't see why, it is not like his sanity is questionable." Remus groaned and left the office to Tom's chuckles.

"Espia, Vilkas, with me." Sang Lys ordered walking in to the public lounge, the pair jumped up and followed their master to the dungeons where the aurors were being kept, they were in good condition as they needed to fool the ministry but they were under the imperious curse. Sang Lys made the aurors put on the fake guise's and it was quite amusing to see Vilkas and Espia looking at Espia's double.

"This is weird." Espia murmured and Sang Lys smirked.

"You will be controlling your other half from the shadows while I go out with Vilkas and cause mayhem, make him fight but as soon as I send up my lily let him be captured and we will vanish." He explained and she nodded, he cancelled his own curse and she cast her own.

"Now, when they get taken in to custody the curse can fall, they can't speak and they cannot be forced in to doing so by magical means so even if they pour vertiaserum done his throat he cannot speak."

"Got it, anything else Master?"

"No, we can leave now, just let me check in with He-Who-Must-Have-Control." They both muffled their snickers badly and Sang Lys grinned, he jogged up to Tom's study and stuck his head in,

"Espia is being caught tonight," He told him and Tom nodded.

"Azkaban is the main concern."

"Got it," they apperated to a muggle town and began blasting the houses, he saw Espia melt in to the shadows and Espia 2 start cursing things. It didn't take long for the aurors to come and start trying to subdue them, Sang Lys laughed to himself and sent his lily in to the air,

_Your ministry is trying_

_Honest I can see_

_They are capturing death eaters_

_But they'll never catch me_

_Scrimgeor can try_

_Really he can_

_It's a pointless attempt _

_It'll kill the man._

He waved and tried to apperate out but they had placed wards around the area, he saw Espia 2 get taken down and he transformed vanished him and Vilkas in a ball of black flames. They landed in the entrance hall and Harry went back for the real Espia, she wasn't expecting him to grab her and go, she fell over in the entrance hall clutching her heart.

"He's trying to kill me, the time has come." She gasped and Vilkas burst out laughing, Sang Lys raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Wow," he said, "You need to infiltrate Azkaban at the quickest convenience, it is of the utmost importance to get in and discover the new security there so we can get our people out for the ministry take over, we need them out without alerting anyone."

"Yes Master," She changed in to auror robes and morphed in to Dawlish, she gave a nod and apperated away, Sang Lys sighed.

"You check in with Tom, I'll go scout the twins."

"They'll be experimenting at this time." He told his master and went to the study, Sang Lys made his way to the stone rooms where the twins had planted themselves. He entered carefully, he knew what the twins could be like and was on his guard, they were bent over something whispering excitedly and he cleared his throat.

"Master," they greeted and Sang Lys raised an eyebrow looking at the table where they were stood.

"You told us we would be entering the ministry," Ensis began,

"Meaning we obviously need a disguise," Cruor picked up.

"So we decided to make ours foolproof." They finished together.

"What have you got gentlemen?" they held up a clear ball.

"Lasting polyjuice," They said.

"It works exactly the same as polyjuice only once its been ingested it works like Espia's morphing ability, you can only change in to the person you've chosen and back to yourself but it lasts a week before you need another one." Ensis explained and Sang Lys was impressed.

"Nice going,"

"We thought we would take the hairs from the two captured aurors and go say we were tracking two assassins." Cruor suggested.

"That could work out, then you could go back to the ministry and lead them to a warehouse, it'll be a big bust, we'll throw in some DE's too." Sang Lys mused. "Continue as you were, I'll run the idea past Tom and if it's a go ahead it'll be set for next week."

"Yes Master," Sang Lys went to the study and found Vilkas in yet another heated discussion with Tom about some book.

"No, that is not a reasonable explanation, it doesn't even outline the details." Tom said exasperatedly and Remus threw his hands up.

"I didn't say for an expert, for background knowledge and a beginners guide this is fine."

"I would rather read blank parchment." Tom sniffed.

"Of course you would, unless it hasn't been seen for a hundred years or is expected lost it doesn't hold your interest." Remus rolled his eyes and Tom looked affronted.

"Plenty of reading materials hold my interest but I expect my books to we well and correctly written."

"You're impossible,"

"You're only just noticing?" Harry asked incredulously and Remus sighed.

"Well it's mad,"

"This is Tom, of course he's mad, insane psycho remember?"

"I am sitting right here," he drawled and Harry gave an exaggerated start.

"Oh hi Tom, we were just talking about you." The Dark Lord rolled his eyes.

"You are obviously here for a reason,"

"Yup, the twins have found their ticket in to the ministry, I just need the next troop of DE's being captured."

"I was going to send them out tomorrow but if you have a better plan you can use them." Tom said and Harry grinned.

"Good, its going to be a big raid, next week the fake assassins will be caught about to lead a troop of death eater out."

"And how is this going to be accomplished."

"The real assassins will be the ones giving the tip off as aurors." Tom's eyebrows raised.

"Indeed," Sang Lys smirked.

"Tomorrows paper will be showing what a great job the minister is doing, I can't wait." He said brightly and left the room.

"And he called me mad." Tom muttered

"He's got that one right," Remus stated ignoring the glare sent his way.

* * *

As predicted, the paper was screaming the minsters praised for his crack down on the dark, the owls flew in to the hall and whispers broke out immediately at the headline.

_**ASSASSIN CAPTURED!**_

_**Last night, as aurors were called to a disturbance in a muggle town they discovered it was none other than the assassin Sang Lys and some of his team, Vilkas and Espia. The aurors soldiered on and their perseverance willed out because they successfully apprehended Espia and brought them in to ministry custody. Scrimgeor spoke out about the capture last night,**_

'_**We have successfully captured one of the monsters that walk this earth, I will not be making the same mistake as Fudge in placing her in a holding cell at the ministry, it will be hidden and the location known only by myself and head auror Dawlish.' **_

The rest of the article detailed on the changes Scrimgeor was making and the effect it was having, Harry struggled not to laugh at the fact 'Dawlish' was photographed and mentioned, it irony was not lost on him. It was the news that truly did lift the feelings, the school felt lighter and Harry nearly scoffed. They were so pathetic thinking that this would actually work out for them, they would soon conform to the dark rule and there would be nothing they could do about it. Throughout the day Harry heard nothing but the article and he was generally surprised, they were so happy about it that it was almost like they had forgotten the leader hadn't been caught. He sat in the common room with Ron and Hermione, who were still talking about the article, and sighed, he needed something to do.

"I think Scrimgeor has the right idea," Hermione stated and it was really alarming how much she relied on authority.

"He is making a difference," Ron agreed.

"But what about Voldemort and Sang Lys?" Harry pointed out and Hermione bit her lip in thought.

"If Scrimgeor keeps this battle up then it will force V-Voldemort and Sang Lys in to the open, with the amount caught their forces are diminishing rapidly." Harry pretended to look thoughtful while on the inside he was laughing. They really had no idea the amount of forces Tom truly had,

"You're right, especially if he manages to catch any more assassins." Harry said.

"Scrimgeor'll do it, he said he would crack down and he hasn't failed yet." McGonagall strode in and motioned for them to follow, Harry had almost forgotten about the Order with everything going on. It was a cheerful atmosphere they entered too, there was light conversation throughout the room and they sat down to pleasant greetings.

"Good evening," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. "As you know, the ministry is working tirelessly on combating the dark and Scrimgeor's no nonsense approach is making a noticeable affect." He told the group who couldn't look happier.

"After the capture of Espia, the minister is tightening his hold on everything, we have placed her in a secured facility which is near impenetrable." Dawlish told them and Harry caught his eye, the auror gave an invisible nod and Harry bit back a smirk.

"That is wonderful news," Molly said and people murmured in agreement.

"Severus, what of Voldemort?" Dumbledore turned to his 'spy', Harry had forgotten about the man now he had given him to Vilkas.

"The Dark Lord is growing more angry with each capture, he is trying to inflict terror but is being thwarted every time. He was particularly vicious in the last meeting," If that wasn't a very well scripted piece he didn't know what was, Tom was practically skipping yesterday and unless he had had a real troop caught today then he had told Snape what to say.

"So he is in a state of unease,"

"I fear to what he will resort too headmaster,"

"And the assassin?" Now he had Harry's full attention.

"The assassin has not been seen but his fury at the constant captures had been known." Harry was almost impressed; almost.

"The minister will be alerted." Dawlish said.

"We are spreading the word and gaining supporters, many people are willing to work with us now they know the dark is falling." Yes and as soon as the ministry falls they will turn their backs on you Harry thought.

"Do you think we will beat them headmaster?" Hermione asked eagerly and Harry wanted to say no but that wouldn't help.

"I do believe we are more prepared than ever," Dumbledore answered which in itself was not an answer but she lapped it up anyway. They were dismissed and Harry joined in the happy conversation on the way back to the common room, it was all laughable really, they wouldn't be prepared to fall.

* * *

For the rest of the week, all the death eaters were kept in for preparation of the big raid, Tom had decided it would be the final one before they struck the ministry. They needed the twins in there to scout everything out so they had moved the raid up from the Saturday to the Thursday, Sang Lys called in Espia for a run down on Azkaban and was meeting her that night. He was running late because of his shadows so he had to flame to her location and succeeded in scaring her half to death.

"Master," She breathed calming her breathing.

"Evening Espia," Sang Lys greeted with a smirk, "Anything of interest?"

"Azkaban has 20 aurors including myself as a guard, the unspeakables have created a ward that only allows people with these bands on to enter." She held up her right wrist where a golden band was cuffed there.

"So at the present time only you can enter?"

"Yes but once your in, you don't need the band and all of the prisoners have one." Sang Lys looked up.

"So if one were to remove enough bands to get say 3 other in they could easily retrieve the prisoners and take out the guards."

"Yes Master,"

"Brilliant, what of our fake assassin?"

"Scrimgeor resorted to blood magic to seal him in." the assassin's eyebrows shot up.

"Blood magic, well, well, purge on darkness indeed."

"I know, only he, myself and Johnson knows."

"It is not a surprise, if the public were to find out they would eat him alive." Sang Lys said, "It is irrelevant however, everything is working in our favour, be ready to aid the twins when they arrive, they will inform you of where they are."

"Of course Master," she apperated away and Sang Lys went back to the manor, the twins were running through things with the troop they were being caught with, there were 18 DE's being caught on the raid so there was a lot to get in place.

"Are you prepared," Sang Lys questioned as he approached, many of the death eaters flinched but the twins nodded.

"Everything is set, we are ready to go on your word Master." They said together and Sang Lys smirked.

"Perfect, you are to recon with Espia when you enter with the ministry, she might even be with the attacking aurors."

"Yes Master," Sang Lys walked away to the study, there was little to do until this raid was over and the elite had only been going over tactics, he was bored with waiting but there was nothing he could do.

"Is there anything I can do except wait, it's killing me." He complained.

"No, not really, all the training is complete, everything is in place for the raid and until that's past then finalisation plans cannot be put in to place." Harry sighed.

"This is actually painful, everything is set for the ministry, we've already been over everything multiple times, can't we just take it now." Tom gave him a blank look.

"After this raid takes place we will strike within the week."

"Thank Merlin for small miracles,"

"What of the information from inside the ministry?" Tom asked and Harry grinned.

"Our dear minister is using blood magic." He told him and Tom's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Blood magic? Well, if that isn't hypocritical." He said, "I never believed Rufus Scrimgeor would resort using dark magic, if there was anyone against dark magic it's Scrimgeor, the only one who would be more opposed would have been Crouch Sr."

"Well it seems Scrimgeor believes the only way to hold the deadly assassin he has is by blood magic." Harry shook his head with a smirk, "Foolish man, as if I would allow one of mine to sit in a cell."

"They should know after last time, the fact you haven't lost it is a big clue."

"I didn't think of that, it should have raised suspicions." He mused and Tom nodded.

"Yes, it should have. It seems they are to busy relishing in the glory of the multiple captures to realise."

"Ah well, their fault now."

"Azkaban?"

"Ah, now Scrimgeor's been a clever little man with that but he had a major flaw in his genius." Harry began, "He has used the unspeakables to create a ward that only allows those who have this golden band entry."

"That would be a perfectly flawless plan if his right hand wasn't one of your assassins, however, it does raise the question to how she is going to remove all of the captures singly, I have heard back from the aurors we have on the inside and they have not been Azkaban approved." Sang Lys smirked at that.

"That brings me to the problem in his genius."

"Well?"

"Once you are in Azkaban, you do not need a band and all the prisoners have one." The Dark Lord blinked before he threw back his head and laughed.

"Perfect," He practically purred, "This is truly perfect."

"It get's better, really it does."

"Oh?"

"They are so certain that no one can get in, they only have a 20 man guard, it reduces 'security risks'."

"They may as well let them walk out." Tom was very happy about the new Azkaban.

"I cannot wait, and now I'm due back at the school. Wonderful,"

"Just don't do anything stupid," Tom warned and the assassin gasped.

"I don't know what you mean," Tom rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Where have you been aurors? You were thought to be captured._ Harry could here Scrimgeor over the twins ear pieces, the raid would be happening tonight and just under 20 DE's would be being captured.

_Sir, we went with the death eaters and followed them, we dressed like them so it was easy to blend in._ Fred told his boss excitedly.

_We've only just managed to get away, it's bad sir, there's going to be a huge raid tonight. We've been at this warehouse and it's being run by the white and green assassins, there's over 15 of them._ George explained and Harry smirked, they were spinning a nice story if the man would believe them.

_And you are sure about this?_ There was urgency in Scrimgeors voice and Harry chuckled, it would be the icing on the cake for the man tonight.

_Yes sir, they plan to hit multiple places, they believe that you won't be able to catch them this time because it's completely secret._

_I will gather the aurors, you will lead us to this warehouse and we will attack before they leave._ Harry smirked, he wanted to watch this happening, they finalised the plans and Scrimgeor was barking out orders to the aurors he had assembled. They were going to attack as soon as night fell, Sang Lys needed to get the DE's to the warehouse and control the fake assassin's until they were captures, he was taking Vilkas with him again.

_Dawlish, you will be leading the assault with myself._ Scrimgeor told his right hand and Sang Lys nearly cackled, oh this was brilliant, he had to contain his smile as he was sat in the great hall eating dinner.

"I've got a really good feeling," Hermione said out of the blue, Harry looked around.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously and she frowned.

"I don't know, I just feel something really good is going to happen." She shook her head.

"I'm probably going crazy," Harry smiled slightly.

"You never know, you could be right." she beamed at him and he internally smirked.

"Where's Ron?" He inquired and she rolled her eyes.

"The idiot managed to get detention." Harry blinked.

"When?"

"While we were in potions, apparently he was caught using magic in the corridors."

"It must have been McGonagall who caught him." Harry said and she nodded.

"Yes, the idiot, it was outside the common room too, he's lucky he didn't lose points."

"Why didn't he wait until he was inside?"

"Honestly Harry, I don't know." She sighed, just as they were finishing their dinner did the red head walked in, he didn't look happy.

"Honestly, that woman has something wrong with her." He groaned, "1000 lines of I must not use magic in the corridors, what the bloody hell is that going to do except waste time?" Hermione pinned him with a filthy glare.

"If you don't like it you should follow the rules, Ronald, it is as simple as that. Come on Harry, we have homework to do." She threw him a look that said you will move now and he hastily got up.

"Sorry mate," he apologise and followed her out, she had gave him the perfect excuse to leave and be ready to go out, sometimes his shadows were really useful.

"Sometimes I don't understand him, is it so hard to follow the rules?"

"Honestly Hermione, I don't even think he knows them." He stated and she laughed,

"You're probably right," they had nearly finished their essays by the time Ron entered the common room, Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing her work.

"What are you to doing?"

"Work Ronald, what does it look like?"

"You're still doing homework?" He exclaimed.

"It's Snape," Harry said and it explained everything, Snape had been upping the amount of work set to alarming amounts, if he was a regular student he would had been miles behind.

"And this is why I'm glad I don't take potions anymore." Harry nodded. He added the final touched to the essay and slumped back, it was 3 and a half ft, the man was crazy.

"I hate him, really I do," he muttered shaking his hand, assassin he may be but writing non stop with a damn quill for hours was testing to the best of them.

"Don't blame you mate, looks awful,"

"It is," Harry yawned,

"Wanna play chess?" Ron suggested and Harry nodded, it would kill a few hours and keep them happy. Ron got his chess bored and they began to plan, Harry found it ironic that no matter what he did or what skill he possess, he could never win a game of chess; ever.

"After all these years, you are still awful at chess." Ron laughed as he beat him for the 6th time, Harry shook his head.

"I don't even know why I'm this bad."

"Maybe strategy isn't your strongest point," Hermione commented and Harry nearly laughed, outside of chess he could plan well unless he lost his temper.

"Clearly,"

"Well, I'm going to bed because we have transfiguration first thing tomorrow and its 11:30," Harry blinked and cast a tempus.

"Well shit,"

"Language," she chided and he rolled his eyes.

"One more game before calling it a night?" Harry suggested and Ron nodded, again he managed to have his ass handed to him on a silver platter, it was alarming really. They climbed up the stairs and fell gratefully in to their beds, Harry nearly groaned realising he had to go out and was tempted to sleep and go back longer but that would be more bothersome so he waited until Ron was snoring and crept out. It wasn't long before was in the hours previous and he portkey'd to the manor, Tom had already began to organise the DE's being captured with Vilkas so he went to the dungeons to prepare the fake assassins. He led them up the entrance hall and positioned them with the death eaters, they had to leave soon to be ready for the attack; Sang Lys was excited.

"Dawlish and Scrimgeor are leading the assault, they are attacking on night fall." He told the Dark Lord who smirked.

"He is using his most loyal then?" Sang Lys grinned.

"Apparently, Vilkas, you are coming with me."

"You know your orders, you will be retrieved on the day we attack the ministry." Tom told them and they bowed to their lord who then swept away, Sang Lys turned to his second.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes master," he held up the portkey to the warehouse and they all took hold, it was the most uncomfortable journey on a portkey he had every experienced and by the looks of things, he wasn't the only one.

"Now, we have roughly half an hour before they strike, set this place up to make it look like a proper warehouse in use." He ordered and they set to work, charts and maps went up along, potions and books were scattered and files were placed on the desks ready to be seized.

"Can you feel it?" Sang Lys asked his second, Vilkas smirked.

"The change? Yes, I can feel it and it's coming on strong."

_Is everyone ready, this is going to be a hard fight but we shall prevail, we have the upper hand and the forces._ Scrimgeors voice sounded over he ear piece again and Sang Lys smirked as the aurors cheered.

"In positions people, we have company on the way." He called, he moved the fake assassins to stand in front of the DE's like they were leading, he felt a swarm of new magical presences signalling the arrival of the aurors. He and Vilkas vanished from sight just as they burst in curses blazing, they death eaters yelled in 'shock' and the fight began, he made the assassins fight furiously and they took down a few aurors until one fell, Scrimgoer, it seemed, was cutting no corners and had turned up with 30 of his finest. The death eaters fought valiantly but when they saw the second assassin go down they lessened their attack, it was brilliant to watch, Sang Lys never new people could act in a duel like this.

"COME ON MEN, THEIR FALLING." Scrimgeors voice could be heard over the fight and the aurors picked it up a gear, they death eaters carried on fighting but they started dropping one by one until the last 2 were knocked unconscious.

"Tie them all up and drag their asses to Azkaban, the assassins are with me." Scrimgeor barked, " gather everything in here, the healers are waiting for our return, this is it men, this is the biggest blow yet."

"Only 2 were lost sir," Dawlish told him and Scrimgeor nodded.

"Good, we need good aurors like you to finish the job, I have no doubt there will be retaliation for this."

"Are we going to prepare?"

"Yes, the auror forces have grown, even in the past 2 weeks, the training programs are working." Sang Lys was confused and so was Dawlish by the looks of things.

"Training sir?"

"Yes, while you have been overseeing Azkaban, I have installed a new training program to improve the many aurors we now have."

"And it is working?"

"Very much so," he nodded, "Now, we will get these scum to where they belong and sort out our injured, it's been a good night." The DE's were bound and portkey'd away, Scrimgeor took the two assassins and vanished along with his aurors. The other assassins in the room looked at each other with raised eyebrows,

"Well that was interesting," Sang Lys commented and Vilkas nodded.

"This training program could cause problems,"

"It could, but then again we haven't spent months training all of ours for nothing." Sang Lys pointed out.

"True,"

"Let's go back to Tom and fill him in," they apperated away and went straight to the study, Tom was obviously waiting because he was sat drinking from a crystal tumbler.

"Everything went well?"

"Yes, it was rather informative also," Sang Lys said and Tom raised an eyebrow,

"Turns out Scrimgeor has been putting his aurors in a training program."

"Why are we only learning this now?"

"Because he hadn't told Espia, she was confused as I was." Tom frowned.

"It is of no matter, we have spent copious amounts of time training our own."

"He said the same thing," Vilkas said.

"The headlines will come tomorrow and then we plan to strike." Tom stated and the assassin's smirked.

"The change is coming."

* * *

As predicted, the headlines were massive. The capture of the biggest death eater troop and 2 assassins was cause for actual celebration, people were cheering and dancing about the news and it was insane. Obviously, the Slytherins were not happy about this but they kept their contempt in, Harry was struggling to keep his own excitement in. They hadn't set a date, but they would be taking the ministry soon and he couldn't wait, it was one step closer to Hogwarts which would grant them the magical Great Britton. The skip in his step could be placed down to the capture and in one respect, it was. Of course the only person who knew the real reason was Neville and he would laugh every time he saw Harry bouncing around.

"Anyone think you are happy," He laughed as Harry skipped down the corridor and Harry grinned.

"Am I being too obvious?"

"You're currently skipping," Neville told him.

"It's this capture, I'm just so happy about it."

"I can tell,"

"Well he has a right to be happy, the dark has just taken a serious blow." Hermione put in and both assassin's nearly laughed.

"I suppose your right, anyway, I have to go," Neville said and walked towards the doors, no doubt for the greenhouses, Harry continued on to the common room. It was nearly time and he couldn't wait. Final preparation was being set, death eaters were being placed in their final grouping order, those who had been captured we already briefed to which unit they would be in. Tom had mapped out that each unit would be responsible for a different level and they would draw the fight to them in the atrium where the elite and mortes would be in wait. Everything was ready and prepared, there was nothing more to do, they just had to set a date.

"The ministry will be ours." He murmured to himself as he went to bed that night.

**So they're ready to take the ministry, they've led the light in to believing they're finally winning! The ministry battle is next guys and I'm writing it as this is posted, let me know what you think and I will have the next chapter as soon as possible, thanks**

**Jess***


	18. Chapter 16

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape.****Will also contain slash and heterosexual relations.****If you don't like that stuff, turn back now.**

**A/N: This is it, the battle of the ministry and the aftermath, also, the second to last chapter of Dark Repercussion! So without further ado, I give you chapter 16,**

parceltongue

_Ear piece speech_

**Chapter 16:**

The day had finally arrived and Harry was buzzing. They were set to take the ministry and he was trying to control the urge to flee to the manor. He had to live the day first before he could go back and it was making him twitchy, he wasn't the only one though, he could tell Neville was just as worked up as he was. Harry tried to keep it together but he was distracted all through lessons, luckily for him it made his performance lessen and it served to please Ron and Hermione greatly. He followed them down to dinner and picked at his food, they were avidly talking about the upcoming holiday, he put in a few things and McGonagall told them there was a meeting at 7.

"What do you think it's about? I mean the ministry is doing so much better now." Hermione wondered and it was times like then when Harry had to withhold smirks.

"I don't know, maybe they have a lead on some more death eaters." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, that would be good, or maybe another of the assassin's team. What, they have 3 of them now and Sang Lys hasn't been able to get them back." Ron said. They walked back to the common room discussing what it could be about and Hermione forced them to do their homework, it was only transfiguration as he had done charms already.

"What about Flitwicks?" Ron asked him and Harry shrugged.

"Already done it." they both turned to look at him in shock.

"When?"

"I don't sleep all that much, I did it last night." Harry told them and they looked at him before continuing their own work, he was lying of course, he had done it in the lesson because he knew what the essay was, he had just made it seem as if he was taking notes. He played exploding snap with Ron until Hermione told them it was time to leave, they made their way up to the headmasters office where Harry guessed the password (jelly slugs) and they went up. All the order were in attendance and they took their seats, Dumbledore stood and Harry knew he was happy about something.

"Good evening everyone," he greeted, "I have good news, another troop of death eaters have been caught in a muggle town and apprehended." Exclaims of joy and relief were heard of everyone and Harry allowed a smile, not that they knew what it was for, it was the last distraction before they struck, some of the aurors would be weakened because of the fight.

"Yes, it seems minister Scrimgeor has really made a difference." Dumbledore stated.

"What about Sang Lys' people?" Molly asked.

"The assassin has been unable to reach his team members and it looks as if the assassin is currently recuperating from the severe blow this has caused, he hasn't been seen in weeks." The order looked positively delighted, the headmaster went to speak again when the fireplace flared and a bloody and beat up auror fell out of it.

"They're attacking the ministry." He gasped, "All of them, even the You-Know-Who and Sang Lys."

"WHAT!?"

"There all there, hundreds of them, they're attacking the ministry and we had to bring in the unspeakables but its at a stand still, we need help." The order jumped in to action, Dumbledore barked out orders and they rushed to the ministry.

"We want to come." Ron burst out,

"Yeah, we want to fight." Harry agreed knowing full well they had no chance.

"Absolutely not, Weasley, Granger and Potter, back to your common rooms now." McGonagall snapped.

"But Professor-,"

"No Weasley,"

"We could-,"

"I said no Potter now out." They were led back to the common room rather forcefully, when they were outside she looked at them sternly.

"You are to stay in there until I come and inform you of the outcome." She told them and their shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yes Professor," they went in and went straight to their usual place, there were others in the common room because it was relatively early so they kept their voices low and they burst in to speech.

"Where in Merlin's name did this come from?" Ron demanded.

"I want to know how their all there, didn't we capture some of the team?" Hermione asked shocked.

"None of this makes sense." Harry said furiously, "How did this happen, how did they even get in?"

"How did they get all the death eaters, hundreds? It's mad?" Ron hissed.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Hermione said worriedly and they shrugged.

"It seems serious this time, I mean, they're trying to take the ministry." Harry pointed out, they sat there for a number of hours and the common room gradually emptied, Harry's nerves were getting more and more frayed, he began pacing in front of the fire and it got to the point where Hermione finally got fed up.

"For Merlin's sake Harry," she burst out finally, "Go to bed, I will come and get you as soon as McGonagall comes back." Harry went to argue but she glared at him and he sighed, he trudged up the stared and climbed in to bed, he sealed his curtains and quickly changed his clothes.

_Cien, are you ready?_ – H

_Yes Master_ – N

Harry slipped out and resealed the curtains, he crept over to Neville's bed and tapped the curtain, the other assassin came out and Harry threw the cloak over him they snuck out of the dorm and luck was on their side as Dean came in to the common room just as they were leaving, they rushed to the chamber and Harry turned back 6 hours before activating the porkey and landing in the entrance hall. They manor was in a flurry, death eaters were rushing here and their in preparation and the elite could be seen with there mortes team member barking out orders, Cien walked over to Nott and fell in to the routine as Sang Lys went to find Tom. The man himself was passing on instructions to Bella who was relaying them to the rest of the elite, Sang Lys walked over and Tom turned to him.

"The death eaters are being sorted in to their groups and units to who is going where." Tom told him and Sang Lys nodded.

"When they are in relative order, I'll send Ensis and Cruor for the wards and Espia for the aurors." Sang Lys said.

"Ok," Sang Lys swept away to help organise as Tom began yelling out orders. The assassin rounded up the groups for each department and where they were needed,

"I need unit ones over by Espia and Bella now," He shouted and a troop marched their way over, they organised themselves pretty well.

"Ensis, Cruor, the pills if you will." The green and white assassin took out 2 boxes.

"You each need to swallow one of these before you leave, if you don't you will be knocked unconscious." They stated and began handing out white pills, they looked weary but swallowed them anyway.

"Who's collecting the captured DE's?" Sang Lys asked.

"No one as of yet," Tom stated.

"Right, Bella, Espia, Dolohov and Vilkas, go collect our captured now, the aurors cannot be alerted." Espia handed each of them a golden band and the four of them apperated out, Sang Lys took over their groups.

"Unit 1's you're taking level one, Unit 2 and 3 are bringing the aurors to the atrium, order yourselves over by Caligo and Lucius." He barked allowing the two blonde's to sort the rest of them out.

"Unit 4 will be taking the magical games department over by Cien and Nott, unit 6 magical creatures with them and Unit 7 and 8 will start in the atrium for the beginning of the battle over by me." They sorted themselves out and there was a flux of magic signalling the arrival of their captured, most of them were in good shape but some of them were taken straight to the hospital they had created for the battle.

"You should already know your unit, Unit one lead in to the meeting room, the rest follow in chronological order." Tom was informing them of any changes or anything they had to do as they entered and he was also running through things with the elite and mortes.

"Ensis, Cruor, Espia, you know what to do." They left with a bow and now they had to wait. They would meet their partners in the atrium when they masses apperated in, Sang Lys was stood next to Tom as the Death Eaters talked in their groups.

"You will only have a short amount of time before they are alerted of your present, you will go straight to your department." Tom told them.

"The wards are being twisted as we speak, prepare yourselves, we leave soon." Sang Lys continued, the hall fell in to a tense silence as everyone waited for their cue to leave.

_Aurors are settled, unsuspecting of anything_ – T

"The aurors are unsuspecting; you should be able to jump them in surprise." Sang Lys said.

_The minister is inspecting the offices_ – T

"The minister is doing inspections, he won't be on his floor so unit one has one less target." Sang Lys repeated.

_Wards are twisted; you have 45 seconds before they are alerted_ – F&G.

"45 seconds from now," He repeated to Tom who got to his feet.

"Go now, the ministry shall be ours." Cheers rang out and they death eaters apperated out, the Elite and the rest of the mortes left 10 seconds after.

"This is going to be so much fun." Sang Lys said cheerfully and apperated out, Tom rolled his eyes and followed. Just as they landed, the alarms went of signalling the wards had been breached, the screams and the fight had already began on the floors above. The aurors flocked from every direction and Sang Lys spotted his other team members running with them and falling in to position with their partner; the battle had begun. Spells flew and the elite and the mortes were surrounded, there were aurors coming from everywhere and joining the battle, the other death eaters were also pushing ministry workers down to the atrium. The ones causing most of the noise were the twins and the brothers, they were working almost unconsciously together marking each others backs. Sang Lys and the Dark Lord hadn't been spotted yet but as a new wave of people came through in to the fray they stepped out of the shadows, more screams rang out when they realised who had appeared.

"ITS SANG LYS AND YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Someone screamed.

"SURROUND THEM ALL." Scrimegeor had entered the battle and he was mowing his way through the lower death eaters, 8 spells shot towards them from different angles and they were blocked. When 15 people grouped them Sang Lys flashed a smirk and twisted so he was back to back with Tom who was laughing to himself. The aurors were better than predicted and they had to pick up speed, Sang Lys twisted out of the way of a knife that sailed past his head and sunk in to an auror, he didn't have the chance to question it as Tom shoved him out of the way of a bone breaker.

"Concentrate." He hissed and the assassin nodded,

"USE THE UNFORGIVABLES ON THEM!" Scrimgeor yelled, "KILL THEM ALL." The man was in a furious battle with 6 DE's which he struck down with some well placed AK's, another 8 aurors jumped on to the duel with the Dark Lord and assassin, sickly green lights were coming towards them at all angles and they picked up speed. Sang Lys pulled out his knives and began throwing them at speed, he flipped over Tom and slammed his k-bar in to the head of the auror in front of him. Scrimgeor had made his way over now with more aurors. They were facing 35 people at once, as predicted they were concentrating on the main opponents and more seemed to be coming over, the assassin took out his gun and began shooting and cursing at the same time but for every one which dropped 2 more appeared.

"This is getting ridiculous." He snared slashing at two aurors.

"And the order hasn't arrived yet." Tom pointed out, Scrimegeor violently slashed his wand and the assassin took his first hit to the arm.

"Bastard," He hissed, "ENSIS, CRUOR," the green and white assassins waved their wands and 3 different rings activated, the people in them collapsed as their magic was taken from them leaving the DE's they were fighting free, realising what was happening, the aurors surrounding Tom and Harry lessened slightly. Sang Lys was duelling a hooded person who was very talented, he blasted them back slightly and they hood fell down to reveal Andromeda Tonks.

"I thought you changed sides?" He asked shocked dodging her cutting curse.

"You murdered my daughter you monster." She screamed at him and he cursed.

"You don't understand." He told her furiously, he couldn't kill her or he would lose Espia.

"What's to understand? You killed her and didn't give her a chance, I could of converted her." Her curses were becoming more accurate and he was duelling more than one person.

"Damn it, I didn't kill her."

"Yes you did." Sang Lys cursed again and launched a knife at the auror to his left.

"ESPIA," he shouted and the purple assassin glanced over only for her eyes to widen behind her mask, Bella also noticed and shrieked.

"YOU TRAITOR," she shouted at her sister, Espia darted over with Bellatrix.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked furiously.

"He killed my daughter," Andromeda hissed and Bella turned to him.

"You killed my niece?" She demanded and Harry cursed his luck again.

"No, I am trying to explain here." He twisted around Tom and ducked.

"Espia, explain now, as you can see I'm busy." He snarled only just missing the _reducto_ to his head. The elevator doors opened and the unspeakables came in to the fight, he heard Tom curse as he took a hit to the ribs and dodged an oncoming spell. The unspeakables only seemed to be interested in the elite, mortes, the Dark Lord and Sang Lys, they were a whole new wave of battle.

"Shit," Sang Lys was forced to back flip out of the way and use an auror as a human shield to the AK's sent his way.

"Set the explosives off before the order come." Tom ordered and the assassin didn't even raise a question to the order.

"BLOW IT." he yelled and in answer four explosions ripped through the atrium blasting back a number of aurors and ministry workers, it gave the assassin and Lord enough room to cut down their current opponents and move in to the centre of the room. The unspeakables surrounded them and they were much more of a challenge even though there were less, Sang Lys spotted Caligo and Lucius duelling quickly against 6 aurors and Cien and Nott were doing ok but the elite member was bleeding heavily, Bella and Espia had sorted out Andromeda who was now duelling with them with her hood back up and Vilkas and Dolohov were doing well. They were starting to make headway when a massive swarm of magic signalled the arrival of the order, they couldn't have come at a worst time. Dumbledore and Kingsley joined Scrimegeor and the unspeakables surrounding Sang Lys and Tom.

"This needs to end soon." Tom snarled clearly pissed off that he was now facing Dumbledore.

"Agreed," Sang Lys hissed slashing at an unspeakable and shooting another.

"VILKAS," the howl of a werewolf sounded followed by the howl of 4 other wolves, the brothers and the twins were obviously using their forms, the screamed picked up as the 5 wolves tore through the people. Dumbledore struck Tom in the right shoulder and the Dark Lord lost it, he swiped his wand and a glaring, hissing, flaming snake erupted from the tip and swarmed the room, Sang Lys followed his example and his own burning black phoenix burst forth and people fled from the _fiendfyre_. With the wolves and the fyre they finally took the upper hand, Sang Lys cancelled his fyre and began cutting through the running aurors, as Tom forced them to flee the assassin cut them down. The headmaster took a low shot to the Dark Lord's back which Sang Lys blocked and returned, they were back to back again and the main fighters formed a solid circle around them. Sang Lys was feeling the use of magic after the fyre, he started to focus on his knives and guns to give himself a break, he slipped his wand away and used his agility to hit his targets. The Dark Lord has somehow picked up speed as he duelled Dumbledore and Kingsley, Sang Lys focused on cutting down the unspeakables.

"Have you taken the pill from the twins?" He asked Tom who twisted out of the way from an AK from Scrimgeor.

"Yes,"

"ENSIS, CRUOR, SECOND PART." He yelled and from where the two fire wolves were now stood the assassins who threw down 2 blue balls that shattered and released a thick blue smoke, the aurors quickly noted that the smoke was making people drop to the floor and placed bubble heads on themselves; pity it wouldn't work. The order seem to realise they were going to die if they didn't leave, the assassin got in an extremely lucky shot and one of his knives slammed in to Scrimgeor's throat. The battle froze as the minister stumbled before falling to his knees and slumping sideways; dead.

"ORDER RETREAT," Dumbledore yelled and all the standing order members and a few aurors fled, then the death eaters cheered.

"THE MINISTRY IS OURS." The Dark Lord shouted above the noise, of course this made them cheer more. The death eaters, injured or not, bowed to their Lord and assassin in honour and they both smirked, looking around, there was extensive damage that needed to be fixed but it soon would be running. In the three magic-less rings there were multiple people, those who were unconscious were the ones who fell in unsuspecting and still using magic, the ones still conscious and sat watching were the ones who has surrendered to the Dark Sec, there were a massive amount, nearly half the ministry workers and a few aurors.

"For those who surrendered, if you follow the new rule no harm shall come to you are your families." The Dark Lord told them, they quickly agreed.

"Your new minister," Lucius stepped forward regally, the blonde already knew of his position and was a little smug about it, not that he would ever admit it.

"Lucius will be overseeing the clean up and re-organisation of the ministry." Sang Lys stated; he needed to announce the good news.

"Anyone who is seen or heard to be helping rebel groups will be killed with their families." Sang Lys told them as the Dark Lord ran over things with Lucius. "The ministry is ours." More cheers broke out and the assassin grinned.

"Mortes," they came over and were all sporting some injury but nothing to extreme, he was more injures than them.

"You will spread the word, by tonight I want everyone to know." Tom told him and Sang Lys nodded.

"Yes, we will help clean up and go." They split up and began clearing the bodies from the unconscious ones, all those in the circle were noted down, and tagged by the twins who had created trackers for this occasion in the form of a black band, it couldn't be removed by anyone except the elite, the mortes, the Dark Lord or the assassin. Each one who was tagged would be called in for blood testing and in interview to prove they were not spying or considering running to the order. Those who were unconscious, in and out of the circles, were tagged with a red band and placed in a 4th circle the twins erected, they would be the first to be tested to see if they would submit, if they would then they would be given a black band and allowed to leave until they were called but if they didn't they would either be locked up to see if they could be broken but if they were solid they would be killed. The death eaters who were unconscious were moved to the side along with the seriously injured ones, Narcissa and a few others began healing the ones who were in danger of death, the dead death eaters were kept separate from the fallen aurors so they could be honoured in death, the other dead were burned and vanished without a care. Once everyone was tagged and sorted Sang Lys signalled to his team who formed a semicircle around him,

"The message must be spread, I will take Hogsmead, Vilkas take Diagon, Ensis and Cruor take Godrics Hollow, Espia send one above the ministry, Caligo with me and Cien with Vilkas, the message is clear and I want everyone to see it." they nodded and apperated out, Sang Lys appeared in Hogsmead and his appearance was enough to cause screams of terror, he threw back his head and laughed before sending his message in to the air.

_We've taken the ministry_

_It's in our control_

_You're under our rule now_

_We own your soul_

_The dark will prevail_

_There's no point in running_

_Comply or be killed_

_Hogwarts we're coming._

Caligo's sat above the wizarding village whereas Sang Lys shot his to settle above the castle, the words were brighter than normal and they could be seen by everyone, they could hear cries of dismay and Sang Lys laughed again.

"THE MINISTRY IS OURS." He told them all happily before apperating away, they landed in the entrance hall the same time as the other team members.

"The message has been heard." The assassin nodded, he beckoned them to follow him up to the rooms which had been turned in to a medical wing, the healers were already working quickly on the many injured but as soon as they entered a healer came over. He motioned his team to go first and he diagnosed himself, he had cuts, a shattered left arm, which he was alarmed to find he had yet to feel, and 2 broken ribs, he drank down some Skele-gro and healed his cuts, the rest was bruising which he applied salve too. Sang Lys was beginning to feel tired from the battle and he had yet to speak with Tom or get back to the school. He felt the Dark Lord arrive by the mans magic, Tom came in and by the set of his jaw he was experiencing some pain, the man grabbed the nearest bottle of skele-gro and drank it without so much as a grimace to the taste.

"You took a direct hit to the ribs?" He nodded and breathed in relief when his ribs reattached and sealed together.

"Yes, it was starting to burn." Sang Lys winced, if Tom had felt it that much it was bad.

"The message has been spread."

"Good, the ministry is on the up, Lucius is fine."

"I'm guessing Dumbledore no longer holds the Chief position." Sang Lys laughed and Tom chuckled.

"No, he is on the wanted list." The assassin snickered at that.

"The laws on magical creatures will be the first in to act followed by the mudblood law." Sang Lys nodded.

"Misuse of Muggle Artifacts is already gone if I know anything about Lucius," the assassin commented and Tom smirked.

"Its already been forgotten, the mudblood department is being created with the creature department. They will be the ones which will raise the most concern with the public."

"Once they get it in their head that they will only be slaughtered if they don't submit they should hurry along." Sang Lys pointed out.

"If they don't they die, it really is that simple." Tom stated, Sang Lys snatched a pepper up before he collapsed and looked at his team who were fully healed again.

"Get back to the ministry and stick with your partner, if your partner is here lend a hand elsewhere, Espia with me." He told them and they nodded before apperating out.

"I'll do recall at Hogwarts, the order is suppose to be there now so me and Espia will wait half an hour before going back and fleeing with the rest of the order and getting back to the school."

"You should go now, that way you can act like a worrying Gryffindor and Espia can go back injured from battle."

"Ok, I'll be back tomorrow morning after completing the day."

"Go," Sang Lys strode out with Espia.

"What happened with your mother?" He asked her.

"I ended up swearing on my magic that her daughter is still alive and that she would see her after the ministry was taken and everything was in order." Espia explained.

"See to it that she doesn't get herself killed will you. Wait 20 minutes before going back to the ministry as Dawlish and fleeing with the order." She nodded and Sang Lys apperated back to the chamber, he went back an hour and switched clothes, he ran back to the tower under his cloak, he got there at the same time McGonagall was entering and managed to slip up to the dorm without notice.

"Where is Potter?"

"He couldn't handle just standing here waiting so I sent him to bed." Harry slipped down the stairs.

"Professor, have you heard anything?" he was still dressing in his school robes showing he hadn't been asleep.

"You need to come to the great hall, the ministry has fallen." Hermione gasped in horror and Harry swayed a little.

"He's taken the ministry." Harry repeated hoarsely and she nodded grimly.

"Come," they hurriedly followed her back to the great hall were the order were being healed by madam Pomfrey, they were a mess and Harry flashed a smirk at 'Dawlish' who was healing himself, they rushed over to the Weasleys.

"Voldemort has taken control of the ministry and the assassin Sang Lys has already issued a warning." The aged headmaster pointed out the window where the glowing lily could be seen, the trio exchanged looks before running out of the hall and to the nearest window. They read the message and paled,

"They are coming here?" Ron choked.

"But Dumbledore is here, Voldemort has only ever been afraid of Dumbledore, he wouldn't come her would he?"

"The assassin seems to think so." Hermione muttered as they made their way back to the hall.

"What are we going to do headmaster?" Harry asked.

"We will be offering refuge to anyone seeking help from Voldemort's tyranny. The school is going under lock down as of now, only those I admit personally will be able to access the grounds." They all nodded.

"So everyone's coming here? What about the warning?"

"Nothing can break the Hogwarts wards without my consent but we will be prepared just in case Voldemort does try and attack the castle."

"Will you announce it to the school tomorrow?" Dumbledore seemed to age in front of them.

"I will have no choice. People will be wondering about parents and family, Tom really has gone to far this time." Harry's eye twitched at that, the shit that spewed out of that mans mouth was unreal.

"Go back to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a trying day."

* * *

By they time they had reached the great hall, it was obvious everyone had seen the glowing lily suspended over the astronomy tower, the students were panicking and there was nothing the staff could do about it. As the castle was on lock down there was no post which only helped to increase the panic, the headmaster rose to his feet.

"I know most of you have seen the message delivered by the assassin. It is true, Lord Voldemort and the dark sec have taken control of the ministry." Hysteria broke out as with everyone except the Slytherins, they were calm and composed as always which was no surprise seeing as most of their parents and even themselves were DE's.

"The assassin Sang Lys has issued a warning but the castle is under lock down. No mail and no outside correspondence will be available unless it comes and goes through myself, this is for your safety. If you wish to contact your parents about them seeking refuge or they wish to take you from the school you can draft a letter but it was be scanned by your head of house for any information that could harm others." Dumbledore sat down and he looked as old as he was, Harry believed the old man never thought Tom would gain control of the ministry and now that he had he didn't know what to do. The whole atmosphere was at an all time low. Parents had turned up to collect the children and Harry spotted many with black bands meaning they had already surrendered, also, loads had turned up for shelter fearing their lives, he made a note of everyone who had fled to the castle.

Throughout the week many people had felt and the order were planning furiously, they had tried to get their people in to the ministry as spies but it was an impossible task. Sang Lys had been working non stop, he had been living the day and then going back to help with the organisation of the ministry, there was a lot to do. Many of the departments had been scrapped. They had reworked the auror department and all aurors had to submit to multiple tests to see if they were truly qualified to be an auror, the department of ministries was abolished and reworked in to the experimental department, the twins had a great time leading that department. It was the same as the DoM minus the fact that it wasn't as secretive, the twins always reported back to Sang Lys who then informed Tom.

The Dark Lord was working solidly on the plans for Hogwarts. He had discovered that they needed to find the ward stone to take control of the wards, then the rest would come easily, they also needed two different heirs to be able to override the current headmaster which worked in their favour as Harry and Tom were both heirs. It was slow work at the ministry but they stuck at it, the department which was causing the most fuss, unsurprisingly, was the department for the tracking and monitoring of mudbloods. The public had a lot to say about it and the death eaters had captured many people who had fought against it. What they didn't seem to realise was they weren't going to be murdered or thrown in to some dungeon, the few mudbloods who had voluntarily came in found that out and had been surprised, some had even stayed on to spread the word. The whole castle could feel the difference and it was effecting everybody, it was hard to concentrate with the atmosphere there and the teachers were at the end of their tethers.

The students, whose parents were death eaters, were acting like they owned the place and the students who were actually death eaters were all but bragging about it. Harry had to refrain from cursing many of them with difficulty, many of them sneered at him and told him that his time was coming, it had taken everything he had not to tell them who he was. Sang Lys walked through the halls of the manor in a foul mood, he was sick of his charade and he was sick of pretending, now they had the ministry they only had one obstacle and he wanted it to hurry up. Tom was pouring over a text with Vilkas when he entered and they didn't even look up,

"You need to find the ward stone." Tom told him.

"Excuse me?"

"If we are to gain control of the wards you need to find the ward stone, I have poured over every text about the school, even the Slytherin ones, and there is no mention of where the stone it situated." Tom explained continuing to read.

"So we have to resort to manual searching?" Harry summarised.

"Yes, you have a greater knowledge of the castle passageways and secrets than anyone, and you are there." Harry nodded.

"Right, and you have absolutely no idea where it is?"

"None what so ever," Remus confirmed,

"Wonderful and I'm nearly murdering people already." Harry groaned,

"It's only been 2 weeks since we took the ministry." Tom pointed out.

"Yes and I'm Harry Potter, my time is coming apparently, damn death eater spawn." Harry grumbled and Tom pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I had forgotten about the children of my death eaters."

"Yes, I, on the other hand, am not likely to forget about them."

"You will be distracted now you have something active to do." Tom pointed out and Harry nodded.

"I think it's time the Elite learn of my identity, it will prove some amusement for me." Tom smirked.

"Yes, that will be an interesting time."

"Are you going to reveal the entire team?" Remus asked.

"Yes but not to Snape, I want him to wait until the grand unveiling at the school."

"You have a lot planned for that day, don't you?" Tom questioned amused and Sang Lys smirked.

"Oh yes."

* * *

Harry was ready to commit murder. For the past 2 weeks he had been searching high and low for the ward stone and he had come up empty handed, he had been going back in time so he could search for it solely as well as be in lessons and be at the manor helping with the ministry and the plans for Hogwarts. He had gone through everything with Tom and was allowed to kick start the show at Hogwarts, Tom believed it would be much more amusing if he ran the action because of the unveiling of his identity. Tom was ecstatic about him being unveiled, the man was practically giddy about seeing the headmasters reaction, once Harry swore he saw him skip. The only thing holding them up was the damn ward stone which seemed to be no where in existence. He was currently in the chamber mapping out with Neville where they hadn't covered when he had an epiphany and froze. His eyes got a glazed look as he thought before he frowned.

"No," He muttered to himself,

"What?"

"It couldn't actually be that simple could it?" He asked out loud, Neville was confused.

"You're talking to yourself." He pointed out and Harry waved him off.

"I know, but I've had a thought and if I'm right I'm going to hit myself." He got up and ran out of the chamber closely followed by Neville, he used all of his passageways up to the 7th floor where he stopped in front of the portrait of the dancing trolls. He paced three times in front of the plain wall, he was thinking solidly of the ward stone and when he opened his eyes a door was there. With a deep breath, he opened the door and yelled out.

"FUCK YES!" stood in front of him was the Hogwarts ward stone, it was pulsing slightly with magic and Harry had never been so happy in his life to find something.

"I cannot believe it." He stated shaking his head, he then hit himself just because he was an idiot.

"Of all the damn places, I cannot believe I didn't think of the RoR."

"Well it does seem almost too simple." Neville told him and Harry nodded.

"But still, I should have checked." Harry suddenly grinned.

"This is it, the last moment." Neville mirrored his expression.

"We can show ourselves to the elite." They looked at each other before shutting the door and bolting back to the chamber, Harry all but threw himself down and jumped in to his guise, he activated the portkey and they landed in the entrance hall. He ran up the public lounge were the mortes were along with the elite, he fell in to the room with the biggest grin.

"Stay here, I'll go fetch Tom." He ordered the startled group, Cien joined them as the assassin sprinted back down to the study and burst in.

"I found it," Was the first thing out of his mouth, Tom's head snapped up.

"You are sure?"

"Definitely, I cannot believe where it was." He said and Tom smirked.

"Perfect, the plans are in order and everything is ready to go, the only thing left is-,"

"My identity," Harry finished and Tom's smirk stretched.

"I take it you want to do this now?"

"Of course, I already have them waiting." Tom rolled his eyes and motioned for him to lead on, Sang Lys all but skipped back up to the lounge much to Tom's amusement. The elite and the mortes were discussing the assassin's stranger than usual behaviour when he bounced in to the room followed by a more sedate Dark Lord.

"Good evening all, how are you feeling this glorious day?" the elite gaped and his mortes burst out laughing, Tom shook his head but he was also waiting for his elite's reaction, it was set to be hilarious.

"If you are wondering about the cheerful attitude from the assassin, he has found the ward stone in the school." Tom explained and the elite began to look excited.

"So we can take the school?" Bella confirmed and Tom nodded, she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Perfect,"

"It is isn't it? Sang Lys said, "Now the other reason I'm reasonably happy is today is set to be an amusing day." He told them.

"Today is the day where I have decided you will find out myself and my team's identity." The elite looked shocked before sitting forward eagerly, Sang Lys grinned.

"Yes, it wouldn't be good for you to be surprised in front of the order." Tom mused with a smirk of his own.

"Now do we have any guesses to start off?" Sang Lys asked, "If anyone guesses who I am, I'll sign over Ravenclaw castle and all it's contents to you."

"You've already told us your still in school." Lucius said and the elite muttered in remembrance.

"You could be anyone." Nott mused and Sang Lys laughed,

"Well I'm glad your all sitting down. Shall we start with myself?" Tom took a seat and crossed his legs over at the ankles leaning back to enjoy the show. Sang Lys pulled down his hood and slowly pulled off his famous mask, as predicted, the reactions were great. Silence ensued as their jaws hit the floor, they stayed staring at him for a full minute before chaos ensued.

"POTTER!?"

"HARRY POTTER!?"

"_You're_ Sang Lys?"

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME!?"

"How did this happen?" the elite were in so much shock that they were just saying whatever came to mind, Tom chuckled and Harry laughed outright.

"Surprised?" he got no reply and laughed again, "You did not expect me?"

"You would be the last person on anyone's mind." Bella exclaimed and Harry smirked.

"Which is why it is the perfect deception, because really, who would suspect me?" they elite were astounded, the assassin made a valid point and their reactions only confirmed it, no one would suspect him.

"Shall we do the rest of my team then? Vilkas you first," the silver assassin removed his mask to show Remus Lupin and the elite let out more exclaimed of shock.

"But your dead?"

"Lupin?"

"You're supposed to be light?" Remus snickered.

"I was only going to die by Dumbledore's hand." He said and they shook their heads.

"Espia next," the entire team and the Dark Lord focussed on Bella as Espia removed her mask, Bella went from shocked to catatonic within seconds, she leapt up so fast she actually tripped over, she grabbed Lucius to stop herself actually falling over much to Harry's amusement as he muffled his snickers. She blushed furiously but was still looking at Tonks in complete and utter shock,

"You?"

"Yep, hi auntie Bella," Tonks greeted cheerfully,

"But," words seemed to fail and Harry clapped his hands.

"This is so much fun," He laughed, "The next if you would Caligo," Luna took of her mask and the elite didn't even manage words, they couldn't seem to take their eyes off the unveiled team members.

"How did no one see this?" Lucius breathed and Harry smirked.

"Because I didn't want them too, Cien next," Cien removed his mask and the elite actually gasped.

"Of all people!"

"How?"

"_LONGBOTTOM!?"_ Neville did a mock bow and Harry grinned.

"If this is there reaction, I can't wait 'til Dumbledore." Neville said and Tom smirked.

"That is set to be a glorious day," He murmured.

"And finally, Ensis and Cruor," the twins grinned and pulled off their masks, Lucius actually choked in shock, he hacked on air until he was pink.

"_Weasleys?"_ he coughed and Harry didn't even bother to hide his laughter and nor did Tom.

"My team led by myself," Harry finished and it was then the elite settling in to shock, they didn't seemed to be able to comprehend the fact that _Harry Potter_ was the notorious assassin, after around 5 minutes Nott finally got out the word they were all thinking.

"What the fuck," Harry smirked.

"Definitely a good day,"

"I just can't believe it," Bella said with a shake of her head, "Of all the people that you could have been, you didn't even cross my mind." Harry smirked.

"Of course not and that was the point."

"But why?"

"Dumbledore's a bastard and need to die." Harry stated simply, "And I hate a lot of people."

"Its mind blowing," Lucius muttered and Harry snickered.

"I have that affect,"

"Now when we take the school, the assassin here will be unveiling himself and his team. The reason you were informed was so you didn't do this, in the great hall." Tom told them, "Now we know the location of the ward stone it is only a matter of time until the school is ours."

"Of course, no one else knows of our identity and I want to keep it that way." Sang Lys commented,

"Yes Master Sang Lys," Harry grinned,

"Right, I'm off back to the brilliant role of Harry Potter, I have blood traitors and mudbloods and Dumbledore to deal with." He sighed theatrically.

"Oh the pain and suffering," the Dark Lord deadpanned and Harry nodded sagely.

"I know, it's beyond painful, you should feel for me."

"Get going brat,"

"Sir yes sir," Tom threw a cutter at him which Harry caught and threw back.

"That was mean," he said with a pout, he grinned when Tom rubbed his temples.

"Well me and Cien will be leaving, finalise the plans, we have a school to take."

"The plans will be done by tonight,"

"Brilliant,"

* * *

To celebrate the brilliant news, Sang Lys decided he was going to send a personal message to the headmaster. He apperated to Hogsmead and stuck to the shadows as he made his way to the hogshead, the pub was shut up and Sang Lys smirked. He slipped in and up to the bedroom, Aberforth Dumbledore was either way to comfortable or he was willing to die. The assassin woke him up anyway and he looked around wearily, his eyes widened before taking on a resigned way.

"You've come because of him?" he asked and Sang Lys nodded.

"Did you expect anything else?"

"From you Harry Potter, I did not." Sang Lys' eyes narrowed.

"What makes you believe I am Harry Potter?" he demanded.

"My brother has wronged a lot of people but you have lost everything because of him."

"You allowed him to ruin peoples lives," Sang Lys said neither confirming or denying the guess on his identity.

"With Albus, there is no way to stop him."

"But you didn't try."

"I gave up after he allowed his lover to kill my sister." Sang Lys was shocked but he didn't let it show.

"Your sister was murdered,"

"Yes, by Gellert Grindalwald." This time his shock did show, he blinked a few times before laughing.

"For the greater good, that's where its from."

"I see my brother is still using his lovers phrase." Aberforth sighed and Sang Lys nodded.

"They were lovers?"

"Yes not that Albus would ever disclose such information."

"I can see why, his perfect image would be ruined."

"I do not blame you for coming after me, I am ready to join Arianna now." Sang Lys, for once, didn't torture his victim, he flicked the killing curse at him so he died peacefully as a thanks for a nice little titbit about Dumbledore. He left and set the pub alight, the fire raged bright bringing screams of horror and terror from the people in the village; Sang Lys laughed. He cast up his lily and a daunting message directly for the headmaster,

_A personal message_

_From me to you_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_What I say here is true_

_I know of your deceit_

_I'm on to your lies_

_It's too late to change_

_It's pointless to try._

With a cheerful wave he apperated back to the chamber and changed his clothes, he rushed back up to the main school, it was just in time to see the teachers running down towards the great hall, he rushed down with the crowds and got to the hall as Dumbledore was rushing out. It seemed the news had reached him already reached him, Harry grinned to himself, let the man mourn before he lost his precious school.

"What's going on?" He asked Ron sitting down.

"The hogshead has been set alight, the assassin left another message." He told him.

"Why did Dumbledore go?"

"It's his brother," Hermione said to them.

"He's getting closer isn't he?" Harry questioned and the pair nodded.

"But hopefully he will be stopped." Harry withheld his smirk; they didn't have a chance in hell.

**There it is, they have taken control of the ministry and Sang Lys sent a direct message to the headmaster! I know the battle could have been longer but I was saving the real excitement for the revealing of Sang Lys and his teams identity which is coming next! Hope you liked it and tell me what you think, thanks.**

**Jess***

**P.S. I've just posted a little side story showing how Sang Lys met the Dark Lord, check it out please **


	19. Chapter 17

**Dark repercussions:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, contains graphic torture, blood, gore and rape.****Will also contain slash and heterosexual relations.****If you don't like that stuff, turn back now.**

**A/N: So here it is, the final chapter of Dark Repercussions! I give you the Hogwarts takeover and I hope you enjoy it!**

parceltongue

_Ear piece speech_

**Chapter 17:**

"Did you speak with your mother?" Harry asked Tonks as he walked in to the lounge and sat down, being able to keep his mask off with the elite was a huge bonus, Tonks groaned and buried her head in her hands.

"Yes," She moaned and his eyebrow rose.

"Ok, so…"

"It's been a nightmare!" She burst out,

"Go on,"

"She cornered me and dragged me in here demanding to know what happened to her daughter if she wasn't dead. She pointed out that you had taken me from school and you had never failed on a hit, she was ranting and screaming about it and in the end I yelled at her I wasn't dead and ripped of my mask." Tonks explained, "It was just after the elite had been told, she went in to shock for about 10 minutes and then screamed for aunt Bella, it was the worst thing in the world. Bella was gushing about the fact I had been chosen for the _great Master Sang Lys_' team and then mum jumped on the same line of thought." Tonks shuddered and Harry cracked up, he couldn't help it, Tonks looked genuinely disgusted and horrified.

"This isn't funny," she stated and he tried to cover them, it took a while for him to stop.

"Oh it is I can just imagine Bella _and_ your mother. Bella going on about how you made the family oh _so_ proud, and your mum saying how this is much better profession than an auror." Harry snickered and Tonks gaped.

"How in Merlin's name did you know that?"

"Observation, I probably should have warned you." Harry mused and she glared at him before stalking away, Harry chuckled to himself and made his way to the study.

"Good morrow fine sirs, the yonder day of thy Hogwarts takeover is ever yet closer." Was his grand proclaiming entrance and he received to looks of utter disbelief, Remus' lips were parted slightly in shock and Tom just had a blank expression.

"What was that?" Tom finally demanded as Remus shook his head.

"That was me joyfully greeting you, is your common knowledge being destroyed in age?" he only just hit the floor for the multiple curses rushed at him.

"Sometimes I really do question myself for agreeing to work with you." Tom muttered.

"Awh Tom, why lie to us? We all know how you treasure my mere presence." Harry said pulling himself up, Remus choked on that.

"Oh yes, it brings me endless amounts of joy." Tom deadpanned and Harry beamed.

"See, your soul feels better now the truth has been said." Harry said surely sitting down, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes as Remus muffled his snickers.

"The reason you are here?"

"Counting down the days, if the DE's want there kids alive I have to be here." Harry said with a shrug, "So any day planned yet, we know the plan?"

"I think Monday feels good." Tom stated after thinking for a moment, Harry clapped his hands,

"Just the weekend left. THANK YOU MERLIN!" Tom rolled his eyes.

"I shall call a meeting for this evening, have your team in attendance and I think I shall leave Snape out of the equation."

"Brilliant, I can leave now with a smile on my face and be here for 8 which is 3 hours." He got up and skipped out of the room humming much to the others alarm and amusement.

"As soon as this is over, he is getting his mind examined for insanity." Remus told the Dark Lord.

"Could not agree with you more,"

Harry was gleefully walking back to Gryffindor tower, no matter how much he tried; he could not keep the skip out of his step.

_Full meeting at 8, everyone needs to be there._ He told his team and had positive responses, he walked in to the common room and sat down with a please sigh.

"What has you so happy?" Hermione asked and Harry grinned.

"I just had some very good news."

"What's that?" She questioned suspiciously and Harry's grin grew.

"I can't tell you but it'll be announced Monday, at dinner more than likely." He told her and she looked at him before nodding and going back to her work, Harry sat back and closed his eyes. When Ron got back, they all went back to dinner and Harry actually had a full conversation with them about exams, he was full of smiles and compliments as they went on about they're career choices; they lapped it up. He sat in front of the fire until midnight before going to bed and turning back with Neville, the pair vanished to the chamber and in to the manor, his team met him outside the grand doors and they entered together. They crowed parted easily as they glided up to the front, his team fell in next to they're partner and Sang Lys up to the throne.

"I bring you good news," The Dark Lord told them, his voice carried throughout the whole room as he stood to face them.

"With the success of the ministry takeover we have had only one target within our sites; Hogwarts." Whispers broke out and he allowed them before he held up his hand for silence.

"The plans for the school have been finalised, myself and the assassin shall override the wards and take them in to our control, without them the old fool has limited options." Tom said.

"My team shall remove the magic from the great hall leaving them incapable of fighting, magical blood is too precious to waste therefore there shall be no battle within the halls of Hogwarts." Sang Lys continued.

"If you have been called already, you will participate, if you have not, you will continue your duties in the ministry and will receive your orders after the takeover." Voldemort said to them. "The date is set for Monday." Cheers broke out, the Lord and the assassin shared a smirk; Monday would be great.

"Dismissed, Elite stay," the DE's left in cheer, and the elite gathered around with smirks, everyone removed their masks and Harry grinned.

"Guys, have you expanded the rings enough to cover the entire hall?" Harry asked the twins who nodded.

"Yeah, we expanded them enough so if there is one in each corner then it will be fine." George told him,

"We have created a band for everyone here too." Fred finished holding up a silver band with runes etched in to them.

"These allow us to keep our magic?" Tom questioned looking over the runes.

"Yes, we tested them on ourselves first." They confirmed together and Harry rolled his eyes.

"What have I told you about self testing?" He sighed and they grinned.

"We only test on ourselves after it's been tested on someone else."

"So the elite and the rest of my team are going for show?"

"Basically yes, we are overriding the wards and then going to wipe out the old man and the order, there is no need to spill blood of those who are willing to surrender. After the exposure, I am sure there will be those who will automatically conform, we can give them a chance to throw down their wands. Those who do will be sent away until after the disposal, those who don't will be present." Sang Lys grinned.

"I cannot wait, I'm going to have a brilliant weekend." He said,

"Do not kill any of the DE' spawn," The Dark Lord warned and Harry gasped.

"Me, well I never," He gasped, "Do I look like someone who would kill another human?" Tom merely pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just go," With a mock bow, Sang Lys and his team vanished from the room and the elite were waved off.

"Merlin help me," Tom muttered to the empty room.

Sang Lys was pacing as he waited for the time to pass, the plans were finished and they were ready to take Hogwarts for their own and his mortes were setting things up. Ensis and Cruor were placing down their magic-less devices and Cien and Caligo were with them as back up so they weren't caught before they were ready. When the clock struck 5, signally the start of dinner for the school, Sang Lys opened his map and suspended it mid air.

_Are you in position?_ – H

_Yes Master,_ - N&L

_Is everything set? _ - H

_Yes Master, _- F&G

"They are in position,"

"Good, everyone must be in the great hall before we enter." Tom said and the assassin nodded.

"I am watching," he muttered, only the elite and the mortes were going to be going to Hogwarts, a few outer circle would be their scattered throughout the castle, they were going for a silent entry. As the Dark Lord and Sang Lys were both descendents of the founders they could override the wards and take them in their control, the headmaster wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. The twins had rigged the hall to be a non-magic area unless you were wearing the bracelets they had provided, they could try to revolt but they wouldn't be able too. The order would want to fight but they would fail, tonight was an unveiling and the headmaster would die.

"Dumbledore is in the great hall." Sang Lys murmured.

"Lets go," they apperated to the chamber, Harry took the map to watch where the order was.

"Two on the 7th, 4 in the dungeons as they don't trust the Slytherins, and 3 on every other floor." The mortes and elite darted away to take them out with the few outer circle, the Dark Lord and assassin made their way to the 7th floor. Sang Lys paced 3 times to reveal a door and they entered, the ward stone for the castle was puling in the centre of the room.

"It was really that simple to find the ward stone?" Tom stated incredulously and Harry grinned.

"Yes although I don't know if we have heir rights."

"Hopefully,"

"Or the founders have some issues." They walked over to the stone and Tom sliced his palm first, he placed it on the stone and the magic thrummed.

"I Tom Marvolo Riddle heir of Slytherin do seek the wards to answer to its heirs." The magic picked up evaluating Tom's claim and request, Harry sliced his own palm and added it to the stone.

"I Harry James Potter heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw do seek the wards to answer to its heirs." The magic swarmed them in a rush, it was a feeling of pure magic that consumed them, they felt the ancient wards lift and suddenly they slammed in to them. Powered by the heirs of the castle, the wards strengthened considerably and it could be felt in the air over the entire castle, in the great hall Dumbledore sat up, he felt the shift in the wards and paled.

"That was-," Tom trailed off, rubbing his chest.

"Yeah," They both could feel the connection to the wards and the power running through the castle.

"Hogwarts is ours," Tom murmured and Harry was pretty sure if he was on his own he would be jumping up and down like a child.

"I believe a stylish entrance is in order." The assassin stated and the Dark Lord smirked.

"Of course," they swept from the room heading for the great hall.

_Dumbledore has noticed_ – N

"The old fool knows what's coming."

_Get to the great hall and be ready_ – H

"Good," the elite, Vilkas and Espia were at the great hall doors waiting, the excitement was tangible.

"Do you have your bands?" they each held up their writs to show the silver band.

"You will enter first," Tom told them.

_Activation upon first entries_ – H

_Yes Master_ – F&G

The Dark Lord and assassin melted back in to the shadows as the great doors were thrown open, screams started and Sang Lys felt the magic being sucked out, it was a weird feeling, Poison and Nagini, who had both argued their way in to coming along for the unveiling, slid off their masters and in to the hall, Harry and Tom exchanged amused looks as the screamed picked up.

"Shall we?" He asked conversationally.

"We shall," the Lord and assassin gracefully entered the hall amongst the screaming.

"Good evening headmaster, it is such a pleasure to be in your – sorry our – school." Sang Lys said brightly skipping up the centre. The doors slammed shut and the other mortes stepped out of the shadows of the hall, they came to stand behind their master.

"How?"

"Quite simple headmaster, you should have thought really, the chamber of secrets." Tom told him, the aged man slumped in his seat, the dark sec smirked at his defeated posture.

"Yes, it's amazing how oblivious one can be when they believe they hold the answer to everything." Sang Lys said conversationally, "It's your problem headmaster, you believe you know what's best for everyone, you think you know what's happening, but you really don't."

"You will never truly defeat the light Tom." Dumbledore said and the Dark Lord laughed, Dumbledore looked astonished by the reaction and Sang Lys grinned.

"Oh you didn't think you would get a reaction from that did you headmaster?" Sang Lys shook his head. "Such a shame, see he has to put up with me calling him that all the time."

"I'm immune." Tom deadpanned much to Sang Lys' amusement.

"Awe, don't complain, it prepares you for days like these." Harry said mockingly, Tom flicked his wand and sent a cutting curse at him, a few people gasped and Harry laughed, he caught the spell in his hand and chucked it in to the air and vanished it.

"Now, now, that was a nasty one."

"It can be worse if you wish?" Tom stated and Sang Lys held up his hands.

"We're supposed to be friends," Tom raised his wand threateningly and Vilkas came forward with a smirk of his own,

"Childish spell throwing aside," they both glared at him and he dodged the hexes sent his way, the occupants in the hall were speechless, they couldn't believe how the feared Dark Lord and assassin were acting.

"Where were we? Ah yes, Dumbledore."

"You thought you could win but what do you have against us?" Tom asked him with a smirk, the doors were thrown open and the order rushed in, it seemed to kick start a few things. The teachers and a few 6th and 7th years rose with their wands out, they had people with wands directed at them from both sides.

"You cannot win this one." Dumbledore said and Sang Lys looked at Tom, the Dark Lord's smirk grew and the assassin laughed, he threw back his head and laughed at them.

"Things just got interesting but wait." He paused theatrically; he looked around with an exaggerated manner.

"Do you see it?" He asked the Dark Lord, Tom rolled his eyes but went with it.

"I do,"

"They are missing one." They looked around and it was Hermione that spotted it first.

"Where's Harry?" this time the Dark Lord laughed and it was enough to scare majority of the hall.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter, your _saviour_." Sang Lys smirked.

"He will destroy you." Ron yelled and Sang Lys snorted.

"I highly doubt that."

"Where is he?" Dumbledore demanded actually looking worried now, Sang Lys smirked.

"Oh Mr Potter is around somewhere but he isn't the _same_ as before." He told them lightly.

"What have you done to him?" Hermione screamed.

"He's to far gone for you to save him," Sang Lys said, "It's much, much too late." A few of the order tried to cast a spell at the same time, Ron, Hermione and Molly screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor.

"Are you having problems with your magic?" Tom questioned with a smirk.

"Albus, I can't cast a spell." Kingsley told the headmaster clearly worried.

"Do you like out new addition to the hall, it's thanks to Ensis and Cruor." The pair bowed, "Yes, it stops all magic being cast unless you're wearing one of these." Sang Lys held up his wrist to show the silver band from the twins.

"So you see Dumbledore," Tom picked up his sentence, "We really have won."

"What have you done with Harry?"

"Mr Potter will be along shortly, I believe my assassin here has a few curses he would like to try out on a few choice people." Many people paled at that, Sang Lys twirled his wand in his hand in thought.

"Who first, who first, decisions, decisions, ah, I know. Ron Weasley, step right up." Ron was dragged forward by an invisible force, he was thrown at the assassin's feet.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, youngest Weasley male and densest I believe." This got laughs from the dark and the Slytherins, Ron glared at him.

"You're nothing but a monster," He spat.

"Oh I know, but I never used to be. No, I used to be a kind person, it was a bad time in my life." Tom rolled his eyes and Sang Lys grinned.

"Now, before we begin, is their anything you would like to confess to the hall? Have you betrayed anyone recently, stabbed a friend in the back?" Ron just continued to glare and Sang Lys sighed.

"No, ok then, I'll start you off. You, along with others who will be named later, were paid to befriend an orphan new to this world, you were told to make him dense, force him away from his studies and point him in the direction of dangerous situations so he could be tested in his heroic behaviour." Ron and a few of the other order members had gone pale.

"You were paid out of the oblivious orphans accounts while he was left unknown to the money he had access too, you knew that his only living family was paid to abuse him, they were paid to make him as low and submissive as possible so he was more malleable for you to lead. Then, when someone appeared on the scene that could ruin the master plan, you took him away from the orphan, who only ever wanted a family of his own, that didn't cringe at the sight of him, you set his godfather up to be murdered. You were paid to help make sure the orphan was ready to face a much greater opponent and to make sure he died in the battle leaving all of his worldly possessions to you and the others in this plan. Do you deny these claims?" by now the assassin's voice was a hiss and his magic a fury around him, Ron shook his head.

"Do you want to tell the hall who the orphan was?" Ron stayed silent and Sang Lys tutted.

"Such a shame," he levelled his wand and Ron screamed, the red head writhed and twitched on the floor, the assassin didn't let up for a full minute.

"You just lay there for a bit, we'll have the next person up for questioning, Hermione Granger, if you would," Hermione found herself thrown on the ground next to her boyfriend.

"Now, you Granger are a mudblood." She flushed.

"You vile creature,"

"Yes, but that is neither here nor there. You were part of this master plan with Weasley weren't you? You knew that you wouldn't fit in to this world so you decided you would help ruin the life of this orphan but working with Weasley, did you not?" as she didn't answer he slashed his wand slicing open her face, she shrieked and Sang Lys smirked.

"Well look at that, you really do have dirty blood." He exclaimed.

"Of course there were many others who were involved in this disgusting plan, Molly Weasley, Moody, Snape, Dawlish, Johnson and of course, the master behind the plan, Albus Dumbledore." Gasps rang out through the hall.

"Oh yes, the leader of the light ruined many lives on his quest to destroy the Dark Lord. Headmaster, would you care to tell the hall just whose life you destroyed on your quest, no? Well let me inform them all." Sang Lys span to face the hall,

"The orphan, who was made an orphan because of the man everyone looked up to, is Harry Potter." This caused gasped and exclaimed of horror.

"How is that possible, You-Know-Who killed the Potters?" Someone yelled.

"Yes, that is, of course, correct. But the Dark Lord only went after the Potters because of a prophecy, a prophecy created for his destruction, a prophecy created by Dumbledore. He sent the Dark Lord after the Potters because they were 'worthy sacrifices' in his quest, he sent Harry Potter to magic hating muggles and paid them to make him weak and submissive, paid them to make sure he would end up idolising the headmaster and willing to do everything the man ever said. The headmaster set many tests for Harry Potter to work his way through to prove himself, he refused to help Harry when his godfather was proven to be innocent and when Sirius Black got too much, the headmaster had him killed so he would have more control over Harry. When that didn't work out to his favour the esteemed headmaster planned to have the final familial figure in the orphans life killed also, he planned to have Remus Lupin killed for full control."

"But you killed Lupin," the assassin shrugged.

"This isn't about me, we are talking about your endeavours headmaster. Where was I, so the headmaster was going for full control, so much so he had place a bind on Harry's magic." People were looking horrified and beginning to glare at the headmaster.

"The headmaster hid the orphans birthright and family information, he had stopped Harry learning and told the teen he would have to fight the Dark Lord, he said he was the only one to beat him because of the prophecy he created. He was doing all of this for the 'Greater Good' a saying used by Dumbledore's ex lover, one Gellert Grindlewald." You could here a pin drop as the silence took the hall, everyone span to face the sheet white headmaster and Sang Lys chuckled coldly.

"Oh yes, the headmaster has such a murky past. But back to Harry Potter, after everything that he had done and continued to do to the teen, he still expected him to fight, lying directly to his face and then planning behind his back. Tell me headmaster, do you deny these claims?" Dumbledore was caught and he knew it, Sang Lys waved his wand and flicked a truth spell at the man.

"No, they are true." That was all he wanted, he cancelled the spell and sneered, the hall looked completely gobsmacked as did majority if the teachers.

"You admit to ruining a child's life for your own needs?"

"Voldemort needed to be destroyed," The Dark Lord sneered and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yet you wouldn't have a problem with the Dark Lord if you would have acted without manipulations. You created the Dark Lord when you refused to stop something you knew was happening, you ruined his life because you let yet another child suffer, do you deny it?"

"No," the hall was in a riot, it was too much to comprehend from the leader of the light, the death eaters and the mortes silenced them and Tom was glaring murderously at the headmaster, if looks could kill sprung to mind, the man was stiff as a board and Sang Lys wouldn't be surprised if he killed Dumbledore with his bare hands.

"Tell me Dumbledore, what would happen if Harry were to find out everything you have done?" That caught everyone's attention.

"He would never find out."

"Rhetorically then, what would Harry do if he found out?"

"He would forgive me – us." Sang Lys' expression went dark.

"Oh he would, would he?"

"He doesn't know any other way, he would forgive us all."

"You are sure?"

"Yes, he would forgive us, of course he would, he would understand." Dumbledore insisted and Sang Lys expression was vile.

"I can assure you now headmaster, you are wrong." He said softly.

"I am not,"

"You are and do you want to know why?" Sang Lys asked.

"Why?"

"Because _I_ will _never_ forgive you," Before their eyes the famous mask that hid his identity, the mask that had haunted many's dreams, was removed and the hood pulled down, there stood, very clearly by the lightning bolt scar, was Harry Potter.

"And _I_ will _never_ understand." It took around 5 seconds of complete silence before the hall exploded, sounds of disbelief and shock echoed around, people screamed the denial but the best reaction for Harry was Dumbledore. The old fool was beyond pale and beyond horrified, the rest of the order we not fairing much better and Tom laughed.

"If it wasn't perfect I don't know what is. The weapon you tried to create to kill me ended up my partner."

"No," the headmasters denial was a beautiful sound, Harry laughed and flicked his wand,

"Yes headmaster, I overheard a little conversation that you had before the summer last year. Perhaps you remember it?" By the paling of Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger, they knew exactly what conversation.

"Yes, I see that you do. Such a shame you didn't place a simple silencer around the area or you would still have your loyal little weapon." Harry told them sweetly.

"Such a shame indeed," Tom agreed, "However you didn't and I gained someone who practically handed me the war." Foolish man Dumbledore,"

"You ruined my life up until the summer, I destroy everything you have. Win on my part,"

"How?" Dumbledore didn't seem to comprehend how it happened under his nose, Harry smirked.

"Glamours, acting and timeturners, I've hidden my ability, I covered my appearance, and I broke in to the DoM for timeturnes explaining how I was at the ministry." The order looked so shocked and defeated, some of them, like the hall, were glaring at the headmaster still. Sang Lys flicked his wand and the unforgiving lily rose in to the air with a message to go with it,

_You know who I am_

_You know what I've done_

_You twisted my morals_

_And left me with none_

_From those you have wronged_

_I created a team_

_Let me introduce them to you_

_They're not who they seem_

"Of course, today is not just for me." Sang Lys said to the room, they had been silenced again and they had all read the message, they were looking at the team with scared curiosity.

"Let's begin with my second in command shall we?" Sang Lys turned to look directly as Snape, the potions master was already pale but when he locked on with killing curse green he lost more colour, the man looked ill and like all of his nightmares had been set out in front of him, the assassin's smirk wasn't anything promising.

"Now my second in command was an easy choice, he had been wronged nearly as much as me." Sang Lys motioned for Vilkas to step forward, the silver assassin was the focus of the attention now.

"He has always been shunned for something he cannot control and then when he found people who truly accepted him he had them taken away from him. He was used for the light's gain and they did nothing to help him through his struggles, and finally, after everything, his death was planned for those he worked so hard for." Sang Lys was still looking at Snape, he was going to enjoy the potion masters reaction to his master.

"Any ideas, no? Well let inform you of a little bit of information, Vilkas means wolf in Lithuanian." Hermione gasped as she had obviously connected the dots and the complete paling of Snape signalled he had too, Vilkas pulled down his hood and removed his hood to reveal Remus Lupin; Snape began violently choking.

"Good evening headmaster," Tom chuckled and Harry grinned.

"Remus?"

"I go by a different name now as you know," the silver lily and message joined Sang Lys red one in the air:

_You shunned me away_

_And took my pack_

_You treated me like dirt_

_There's no coming back_

_You thought I wouldn't realise_

_Believe me your wrong_

_You got away with everything_

_For much too long _

"How could you do this?" Dumbledore asked and for once, Sang Lys was speechless as was Vilkas, they both turned to the Dark Lord who was blinking away his own shock.

"How could I do this?" Remus snarled finally, "How could I follow my cub, the last thing I have as family thanks to your manipulating hands, and destroy everything that has ever wronged me? Quite easily actually, I've gained more from the dark than I ever could in the light and I have no worries of them killing me behind my back."

"They're all murderers, once you've served you use your dead." Molly said furiously and Tom scoffed.

"Yes, because I would have an army of thousands as I kill them as soon they they've served me." He said sarcastically and Sang Lys laughed.

"Of course Tom, didn't you know? They know everything about you and how you're insane and have no rational though patterns at all."

"It would explain a lot." He sneered, "I believe Espia is next?" he reminded the assassin.

"Indeed, Espia was a different case. She has been wronged but not as much as Vilkas, she was alienated from her family, she was used for her rare ability and mocked for her mistakes. I went to her because I saw potential and of course I was correct." Espia removed her mask and hood to reveal Nymphadora Tonks and more gasps were heard.

"Yes, I collected her from school, such a good decision on my behalf, especially seeing as she has be acting as another." Tonks morphed in to Dawlish and the order looked horrified.

"Brilliant isn't it?" Tom asked amused,

"But she's a half blood, why would she be wanted in the dark? She's only good for being tortured." Ron demanded and it was the wrong thing to say, all the mortes and the elite stepped back so they were on the sidelines, the Dark Lord and assassin also moved out of the way as a furious Bella stalked forward.

"You dark speak of my niece in such a way?" She hissed and he didn't have time to answer, the cruciatus curse ran through him as she glared down at him, the screamed bounced of the hall walls and Sang Lys was sure Ron would be insane soon.

"Bella," Tom murmured and she stopped the curse to look at him.

"Yes my Lord?" She inquired innocently and Tom's lips quirked in to a barely noticeable smile but those who had been around him enough recognised it.

"You know the assassin wants that particular blood traitor, I am sure he will give you one to play with yourself after." Bella beamed and turned to Harry.

"My apologies Master Sang Lys," Harry smirked.

"No worried Bella, you can have his sister, she seemed to believe she would be Mrs Harry Potter via love potion." Bella nodded happily and with a bow, she skipped back over to Espia who sent up her lily.

_I was used for my talents_

_Mocked for my faults_

_You never saw me_

_You only wanted vaults_

_Black by nature_

_Black by birth_

_But my master came_

_And saw my true worth._

"Awh, and you thought I was much too _ditzy_ to notice." She sneered.

"His loss Espia," Bella soothed.

"The next two of my team were obvious choices for me. I knew instantly that I had to have them, they were trained by myself and worked better together than any I have seen." Sang Lys explained going back to face the hall, "They were the black sheep of their family and nothing they ever did was good enough for their overbearing mother, they ended up resenting them all, hating the fact that even though that had actually made something of their lives they were still shunned, Ensis, Cruor, if you would?" The twins stepped forward and removed their masks together, the reactions from the other Weasley's was priceless, a scream of despair came from Molly and the others were yelling at how treacherous they were.

"Of course we betrayed you," George began,

"You did nothing for us," Fred continued,

"The only person to truly see us,"

"Was Harry,"

"So we gladly went with him." They finished together, their lilies went up and the message was interchanging colours like their speech.

_You slated our work_

_You hated our goals_

_Our love turned to hate_

_And it consumed our souls_

_We sat and we waited_

_For the one who was true_

_He came and he sought us_

_And took us from you_

"Does it hurt _mother?_" Fred sneered.

"Do you regret it now _father?"_ George imitated the tone.

"You did this." They snarled together and fell back, Sang Lys laughed at the devastation this was causing the order, and Tom's eyes showed the amusement he was feeling as he looked them over.

"As you already know who Caligo is headmaster, I will explain her." Sang Lys stated, "She came to Hogwarts and from the first day was ridiculed and targeted by people because she was different. Her pleas were unheard and her tormenters unpunished until I came to her and listened, the first person in this school that listened to her." Caligo pulled down her hood and the first thing which was obvious was the long blond hair, the mask was removed and Luna Lovegood smirked at the Ravenclaws whose jaws dropped.

"Yes, my Master listened to me and offered me protection, I went willingly and as proof, when I was captured he came for me." She waved her wand delicately and her blue lily rose to the air to join the others.

_I was hated and bullied_

_Shunted and mocked_

_I tried to speak out_

_But found my options locked_

_It left me with nothing_

_It turned me to hate_

_You never listened anyway_

_Now it's took late_

"You allow people to suffer headmaster, you have only yourself to blame." She told him lightly, Sang Lys ran a gentle hand over her cheek.

"They will suffer for what they did." He told her and she nodded before going back in to place.

"And the finale, the one who's live you fucked up just as much as mine." Sang Lys said grandly with an elegant, but overdone, flourish.

"Your dramatics still astound me." Tom drawled and Harry mock bowed.

"I do try," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Cien, Cien wasn't someone I thought of originally but then when more information came to light, he was perfect. You see, the prophecy the headmaster created wasn't just directed at me. No, there was another family who had a child that fit the lines of the profit. Now the Dark Lord went after me himself and he sent his best after the others, it was easier to eliminate both potential threats before they could become threats. Of course my attack failed and as my parents were killed I survived, the other boy was left in the same situation. His parents were left incapacitated while he was fine. It was originally believed that the death eaters were responsible for the parents condition but it was discovered that none other then Alistair Moody and Albus Dumbledore were responsible for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom." Minus his own revelation, this cause the most noise in the hall and Neville removed his mask.

"You targeted your own and expected to get away with it, foolish man." He hissed venomously, by now, half the order were glaring at Dumbledore and the teachers looked ready to murder the man themselves, Neville sent up his lily and message,

_You took my family_

_With your own hand_

_They stood in your way_

_I'll never understand_

_You thought you were free_

_That no one would know_

_You were sorely mistaken_

_And now it can show_

"You created the mess, now deal with it." Neville told him and it was McGonagall who finally blew.

"YOU SET THEM UP FOR DEATH?" She roared and Sang Lys was impressed by her lungs, "LILY AND JAMES! FRANK AND ALICE! YOU DESTROYED LIVES FOR YOUR GREATER GOOD, I'D KILL YOU MYSELF IF I HAD MAGIC." From the corner of his eye, Sang Lys saw Tom take a minute step back and snickered, the Dark Lord glared at him and the assassin grinned.

"I did the same thing." He reasoned.

"Minerva, you don't understand-,"

"No I don't understand. You killed them, you killed them via others and you couldn't possibly had an explanation, it will never be justified." She snarled.

"Voldemort was getting too strong, he was taking over," Dumbledore tried but it was pointless.

"AND WHOSE FAULT WAS THAT?" She screamed.

"I-,"

"I saw what was happening, I know what I recognised or are you forgetting I WENT TO SCHOOL WITH HIM.." The amount of times people had gasped was unreal, this time the mortes and the elite's jaws dropped, Sang Lys couldn't help but burst out laughing at their shock and Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. The hall filled with whispers and talks about the revelation that McGonagall and the Dark Lord went to school at the same time, the assassin was in fits and Tom silenced him.

"Quiet you,"

"Awh, don't worry, people still don't know your age Tommy dearest." He had to dive out of the way of the 6 curses directed at his head and heart, unfortunately for them, they hit some of the order who dropped with screams of pain.

"Oops,"

"Minerva, you-"

"Quiet you despicable man, I hope you burn in hell." She threw her wand to the floor in a clear sign of surrender and took her seat at the head table, Tom's eyebrows shot and Sang Lys blinked.

"Well I wasn't suspecting that." The assassin commented.

"No, I agree. We were suspecting surrenders, just not that one as a starting point."

"Ah well, now's a good a time as any."

"Does anyone else wish to surrender now and easily, you and your families shall not be harmed?" Tom asked and their was the sound of hundreds of wands being thrown to the floor, all of the teacher's accept Kingsley and Dumbledore threw their wands to the ground and majority of the students, only a few of the 6th and 7th years stayed with their wands and Ginny.

"Well that simplifies things," Sang Lys stated.

"If the head's of housed would collect their students wands and lead the younger years or people who wish not to see blood back to their dorms, willing magical blood need not be spilt." Tom ordered and the students filed out, an elite member and mortes went with each and the hall was left with majority of the 5th, 6th and 7th years, the order and the dark, Sang Lys smirked.

"Now the real fun can begin."

"I am amazed that you let someone else control this Tom, the assassin seems to be the one in control." Dumbledore said and it looked as if he was trying to turn them on each other.

"It serves for better amusement, terrifying people is amusing for me but watching the one you believed would save you do it is much more pleasant." Tom replied with a smirk.

"So you don't submit to him?" that sentence brought complete silence to the remaining Dark sec, Sang Lys looked at Vilkas and they both looked at Tom before erupting in laughs, the assassin used his second as a support as he laughed himself stupid.

"Tom – gasp – submit – gasp – to – gasp – me," he got out with great difficulty, the very thought was so ridiculous that it renewed his laughing, he calmed himself down but couldn't remove the grin from his face, Tom had flushed cheeks where he had laughed so much and the order actually looked ready to pass out from shock.

"I have to thank you Dumbledore, I haven't had such a laugh since I found out who Sang Lys was." The assassin snickered again.

"That was funny, you were so shocked before you laughed like crazy for 10 minutes." Sang Lys remembered fondly, Tom shook his head.

"The irony was not lost on me."

"Now, we keep getting distracted, where were we?"

"Fun," Tom pointed out and Sang Lys' expression turned evil.

"Ah, I'll start." He pointed his wand at Ron and watched with pleasure and he writhed and screamed under the pain, he cut the curse when Hermione screamed at him.

"How can you do this, we were your friends?"

"You were never my friends," He snarled at her, "_Ardens Caro,_" the spell hit her and it didn't look as if it was doing anything until her skin began to go pink, she started to whimper and then full out scream as she went red. She clawed at her skin furiously to get rid of the burning and the blood began to pool, she was tearing chunks away from herself and Sang Lys watched fascinated, the rest of the dark sec came back and Bella skipped forward.

"Awh, you started without me." She said sadly but perked up when she say Hermione and laughed. Sang Lys kept the spell active until Granger was nearly unrecognisable due to her own scratches, she has ruined her own skin and he smirked.

"Interesting creation, one of your best I believe." Tom mused and Sang Lys nodded.

"Yes, it does have it's qualities for torture, however I do love this one, _Tergutus._" Ron's skin began peeling off and he screamed, it kept peeling away revealing muscle and ligaments, and when he was barely alive Sang Lys levelled his wand "_Cor Lapideum," _he weakly clutched at his fleshy chest before his arm dropped and he was still, Molly screamed and tried to rush at him, he nodded to Ensis and Cruor who intercepted with a well placed _Expulso_ to the knees. A few people winced at that,

"Have fun gentlemen, I know you have been waiting." The twins, eccentric as they were, took out their knives and began carving Runes in to her skin, they had paralysed her so she could only scream and cry as they went, when they had finished they got up and stepped back quickly.

"You all may want to raise a shield." They warned the dark, Sang Lys raised an eyebrow but lifted a thick shield just as Molly got to her feet dripping in blood, she opened her mouth to yell when the Runes flashed and she exploded; literally. Blood, bone, flesh and skin splattered everywhere and there were cries of disgust, most of the students who were still in the hall and taken cover under the desk knowing they couldn't raise a shield, the order wasn't so luck, they were drenched in the gore and the disgust was apparent, a few people were sick and others looked it.

"Now that was impressive." Sang Lys commented.

"Indeed," Tom agreed looking around in interest.

"Bella?" the crazy witch took care of Ginny easily, the red head was soon gurgling on her own spit with glazed eyes, Tom gave the signal and the elite each picked out an order member to do as they please with, the mortes did the same and Sang Lys laughed openly when Vilkas prowled up to Snape, who looked like he wanted to die, and forced him in to a kiss. Dumbledore looked helpless as he watched the torture and blood she around him and Tom turned to him.

"Don't worry old man, your turn is coming." He mocked, "I believe Cien and Sang Lys each have a few curses before I have my fun." Cien went first and hit him with numerous bone breakers and threw a knife in to his shoulder, Dumbledore locked his jaw shut refusing to scream, Cien used a salt spell to pour salt in to the wound which finally made him cry out.

"You will rot old man." He snarled before going back to cursing someone else. Sang Lys stepped up and his eyes were glowing with malevolent glee,

"I'm going to enjoy this, _Trahere Capillis_," Dumbledore did scream this time as every single one of his hairs on every part of his body was forcefully pulled out, his grand beard and long hair were pooled on the floor around him and he had hundreds of bloody dots littering the inflamed skin.

"This is for my mother," Sang Lys slashed his wand carving his lily in to his chest, "This is for my father," a stag joined the lily, "This is for Sirius," a grin joined the scene and with one last slash of his wand a black phoenix settled above them all, "And that is for my life." He stepped back before he killed the man himself, instead he threw a knife and embedded it in Grangers head to make sure she was dead.

"Ah headmaster how the mighty have fallen," Tom laughed at him; he circled the man fingering his wand.

"Death doesn't frighten me Tom," Dumbledore said his voice weak, "It is but the next great adventure." The Dark Lord chuckled and it was ice cold, the sound stopped everything that was happening and they all turned to face the ending of Albus Dumbledore.

"That may be true and I have dreamt of killing you for a very long time." Tom agreed, "But then I thought, why would I want to give you something you are looking forward too?" Tom shook his head and Sang Lys grinned.

"Perfect," he murmured and Tom smirked,

"You see, headmaster, the assassin here gets very bored very quickly and he often creates spells that others deem potentially useless in everyday situations, quite sadistic he is." Sang Lys smirked.

"I do try,"

"He created this one with myself on the off chance that one day we would hate someone so much that death wasn't good enough. Today, I have decided this spell is perfect for you. This spell is the equivalent to death but you will never reach the _next great adventure_, you will forever be trapped within your body, unable to see, unable to hear, unable to move, unable to feel, you will be stuck like it forever." Dumbledore looked ill, he was deathly white and shaking, his fate, it seemed, was not something he wished to happen.

"No, please no," Tom laughed cruelly.

"Beg all you want old man, you sealed your fate."

"You cannot hate me so much to deny me death." Dumbledore tried and Harry smirked.

"You are correct," Dumbledore looked relieved but Harry wasn't finished, "We hate you much more but it's the best we have." Tom smirked.

"Say goodbye to the life as you know it Dumbledore." Harry gave a mocking wave.

"_Torbet Mens Corpus Anima,_" Tom twirled his wand in an intricate manner and a white ball of light shot toward Dumbledore, it consumed the headmaster making him glow before he slumped over completely still.

"The school is ours." Tom stated and the assassin grinned.

"It's finally over,"

"Do you wish to spread the word?" Sang Lys smirked.

"Of course," he nodded to his team and they all apperated out, Sang Lys appeared in Diagon Ally with his mask back on, the news of who he was wouldn't be out until tomorrow at least.

_The day has arrived_

_We've got there at last_

_Hogwarts is ours_

_Dumbledore is the past_

_The headmaster is dead_

_We're in full control_

_There's not chance of revolt_

_We own your soul._

Sang Lys shot it in to their air and left with a cheery wave, he apperated back to the great hall where the room was now clean and the students were back at their house tables, the hall was anything but silent as the story of what happened was spread quickly, Tom was sat in the headmaster's chair radiating smugness.

"Suits you," Harry told him with a grin, Tom smirked.

"I know," the rest of the assassin's team came back with grins on their faces.

"I take it the news is now spread."

"Yes master," the elite were lining the hall and Sang Lys motioned for his team to mark their partners, he made his way up to the head table and took his usual spot leaning against Tom's chair and when the noise died down a little Tom rose. Of course this brought silence to the hall and Tom smirked,

"The ex headmaster is as good as dead." He stated. "The dark has one and you are now under mine and the assassin's rule." Sang Lys gave a mocking salute and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Follow the rules you shall not be harmed, try and go against us and the consequences shall not be pleasant." The threat was very clear.

"Now, as for the school, not much will change. New classes will be introduced, some mandatory and others optional, muggle studies will be abolished as will Divination, and introduction to the Dark Arts will be compulsory. The school is no longer under lock down so you are free to write to your families, but be warned, any signs of revolt will be punished as treason." Tom sat down and they were dismissed, it was quite amusing actually, it was like one mad rush for who could get out of the room and up to the owlery the fastest to get the letters out.

"I cannot believe it's finally over." Harry said with a shake of his head and Tom hummed in agreement.

"Wizarding Britain is in our control and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

"Life is on the up." Harry stated with a grin and Tom smirked.

"Agreed,"

The next day was possibly the most hectic day in the wizarding world. Parents who had got letters from their children from school and were blown away by the revelations, this led to many of them writing hasty letters to the _daily profit_. Rita Skeeter had had a field day as the letters poured in revealing Dumbledore's excursions but more importantly, the identity of Sang Lys and his allusive team. There were a weeks worth of headlines in one letter and she began writing with speed, the wizarding world needed to know and Rita would be the one to write it. Back in the school, many of the students had woken up unsure weather they had been dreaming or not, and approached the great hall with haste. Of course the Dark Lord sat elegantly in the headmasters chair confirming that yesterday had, in fact, happened. The head table looked a little different, it was longer and had more seats filled, some recognisable as Elite or Mortes members, others not. Sang Lys was not there yet and it was still hard to get their heads around the fact that Sang Lys, psychotic, untouchable, murderous assassin, was _Harry Potter,_ it was just insane and many didn't know what to make of it. The Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's who didn't know were the most surprised, the lions took it badly that one of their own was so dark and the Snakes took it badly that it was Harry Potter. As the hall began to fill the noise rose and when it reached it's peak the doors opened and Sang Lys entered; instant silence. Harry smirked and shook his head,

"Well if this is going to happen every time I enter a room I might get myself an announcement party." He said and grinned when he saw Tom roll his eyes, "What do you think? Trumpets, drums, a sonorous charm to announce the great and powerful assassin, the cloaked killer himself; Saaaaang Lys!" the Mortes and elite were valiantly keeping in their laughter and Harry's grin stretched, he walked up to the head table where Tom was massaging his temples with a resigned look.

"You are a grievous annoyance," He muttered and Sang Lys smirked.

"Yeah I know," the owls flocked in by the hundreds and the papers swept in too, Harry was excited to see the headlines and took a seat to Tom's right ignoring the raised eyebrow.

"I wonder what dear Rita wrote for this?" he wondered.

"I think it is more questionable to which headline she used first, your unveilings, Dumbledore's revelations or the taking of the school." Tom pointed out and Harry nodded.

"I say school then me which will link in to Dumbledore," the paper landed in front of them and Harry grinned.

"I was right,"

_**HOGWARTS OVERTURNED; DUMBLEDORE DEAD.**_

_**After seizing control of the ministry just over a month ago, the dark section has been in near control of the wizarding world. Within the darkness there was one strong opposition; Hogwarts led by Albus Dumbledore. It was rumoured that Dumbledore was the only person that You-Know-Who ever feared but the rumour was proven wrong as last night the dark took control of the great school. The full details of what happened in the great hall are unclear but it is known that Dumbledore and those who apposed are dead and You-Know-Who has now placed himself headmaster. From now on, what can we expect to happen to our world, will it crash and burn or will this be a start of a new era? Nobody knows, and I pray that we live to see it through.**_

_**Rita Skeeter,**_

"Well look at that, a new era." Harry commented and Tom smirked.

"I believe Rita has that part correct." Furious whispers and discussions had broken out over the paper and Harry smirked, Tom rose to his feet and the hall went quiet.

"As there are many things that need to be put in to order after last nights wonderful outcome, lessons are cancelled until further notice." That brought a cheer from the students and Tom sat back down, Harry chuckled.

"Ooo will you look at that, Tom's getting brownie points from the students." Tom glared as Remus and Tonks choked on their drinks, the purebloods didn't have a clue what he was talking about much to his amusement.

"No humour yet or have you not had enough tea?" the glare intensified and Harry grinned,

"Tea then, you know, you should try coffee, there's more caffeine in that and it might make you a more cheerful person, hell, you might even gain a skip in your step." Harry was well aware Tom was inches from cursing him, but it served for some amusement for him, the teachers were looking at him as if he was suicidal and his mortes were looking anywhere but at him for fear of getting curse for laughing.

"The urge to kill you grows greater each day." Tom got out and Harry beamed.

"Awe, I like you too Tom," He just managed to duck and slide off of the chair in time to miss the crucio sent his way, he rolled under the table and jumped to his feet so he was on the other side of the table out of immediate reach.

"That's not a nice way to thank someone for giving you a compliment, honestly, have you no manners?" He flipped out of the way of the curse and twisted away from the other.

"Will someone get the man his tea, look at him, he's in desperate need." Harry exclaimed and had to resort to blocking the spells, Remus was practically dying with laughter but wisely kept it quiet, Tom was not amused, the brat was the possibly the most annoying person he had ever had the misfortune to meet.

"Leave, now," Harry mock saluted and transformed in to his phoenix, with a trill that sounded suspiciously like laughter, he vanished in a ball of flames.

"How I deal with that daily I will never know." Remus' muffled snickers were heard and Tom glared at him, the silver assassin held up his hands in defence.

"Hey, I'm not as annoying as him." Tom rolled his eyes. The day was busy as they started the refirbishment of the school curriculum; the real challege was the new timetables for thew students and what classes they got in to. Tom and Harry had sat holed up in the headmasters office, once Tom had destroyed the place entirely, and mapped out what they wanted in place and what they wanted to scrap. After hours of deliberation, confirming with the teachers, arguing over times and fitting everything in, the finalised everything at 10 past 4 the next morning. In the morning when they reached the great hall, the elite and mortes took one look at their leaders and hastily moved away, neither looked as if they had slept much and until they had enough caffeine to fuel the hall in their system they were unapproachable. Harry blinked a few times after his 6th coffee and looked around in shock,

"Huh, I don't remember getting to the great hall." He said to Tom who was looking around equally shocked.

"No, I don't even remember going to sleep." He agreed, "I shall make the announcement after the mail has arrived."

"Oh yes, the paper," Harry visibly perked up at that and eagerly waited for the Profit. He all but grabbed it when it landed in front of him and grinned, Rita had done well as usual.

_**SANG LYS IDENTITY REVEALD!**_

_**As you know, Hogwarts was taken by the dark section and headmaster Dumbledore killed. Details were not known until now. On that memorable night I can tell you that Dumbledore and a few unnamed others confessed to heinous crimes such as the deaths of Lily and James Potter, the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, the deliberate incarceration of now proven innocent Sirius Black, the attempted murder of Remus Lupin but the complete travesty was the confessions the headmaster made about Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore confessed to placing Mr Potter in an abusive home, hiding his inheritance and suppressing his magic amongst other things. It was the assassin who brought these crimes to light and it was then Sang Lys revealed himself. He stood in front of the entire Great Hall and removed the famous mask to reveal none other than Harry Potter himself, the saviour of the wizarding world turned deadly assassin. That wasn't the only shocks of the night, Sang Lys then unveiled the rest of his team which included Remus Lupin as Vilkas, Nymphdora Tonks as Espia, Luna Lovegood as Caligo, Neville Longbottom as Cien, Fred Weasley as Cruor and George Weasley as Ensis. Sang Lys explained why each was chosen and the Tactica Mortes stood loyally behind their Master. Other shocks of the night were Albus Dumbledore and his ex lover Gellert Grindlewald and Minerva McGonagall attending Hogwarts at the same time as the Dark Lord. With all this revealed I am comfortable in saying the wizarding world as we know it is over, what is uncertain is what will come of it.**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_**.**_

Harry was impressed. It was a perfect exclusive and summed everything up nicely, he wanted to go and run around Diagon Ally, but there were more important things to do so he sat back with a satisfied smirk.

"She didn't miss anything did she?" Tom mused and Harry chuckled.

"Never does, Rita," Tom rose to his feet and waited for silence.

"The plans for the new curriculum have been finalised. When you return to your common room, you will find a sheet of parchment on your bedside table with the new classes and electives. You need to choose your new electives and will be given more details with your new timetables, you have until tomorrow before they are chosen for you." Tom told them and an outbreak of whispering happened.

"If you have any immediate inquires, your head of house will be available for questions," they were dismissed and it was like the night of the take over, everyone ran to the door to see who could get out first. The staff congregated to the staff room to begin the timetabling, it was set to be a hard job. The first years were simple, they were placed in the new core classes which included: an introduction to the Dark Arts theory, Arithmancy, Runes, etiquette and Latin, for muggleborns there was an introduction to the wizarding world also as well as the original core classes. They would be spending days on the new core subjects for catch up, the same with the second years. Third and fourth year was a bit more difficult, those who choses Arithmancy and Runes for electives were ok but those who didn't had to catch up, Divination and muggle studies were scraped and new electives put in to place. There was Dark Arts practical, Duelling, magical languages such as mermish, gobbledegook, fey and nymph, crafting, healing and magical transport, care of magical creatures was kept in place but a new teacher found. With the new choices, it meant that students had to re-choose and play catch up with the subjects, 5th year was terrible. OWL year and in the end, the Dark Lord had called a hault to all OWL's and NEWT's because some didn't have the ability to take the new exams and others were left with only their core subjects, some of which they needed to catch up on. After fifth year they had the option to take advanced classes if they gained the required grades, there was blood magic, animagus training, black magics and spell weaving, Sang Lys added his class which didn't have a title but needed O's in all core subjects, magical transport and Dark Arts to get in. Tom had added an extra year to the school over all for those who wanted to take advanced classes before going to find work and for those who missed the opportunity to take certain subjects, after NEWT's students could take the base course for auror training and hit wizardry plus the twins wanted to run a class for those interested in the experimental department. Tom got his wish and had an exclusive class after NEWT's which were only the best of the best, they needed perfect scores in O's and N's including Dark Arts, Duelling, Blood magic, Spell weaving and black magics, they had also needed to survive and pass Sang Lys' class to get in. Tom and Harry had already selected teachers for the new classes and replace those they didn't see fit, majority of the old teachers stayed in their own subjects and were quite surprised by the new curriculum. It had taken an entire week to set up and then gather the students' new choices and slot them in to workable timetables, the students were buzzing to see what would happen with the new classes and new options. On the Monday morning, Tom stood and Harry could feel the excitement, everyone was waiting for the news.

"Your new timetables are being handed out now, on the back is a map to the new classrooms for those who do not know how to get there, those who are worried about OWL's and NEWT's needn't be as they are cancelled and moved to the first week of August." It was the most enthusiasm shown for gathering new timetables in history, Harry laughed to himself as Tom sat down.

"We are successfully changing the wizarding world." Harry said and Tom smirked.

"We are, and nothing will stand in our way." As they sat back to watch the students leave in excitement their thoughts were identical:

Rita Skeeter was right; it was the beginning of a new era.

**There it is, the end, the final chapter! I will be posting an **_**Epilogue **_**within the next week and then I'm done! I hope you liked the Hogwarts takeover and the new school, tell me what you think!**

**Jess***


	20. Epilogue

_**Epilogue;**_

It had been 5 years since they took the school and the wizarding world was in a state of calm. After they had taken the school and the revelations had emerged, the wizarding world had been in an uproar but none of the public revolted, it might have had something to do with the crazy assassin and his team who could be seen everywhere. The wizarding world was a different place. Dark arts and dark creatures were accepted and muggle influence eliminated, the only one which stuck was Halloween which the Dark Lord had turned in to a day where the death eaters could play with the unsuspecting muggles, morbid and twisted as it was, it was a great hit and it kept them from going out whenever they felt like it, the first who went were the Dursley's. Sang Lys had pleasure in slowly torturing them in repeatedly before getting bored and burying them alive; they would die eventually.

The esteemed headmaster's name was well and truly dragged through the mud. Everything about him was splashed in the papers for public knowledge and Rita Skeeter had written a book that was a sell out tell all about the real Albus Dumbledore. All of his dirty little secrets were spilled and the public were in shock. No one could understand how they could look up to someone who was such a monster, Harry and Tom were practically skipping when they got hold of the book. The mortes and the elite had watched with unhidden amusement when the pair had argued who would read it first because they could only get one copy, the books had flew off the shelves faster than ever seen, they had got in to several heated duels and in the end Lucius had to bring over his own copy before blood was spilt. The pair had vanished for the entire day to read it, neither was seen until the next morning. The grins they came out with afterwards were unnerving to say the least and it had sent the two teams rushing to find the nearest copy so they could also know what was in it. The Dark Lord or the assassin had never treasured a book as much as that one, it was in a glass box in honour in Tom's study, Vilkas had took one look at it and fell in to fits. Neither leader saw what was amusing.

Hogwarts was different also. Mudbloods still attended, but they were tagged by the ministry and they all had to take a compulsory introduction to the wizarding world, most of them never went back to the muggle world and their parents were obliviated of the knowledge of their child. There were many families who couldn't have children and would take them in, adopt them as their own and turn them in to proper wizarding children to continue the lines. The new curriculum was a massive hit and Hogwarts was truly the greatest school for magical education, they had many students coming from other countries to be educated in their great school. Sang Lys' class was a hit. Many people got in but in the 5 years, only 6 people had fully passed. Tom also enjoyed teaching as well as his head position, in the 5 years he had 4 students and he also taught in the assassin's class because he enjoyed it so much. Of the original teachers, Binns went and history had a revamp, it was actually a liked class and was taught by Vilkas, the werewolf had always loved to teach and had jumped at the chance, Barty taught Defence again and Bella took Dark Arts, Lucius was minister still and the bothers ran the auror office, the twins, as well as running the experimental department and teaching an advanced class for '8th' year, they had their shop which they revamped and sold a bit of everything form pranks to weapons. Espia taught the introduction to the wizarding world for the muggleborns which she was surprised to find she enjoyed. Cien and Caligo worked in the ministry and the school helping out when needed, Cien in the greenhouses and Caligo in languages, life was simple for them. The papers were raving at the fact their had been more peace under the Dark Lord and assassin's rule than there had ever been with Dumbledore and it had the man practically skipping in glee, the fact he had one up on Dumbledore was making his year. He had called a Hogsmead day in celebration and didn't even glare at the assassin when he called him Tommy.

The assassin was on his way up to see Tom as he was free of lessons, he only had 9 students at the time so he had a lot of free time, he muttered the password and strolled on up. Tom had redecorated Dumbledore's office, when he had destroyed everything he had redecorated to his own tastes and Harry did prefer it now not that he said anything of the sort.

"Afternoon oh mighty one," He greeted and remembered to duck the curse, it was fun to wind Tom up.

"Even after 5 years you're still a brat." Tom sighed.

"That's what you get for not letting me in to your class." Harry threw himself down in a chair and kicked up his legs.

"You didn't need to be in my class, I teach with you anyway." Tom exclaimed.

"I was bored; it would have served for some amusement to me and my class is different." Harry pointed out.

"It would have been impossible to do anything with you there."

"Well I never," he gasped and then snickered at Tom's deadpan look, the alarm signalled alerting them to someone's arrival, Harry was in no way surprised to see Remus walk in and sit down.

"Sup Vil,"

"Sup?" Tom questioned in disbelief, Harry grinned,

"I've taken to shortening words, Sup is a cool one kay,"

"Oh Merlin," he sighed as Remus snickered.

"Whatcha doing up here, haven't you got a class?" Harry asked the werewolf.

"Nope, exams are over so I cancelled my classes." Tom rolled his eyes.

"You are supposed to clear that with me first." He pointed out.

"That's why I'm here now, can I cancel my classes as the exams are over?" Harry burst out laughing as Tom rubbed his temples.

"You two will be the death of me."

"You're immortal." Harry pointed out slowly.

"Technicality," Tom waved him off.

"How's the ministry running, is Lucius having fun?" Harry asked and Tom smirked.

"The ministry is running smoothly, Lucius is in his element and had formed a treaty with France, Russia, Bulgaria and Germany, we will aid each other if the need arises and he is in discussions with Poland and the East Asian countries." Tom told them and Harry nodded.

"Brilliant, it seems out new world is running better than ever."

"Indeed, I'm thinking about turning Dumbledore's body in to an exhibit on the 10th anniversary." Tom mused and Harry laughed, Remus choked on his drink and the assassin whacked him on the back.

"It wall get blown up within the week." Tom's grin was shark-like.

"I know."

"Well as amusing as that would be, I think the old fool should stay encased in the chamber." Harry said with grin, they had placed Dumbledore's body in a tomb and placed it in the chamber for kicks.

"That irony is not lost on me." Remus said with a grin.

"He can stew there I suppose. Our world is in peace, we rule over and we have no opposition, I cannot complain." Tom said sitting back and Harry grinned.

"Na I would say we've done pretty well, from wanting to kill each other to working in perfect harmony it's a good thing we got going."

"I wouldn't quite say perfect harmony," Remus pointed out and they both glared at him.

"We are amazing." Harry stated.

"Do not doubt us." Tom agreed.

"Besides, we are doing a better job than anyone ever could." Harry said and Tom nodded, their egos still astounded the silver assassin.

"How the wizarding world has survived blows my mind." He muttered.

"Are you coming out for Halloween this year?" Harry asked Tom.

"I don't know, and neither do you. It depends on if we have to meet with the countries Lucius has signed with, they will want to meet the leaders and unfortunately we have to be accommodating." Harry frowned.

"Damn," Harry sighed dramatically, "Ah well, it's the price we pay for the way we live."

"The wizarding world is in peace, it will continue like it for as long as we live." Tom said.

"We will forever rule," Sang Lys stated and thinking about it, Vilkas couldn't help but agree.

**Only a short epilogue but that's it. Finally, after nearly a year, Dark Repercussions is done. I want to say a massive thanks for anyone who has given me ideas or inspiration and a thank you to those who reviewed, followed or fav'd this story. Hopefully, I'll have a new fic up and posted soon, but for Dark Repercussions, I bid thee a grateful farewell.**

**Jess***


End file.
